The Story of Naruto and Menma
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: The story revolves around two twin boys, Naruto and Menma, who lost their parents during the nine tails attack and each got half of the nine tails sealed within them. Each have to deal with the hardships of being a ninja as well as being PROCESS OF REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A bright sun shines over a small village. The village contained lots of small houses no bigger than two stories. The citizens of the village seemed happy and content. Their happiness is suddenly broken when a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black shirt, goggles, and orange pants with an orange jacket tied to his waste runs right past them with a bucket in his hand. This boy was being chased by two individuals wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants, a green vest, open toed shoes and a head band with a symbol carved into it were chasing after him.

"You can't catch me!" a blond haired boy yells at the two guys. The blond haired boy had just painted over a bunch of faces of people carved into a cliff that looks over the small village they were in. The blond haired boy starts jumping on the roof of the houses in order to avoid them but the guys keep chasing here.

"Get back here Naruto" yells one of the men at the blond. "You will pay for what you did to the Hokage faces."

"Please" yelled Naruto "I think it looks better this way."

Meanwhile another individual dressed the same as the two individuals bursts into a room where an old man was painting.

"Lord Hokage" said the man to the old man. "It's an emergency."

"I hope you aren't bothering me over something trivial" said the old man. "And don't tell me it's Naruto again."

"It is Naruto again he climbed onto the great stone faces and put graffiti on the Hokage."

The old man takes a big sigh and follows the man out the room. He walks onto a balcony and sees what Naruto has done.

"Well when you capture him make sure he cleans it up" said the old man

"Yes Lord Hokage" said the man.

Back with Naruto he manages to escape his pursuers by hiding behind a cloth disguised as the fence escaping without them noticing.

Naruto laughs. "That was way too easy."

"You think so NARUTO!" says a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto jumps up and lands on his ass. He turns and sees a male dressed like the other people chasing him he had a scar on his nose and brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei" says Naruto to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"No Naruto" says Iruka "What are you doing here you're supposed to be in class."

Naruto gives a big grin and starts to run. Iruka takes out some rope and ties Naruto down. He then picks him up and carries him away. They arrive at a school with a large courtyard that has kunai and shuriken scattered all over the ground. They enter the school go up a level and enter a class room. A bunch of students were sitting in their desks and watched Iruka carry Naruto and place him in front of the chalkboard still tied up. All the student's eyes were on Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto" said Iruka "You failed the graduation test twice and now you are on the verge of messing it up again." Naruto turns his head away from him. Angered Iruka turns to the rest of the class. "Fine, because Naruto missed it I want everyone to line up and perform the transformation jutsu again."

Everyone starts wining and giving angry faces to Naruto. All the students get out their chairs and form a line. Iruka unties Naruto and points for him to get in line. Naruto walks over to the line.

"Naruto over here" says a voice to Naruto he turns and sees a student that looks exactly like him except with black hair calling out to him. This kid had the same outfit that Naruto had on except the blue. He also wore goggles except his were red instead of green.

"Thanks Menma" said Naruto as he takes his place in front of him.

"Thanks a lot Naruto" said a kid behind Menma. This kid had on brown pants and a short gray jacket with green outline and a small fishnet shirt. His hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Naruto doesn't seem to react to him at all. One by one Iruka call the individuals up to transform. Most of the students transformed into him. It finally got to Naruto. He walks up to Iruka and does a hand sign. He yells "Transform" and turns into a female version of himself completely naked with pigtails. Iruka gets a surprised look on his face and blood shoots out of his nose. Naruto turns back to normal and starts laughing.

"You see that?" says Naruto "I call that my Sexy jutsu."

"CUT YOUR STUPID TRICKS" says Iruka "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING."

Everyone with the exception of Menma just glares at Naruto. Menma just places his hand on his face and shakes it in disappointment.

After school Naruto is forced to clean up the graffiti he made on the Hokage faces and is supervised by Iruka. He grabs a bucket of water and a sponge and hands it to Naruto. Naruto starts cleaning the paint off the faces.

"You aren't going to leave until you wipe off every ounce of paint" said Iruka

"It's fine by me" said Naruto "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Iruka stares at Naruto for a minute. "Hey Naruto" said Iruka. Naruto looks up at him. "If you hurry up and finish I will buy you some Ramen"

Naruto got excited. "Now that's some motivation Sensei I'll have this cleaned in no time."

Naruto manages to clean up all the paint just before the sun starts to set. The two of them head over to a Ramen shop and sit down in the small chairs. Menma arrive around the same time as them and sits right next to Naruto. Iruka notices the bandages on his hand and the blood on his face.

"Who did you fight with this time?" Iruka asked Menma.

"Don't worry about it sensei" said Menma "They didn't need to go to the hospital this time."

Iruka sighed.

"That's not to point" said Iruka. "I swear the two of you are always causing trouble."

"Well we are brothers" said Menma. "Twins at that."

"Doesn't mean that the two of you should misbehave like this."

"I fight people who disrespect me and Naruto. I don't just pick fights at random."

"But you have so much potential. Unlike Naruto you have the highest scores in the class. You even surpassed Sasuke's scores.

"Really" said Naruto interrupting.

"That's only on tests" said Menma. "My physical skills are worse than Naruto's"

Iruka smirks. "I highly doubt that."

The lady in the ramen shop finishes their bowls and places them in front of all of them. Naruto immediately starts eating.

"Naruto" said Iruka. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you know who they are don't you?"

"Of course" said Naruto. "They are the greatest ninja of their time. The best of the best undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox. He was the most amazing."

"Yeah you're right about that Naruto" said Menma.

"Then why did you…" asked Iruka

"Because I'm going to surpass all of them" said Naruto. "Me Naruto the next Hokage a ninja legend. Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it."

"Well that's one way to tell us apart Iruka-sensei" said Menma

"Yeah that's true" said Iruka

"By the way Iruka-sensei" said Naruto "I kind of want to ask a favor."

"What is it" said Iruka.

"Can I try on your headband?"

"Oh this? No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You and Menma got to pass the test tomorrow."

"Aww man that's not fair."

The three of them finish their meal and Iruka leave them. Naruto and Menma make their way back to their home.

"Hey Menma" said Naruto.

"Do you think we can pass the test tomorrow?"

"Maybe" said Menma "We just have to do our best."

"Yeah that's true. I kind of wish we had someone back home to go to."

Menma looks down at the ground. "Well we have each other. We are family after all."

"Yeah. Race you home."

Naruto starts running ahead of Menma. Menma stops and smiles as Naruto gets really far ahead of him. He then turns to the Hokage statues and looks at the man on the far right. Suddenly, Menma hears a demonic voice in his head.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" said the demonic voice.

"Of course I am" said Menma in his head. "It's been twelve years since you got sealed inside me. It's hard not to think about it."

"Only half of me is inside you. The other is inside Naruto and it seems like that half of me has yet to talk to him."

Menma chuckles. "It took ten years before you started talking to me. Maybe your other half is just stubborn Nine Tails."

"All of me is stubborn. You just relate to me more. By the way do you plan on purposely failing the exam again like last year?"

Menma looks down in shame. "I don't know Naruto doesn't seem to be improving. Becoming Hokage means the world to him."

"Maybe it's time for you give up on him and actually take this ninja training seriously."

"No, I can't just leave him behind not after what we've been through. It would seem right."

"Well if that's how you feel I won't intervene. But at the very least think about how you can get him and the other me to talk with each other."

Menma lets the words of Nine Tails sink in and starts running to catch up to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Menma just finished their written test along with everyone else in the class. Menma feels confident in his answers. She glances over to Naruto and sees that he feels discouraged. Iruka then walks up to the podium in the middle of the class room.

"We will now begin the final examination for your graduation" said Iruka. "When I call your name proceed to the testing room. The final exam will be on the clone jutsu."

Menma immediately bangs his head on the desk. Naruto starts freaking out.

"This isn't good" said Menma to himself. "Naruto sucks at using that technique."

Some time passes and Naruto gets called. As Naruto passes by Menma, Menma grabs his hand.

"Try to relax" he said. "Everything will be fine."

Naruto forces a smile and proceeds to the testing room. Menma is left wondering if he passed or not. After everyone has gone, Menma is left alone in the class room.

"Menma you next" said Iruka

The two of them proceed down the hall to the testing room. Menma notices that there are two headbands on the table in front of him. Since they only carry enough headbands for the students he knew that someone failed. At that moment, a white haired man with hair going to his shoulders enters the room.

"Is he the last one?" asked the white haired man

"Yes, Mizuki" said Iruka "He's the last one."

Mizuki sits down and they both turn to Menma. Menma takes a deep breath and focuses on gathering chakra. He then yells "Clone Jutsu." A puff of smoke appears and clears just as quickly. Menma successfully made a clone but the clone looked sick and discolored. It was spread out on the ground not moving.

"Second one today huh Iruka" said Mizuki, "And ironically the twin brother of the first."

"Yeah" said Iruka. He closes his eyes for a second and looks at Menma. "I'm sorry Menma but you fail the exam."

Menma lets out a big sigh. "Okay" he said.

"Well I'll go put these away" said Mizuki as he grabs the headbands on desk and leaves.

Menma makes his way to the door. Iruka sighs and walks up to him as he gets ready to leave. He places his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how smart you are" said Iruka "Are you really sure you want to do this again. Are you sure you want to purposely fail again?"

Menma looks at Iruka with a forced smile. "I don't know what you're talking about Iruka" he said. "I simply wasn't good enough to perform the jutsu."

"You can lie to me all you want Menma but at least think about your future. You don't want to be constantly dragged down by Naruto." Iruka reaches into his pocket and takes out a headband with a red cloth instead of a blue one from his pocket. "I know you prefer red than blue." He hands the headband to Menma. "At least think about it. Orientation is a few days away should you change your mind you can give it back."

Menma stares at the headband and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks" said Menma not even looking at Iruka.

Menma proceeds outside the school. All the kids that graduated are proudly wearing their headbands and talking with each other. Menma looks around and sees Naruto on the swing looking very depressed. He walks over to him and sits against the tree next to the swing.

"You too huh" said Menma

"Yeah" said Naruto. "I really wanted to pass this time."

"I know."

"Well we always have next year right?"

"But no one will be our age next year. We will be a year older than everyone else."

"That's ok. We're just late bloomers that's all. Our time will come one day."

"Yeah"

Parents started entering the courtyard meeting up with their kids. Two females caught a glimpse of Naruto and Menma by the swing.

"Hey check it out?" said the first lady. "Look at those boys over there."

"I heard they were the only ones who failed" said the second lady.

"Well it serves them right just imagine the damage they would cause if they became ninja."

Menma's eyes then shifted to the two ladies and he gives them a glaring look. His eyes turned red and pupils became slit. The two ladies quickly turned away and went about their business. Menma's eyes then returned to normal before Naruto could even see them. Just then, Mizuki walks up to them from behind with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys let's go someplace less depressing" he said. The three of them left the courtyard. They go to a nearby building with a balcony. All three of them sit down and stare at the sunset.

"Listen guys" said Mizuki "Iruka's tough but he's not against you"

"Then why are we the ones who suffer?" asked Naruto

"He wants you both to be strong with all his heart. But it will never happen if he goes easy on you two."

"I defiantly agree with you on that" said Menma.

"But I really wanted to pass this time" said Naruto. Menma looks over at Naruto seeing the disappointment in his face.

"Well there is another way to graduate" said Mizuki. Both Naruto and Menma shifted their gaze to him. "It's a secret but I think it will benefit you two.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well we have a scroll. This scroll contains lots of secret jutsu. If you can learn one jutsu and demonstrate it to Iruka then he will pass you."

"Just one jutsu?"

"Yes, just one jutsu. But I should warn you, the jutsu in the scrolls are pretty hard to master it's a long shot."

"If it helps me graduate then I'll do it."

"Umm Naruto" said Menma

"Great" said Mizuki. "The scroll is in the Hokage building in the basement. Once you get it you can train in a secret spot so no one can find you. It's located in the southern part of the forest just outside the village. There should be a small shack there."

"Got it!" said Naruto and he jumps down from the balcony and heads to the Hokage building.

"Wait Naruto" said Menma as he follows him. The two of them get to the Hokage building as the sun disappears beneath the horizon. Naruto rushes into the building down a long hall until he gets to a set of stairs. He goes down the stairs until he gets to the bottom. He walks into the small hallway and comes across a door. He opens it and sees a large scroll the size of him. He grabs it and makes his way out. Menma was finally able to catch up to him.

"Could you slow down for a minute Naruto" said Menma. "This is a real long shot."

"Come on Menma" said Naruto "This could be our only chance to pass."

"What's wrong with waiting to next year?"

"I'm tired of waiting. Come on let's get going."

Naruto rushes back up the stairs. He sees a ninja walking down the hallway. Menma catches up and sees Naruto peaking behind the corner. Naruto turns to Menma.

"How are we suppose to get past him?" asked Naruto

Menma does a couple hand seals and whispers. "Clone Jutsu"

He manages to create an exact clone of himself with no side effects and the clone gets the guard's attention. The guard chases the clone down the hall. Naruto stares at Menma in shock and Menma grabs his hand and they both rush to the entrance with the scroll. The two of them then start running to the forest entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two of them manage to find the shack and they both collapse on the ground.

"That was too close" said Menma.

"Yeah" said Naruto. He looks at Menma with suspicion. "So how did you fail?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used the clone jutsu to lure the guard away. Why did Iruka sensei fail you?"

Menma's eyes shift as he looks away from Naruto. "Will discuss this later. Right now we better open that scroll and start learning a new jutsu."

Naruto places the scroll on the ground and opens it up. Menma looks at the scroll and sees the many jutsu written in it.

"This is amazing" said Menma.

"So which one should we learn?" asked Naruto

Menma takes a quick scan and points to the first entry of the scroll. "This one" he says.

Naruto reads the entry. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto. He looks at Menma with a disappointed look.

"Come on Menma" said Naruto. "You know that clones are my worst techniques."

"This one should be easy" said Menma. "All you have to do is split your chakra and form a clone from that."

Naruto looks at Menma puzzled then turns back at the scroll. "If you say so."

"You go ahead and get started." Menma takes out a small notepad and pencil. "I need to jot some things down."

"Fine" said Naruto in a disappointing tone.

Elsewhere Mizuki enters a small apartment complex. He runs down the hall and knocks on one of the doors.

"Iruka-sensei wake up!" yelled Mizuki. Iruka opens the door.

"What is it" asked Iruka.

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto and Menma, they stole the sacred scroll.

Iruka gets a surprised look on his face. "You mean the Scroll of Sealing!?"

"The same one."

Iruka quickly gets ready and the two of them meet up with the Hokage in front of the Hokage building. A bunch of other ninja were standing there in front of the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage this goes beyond some childish prank" said one of the ninjas. "It's a serious crime."

"That scroll contains secrets that only known to our village" said another ninja

"If it falls into the wrong hands it can destroy our entire way of life" said another ninja.

The lord Hokage stands in silent for a minute. "Alright" said the Hokage "Bring Naruto and Menma here at once. But I want them unharmed."

"Sir" said all the ninja. They all dispelled and start searching for Naruto and Menma.

Iruka heads to the forest to start his search for the two kids.

Back with Naruto and Menma, Naruto is panting on the ground tired while Menma is standing in front of him with the scroll tied to his back. Both of them were covered in dirt and sweat.

"I told you it would be easier than the clone jutsu" said Menma.

"Yeah but I didn't expect to be so tiring" said Naruto.

"That's only because you aren't use to it yet. With practice you should be able to control it."

At that moment Menma's nose twitched. He caught the smell of Iruka coming from behind.

"I guess it's a good thing you have my augmented senses" said Nine-Tails. "We should get out of here."

"We won't have to" said Menma to the Nine tails. "It's just Iruka."

Iruka arrives just behind Menma. Menma turns around to face him. Naruto slowly stands up.

"It's all over you two" said Iruka

Naruto starts laughing softly. Iruka softens up a little.

"Caught us already huh? You're quick sensei" said Naruto. "We only had time to learn one technique."

Iruka looks on in confusion.

"Listen Iruka sensei, Me and Menma are going to show you this amazing jutsu then you can let us graduate and everything will be great" said Naruto. "That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll will pass."

Iruka looks on in shock. "Where did you get that idea?" asked Iruka

"Mizuki-sensei told us about it. He told us where to find the scroll and this place."

Iruka was in real shock. His thought focused on Mizuki.

Suddenly Menma caught the scent of Mizuki and turns to Naruto. "He tackles Naruto to get him out the way and Iruka turns around. A bunch of kunai are sent flying to Iruka and he gets pinned to the wall of the shack.

Mizuki was in the tree just in front of Iruka. "I see you found our little hideaway ehh Iruka" said Mizuki

"So that's how it is" said Iruka.

Mizuki turns to Menma.

"Menma give me the scroll now."

Menma looks over at Iruka then back at Mizuki. He smiles. "I don't think so" said Menma "You can't trick me as easily as you tricked Naruto."

"Wait what's going on?" said Naruto

"Guys don't let Mizuki have the scroll" said Iruka "He was just using the two of you to get the scroll for him. He wants the scroll for himself." Naruto gets an angry look in his face and stares at Mizuki.

"Come on Naruto" said Mizuki. "Iruka's just trying to trick you. He doesn't want you to get the scroll."

"Don't listen to him Naruto" said Menma. "He's lying."

"Menma's right Naruto" said Iruka.

Mizuki starts laughing. "The two of you don't have the right to call me out for lying" said Mizuki. "Keeping secrets from poor Naruto like how you purposely failed the exam so Naruto wasn't the only one to fail."

"Menma?" said Naruto "Is it true? Did you purposely fail for me?"

Menma stares at Mizuki in anger.

"Shut up Mizuki" said Menma.

"Oh did I strike a nerve? Is it really okay to lie to your own flesh and blood like that? To think, Iruka holds you at the highest regard for your skills. Don't think that will be enough to save you."

"I have plenty of skills that I can use on you" said Menma. His eyes start glowing red and pupils become slit.

"Well then you demonic brat, you think you can take me on?"

"Menma don't" said Iruka. "He's baiting you."

"Come on show me what you got" Mizuki suddenly throws some kunai at Menma. He dodges it and then Mizuki takes out a giant shuriken and throws it at Menma. Menma tries to block it but takes the full force of that attack and the blades pierce his arms and knock him back into the shed. The scroll was knocked off of Menma and is sitting on the ground in front of Naruto. Naruto quickly grabs the scroll and holds it tight.

"Iruka's been lying to you as well. He knows the truth" said Mizuki.

"What truth?" said Naruto

"Don't listen Naruto" said Iruka

"Everyone knows the truth but you and Menma, Naruto" said Mizuki

"Mizuki stop its forbidden" said Iruka

"Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now" said Mizuki. "He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this truth?" asked Naruto

"No don't" said Iruka

"The Nine-Tailed fox that destroyed our village is inside you Naruto" said Mizuki. Naruto got a surprised look on his face. "It has taken hold of your body. You are the nine tailed fox."

"Stop it" said Iruka

"Didn't you think it was strange how the village treated you? Like dirt like they hated you for just being alive."

"No" said Naruto and tears started falling from his face.

"You will never be accepted in this village" said Mizuki "Even your beloved sensei hates your guts." Mizuki then take one of the large shuriken on his back and spins it in his hand. Naruto grabs the scroll and starts to run away. "Die Naruto." He throws the shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get down" yelled Iruka. Naruto curls into a ball and Iruka jumps on top of Naruto taking the shuriken in the back. He struggles in pain while Naruto looks at him in shock.

"Why" asked Naruto

"Because we're the same Naruto" said Iruka. "When I lost my parents to the Nine-Tailed fox, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things and I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel Naruto." Iruka starts to cry. "You feel lonely and it hurts inside. Despite that you had something I didn't. You have some your brother who loves you with all his heart willing to purposely fail the test all three time in order to make sure that he was there for you when you needed him. If I were more active in being there for you he wouldn't have needed to do the things he did. He could have followed his dream as well. I'm sorry I failed both of you. Neither one of you had to suffer that much. No one should feel that loneliness like that."

Mizuki starts laughing. "Don't make me laugh" he said. "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents and that beast is inside you. You and your smartass brother. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto grabs the scroll and starts running. "Naruto" said Iruka. "Narutooooo!"

"You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it" said Mizuki. "He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eye didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."

At that moment, the shack blows up in a huge burst of energy. Menma slowly walks out of the rubble with red chakra flowing from his body. He raises his head to Mizuki pissed off with red eyes and slit pupils.

"Well didn't see that coming" said Mizuki. He runs ahead to catch up to Naruto.

Menma goes back to normal and he collapses onto the ground. He crawls over to Iruka.

"Hold still Iruka-sensei" said Menma. He grabs the shuriken and pulls it out Iruka's back.

"Thanks" said Iruka. "But we need to get to Naruto before Mizuki does."

"All ready on it. I sent a shadow clone after Naruto the moment he ran away."

"Shadow clone?"

Menma then suddenly got a shocked expression. "Dammit, Mizuki just destroyed it." Menma does a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he says. One clone appears but then suddenly disappears. "Damn I'm too exhausted right now.

"I need to go and catch up to Naruto." said Iruka. He musters enough strength to stand. "Stay here"

Menma nods and Iruka runs deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto is running through the forest jumping from branch to branch. He is desperately trying to get away. Suddenly Iruka catches up from behind.

"Naruto" said Iruka "Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Hurry up and give me the scroll. He's coming after you to take it away."

Naruto then suddenly punches Iruka in the stomach and he goes flying to the ground. Naruto then falls back and leans against a tree.

"This can't be" said Iruka "How?" Iruka then suddenly changes into Mizuki. "How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smiles. "Because" said Naruto. He then changes into Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

"You're a fool" said Mizuki. "Why are you protecting that freak he's the one who wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say" said Iruka. "You're not getting your hands on that scroll." Naruto is hiding behind a nearby tree listening to them.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it Naruto's just like me."

"How's that"

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right" said Iruka. "That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is." Naruto gets a surprised expression. "He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. He works hard puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him but his suffering only make him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong he's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He's nothing like you. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto starts crying and smiling.

"Huh you really believe that drivel?" said Mizuki. He grabs the shuriken from his back. "Iruka I was going to save you for last but, I changed my mind. You're finished!" Mizuki spins the shuriken in his hand and charges at Iruka. Naruto jumps out with the scroll in his hand and kicks Mizuki knocking him away and letting the shuriken fly into a tree.

"Not bad" said Mizuki as he stands to his feet.

Naruto stands tall holding the scroll right next to him. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again, I'LL KILL YOU."

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move."

"Take your best shot fool. I'll give it back to you 100 fold."

"Then let's see, show me what you can do Nine Tailed fox."

"Naruto wait don't…" Iruka started to talk but Menma places his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sensei" said Menma. "Naruto's got this."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" yells Naruto. At that moment Naruto created a hundred shadow clones all surrounding Mizuki. Iruka and Mizuki look on in shock. Iruka starts to smile.

Mizuki stumbles back panicking. "What is this" he says. All of Naruto's clones start mocking Mizuki. Mizuki falls on his ass.

"If you aren't coming to get me" said one of Naruto's clones.

"Then we're going to come after you" said another of Naruto's clones. They all start jumping Mizuki as Mizuki's screams can be heard echoing through the forest. Once he was unconscious, Naruto dispels the jutsu. He walks back over to Menma and Iruka.

"Sorry I kind of got carried away" said Naruto. "You okay Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah" said Iruka

Menma gets up and walks over to Mizuki. Mizuki starts to wake up. Menma kicks him in the face knocking him unconscious again. He takes of Mizuki's headband. "You don't deserve to be called a leaf ninja Mizuki."

Iruka smiles and turns to Naruto. "Hey Naruto come over here for a second. I got something I want to give you." Naruto walks over to Iruka. "I need you to close your eyes." Naruto does and Iruka stands up. He takes off Naruto's goggles and then takes off his headband.

"Iruka-sensei" said Menma in shock. Iruka nods and smiles at Menma.

The sun starts to rise illuminating the forest. "Sensei how much longer?" asked Naruto

"Just a second" said Iruka as he ties the headband onto Naruto's forehead. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto opens his eyes and sees that Iruka doesn't have his headband on. He sees that his goggles are in his hand. It takes him a minute to realize what happened. "Congratulations, you graduate. You are officially a ninja and to celebrate we are going out for Ramen tonight." Naruto stayed silent for a minute. Then jumps onto Iruka and they both fall to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"Hey Naruto that hurts." The two of them start laughing.

Menma walks over to Iruka and Naruto with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations Naruto" he said.

"Aren't you going to try yours on Menma?" asked Iruka

"What?" said Menma in confusion.

"Now that Naruto graduated, you have no need to hide it anymore." Menma reaches into his pocket and takes out the red headband. Menma stares at the headband and rubs the metal plate. He smiles and slowly proceeds to put it on. He tightens the knot and stands tall with his new leaf headband.

"Ahh yours is so cool Menma with the red cloth instead of the blue" said Naruto. "I really want that one."

"Come on Naruto" said Iruka. "You have my headband doesn't that count for something."

"Ohh Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Menma starts laughing and everyone joins in.

The three of them start heading back to the village with Menma carrying the scroll and Iruka leaning onto Naruto for support.

"Come one guys let's hurry" said Naruto. "I can't wait to get some Ramen."

Menma and Iruka laugh as they disappear over the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Naruto hurry up or will be late" says Menma banging on the bathroom door.

"Just a second" says Naruto. "I'll only be another minute."

"You've been in there for three hours. If we don't hurry we'll miss getting our pictures taken."

"Alright already I'm coming."

Naruto opens the bathroom door. His face was and hands were painted white and he had red spirals on his cheek and hands. Menma stares in silence at Naruto.

"Naruto" said Menma "What the hell is that?"

Naruto smiles "Cool right I finally found the perfect look."

"…You look like a fucking clown. Take it off now."

"No way!"

At that moment the alarm goes off. They both look at the clock.

"Fine whatever let's just go" says Menma. The two of them put their shoes on and leave the small apartment hurrying to the Hokage building. They enter the building and make their way to the roof. The photographer was there waiting for them. He looks over at Naruto.

"Is he okay" asked the photographer.

"He's fine he's just expressive" said Menma

"Whatever let's get started." The photographer pulls out a sheet of paper. "First is Menma Uzamaki"

Menma walks over to the chair in front of the camera. The photographer adjusts the camera.

"Smile" said the photographer. Menma sits up and gives a soft smile. The photographer takes the picture. "Next is Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto walks to the chair and sits down. "Are you sure you want your picture taken like that?"

"Of course I'm sure" said Naruto

"Okay kid don't blame me if you get in trouble."

Naruto strikes a pose and the photographer takes the picture. They then go to the bathroom at the school. Naruto washes off the paint and stuff.

"Naruto" said Menma. "The third won't accept that picture."

"Yes he will" said Naruto "It lets me stand out compared to everyone else."

Menma sighs. "Just hurry up so we can go to the meeting room."

Naruto finishes washing the paint off and they both proceed to a large room. The Hokage sits with another ninja behind a desk and two chairs lay across from him. Naruto and Menma sit in the two chairs. The Hokage looks at the sheets with Naruto and Menma's pictures. He looks directly at Naruto. Menma already knew what he was thinking.

Naruto laughs. "Pretty cool huh" he said. "It took me three hours to work it out. But then i got it. It's like an art project on my face.

"Menma" said the Hokage. "Your picture is fine. Naruto you need to take it again."

"What? No way."

"We can't accept this photo."

"Yeah well I'm not taking it again."

Naruto and the Hokage stare intensely at each other. Naruto puts up a hand sign and yells "Transform." He then turns into his girl form. The Hokage gets an intense bloody nose and falls out his chair.

"NARUTO!" said Menma. Naruto turns around and gets punched to the ground by Menma. "Quit being selfish." Naruto turns back to normal.

The Hokage gets back in his chair and Naruto and Menma sit down in theirs. The hokage takes out a cloth and wipes his nose.

"That's the sexy jutsu you say" said the Hokage. "Very tricky much too tricky don't do it again." The Hokage looks at both of them. "Where are your headbands boys, you're supposed to be wearing them."

Naruto and Menma look at each other for a minute. "Well we don't want to ruin them before orientation" said Naruto.

"So Naruto, you want your headband nice but your photo which is suppose to identify makes you look like a clown."

"See I told you Naruto" said Menma

"Shut up Menma" said Naruto.

"This photo is for ninja missions and you can't even tell who it is" said the Hokage.

"Well fine" said Naruto. "How am I suppose to know all this complicated stuff anyway?"

"It's called common sense Naruto" said Menma

Suddenly the door slides open and a small kid with a yellow shirt brown short pants and a large scarf comes in the room. "Old man I challenge you" said the kid. He starts running towards the Hokage with a shuriken and he trips over his feet and falls on his face. Naruto and Menma look on in confusion. Suddenly another ninja appears in the doorway wearing the uniform minus the green vest with sunglasses and a bandana with the life headband connected to it.. "Something tripped me" said the kid.

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" said the man with sunglasses.

"Honorable grandson?" said Menma in confusion.

"By the way there's nothing for you to trip over in this room it's pretty flat." The man then stares at Naruto and Menma with a cold look. The kid gets up and looks at Naruto. He marches over to him.

"Alright" said the kid "You're the one who tripped me aren't you?"

Menma and Naruto got an angry look in their eye.

"Menma" said the Hokage. "Leave right now"

"What but why" asked Menma

"You know exactly why" he turns to the kid. "Konohamaru, back away from Naruto this instant."

Menma quietly gets up and exits the room. As he leaves he can hear the Hokage sigh in relief.

"The Hokage doesn't give me enough credit" said Menma "I'm not going to hit a kid."

Menma then suddenly hears Naruto's voice come from the room.

"I don't care if the third Hokage is your grandmother so believe it." He then hears what sounds like Naruto punching the kid. Naruto then storms out the room past Menma and out the school. Menma looks back at the room and follows Naruto out.

The two of them start walking the street when they both notice that they're being followed. They play like they don't notice until they both start getting irritated. Naruto turns around first. "I know that you're following us so give it up." He then notices that he is hiding poorly with the camouflage cloak against the fence. "That's so obvious it's pathetic."

They hear a laugh. The person lowers the cloth and it's revealed to be the same kid, Konohamaru. "You saw through my disguise huh?" he said. "You're pretty good." He walks over to Naruto. "All right I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"Well I'm out" said Menma "Good luck with your new student Naruto."

"Wait" said Naruto trying to stop Menma. "You can't leave me here with him."

"This is beyond me and I can't be around all the time to bail you out so good luck."

Menma runs off leaving angry Naruto with Konohamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you want to leave him like that?" said Nine Tails

"What do you think Naruto can't handle a little kid?" said Menma.

"It's not that… I mean aren't you worried Naruto will do something bad with the kid?"

"Bad? The worst that will happen is that he'll teach him the sexy jutsu."

"I suppose"

Menma stops walking. He gets a worried look in his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Nine tails

"That kid's the third's grandson" said Menma. "Thinking about it now, He might not approve of something like that especially after what happened."

"You thinking of going back?"

Menma takes a deep breath. "No, I'm sure his parents will handle that." Menma looks down at the ground closing his eyes. "I owe the third Hokage a lot. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

"No you wouldn't have. I would have made sure of that" said Nine tails reassuring him.

Suddenly, a rock flies towards Menma. He tilts his head to the side letting the rock zoom right past his face. He turns and sees a bunch of kids with leaf headbands behind him staring him down.

"You guys again?" said Menma. "Don't you guys ever get tired of going to the hospital every week?"

"It won't go like last time" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, we all became ninja and you didn't." said another. "That means our skills are better than yours."

Menma chuckles. "Look, the ninja that graduated last year and the year before tried this last time and they all ended up beaten. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

The boys all took their kunai out and some took out some shuriken.

"So you intend to kill me" said Menma chucking softly. "That's not going to work either."

Suddenly the boys started fainting one by one until they were all unconscious. Menma sighs in disappointment.

"I had that handled" said Menma. "You didn't have to interfere."

"I know, but you already have too much blood on your hands. I didn't want them to get more stained" said a voice behind him.

Menma turns around as a figure walks up to him.

Back with Naruto, he and Konahamaru are still in the same area talking.

"Ok first things first show me a transformation" said Naruto.

"Huh" said Konahamaru in confusion.

"Come on show me what you can do so I have an idea where to start."

"…Ok, but what should I transform into?"

"Oh" Naruto looks around and sees a brown haired woman at a nearby stall. "Ok transform into her" said Naruto pointing at her.

"Ok no problem here I go" said Konahamaru. He does the signs and transforms. He ends up turning into a fat version of the woman. "So do I look like her?"

Naruto looks on in concern. "Well you have her clothes right."

"Is that suppose to be me?" said a voice behind Naruto. He turns and sees that it's the woman. She immediately punches Naruto and Konahamaru turns back to normal.

"Oh honorable grandson" said the woman. "You were practicing your transformation. Well I don't mind but next time try to make me a little more cutter okay?"

Konahamaru nods nervously. The woman wave goodbye and leaves.

"She's scary" said Konahamaru.

"You did it why the hell did she hit me?" asked Naruto. He gets up from the ground and brushes himself off. "Anyway it looks like I have a lot I need to work with you. We need to do some research so you can transform better."

"Right boss"

The two of them go to a magazine store. They sneak in and Naruto grabs one of the magazines. He opens it up and shows Konahamaru the women modeling in them.

"You see here" said Naruto "You need to make yourself look like this."

"I see" said Konahamaru.

"This is not a library Naruto!" said the store clerk who was standing right behind the two of them.

Naruto immediately drops the book and grabs Konahamaru running out the store. They try their luck at other magazine stores resulting in the same outcome. After their excursion, they soon make their way out the village to the forest area.

"Are you okay boss?" asked Konahamaru.

"It's fine it's not the first time this happened to me" said Naruto. "Anyway I hope you're ready to train."

"Of course boss!" said Konahamaru.

Suddenly Menma appears and walks up to Naruto.

"Menma?" said Naruto.

"So how's your little trouble maker doing?" said Menma.

"He's not that bad" said Naruto. "He's just a little rough around the edges.

"Yeah…I heard that you were doing a little research again."

Naruto puts his hands up in embarrassment. "It's not what you think. I was helping out Konahamaru."

Menma looks over at Konahamaru then back to Naruto. "By the way I'll most likely be home a little late. I'm going to go train."

Naruto gets an annoyed look in his face.

"Come on Naruto" said Menma. "She's not that bad."

Naruto closes his eyes. "It's not that" said Naruto. "It's just…."

"What?"

Naruto takes a deep breath then opens his eyes. "Nothing" said Naruto as he looks at Menma and smiles. "Good luck with your training Menma."

"…ok" said Menma as he slowly walks away. "Don't let the little guy torcher you too much." Konahamaru watches Menma leave then looks at Naruto. Naruto seems distracted and concerned.

"Um boss" said Konahamaru. "Are you okay?"

Naruto turns to Konahamaru smiling. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Naruto.

"Well, you seem hurt from what your brother said. Is everything ok between you two?"

Naruto looks at the ground. "It's a lot of things that happen between me and my brother." said Naruto. "Despite the fact that we couldn't be any more different."

"What do you mean?"

"…Well, have you heard of the demon of the academy?" Naruto looks at Konahamaru.

"Yeah, they said that there's this one academy student that you should never come into contact with. He is apparently so bad that he sent other students to the hospital. Some of them were injured to the point that they couldn't become ninja anymore. Even the teachers have a hard time with him."

"Yeah well that's my brother."

"WHAT?"

"All those rumors about him are true." Naruto stares off in the distance. "Seven years ago there was this one student that was bullying me. He got into a fight with him and ended up injuring him so bad that he never fully recovered. The parents were outraged saying that Menma need to be expelled. The Hokage step in so that things didn't escalate any further. None of the disciplinary tactics worked as he didn't care about what happened to him at all. He just wanted to make sure I was ok. As the years went by, things got worse. More and more students provoked him and they all ended up severely hurt." Naruto cracks a smile. "In all honesty, I didn't mind. It was nice knowing that he was supporting me no matter what." Naruto takes a deep breath looking back at the ground. "That all changed two years ago when he became friends with…her."

"Her?"

Naruto closes his eyes. "Sairana Uchiha," He opens them and stares at the sky. "I don't know how, but she was able mellow him out and most of the fights stopped. He still got into the occasional fights with some students but the injuries weren't as severe as they were in the past. He seems to enjoy spending time with her. I sometimes feel he cares about her more than me. Although I know that isn't the case." Naruto clenches his fists. "She can't stand me. Whenever she looks at me, she always seems to have piercing red eyes." He grits his teeth. "It's like how the others…." Naruto stands in silence.

"What is it boss?"

Naruto takes a deep breath. "No it's nothing." Naruto turns to Konahamaru and smiles. "Anyway, let's get back to training. You want to lean the sexy jutsu right?"

"Ah…of course boss."

"Good now let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Night approaches. Menma is on one knee in the middle of the field breathing heavily. He sees a giant fireball heading towards him and quickly jumps out the way. A second fireball comes at him. He forms a few hand signs. "Lightning Style: Piercing Bolt." Menma points his hand at the fireball and a bolt of lightning shoots from his finger tips towards the fireball. It pierces the large fireball and disperses it. The bolt then continues and hits one of the trees. A dark figure jumps from the trees and disappears in the shadows.

"No use hiding from me" said Menma. He turns to the left and sends a kunai to some nearby bushes. The figure jumps from the bushes and shoots a large fireball. Menma jumps back to dodge and then suddenly feels the tip of a kunai on his back. The figure was behind him holding a kunai to his back. It puts one of its hands on his shoulder.

"Got you" said the figure.

"Yeah you got me." The figure lets go of Menma and Menma quickly jumps forward. He turns around to face the figure. "That makes the score, 31 to 31.

The figure walks into the moon light. The figure turns out to be a girl with black hair going to her shoulders walks out the bushes to him. She was dressed in black wearing black shorts with a short sleeve shirt and gloves with the fingers cut out. She had black stockings that go up to her upper thigh. She had black glasses on and was wearing a leaf headband. Her eyes were pure black as well. The back of her shirt had a red and white fan on it, the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

"I guess we're ready for tomorrow huh Sairana" said Menma.

"I guess" said the girl. "But are we ready mentally?"

"What do you mean?"

"We get assigned teams tomorrow."

"Teams? I wasn't aware of this."

"Most Genin aren't aware of it. I only know because I overheard Iruka sensei talking."

Menma looked at Sairana with curiosity. "Did you hear which teams are which?"

Sairana looks at the ground. "If I knew that I wouldn't have asked you to train with me today."

Menma sighs in disappointment. "I see. Then you think that we might not end up on the same team."

"It's possible. We don't know how the teams are assigned. They could go by skill level or who they think is compatible with who."

"Damn" said Menma clenching his fists. "If it's by compatibility than I'm screwed. I don't work well with any of the other students.

Sairana walks up to Menma and places her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

Menma takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's go eat." The two of them walk over to a nearby log. There is a basket full of fruit on the log. The two of them sit on the opposite ends of the basket and start eating the fruit in the basket. As they ate, Sairana looks over at Menma.

"Menma, we have to consider the worst case scenario when it comes to team assignment" said Sairana.

"I know, I know" said Menma with his mouth full. "But compared to me you are in a much better boat than I am."

Sairana looks away biting her bottom lip. "There are people I don't want to end up on a team with."

Menma looks over at Sairana. "Like who?"

"Sasuke for one." Sairana stops eating her apple and stares at it. "I highly doubt that he would be a good people person especially since he seems to like to do everything alone."

Menma looks away. "Humph, if I was on Sasuke's team then I know we would end up killing each other within the first five minutes of the group formation."

Sairana laughs. "You'll last five minutes?"

Menma turns to Sairana. "Give me some credit."

Sairana raises the half eaten apple ups staring at it with the moonlight behind it. "As bad as Sasuke is I'm sure I can bring him down a peg. But despite my hate for Sasuke, I know you hate Sakura more."

"Sakura" Menma lets out a huge sigh. "In all honesty, I only hate her because Naruto likes her but she rejects him constantly and look at him like he has some kind of contagious disease. It's… a sibling thing."

"Speaking of Naruto, who would he be teamed up with?"

"I think Kiba maybe. Shikamaru might be good as well. Or even Choji."

"Just because the four of them caused trouble together doesn't mean that they're compatible as far as being on a team."

"You sure? Kiba's clan deals with tracking, Shikamaru's clan deals with binding and Choji's a heavy hitter."

"But, Naruto's… well Naruto what can he do anyway?"

"He learned the shadow clone jutsu."

"But he's an amateur at it isn't he?"

"….well…."

"If he was effective at it, then I could say he can do distractions and heavy hitting at the same time. I bet the first thing he'll do is combine it with that stupid sexy jutsu of his. "

"Don't underestimate him. He did take out Mizuki by himself."

"I'm sure he just got lucky. Mizuki was always kind of cocky. Naruto just caught him off guard."

"It was more than that." Menma gets up. "You should have been there. Iruka sensei was injured on the ground waiting for Mizuki to finish him off. Naruto jumped in the way and used the shadow clone to take him out and protect Iruka at the same time. It's the first time that I was positive that he would succeed in his dream of being Hokage."

"In all honesty, you have a better chance at being Hokage than him."

Menma leans back looking at the moon. "Hokage? I have no desire of being Hokage. Seems like too much work taking care of an entire village. I would much rather be doing something more constructive."

"Like what?"

"Like taking care of my brother"

"You already do that and it's a full time job when it comes to Naruto. I still can't believe how different you two are. You're supposed to be twins and yet there are vast differences between you two."

"The only different between me and him is that I pay attention in class. I'm sure that if things were different I would be just like Naruto."

"That I highly doubt. If not for me, you would still be putting kids in hospitals with comas and broken bones. Do you know how lucky you are that none of the kids you fought with died?"

Menma looks down at the ground. "Yeah, I know."

The two of them continued to eat and finished their fruit. Menma stands up.

"It's getting late, we should call it a night" said Menma.

"I suppose" said Sairana. "We'll find out soon enough if our lives are over."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"You're the one who's always pessimistic."

Menma puts his hand on his face. "I guess I really have changed a lot."

"Nothing wrong with that. Change is good."

"Let's just hope tomorrow's change is good as well."

Sairana puts her hands on Menma's shoulder and looks into his eyes. Her eyes were red with three commas inside the pupils. "I could make it easier for us and place a genjutsu on Iruka."

"You really think it would be that easy?"

Sairana's eyes turn back to normal. "No but it's worth a shot right?"

Menma turns and starts walking away. "Let's just hope the third makes things easier for us. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Sairana turns the other way, grabs the basket and disappears into the bushes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Orientation day comes. Naruto and Menma get out of bed. Menma takes his clothes out and goes straight into the bathroom. Naruto makes his way to the refrigerator and takes out some food. Menma peaks out the bathroom for a minute.

"Naruto make sure you throw that milk out" said Menma. "It's past the expiration date."

"Yeah yeah alright" said Naruto.

Menma gets in the shower and quickly gets cleaned and dressed. When he gets out, he sees that Naruto is done eating and has his clothes Naruto quickly goes in the bathroom to get dressed. Menma walks over to the table and sees the big mess Naruto made. He notices the expired milk on the table. He picks it up and opens the carton. The foul smell immediately rushes into his nose and he feels the urge to gag.

"Careful with that" said nine tails. "I can smell that too."

"I know" said Menma coughing. "And I'm sure that Naruto has already drunk it. I told him to throw the milk away."

"His loss. He will probably end up with a stomach ache by noon."

"Yeah, I know."

Naruto get out the bathroom fully dressed. The two of them grab their headbands and put them on. They leave the house and Menma locks the door. They make their way down the street. On the way there they notice a kid hiding behind a camouflage cloak. As soon as they got closer, the kid drops the cloak revealing himself to be Konohamaru.

"You're mine Naruto" he yells as he charges at him only to trip on the cloak and fall flat on his face.

Menma looks at Naruto. "I thought you got rid of this kid" he says

"Well I'm his rival now" said Naruto

"As if we didn't have enough headaches"

Konohamaru gets up. "That was a slick move that's why I respect you as a rival" he says

"But he didn't do anything" said Menma

"Alright Naruto fight me fair and square" said Konohamaru.

Menma places his hand on his face. "Naruto please get rid of him" said Menma.

"Sorry Konohamaru" said Naruto. "We have orientation."

"Orientation?" said Konohamaru

"That's right as of today we are ninja." Naruto points to his headband.

Konohamaru looks on in awe.

Naruto and Menma start walking away.

"I'll play with you some other time" said Naruto.

They enter the school and make their way to the classroom. They enter the classroom and walk straight to a desk where a kid in blue shirt and white shorts was sitting down. He was on the far end of the desk. Naruto sits in the seat closest to the aisle Menma's getting ready to sit in the middle seat when Naruto stops him.

"Don't" said Naruto. "I'm saving this seat for Sakura."

Menma got a disappointed look on his face. "You really should give up on Sakura. You can do much better than her."

"Sakura's not that bad."

Menma rolls his eyes. "You're just in denial"

Sairana walks into the class room and sits in the far left desk directly in front of the one Naruto is sitting at. Menma walks over and sits down next to her.

"Naruto seems excited" said Sairana.

"Yeah but he is still obsessed with Sakura" said Menma. "I kinda wish I can snap him out of his delusion."

Sairana gently folds her hands on the desk. "Give it time, he's bound to outgrow his childish crush."

"If only the rest of the girls could."

More students walk into the class room the student with the grey jacket walks by and stops once he sees Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop out. You can't be here unless you graduate." Naruto turns to him.

"Oh yeah do you see this" said Naruto pointing to his headband. "Do you see this; it's a regulation headband Shikamaru. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

Shikamaru shrugs.

"Let me put it to you this way, I look great in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it."

Suddenly the door slams open and two girls rush into the room. One has pink hair and dressed in red. The other was blonde dressed in purple. "I'M FIRST" yelled the two girls.

Menma places his hands on his forehead. "Oh great, here they come." said Menma.

"Just ignore them" said Sairana.

"Hard to do that if you have a brother that likes one of them."

The pink haired girl looks over to Naruto. Naruto starts to blush. The pink haired girl smiles and starts running to him.

Naruto stands up. "Hey Sakura" said Naruto to the pink haired girl. "I saved you a seat."

"Move it" said the pink haired girl as she pushes Naruto out the way and starts staring at the kid in blue and white. "Good morning Sasuke."

The guy in blue glances over to Sakura then returns to looking into space.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" said Sakura.

The blond girl walks up to Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing billiard brow?" she said. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"What are you talking about Ino" said Sakura. "I was here first."

"You're crazy; I walked into the door before you did."

"Looks like you girls are at it again with the whole Sasuke business" said a female voice.

A girl with brown hair walks up to the two of them. She wears a red shirt with no sleeves with black shorts and fishnet leggings. She wore her headband on her left arm and has a symbol of a purple flame on the back of her shirt. Her piercing red eyes look at the two girls.

"I was here before the two of you" said the girl. "So you can stop your useless bickering. Besides, I doubt Sasuke wants to sit next to underachievers. He prefers the ones with natural skills like me."

"Buzz off Aylana" said Ino

"Yeah" said Sakura. "We don't need your bitchy ego today."

"Come now, you really think that the two of you have room to talk?" said Aylana. "You should check your scores for the graduation exam; I have the best scores being nearly perfect in all categories." Ino and Sakura glare at Aylana. "It's clear that the best male in the class should sit next to the best female in the class so I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"No I am" said a random girl walking over to the three of them.

"No me" said another.

More and more girls walk over to Ino, Sakura, and Aylana arguing on who's sitting next to Sasuke.

Menma bangs his head on the desk and covers his head with his hands. "This is getting harder to ignore" said Menma.

"Just imagine how I feel being one of two girls not into Sasuke."

Naruto gets annoyed with the banter and jumps on the desk getting straight into Sasuke's face.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" said Sakura.

"Get away from Sasuke" said Aylana.

"Yeah don't you even touch him" said Ino.

The girls all start yelling at Naruto. Menma gets up and Sairana grabs his arm.

"Don't you'll only make it worse" said Sairana.

"Naruto already made it worse" said Menma.

Sairana looks at the angry girls, lets out a sigh and lets go of Menma. Menma walks up to Naruto and grabs him by the arm.

"That's enough Naruto" said Menma. "You're causing a scene." Menma begins to pull Naruto but he grabs the desk pulling back.

"Let me go Menma" said Naruto.

"Don't be stupid" said Menma. The two of the struggle until Menma loses his grip and Naruto falls forward. He ends up smacking lips with Sasuke. Menma and the girls look on in shock. Sasuke and Naruto quickly separate from each other and start coughing coming close to gagging Menma then notices the girls staring at Naruto. They looked extremely pissed off.

"Aww shit" said Menma. Sairana gets up and grabs Menma sitting him in the seat.

"I think it's best if you don't interfere anymore" said Sairana. Menma nods.

Naruto then senses the eyes that are on him and looks back to see all the girls staring at him.

"Naruto" said Sakura. "You are so dead"

"Whoa wait it was an accident" said Naruto. Sakura cracks he knuckles and the girls proceed to beat up Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"As of today you are all ninjas" says Iruka talking in front of the class room. "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are all Genin first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped in three man squads and each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group" says Ino to Sakura. "I wonder who?"

"I don't know" said Sakura casually.

Menma and Naruto look at each other then back at the front. It was obvious to each other what they were thinking.

"We've set up each group to be balanced based on your skills and test scores." said Iruka.

Menma slams his hand in his face. "Dammit" he says.

"Relax" said Sairana. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I will now announce the squads" said Iruka.

Iruka slowly goes through the squads.

As Iruka goes through the squads, Menma does a head count of the number of people in the class.

"Thirty people" said Menma. "Nineteen boys and eleven girls. If each squad is two guys and a girl then that leaves one squad with two girls and one guy."

"Yeah" said Sairana. "This will be the first time that there's a squad with two girls in it. I don't thing that's ever happened in the history of the leaf village."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing right?"

Next to Ino, Aylana was snickering.

"I feel bad for you and Sakura" said Aylana. "I'm pretty sure that I will be the one on Sasuke's squad. With me being the smartest girl in this class. There's no other option available."

"You don't have to rub it in our faces" said Ino. "If anything, I wish you end up on Naruto's squad or even Menma's. That would be hilarious."

"Please, there's no way someone as skilled as me will be with someone as undisciplined as Naruto or Menma.

"Squad 6" says Iruka. "Menma Uzumaki, Sairana Uchiha,"

Menma and Sairana smile. "Well what do you know" said Menma. "We got lucky"

"There clearly was no better outcome than this" said Sairana.

"And Aylana Bizana" said Iruka.

Aylana, Sairana, and Menma's faces turned white

"What?!" said the three of them.

"Well it looks like you are on Menma's team" said Ino chuckling to herself. "I guess you're not as good as you thought."

Aylana grits her teeth. "Shut the hell up Ino" said Aylana.

"Now squad seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" said Iruka

"No, not her." said Menma grabbing his head in frustration.

"Yeah" said Naruto

"I'm doomed" said Sakura

"…and Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka

Menma jumps out his seat. "IRUKA-SENSEI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"Menma save all your questions until after I finish announcing the squads."

Sairana grabs Menma and puts him back into his seat.

Sakura turns around and taunts Ino and Aylana who both look at Sakura in anger.

"Ug how did you get in his group" said Ino

"They chose you over me?" said Aylana "And stuck me with the problem student?"

"Guess this means I'm smarter than you Aylana" said Sakura.

"I don't get it" said Shikamaru. "What do you see in a guy like that he's not so special?"

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru" said Ino. "Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it cause I'm not a girl." Menma cracks a smile.

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy a terrible thing I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Now squad ten" said Iruka. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" Menma starts to chuckle.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" says Shikamaru in a smartass voice.

"…and Choji Akimichi" said Iruka

Menma desperately tries to hold in his laugh.

Ino puts her head on the desk and grabs it out of frustration.

"Those are all the squads" said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei" says Naruto "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Menma stands up. "I agree" he said. "There is no way that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would make a compatible team."

"Well you see" said Iruka. "Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students, and it turns out that you had the worst scores Naruto. To make sure that the teams were balanced we paired the best student with the worst student."

"Damn" said Menma. "I should have scored lower than Naruto."

Menma sits back down in the chair.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser" said Sasuke.

"Hey what did you say" said Naruto.

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto sit down" said Sakura.

"All right that's enough" said Iruka. "After lunch you will meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismissed."

Naruto and Menma walk outside the building.

"I can't believe you are on the same team as Sasuke. This is a nightmare" said Menma.

"Yeah but look on the bright side, I'm on the same team as Sakura" said Naruto.

"Naruto that's not a good thing. She's a bitch."

"Won't you at least give her a chance?"

"Would you stop giving her chances."

"But we're on the same squad now, she's bound to notice me now."

Menma lets out a huge sigh. "She's not going to accept you. Even if we were normal students with no problems, she's so into Sasuke that she can't even make peace with her own so called best friend."

Just then the two of them spot Sakura. Naruto lightly jabs Menma in the arm. "Wish me luck" he says. As Naruto walks over to Sakura Menma starts to open his mouth to say something but closes it back. "Hey Sakura, sense we're in the same group and all I was thinking we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

"Why would I eat lunch with you" said Sakura. "How could that thought even cross your mind?"

"But we're in the same group so you know I just thought…."

"Naruto you're annoying." she turns around and starts to walk away. "Sasuke where are you"

Menma can see the disappointing look on Naruto's face. He walks right past Menma without saying a word. Menma tries to say something but stops. He lets out a big sigh. Sairana then shows up behind Menma.

"Well I guess you can count yourself lucky" said Sairana. "You are on a team with two girls.

"One of them despises me" said Menma.

"We can work around that. I mean it's not like I like her either."

"Sasuke where are you?" Menma hears Sakura behind him. He turns and stares at her.

"Try not to think too much about it" said Sairana. "Naruto will have to find a way to deal with it."

"Sakura already shot him down" said Menma. "And now she won't even acknowledge him as her teammate." Menma glares at Sakura with red eyes. "I should do something."

Sairana puts her hand on Menma's shoulder. "I know that look Menma. You're planning something dark."

"Do you plan on stopping me?"

Sairana looks at Sakura who is still calling Sasuke. "This doesn't involve fighting does it?"

"No, I won't be getting into a fight."

"Then I won't stop you."

"Very well, then you stay near Sakura, make sure she doesn't find Sasuke. Let Sasuke find her."

"Okay…wait Sasuke finding her?"

"You'll see."

Menma starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Sairana.

"To find Sasuke" said Menma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sits on a nearby water tower on top of the school both mad and upset. He's frustrated over the fact that he's in the same squad as Sasuke. He then looks and sees Sasuke in a nearby window eating a rice ball. Naruto then gets a devious look in his eye and jumps down.

Meanwhile, just across from Sasuke's window, Ino's team was sitting on a small balcony eating.

"Alright" said Ino. "If we're in the same group you're going to have to follow my lead. That's the only way it will work."

"Yeah yeah" said Shikamaru.

"Why don't you lead us to some barbeque Ino" yelled Choji.

Ino puts her hand on her face. "Hopeless" she says.

"How interesting" said Menma suddenly appearing in the middle of their group. Ino jumps back in shock.

"What are you doing here Menma?" asked Shikamaru.

"I was looking for Naruto. I figured he would be either with Kiba or you guys" said Menma.

Shikamaru averts his eyes. "Well he's not here so why not bother Kiba."

"Well that's the thing. I can't find Kiba or his team."

"Well do you have to bother us?"

"Well yeah aside from me, you, Choji and Kiba are the only ones Naruto even talks to."

Choji then notices Naruto just on the other side of the roof crawling to Sasuke's window. "Eh guys," said Choji "Naruto is over there."

Everyone looks over at the window where Sasuke is and sees Naruto crouched just under the window. Naruto jumps into the window knocking over Sasuke and closing the shutter.

"Naruto" said Ino "If you so much as put a scratch on him you're on my enemy list for life."

"I'm sure everyone's on your enemy list Ino" said Menma. Menma then smiles. "Everyone except Sasuke."

"You're at the very top Menma."

"Aww I'm flattered. You and everyone else has me at the top. What makes you so special, that fact that you're a dumb blonde?"

Ino glares angrily at Menma.

The shutter suddenly opens and Sasuke jumps out.

"He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat" said Shikamaru.

"What did you expect?" said Ino. "Naruto to against my Sasuke, no contest."

"Your Sasuke?" said Menma as he chuckles. "I wonder how Sakura and Aylana will feel about you saying that?"

Ino glares intensely at Menma clenching her fist and raising it. "Relax I'm only teasing." Menma stands up. "But if you intend to win over Sasuke, you'll have to find a better way to woo him especially since you're not on his team. My advice would be to appeal to him in a way none of the other girls would think of." Menma jumps over to the other side and peaks into the room. He sees that Sasuke was tied up instead of Naruto. He smiles and closes the shutter. He then jumps down and tracks down the disguised Naruto.

Back with Sakura, she's sitting on a bench looking depressed that she couldn't find Sasuke. Sairana is hiding behind a nearby tree. Sakura looks up and sees Naruto disguised as Sasuke in front of her. She gets a surprised look on her face.

At that same moment Menma catches up to them and hides behind the same tree Sairana was hiding behind. Sairana is shocked to see Menma behind her instead of being disguised as Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Sairana.

"Naruto" said Menma. "He decided to knock out Sasuke and take his place. I don't know what he's planning but I'm interested in seeing what happens."

Naruto walks over to Sakura. "Sakura your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me feel like kissing it."

Menma looks at Naruto severely disappointed. "Really Naruto?" says Menma. "You got to try better than that if you want Sakura to hate Sasuke."

"Just kidding" said Naruto. "That's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say"

"Ohh" said Sakura.

"I want to ask you something" says Naruto as he sits down by Sakura. "Naruto what do you think about him."

"What do you mean?"

"He is our teammate I want to know how you feel about him compared to how I feel about him."

Sakura looks down at the ground. "He knows about my feelings and purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto he doesn't understand one thing about me. He's just annoying." Sakura looks up at the sky. "I don't even get why he's so fixated on me. There are other girls he can bother but he chooses me. Why can't he annoy some other girl like Aylana or Ino? At least then he would be out my hair."

Sairana notices Menma starting to crush the bark of the tree with his hand. She grabs his hand.

"Calm down" said Sairana. "You don't want to do anything reckless."

Sakura looks back down at the ground. "All I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke that's all" said Sakura.

"You just want me to accept you?" said Naruto

Sakura turns to Naruto blushing hard. "Yes that's how I feel." Sakura leans over to Naruto. "I'd do anything for that." She leans closer to him getting more and more in his face.

Menma expression softens up and him and Sairana watch on with curiosity.

"Maybe this is a good thing" said Menma. "Naruto does need something positive to focus on." Menma starts laughing quietly to himself. "And this is perfect blackmail material."

Just then Naruto grabs his stomach in pain. Menma smacks his face with his hand.

"What just happened?" said Sairana.

"I told him to throw away that damn milk" said Menma. Naruto gets up and runs away.

"Hey what's the matter?" yells Sakura towards Naruto.

"I'll be right back" said Naruto

"I didn't know Sasuke was so shy" said Sakura.

"I guess that's my cue" said Menma. He goes to the end of the sidewalk and transforms into Sasuke. He walks back to where Sakura is. Sakura stands up in excitement.

"Sasuke you're back" she says. "Don't be so shy you naughty boy."

"What the hell does Naruto see in her?" Menma thinks to himself.

"Are you ready now" said Sakura. "You know mentally prepared, because I am I'm ready to go."

Menma walks up to Sakura. "We shouldn't do this now" he says. "We should get back to Naruto."

"There you go again. Why do you even care about Naruto he just picks fights with you" said Sakura.

"Do you really think you should talk ill about your…I mean our teammate like that? Like it or not, we need to work together with him."

"Working together with Naruto is impossible for me. He would just annoy me the entire time. Everything he does is annoying…. If fact, do you know why he's so annoying because he wasn't raised right."

Sairana face turned white in fear. "Sakura, you should really shut your damn mouth now" said Sairana to herself.

"He doesn't have a mother of father to tell him right from wrong. He just does whatever comes in his head. If I did what Naruto did I get in trouble and my parents would get mad. Naruto lack common sense because of that." Menma starts clenching his fist.

"Don't do it Menma" said Sairana quietly.

"If you don't' have parents to tell you right from wrong how would you know. He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone. I mean he does have his brother but he's just as bad getting into fights with kids from school all the time not having a care of what he does. I just wish the sensei didn't put him on the same team as us. He and his brother belongs back in the academy where the failures that they are belong."

Menma then slaps Sakura across the face. The sound echoes throughout the entire area. Sairana eyes widen and she covers her mouth in shock. Sakura touches her cheek and looks up at Menma with tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Menma glares at her extremely pissed off.

"Naruto's not the only person without parents bitch" said Menma. "How could someone like you understand what it means to be lonely? It's not about your parents scolding you for doing things wrong. Someone like you who's blessed with parents can't possibly understand what it means to be alone. To wake up every day and see your home devoid of parental figures. To live with people looking down or not even caring about you. To go each day seeing all the other kids happy and you can't even share the same happiness."

"Wha-Why are you saying this Sasuke?"

"Because …you're annoying." Menma walks off leaving Sakura by the bench.

Sairana sighs in relief. "Well at least he went easy on her" said Sairana.

Menma runs into Sasuke as he walks away from Sakura. Sasuke looks at him annoyed.

"Glad to see you're free" said Menma. Menma then dispels the transformation turning back into himself. "If you're worried about Naruto I already took care of it."

"What did Naruto do while he was transformed as me?" asked Sasuke

"He wanted to get a feel on how each of his teammates will treat him. It's clear that Sakura hates him. Nothing he says or does will be enough to please her."

Sasuke relaxes. "Humph, a team will only slow me down. Both of them are useless to me."

"Which is why I took some precautions. Sakura will most likely not talk to you for a while and I suggest you find a different path to get back to the academy."

Sasuke grunts then turns to leave.

"By the way," said Menma. "I'm very protective of my brother. I don't take kindly to those that will possibly leave him to die in very dire situations."

Sasuke stops as he clenches his fists. "You should reframe from mentioning brotherly love around me."

Menma's eyes glow red as he starts to chuckle. "Is that so, I wonder why that is." Menma then turns serious. "Don't think of me as incompetent as Naruto. I'm well aware of your situation. That's why I've left you alone all this time. But now that the situation is unavoidable, and I'm going to have to give you some friendly advice."

Sasuke turns to Menma. "Don't think your threats will work on me."

"Threats? So you want me to give you a threat?" Menma suddenly rushes Sasuke and picks him up by the neck and starts choking him. "Here's a threat." His grip tightens and Sasuke grabs on to his arm trying to break free. His face starts to turn blue. "Naruto's worked real hard to get to where he is now and I can no longer be his crutch. I don't expect him to get things right away or even get strong as fast as you. But if you do anything to jeopardize Naruto's dream or threaten him in any way, then your specific bloodline of the Uchiha will end with you." He throws Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke desperately tries to catch his breath. "Good luck Sasuke." Menma walks away giving Sasuke a huge fake smile.

Back with Sakura, She's sitting on the bench thinking about everything that's happened. Sairana decides to go to the end of the path and starts walking up like she's just arriving.

"Sakura?" said Sairana. "Do you have time to talk?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sairana?" said Sakura. "Why are you here?"

"You seem distraught" said Sairana.

Sakura looks down at the ground. "I see."

Sairana looks at the red mark on Sakura's cheek that she keeps holding her hand over.

"Did Sasuke slap you or something?" asked Sairana.

Sakura quickly turns to Sairana. "Oh no no nothing like that." said Sakura nervously.

Sairana gets an annoyed expression. "I know when someone's lying Sakura. Naruto would never do something like that and Menma's been with me until about a minute ago."

Sakura lets out a huge sigh and looks down at the ground. "I made Sasuke mad."

"Not surprising when you force yourself on him the way you do."

"I don't force myself on him."

"Yes you do. You and Ino and Aylana have been competing for Sasuke's attention for as long as I can remember. You always try everything to get his attention even growing your hair out. Despite all that, he doesn't even look in your direction or give any of you a second look. A smart person would just take the hint and move on."

"That's not true. I understand Sasuke doesn't like me. That's why I will make him like me. I will woo him into seeing the real me then I'll have him all to myself."

Sairana looks at Sakura and shakes her head in disappointment. "Are you really that dense? Do you even realize what Sasuke is trying to tell you? You tried wooing him and got slapped for it."

"But I…"

"If you really want Sasuke, maybe you should consider changing yourself."

Sakura looks at Sairana in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto"

Sakura got a disappointed look in her face. "You too? Why do you keep pestering me about Naruto. I don't want to be bothered by that annoying…"

"And that's your problem. You don't want to be bothered. You find him annoying. You make these accusations about Naruto but don't take the time to get to know him or even talk to him. Maybe if you start with changing how you act towards Naruto, you can actually earn Sasuke's respect." Sairana gets up. "Think about it." Sairana walks away leaving Sakura on the bench.

Sairana continues walking trying to find Menma when she feels a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turns around to see Aylana behind her.

"Finally found you" said Aylana. "Listen I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" said Sairana.

"Aren't you annoyed?"

"Annoyed?"

"Clearly the Hokage made a big mistake teaming us both up with Menma. I mean the demon of the academy teamed up with the two smartest girls in the class, Clearly He's going senile in his old age."

"I don't think it's a good idea to bad mouth the Hokage like that."

"Why not? I mean it's been twelve years since the fourth died and he still hasn't chosen a fifth? Why hasn't he done anything about that? He's had plenty of time to think about it. All the other nations have young kage. Why can't the leaf village?"

"I think you're forgetting the stone village has and old Tsuchikage."

"And the mist village has a young Mizukage. Did you know he was our age when he became Mizukage? I bet you they are really strong now."

Sairana place her hand on her face rubbing her eyes. "If you're done we should head back to the class room." Sairana starts walking away.

"By the way… what is your deal with Menma?"

Sairana stops and glances over at Aylana. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's clear you're being held back by him. A problematic child with anger issues being friends with a genius Uchiha I mean the fact that you're an Uchiha means that you are born to be strong. Hell, you've had your sharingan since you entered the academy and just by that alone it's obvious that you're stronger than Sasuke and yet Sasuke has the best scores in the class. If you ask me you're the genius while Sasuke is just an overrated person that the other girls find appealing."

Sairana looks at Aylana in shock. "Wait, I thought you liked Sasuke?"

Aylana starts laughing real loud then suddenly goes quiet. "That's because I like to annoy the hell out of all the girls especially Ino and Sakura who's friendship was strained because they both like Sasuke. I swear it's the stupidest thing to end a friendship over a guy. In all honesty, I think all the girls give him too much credit. They only care about him because of how he looks. I on the other hand, don't have that same desire that the girls have. I prefer someone little more…." Aylana becomes silent as her eyes look over scanning Sairana.

"What, what's wrong"

"Nothing, just going to keep that little detail a secret for now. Can't have you learn all my weaknesses right?" Aylana walks past Sairana gently placing her hand on her shoulder as she goes. "See you back at the class room."

As Aylana leaves Sairana turns and watches her go. Aylana glances back smiling before turning back around and continuing her walk.

"That was weird" Sairana thinks to herself.

Back with Sakura, she's looking on deep in thought.

"Now I see" she thinks to herself. "Naruto must feel this way. If I'm going to be on the same team as him, I should be a little nicer. Next time I see him…." Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Naruto walking over to her holding his stomach. "Naruto" she thinks to herself. She does her best to force a smile then gets up.

"Hey Naruto" says Sakura. "Why don't we go back to the class together" she gives a nervous laugh.

Naruto looks on dumfounded then immediately gets annoyed.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up Menma but this is pushing it. For you to go so far as to transform into Sakura just to make me feel better is annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Anyway you don't have to come I'll be fine going back to the classroom myself." Naruto walks by Sakura who's kind of dumbfounded by what just happened. "By the way, next time you may want to do a better job at being Sakura. That laugh and smile are so obviously forced." Naruto walks away and Sakura is left alone by the bench.

"Di-Did he just reject me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Naruto and Menma's team are sitting in the classroom alone Naruto being impatient is looking out the door for someone to come. Menma and Sairana are leaning on the desk patiently waiting. Aylana is sitting quietly in a desk a couple feet behind them. Sairana looks over at Aylana who just smiles at her. She quickly turns around.

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable around her" said Sairana.

Menma looks over and he sees Aylana glaring at him intensely. He turns back around.

"Yeah I know the feeling" said Menma.

"Naruto" said Sakura. "Just sit down already."

"I don't want to" said Naruto. "How come our senseis are the only ones that are late, I'm ready to go. The other groups already met their masters and even Iruka sensei's gone too."

"We know Naruto, we know."

Naruto then goes to the board and gets an eraser and slides the door close so the eraser is held up at the top without falling.

"Naruto what are you doing?" said Sakura.

"Um Naruto you might not want to do that" said Menma. "You want to make a good impression when meeting your sensei."

"Come on Menma" said Naruto. "Our senseis deserve it after being so late."

"You're asking for trouble" said Sakura "You know you shouldn't do that."

"Are they even dumb enough to fall for that?" asked Sairana.

"You'd be surprised" said Menma.

"Our teacher's a jonin" said Sasuke. "An elite ninja, there's no way he'd fall for that."

"Yeah Sasuke's right" said Sakura.

Menma clenches his fist. "I'd wish she'd stop dick riding Sasuke" whispered Menma. "Apparently, that slap wasn't hard enough."

"No" whispered Sairana. "I'm sure she learned not to bad mouth Naruto…maybe."

Menma turns to Sairana. "That reminds me, what did you say to Aylana?"

Sairana looks at Menma confused. "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't said anything about Sasuke ever since we got back. You said that you talked with her but you didn't tell me what."

Sairana turns back around looking at the ground. "The conversation wasn't important. Trust me, it's nothing."

Suddenly a hand appears in the corner of the door. A person walks in wearing the leaf traditional outfit whit his headband over his left eye. He had white hair as well. He walked in and the eraser falls on top of his head. Naruto starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha, I got him, I got him" said Naruto. "He totally fell for it."

"Told you" said Menma. Sairana just glares at Menma.

"I'm sorry sensei" said Sakura. "I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that."

Just then another ninja dressed the same with messy black hair and short bangs and a blue blindfold on walks in behind the white haired man.

"Kakashi" said the black haired man to the white haired man. "Why did you want to go first? All I needed help with is finding the classroom I can enter it just fine."

"If I didn't you would have fallen for the eraser prank" said Kakashi to the black haired man. "You already make a bad impression Adonn."

Kakashi then glances over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He closes his eye and puts his hand to his chin to think.

"How can I put this?" says Kakashi. "My first impression of you guys…you're a bunch of idiots."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura seemed annoyed by that statement.

"Well I guess introductions are in order" said Adonn. Adonn shifts his head around the room. "Um Kakashi, where's my group?"

"There right next to mine sitting closer to the window."

Menma leans over to Sairana. "Our sensei is blind?" whispered Menma.

"Don't be too quick to judge" said Sairana. "Maybe he's secretly strong."

"Really, then why did he need help getting to the damn classroom?"

Sairana grew silent.

"Menma" said nine tails. "Don't underestimate that guy; he seems stronger than then that Kakashi fellow."

Menma looks on curiously. "You know him?" said Menma in his head.

"No but I can sense that there's something dark and powerful inside him."

"Very perceptive nine tails" said Adonn's voice in Menma's head. Menma looks on in shock at Adonn who just suddenly shifts his direction at Menma and starts smiling.

"Can he…hear you?" said Menma in his head.

"Stay quiet for now" said nine tails.

"Are you kidding me?" said Aylana. "First I'm stuck on the same team with the problematic Menma and now they gave us a blind Ninja?! Are they trying to insult me?"

"Don't be so dramatic" said Kakashi. "He recently suffered an injury and it won't heal for a few days. He is still more than capable of teaching despite that."

Adonn taps Kakashi's shoulder. "Um Kakashi" he said. "Things might become problematic as far as introductions go do you think that maybe for today we can…."

Kakashi turns to Adonn and sighs. "Yeah, your injury was unexpected so I guess we can combine our two groups for today only. It's not going to be that long anyway."

The eight of them leave the school and go to the roof of a nearby building. Naruto and Menma's team sit on a small part of some stairs while the teachers lean on a small rail facing them.

"Well then why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time" said Kakashi.

"Introduce ourselves?" said Sakura. "What are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like things you hate dreams for the future hobbies things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first as an example so we can see how it's suppose to work" said Naruto.

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I don't…I don't feel like telling you." Naruto and Sakura get a shocked look. "My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless" whispered Sakura. "All he really told us was his name."

"I guess it's your turn Adonn" said Kakashi.

"Okay, I'm Adonn" said Adonn. "No last name required, I'm the only one you'll ever meet. I can't really say the things I like in front of kids, it will scar you. As for things I hate…let's just say I have family issues. My hobbies kind of tie into things I like so I won't go into detail. As for my goals for the future…I guess nothing comes to mind when I think about that."

"Can't say in front of kids?" says Menma.

"Thrust me on that" says Adonn.

"Okay your turn. You in the orange, you first" said Kakashi.

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is-"

"To open a ramen shop?" said Aylana. Menma kicks Aylana. "Ow"

"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody."

Kakashi looks at Naruto with soft eyes almost like he's admiring him. "Alright then why don't we go to one on Adonn's team. You in the blue, you're up" said Kakashi.

"I'm Menma Uzumaki, the only thing I like is my brother, I hate everyone and everything else especially those that would threaten or mistreat Naruto. As far as hobbies, training has become an all time hobby to me. As far as future dream…I don't really want anyone knowing that."

"Well that's interesting" said Adonn.

"Ok next we'll go with the girl on my team" said Kakashi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like…uh I mean the person I like…my hobbies are uh…my dream for the future…." Sakura's eyes shift to Sasuke and she started to blush. Menma looks over at Sakura and his eyes turn red. Sairana grabs his hand.

"Try and bear with it" said Sairana. Menma takes a deep breath and his eyes go back to normal.

"And what do you hate" said Kakashi.

"Naruto!" said Sakura.

Naruto yells softly. Menma folds his hand putting them to his face.

"Let's quickly go to the next one" said Adonn.

"Right, the brown haired girl you're next" said Kakashi.

"I'm Aylana Bizana, strongest girl of my clan. I like strong powerful people and hate when others hold back those same people. I don't really have hobbies and as far as a goals for the future…bringing honor to my clan by becoming the strongest shinobi."

"Pretty standard" said Adonn.

"Last one on my team" said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." Menma and Sairana's eyes shift to Sasuke. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Everyone grows silent. Menma glances over to Sairana. He notices Sairana starts shaking.

"Good" said Kakashi. "Now the last one."

Sairana takes a deep breath. "I'm Sairana Uchiha, I… uh…don't have things I like...I hate…." Sairana's eyes shift downward. "My hobbies…uh…." Menma notices the shaking start to get worse. He quickly grabs Sairana's hands and kneels in front of her.

"Try and calm down" said Menma. "Don't force it." Sairana begins to relax.

Adonn leans over to Kakashi. "Seems like they're closer than we first thought" he said.

"Yeah, this contradicts what Menma said earlier" said Kakashi.

Sairana calms down and nods at Menma. Menma nods back and sits back down where he was.

"Good" said Kakashi. "You all are unique and you have your own ideas. Starting tomorrow we will each separate into our respective squads and have our first mission tomorrow."

"So what kind of mission are we going to have?" asked Naruto.

"A survival exercise" said Adonn.

"Survival?" said Naruto.

"I thought we were done with training" said Sakura.

"Yeah we already did all the training back at the academy" said Aylana.

"This is not like your previous training" said Kakashi

"You could say it's the most dangerous training you ever encountered" said Adonn.

"So what kind of training is it" asked Naruto

Both Kakashi and Adonn start laughing.

"Wait hold on" said Sakura. "That's a normal question what's so funny?"

"You're not going to like it" said Adonn sarcastically.

Everyone looks on with curiosity.

"Of the 30 graduates that came here only 12 will be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or brake it pass fail test and the chances you'll fail is at least 60 percent."

Naruto and Menma look on in shock. "WHAT!?" said both of them.

"Told you you wouldn't like it" said Adonn.

"That's crazy" said Naruto "We worked hard to get here. What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that" said Kakashi. "That was just to select the candidates that might become Genin or not."

Aylana smiles. "So they only want the best of the best" she says. "Good this is perfect. I can prove I'm the best with this exercise."

"Don't think it will be that easy" said Adonn. "Your team shows the most promise which is why they assigned me, the man that was personally trained by the third and fourth Hokage himself."

Menma's team looks on in shock.

"That's not entirely accurate" said Kakashi. "You trained under them when he became Hokage. I trained under him before he was Hokage."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we're real tough."

"Anyway, my team will meet in the designated training spot at 5am and make sure you bring your ninja gear."

"My team will meet in the 606 forest area just outside the village."

"That's it, you're dismissed" said Kakashi. "Oh tomorrow, you six better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Menma's team arrives just outside the 606 forest area. The area covers a huge amount of land filled to the brim with trees. These trees stood 80 stories tall towering over the land around it. All of the forest was locked away behind a tall gate. Adonn was already there waiting in front of the entrance gate.

"Good" said Adonn. "You're all here and on time, I like that."

"Isn't this forest restricted for Genin?" said Sairana. "Why are we here?"

"Well, kind of, this forest was originally used for the Chunin Exams but due the Forest of Death being ruled as a much better test, this forest area as long since been forgotten. Now it's just used for training purposes."

"I see" said Menma. "So are we going in?"

"Not yet, I got to wait for her to get the keys."

"Her?" said Sairana.

Just then a woman appears. She had her hair tied back with a long yellow coat. She wore a fishnet shirt with a small skirt and shin guards.

"What took you Anko" said Adonn to the woman.

"You asked me to have four keys made for the 606 forest" said Anko. "It takes time to make."

"Yeah, sorry I'll make it up to you."

"I expect you too." Anko turns to Menma's team. She gets a creepy smile on her face. "Well now, are these your victims?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"They all look quite interesting. I wonder how well they'll fair against you."

"I'll go easy on them. It's training anyway."

"Sure you will." Anko walks up to Menma's team. "I'll give you a fair warning, expect to be hospitalized if you let your guard down." She laughs. "And if you are lucky to become Genin, I look forward to seeing you in the Chunin Exams." She teleports away.

"That was unsettling" said Sairana.

"Okay guys let's go" said Adonn. He opens the gat and the four of them proceed into the forest. They make their way deep in the forest. Lots of animals of different kinds can be heard thrashing about in the forest area. They finally get to a clearing and Adonn places a clock on a nearby tree stump.

"Okay guys" says Adonn. "We'll get started. I set the clock for noon." Adonn take out one bell and shows it to the group. "Your mission is to get the bell from me before the clock strikes twelve o clock."

"That seems way too simple" said Menma.

"I've heard of this test" said nine tails. "It's supposed to be one of the hardest tests to pass though I don't know the specifics."

"You're right it is hard to pass" said Adonn. "More so with me as the instructor, now let me lay the ground rules." Adonn takes a deep breath. "The goal of this survival exercise is to get the bell from me before the designated time. The ones that successfully take this bell from my hip will pass. Anyone who fails to take the bell will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"This seems completely unfair" said Sairana. "Only one of us can pass?"

Adonn just smiles. Sairana and Menma look at each other. "When I say start, the three of you come at me with everything you got." Everyone gets ready to move. "And Start." Suddenly Aylana rushes past the two of them and charges at Adonn. She goes to try and take the bell but Adonn disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What?" said Aylana.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" said Adonn. Menma and Sairana turn around and see that he was standing right behind them. "You need to come at me with the intent to kill or else you will fail."

Menma and Sairana separate hiding deep in the forest area. Menma makes a shadow clone and the clone charges at Adonn. It waves a couple hand signs. "Lightning style, Piercing Bolt" The clone points his hands at Adonn and fires lightning bolts at him. Adonn easily dodges them. Another clone of Menma sneaks tries to attack from behind Adonn kicks the clone in the face making it disappear. Sairana shoots out from the trees. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu" a large fireball shoots from her mouth and heads towards Adonn. Adonn smiles and weaves hand signs. "Water Style, Water Wall" he fires water from his mouth surrounding himself with water blocking the Fireball.

"Damn" said Sairana. "He has water style"

"Big mistake" said Menma.

"Lightning style, Finger Blitz Bolt" Menma fires streams of lightning bolts from all his fingertips at once and aims them at the water wall. The entire pillar of water gets electrified; however, Adonn uses the replacement jutsu to replaces himself with a piece of log to avoid the attack.

"Guess I'm up next" Aylana takes some gloves out her pocket and puts them on. She waves a couple hand sighs and the gloves suddenly catch fire the flames then turn blue and become more focused. She charges at the trees and punches one of them. The tree instantly catches fire and starts to fall. Menma happens to be right in the path of the tree and quickly dodges it. The forest starts to catch fire.

"What the hell Aylana" says Sairana. "That was reckless."

"Relax" said Aylana. "This forest is closed off. There's no way the fire will spread."

Menma sees a nearby large tree and starts running up the tree. He makes it to a large branch and clings to the bottom of the branch using his chakra to stick to it.

"Impressive" said Adonn in Menma's head. "You know how to use your chakra to cling to solid objects. Most Genin don't know that skill. Especially ones who are fresh from the academy."

Menma looks around but doesn't see Adonn.

"You'll never find me it you only use your eyes" said Adonn.

"Wind Style, Air Cutter Typhoon" Aylana summons a large current of air that seems to breeze through the entire area. Adonn is blown out of some nearby bushes. Aylana charges at him and punches him in the stomach setting him on fire. She then uses her other hand to try and take the bell. Unfortunately, Adonn grabs her hand and throws her into a large tree. He then dives into a small stream. Aylana slowly gets up.

Sairana goes to the edge of the stream and scans the water. She suddenly feels a tap on the shoulder and turns around. Adonn was right behind her. He lightly pushes her and she falls into the water. Menma charges at Adonn and throws a punch. Adonn blocks and throws his own punch. Menma dodges to the right avoiding the punch and goes for a kick. Adonn jumps over him and grabs his arm. He bends it back the leans back kicking Menma in the air. Menma goes flying up. Adonn makes some hand signs. Sairana jumps out the water Sharringan active and fires a fireball directly at Adonn. Adonn dodges but his blindfold gets caught and he rips it off and jumps out the way. He seems to have a purple tattoo over his eyes and he kept his eyes closed. Aylana goes to try and hit him again but Adonn just flips her over him and kicks her hard. Menma catches her as he's coming down and lands right next to Sairana. He put Aylana down and she stands up.

Menma's eyes turn red and Adonn starts laughing. "Impressive" said Adonn. "Very impressive, you guys are indeed strong."

"Menma watch it" says nine tails "His chakra is starting to react weirdly."

"But the way that you three fight, you will never be able to take me out." He slowly opens his eyes giving everyone a creepy smile. "Especially if I start using my eyes." Menma looks on in complete and utter shock. Adonn's eyes were red with slit pupils just like his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Nine tails, was your chakra split into three or something?" said Menma

"No nothing like that" said nine tails. "I have no idea how this is possible."

"You like the red eyes?" said Adonn. "Courtesy of some of the nine tailed fox's chakra that entered my body twelve years ago. Makes for a pretty good boost in strength."

"So that act of being blind was a trick?" said Sairana

"I don't really like to show off or anything like that" said Adonn.

Aylana touches her shoes with her gloves on. Her shoes caught fire and turned blue as well. She then takes a fighting stance. "Doesn't matter" she said. "I'll make sure to take that bell this time."

Adonn starts laughing hysterically making Sairana and Menma nervous. "You're more than welcomed try" he says. He then licks his lips and charges at the three of them.

Meanwhile Naruto's group was busy waiting for Kakashi to arrive to the training grounds. Naruto was still half sleep barely functioning. Sasuke seemed normal and Sakura was rubbing her eyes as if she just got out of bed. A good hour passes with the sun high in the sky. Kakashi finally arrives to the grounds.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" said Kakashi.

"You're late" said Naruto and Sakura.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto and Sakura look at Kakashi irritated.

"Well then, let's get started" said Kakashi. He goes to three posts that were placed in a nearby clearing and places an alarm clock on the middle one. "It's set for noon." Kakashi then takes two bells from his pocket. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. It's as simple as that. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

The three of them all groaned realizing that this was why they didn't have them eat breakfast.

"Wait a minute" said Sakura. "There's three of us, how come there's only two bells."

"Well that way at least one of you ends up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." Kakashi scans the three of them. "Then again, all three of you can flunk out too. You can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei" said Sakura.

Kakashi chuckles. "Well if you hesitate like that then there's no hope of you passing."

"Please" said Naruto laughing. "We may end up accidently harming you especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser. I bet Menma will have an easy time with the blind guy."

"You really shouldn't underestimate Adonn. He's in fact much more brutal than I am. Even had a knack for putting students in the hospital after they went through his test. Sound familiar Naruto."

Naruto stops laughing and stares and Kakashi.

"Unlike Menma who clearly is stronger than you, you're the class clown and clearly the weakest link. That's why people can safely ignore you with you having the lowest scores and clearly a loser."

Naruto glares at Kakashi.

"When I say start you can begin."

Naruto pulls out a kunai and tries to charge at Kakashi but Kakashi suddenly appears behind Naruto and grabs his hand pointing the Kunai to the back of his head. He uses his other hand to simply grab Naruto's head and hold him still.

"Don't be in such hurry" said Kakashi. "I didn't say you can start yet." Both Sakura and Sasuke back up slowly. Kakashi lets go of Naruto and he tumbles forward. "But at least you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So…how can I say this, I'm actually starting to like guys." Naruto and the others get into a ready position. "Alright ready and start." The three of them scatter away from Kakashi.

Back in the leaf village, Iruka is meeting with the Third and drinking some tea with him.

"Iruka what did you come to see me about" asked the Third. "I doubt you came here to drink tea with me and chat did you?"

"Naruto's been assigned to squad 7 and Menma to squad 6" said Iruka. "The Jonin in charge of those squads, just how tough are they?"

"You mean Kakashi and Adonn? You're concerned about them?"

"I am I heard rumors on the two of them about their training methods."

"Hmm…which one are you more worried about, Naruto or Menma?"

Iruka looks at the Third in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Does Naruto concern you more or does Menma?"

Iruka folds his hand and leans on the table. "Well I am more worried about Naruto since I know Menma is a lot stronger than people realize."

"I see…if I were you I'd be more concerned for him than Naruto." The third puts two books on the table in front of Iruka.

"What's this?" asked Iruka.

"The book on your right has details on the trainees assigned to Kakashi. The ones who past and the ones who failed. The book on your left has the details of Adonn's trainees."

Iruka grabs the book on the right and looks into it. He's shock when he sees the information written in it. "This is even worse than the rumors" said Iruka.

"Kakashi's tests may be a bit more difficult than the others" said the third

"I bit more difficult? Not a single student has ever passed his tests."

"True, they all tried but none could live up to Kakashi's standards and all eliminated." Iruka stares at the other book. "You may be uncomfortable when you see the contents of Adonn's book."

Iruka puts down the Kakashi book and picks up the Adonn book. He examines the contents and is more shocked by them then Kakashi's.

"I didn't think it was possible to get worse than Kakashi" said Iruka. "Every single one of the students in Adonn's group was not only eliminated but suffered severe injuries as well as permanent memory loss." He slams the book down. "How is he even allowed to have a squad assigned to him?"

The third drinks some tea and lets out a huge sigh. "At the time, we didn't know about his extreme measures when he performs his tests. When the first trainees were brought into the hospital, he said that they turned on each other in the middle of the exam in order to make sure the other passed. There was an eye witness at the time of that incident and confirmed his story. The second time it was an accident involving a tree falling on top of them. By the time the third and fourth ones came we started to get suspicious. We had someone tail him for the fifth ones and found out the truth. From then on his status was revoked and spent some years in prison." The third closes his eyes and leans back. "Despite all that I had a soft spot for him knowing the background he came from with his dad." "He sits back up and puts his elbows on the table folding his hands. "Anyway, when finding out that Menma had passed and was graduating from the academy, I hit a wall with trying to assign people to his squad that he wouldn't easily fight with as well as take into consideration his skills. Considering his friendship with the Uchiha girl Sairana, there was no doubt that I would assign her to the squad. The only other person that could fit was Aylana being the one with the highest score amongst the females."

"I understand that" said Iruka. "I probably would have done the same thing given the situation."

"Yeah well the hardest one was of course the Jonin. None of them wanted to be bothered with Menma. They all felt he would do more harm than good as a ninja. This is why I turned to Adonn. He seemed quite excited and immediately jumped at the opportunity. He and Menma are very similar as far as track record when dealing with others. I figured that giving him one last chance to be an instructor would help Menma stay leveled."

"Even so, was it really wise to do such a thing?"

"…Maybe not, worst case scenario Menma's team will suffer the same fate as the others. However, if anyone can keep Menma under control it's him."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The fight with Adonn rages on. Menma is blown back through a tree. Aylana is on the ground gasping for air. Sairana goes straight for Menma. Suddenly, a dragon made of water charges at her. She is blown back into another tree desperately trying to break free. All of them are slightly injured now with Menma having scratches on his face and blood leaking out from them. Aylana ended up with a dislocated arm and blood dripping from her mouth. Sairana just simply had small scrapes on her, nothing too severe.

"So much for the great Uchiha huh?" said Adonn laughing. Menma charges at Adonn trying to tackle him down but he grabs him by the face. This takes his focus away from Sairana and she breaks free. He then tosses Menma into Sairana before she had a chance to recover and the land in some bushes. Aylana stands up and tries to attack again only for Adonn to grab her by the leg and toss her into the bushes where the other two were. He then uses the water dragon to annihilate the bush. Menma and the other managed to escape further into the forest hiding in some bushes a couple meters away.

"DAMMIT" said Menma. "We can't even pin him down."

"And I think he's still just playing with us" said Sairana.

"At this rate, none of us will pass" said Aylana.

The three of them look at each other.

"Well what can we do?" said Sairana.

Aylana sits up and looks through the bushes at Adonn who's looking around for them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not about to go back to the academy, not like this" said Aylana.

"So what are you going to bone rush him again?" said Sairana. "That worked out the first eight times you did it."

"I don't see you doing any better. Your fireball jutsu is pitiful and you suck at close combat fighting. At least Menma's actually landing some good hits on him."

"Don't act like you're high and mighty you think you deserve to pass, all you ever talk about is how you're the best but clearly Adonn's better than the three of us."

Aylana turns to Sairana. "Trust me; I'll get that bell even if I have to burn this entire forest to the ground."

"And you'll risk killing us, your teammate for that?"

"Teammates? How can we be teammates if only one of us can pass?"

The two of them continue to argue with each other as Menma watches.

"This isn't looking good" said nine tails.

"I know" said Menma. "All of us are injured and frustrated. Turing on each other was only a matter of time."

"And it looks like you'll all fail."

"We can't fail. I'm going to pass; I need to get to…." Menma grows silent.

"What's wrong?" said nine tails.

Menma closes his eyes and grits his teeth in frustration. "How the hell are we suppose to pass, it's clear that this guy is impossible to take out and his jutsu are nearly impossible to counter."

Nine tails grew silent then let out a loud sigh. "I don't think you can. I think the test is rigged so you can't become a ninja. Do you really think that they would allow you to pass that easily all things considered?"

Menma thought about it. "Yeah but what about the third? Do you think if the test was rigged that he would allow such a thing?"

"I agree it does seem a bit odd. But what other option is available. I mean why introduce the one bell if he wanted you to pass? Seems like an excuse to get you to fail."

"Yeah only the ones who get the bell are…wait!" Menma just realized something. "What were his exact words?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said the ones that successfully take this bell from his hip will pass right?"

"So how does that help?"

"I have an idea." Menma turns to the girls. "Girls listen" yelled Menma "It's clear that we can't beat him without working together."

"Working together?" said Aylana. "Do you really think I would work with you?"

"Well if you want to pass then yes you have to."

"That's not an option Menma" said Sairana. "You heard him, only the one who takes the bell from his hip will pass. Working together won't let us all pass."

"Maybe not, but at the very least we can pin him down so one of us can pass."

"Do you think I'm stupid, the moment you get him down you'll go for the bell and pass while we fail" said Aylana. "You're just using us to get what you want. I'm not falling for it."

Menma takes a deep breath. "Look at you Aylana, a dislocated shoulder, coughing up blood, this stopped being about getting the bell when he decided to use his eyes. If we don't do this and work together, more than likely we'll die."

Aylana grows silent.

"At this point, I don't care if I pass or fail" said Menma. "The only thing I care about is surviving this encounter. There's no way we can run considering we're locked in this forest and no way to hide from him and do you think he'll stop trying to kill us when the clock goes off? None of us will survive if we don't do this. If passing is that important to you, then take the bell after we pin him down. I won't stop you."

"Menma, are you insane?" said Sairana. On the off chance Naruto passes, you will be sent back to the academy alone. I know how skilled you are. Being there is a waste for you. If anyone deserves to pass it's you."

Menma smiles, "I could say the same for you Sairana. I appreciate the concern, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Menma looks down at the ground. "I just wish there was a way for the two of you to pass."

Aylana and Sairana look at each other then nods. They then turn back to Menma. "So do you have a plan?" asked Aylana."

"Yes"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adonn is continuing to search for the three of them walking slowly through the forest. "You know the longer you wait the more time you'll lose" said Adonn. "Do none of you want to pass?"

Suddenly a bunch of shuriken flies towards him. He uses a kunai to deflect all of them. Menma then jumps out of some bushes behind him and Adonn kicks him in the stomach. That Menma disappears and Adonn realizes that it was a shadow clone. A fireball shoots out from over Adonn's head and he dodges it. A lightning bolt comes from behind and Adonn flips up in the air barely avoiding it. Then a strong gust of wind blows him out to a small clearing and he tumbles down to the ground. Adonn stands up then sees a large blue fireball charging at him. "Water style: Water Wall" water pours from his mouth surrounding him however this time, the fireball travels through the water and knocks him back.

"What the hell" said Adonn. Another blue fireball fires at him and he dodges it. Then Menma comes up behind him and stabs him in the back with a kunai. Adonn screams in pain and back hands Menma. He disappears revealing to Adonn that it was a clone as well. Then two Menma clones jump out at him and land a kick in the face. He goes flying lands right by the river. Menma, Sairana, and Aylana emerge from the forest and the three of them glare at Adonn. Adonn smirks at them.

"It was foolish for you to get me near water" said Adonn. "Now, you'll lose."

Adonn makes some hand signs and the three of them do the same. "Water Style: Giant Waterfall jutsu" a large mass of water comes from the river and combines in front of Adonn. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball jutsu" "Lightning Style: Great Lightning Bolt Breath" "Wind Style: Giant Typhoon Wave" Aylana releases a huge burst of wind from her mouth. Sairana releases a giant fireball from her mouth and Menma releases a barrage of lightning bolts from his mouth. The three of their jutsu, combine to form a giant electrical wave of fire that traveled to Adonn. Adonn releases the compressed water towards them and the two jutsu class. The two jutsu seemed to be at equal strength then Adonn notices the two Menma clones behind he that he forgot about. The two of them point to the water under Adonn's feet and lightning shoots from their fingers. Adonn is electrocuted and his jutsu loses its power. He along with Menma's clones are overwhelmed by electric fireball and he is sent back landing on his back seemingly defeated. Menma, Sairana, and Aylana then collapse to the ground exhausted.

"I can't believe that worked" said Aylana.

"I'm glad that worked" said Sairana.

"It's not over yet" said Menma.

The three of them struggle to their feet slowly making their way to Adonn. He was unconscious. They see the bell strapped to his hip. Menma looks over at Aylana.

"Like I said" said Menma. "It's yours."

Aylana looks at the bell then closes her eyes and sighs. "We beat him together, it doesn't feel right to just take it" she says.

"I agree" said Sairana. "Just taking the bell like this despite the fact that all of us beat him is just wrong."

"What are you guys saying" said Menma. "If you don't take it, you'll be sent back to the academy."

Sairana smiles and looks at Aylana. "Does that sound so bad Aylana?" said Sairana.

"No" said Aylana smiling back. "Besides we can always try next year."

Menma smiles. "Well in that case," said Menma. He grabs both Sairana and Aylana's hand and puts them on the bell. He then places his hand on the bell as well. "Let's take this bell together." The two of them look at Menma in confusion. "Come on before he wakes up."

The three of them pull the bell off hold it in their hands.

"Umm…what was the point of that?" asked Aylana.

"The ones who take the bell from his hip pass" said Menma.

"And the three of us just took the bell" said Sairana. "Meaning that all three of us pass?"

"Exactly" said Menma

"There's no way it's that simple" said Aylana"

"But it is" said Adonn who is still lying on the ground. He suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke. The bell that the three of them were holding also disappears in a puff of smoke and the three find themselves each holding a bell with a key. They hear clapping coming from behind them. They turn and see that Adonn was right behind them clapping.

"Congratulations, you not only worked as a team but managed to see through my play on words" said Adonn. "All the other teams that I had never got that, they never learned that teamwork is the key when you're on a squad. It's important to work as a team when you're on a mission and even more important to make sure you watch their back. Cover any potential weaknesses that a teammate may have and ensure that you come out with the best outcome. You clearly showed that with how you used each other's jutsu to make a larger more powerful one as well as shown strategy with paralyzing me so that I couldn't act. Clearly a cut above normal Genin. I look forward to working with all three of you."

The three of them smile.

"By the way" said Sairana. "What are these keys for?"

"Oh those, there keys to the gate so that you can come here anytime to train. This training ground is known as the life forest. The terrain changes each day so it's easy to get lost in here and it can regenerate its self."

"Regenerate?" said Aylana.

Adonn points to the tree that Aylana burned down. That tree was back standing up with no burn marks on it at all.

"That's impossible" said Sairana.

"I can assure you it's not" said Adonn. "Like I said regeneration." Adonn looks at the three of them. "Anyway considering how injured you are, you have the next day off to recover. The day after that we will begin our first mission. Feel free to come here anytime. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid when you're here." Adonn turns around and takes a black visor from his jacket and places it over his eyes. "Oh and one last thing, make sure you don't tell anyone about my eyes. Not even your closest friends or family. This is a secret that only three people in the village know one of them being the Hokage. If you do, there will be consequences."

"Consequences" says Menma.

"Just so you know, the others saw my eyes as well, but they won't be talking anymore." He turns to them with a sadistic smile on his face. "I have ways of making you forget things permanently."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Menma is walking through woods of the leaf village alone. Sairana and Aylana both left and returned home to recuperate.

"How are you feeling?" said nine tails.

"Better" said Menma. "I think that Sairana and Aylana are in worse shape than me right now."

"Well they need the day off tomorrow. You on the other hand are already walking normal again."

"True" Menma looks around the forest. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course, this is the fastest route to the training grounds."

"Do you think they're done?"

"It's almost 3:00 they should be done by now pass or fail."

"Really hope he passed"

Menma reaches a clearing and sees Naruto tied to the post. He looks around noticing that no one else is there. Naruto catches a glimpse of Menma.

"Menma!" said Naruto. "A little help here?"

Menma sighs and walks over to Naruto. He takes out a kunai.

"What did you do?" said Menma as he cut his ropes.

"Nothing" said Naruto.

Naruto takes the ropes from around him and tosses them on the ground. He stretches loosening himself up. Naruto then looks at Menma noticing his many scratches and wounds on him.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"Are sensei, he's very…aggressive" said Menma. "But in the end we pass."

Naruto smiles. "That's great we passed too."

Menma smiles. "That's real good."

"Yeah we have our first mission tomorrow."

Menma's smile goes away. "Oh" he said kind of depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have the day off tomorrow to recover from my injuries. We won't be getting our mission until the day after."

"Oh, so this means we won't be seeing each other very often anymore."

"Don't say that. We both live together it's not like we will never see each other."

"Yeah but this is the first time we'll more than likely be separated from each other for a long period of time."

"Yeah…I was kind of hoping that we ended up on the same squad together. Things would have been much better. Instead you have Sasuke to deal with."

"Sasuke won't be that bad, After all you were once friends with him."

Menma grunts staring off to the side. "You seem to forget how that friendship ended Naruto. On top of that, you hate him."

"Yeah I do, but considering he's on my team not to mention the first one willing to help me makes me think I can work with him.

Menma smirks "Your optimism is your greatest strength."

"Besides, at least Sakura's on the team as well."

Menma places his hand on his face. "Sakura's worse than Sasuke in my opinion."

"But just today, she shared her food with me. She said she didn't need to eat much since she was on a diet. It was kind of nice."

"…That doesn't sound like Sakura."

"I think she's starting to warm up to me."

Menma sighs. "If only you could pick your women better" whispered Menma to himself. He turns behind him and scans the forest. He then looks at the sky. "Come on Naruto, let's get home. I want to make sure I have time to get some food." The two of them rush back to the leaf village.

Night comes and Naruto and Menma are outside on their balcony leaning on the rails looking at the stars.

"Your dream is finally happening isn't it?" said Menma.

"It hasn't came true yet" said Naruto.

"But at least you're taking the first steps to achieving it." Menma looks down below at the people walking the streets. "I honestly didn't think I would make it this far."

"Why are you saying that?"

Menma closes his eyes. "Our experiences are different. We both caused trouble but compared to me your schemes were mild. I'm sure you remember what happened to Savvier."

"You still feel guilty about that? That incident was during our second or third year in the academy."

"I never felt guilty about what I did to that kid. Even now, I feel he got what he deserved. What I do feel guilty about is that the incident put me on a path that made it harder for me and you to be the people we wanted to be when we first came to the academy."

"I remember. The only thing we cared about back then was making friends. You had a better time than me and the girls even praised you."

"Yeah and completely forgot about me after."

"Can you blame them?" said Naruto. "Everyone saw. You were arrested. No one wants to be associated with a criminal." Menma closes his eyes. "Wait that came out wrong."

"No it's fine. In a way I am a criminal." said Menma as he looks at the sky. "A criminal that assaulted half the school putting kids in comas and had the third Hokage guarding him so the parents didn't come after him." Menma lets out a huge sigh. "His time might be coming to an end soon."

"Why are you talking like that?" said Naruto.

"He's getting up there in years. He came out of retirement because the fourth died. It won't be long before he needs to retire. Once that happens, the safety net for me is gone."

Naruto puts his hand on Menma's shoulder. "Well by that time people will have more respect for you as a ninja."

Menma looks down. "Yeah maybe you're right." Menma suddenly starts chuckling softly. "I still remember the first prank you did. With the bucket of water tied to the door. Never really understood why you did it though."

"Me doing those pranks was just so people would stop ignoring me." said Naruto

"Yeah I know that I just don't know how you got the idea to do it. I remember it happened the day before my incident when all the kids were talking about the ghost of the nine tails."

Naruto paused in silences for a moment. "Oh yeah, when everyone thought the ghost of the nine tails is what killed the Uchiha clan. I thought it was ridiculous for them to come up with such a thing so I took advantage of the situation."

Menma puts his hand near his mouth. "That was not smart."

"Yeah I know that now. Iruka got on my case about that which is why I did that water bucket prank on him."

"I'll admit that was kind of funny seeing Iruka like that."

"Yeah it was nice." Naruto stands up straight. "Wasn't that also around the time we made that promise to each other?"

"Yeah I believe so. I still have all the motivation of keeping that promise."

Naruto get a big grin on his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Menma looks back and glances at the clock in the room. "You should get to bed Naruto. Your first mission is tomorrow. You should be well rested."

"Okay" Naruto goes back into the house and stops in the middle of the doorway. "You coming to bed too?"

"Later, I can afford to stay up. You can go ahead and close the door while you're at it. I have my key."

Naruto smiles and closes the door. Menma turns back around looking out to the village. He starts to reminisce to the first days back in the academy.


	18. Chapter 18 (Flashback)

**Chapter 18**

A six year old Menma and Naruto are standing outside the gates to the academy looking on with excitement.

"Well Menma, we finally made it." said Naruto. "Our first day at the academy"

"Yeah, can't wait to make new friends" said Menma. "I hope it goes very well."

"Think people will start to respect us?"

"Only if we're strong. I'm not worried."

"I kind of am" Naruto gets a gloomy look. "You saw how people were looking at us on our way here. We might have to deal with that here."

Menma puts his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You worry too much. I'm sure they just don't know us that well. We'll prove to them that we're just like everyone else."

"Right"

Menma pushes the gate open. "Let's go." The two of them proceed into the school making their way down the hallway.

"So where's our class?" asked Naruto

"I think to the left" said Menma. They turn the corner and come to the classroom. Menma opens the door and the two of them walk through. They look in the classroom and see it packed with lots of students. All of them grew silent and were just staring at the two of them. Iruka sensei walks up behind them.

"Good to see the two of you made it" said Iruka. The three of them walk up to the front of the class. "Okay since you two are getting here late, why don't the two of you introduce yourselves. We'll start with you." Iruka points to Menma. Menma takes a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Menma Uzumaki. I look forwards to being friends with you all."

The students start grumbling to each other.

"Okay next" said Iruka

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I will become the greatest ninja there is."

Iruka nods silently. "Good, why don't you guys take a seat over there by the kid in blue." Iruka points to a six year old Sasuke who has two empty seats by him. Menma takes the seat closest to Sasuke while Naruto sits in the aisle seat next to Menma. "Ok let's get started"

Iruka begins to lecture and Menma glances over at Sasuke.

"Well time to make friends" said Menma to Naruto.

"Wait you're going to talk to him?" said Naruto nervously

"Can't hope to move forward without taking the first step right? At least that's what the old man said."

"I guess but in the middle of class?"

"I can multi-task." Menma turns to Sasuke while Naruto just stares at him in concern. "Hello, I'm Menma and your name?" he extends his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke stares at him and turns his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Aren't you suppose to be paying attention?" said Sasuke

"I am, all he's going over is the history of the leaf village which was founded by the first Hokage Hashirama Senju of the Senju clan. He along with the Uchiha clan made up the first people to settle in this area while other clans from all over joined forming the leaf village. That symbol on the back of your shirt is the symbol of the Uchiha meaning you're from the Uchiha clan making you the strongest person in this class."

Sasuke smiles. "Okay, you know your history"

"Of course"

"I wouldn't call myself the strongest. I don't even know how strong the others are."

"I'm sure they're strong too but they don't have the clan advantage that you have"

Sasuke glares at Menma. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Oh am I doing that bad with talking? It's my first time trying to make friends" said Menma nervously.

"Friends?" Sasuke laughs. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Is that a bad thing?" said Menma in confusion.

Sasuke sighs. "You're weird but not too weird."

Menma smiles. "That's great"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke as he extended his hand.

The two of them shake hands. Naruto smiles.

"Hey you three" said Iruka to Naruto, Menma, and Sasuke. "Pay attention." The three of them sat up in their chair and stared at the black board.

The lesson continues for a few hours and school is let out. Menma and Sasuke walk together to the entrance of the school. Naruto follows a few feet behind. The parents were there to pick up their kids. As they did, they stared and Naruto and Menma with eyes of hate. Menma stands next to Sasuke while Naruto sits down on the ground staring at the grass. Soon, the only ones left were Sasuke, Menma, and Naruto.

"So where's your parents?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't have any" said Menma.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I often wonder about them, what kind of people they were and what kind of things they did." Menma looks down. "I kind of wish I met someone that knew them the only one that seems to know them is the Hokage and he's always vague about it."

"I kind of wish I could help in some way."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, where's your parents?"

"They'll be here soon" said Sasuke. Just then a tall man arrives wearing light armor carrying a small sword on his back and a mask in his hand. His outfit was that of the leaf village's ANBU unit. His hair was black tied in a ponytail that goes down to the lower back. He wore a leaf head band and had two distinct wrinkles under his eye.

"Big Brother" said Sasuke. Menma looks at the man. He looked real strong.

"Sasuke" said the man who's your friend?

"Menma Uzumaki" said Sasuke. The man bends down to Menma's level.

"Nice to meet you" said the man. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I was afraid that Sasuke would have a hard time making friends on his first day at the academy, but I see that he's doing well."

Menma smiles. "I'm happy to be friends with him."

"Who said anything about being friends with you?" said Sasuke

Itachi laughs. He then sees Naruto a couple feet behind them just sitting on the ground He walks up to Naruto. "Are you friends with Sasuke as well" he asks.

"Not really sure" said Naruto looking up at Itachi. "We just met"

Itachi smiles. "Well I hope you can be friends with him too."

Sasuke and Itachi leave. Naruto stands up and the two of them make their way home.

"Not bad for a first day don't you think?" said Menma.

"I guess but you didn't even pay attention in class" said Naruto in a disappointed voice. "You just talked with Sasuke all day."

"I paid attention. All it was was a history lesson anyway."

Naruto turns to Menma. "Yeah but you didn't even talk to me during our lunch."

"I did say I wanted to make friends right? And do I have to be with you all day every day? I mean we do live together so it's not like I'm not going to see you."

Naruto looks down. "Yeah I know. Just…just don't forget about me."

"You will never have to worry about that Naruto. Even if I wanted to I can never forget you." Naruto glares at Menma. "That was just a joke. Trust me you have nothing to worry about."


	19. Chapter 19 (Flashback)

**Chapter 19**

A year goes by. Within that year, more students joined the class including Sakura and Ino. The class goes to the courtyard for shuriken throwing

"Okay guys" said Iruka. "Time to test your skills in throwing shuriken. First up Sasuke."

The girls all scream cheering on Sasuke as he walks up getting ready to throw shuriken at the tree.

"Quite the fan club don't you think?" said Menma

"Yeah" said Naruto disinterested.

Menma turns to Naruto. "Why do you always sound so disinterested?"

"It's nothing"

Sasuke throws the shuriken hitting each of the circles on the tree. All the girls cheer.

Sakura was cheering on with the girls While Ino just watches in anticipation.

"Sasuke's so cool" said Sakura. "No one can beat him.

"You sure?" said Ino. "Because I think Menma can."

"Menma?" said Sakura in confusion.

"Come on Sakura," said Ino in a cocky voice. "As good as Sasuke is, Menma is just as good if not better and he's not a bad looker either."

Sakura glares at Ino. "You're clueless Ino. Menma's good but he's got nothing on Sasuke."

"Come on I guarantee you that he'll do better than Sasuke."

"Dream on Ino no one can beat Sasuke."

Sasuke walks up to Menma smirking. "I believe that's a perfect score" said Sasuke.

Menma smiles. "I can beat that." he said.

"How can you beat a perfect score?"

Menma chuckles "You'll see"

"Next up is Menma" said Iruka. The girls all cheer as Menma steps up to throw shuriken. Menma gets ready but first tosses one shuriken in the air. He then throws the rest of the shuriken at the targets hitting them. He then takes out a kunai and tosses it at the shuriken coming down from the air. It goes into the hole on the shuriken the two hit the last target. All the girls start cheering Menma on including Ino.

"What did I tell you" said Ino.

"Lucky shot" said Sakura in a jealous voice.

"No that's skill" said Ino.

Sakura takes a deep breath. "I bet Sasuke will beat Menma in the next event"

"I bet he won't"

"Yes he will"

"No he won't"

"Yes he will!"

"No he won't!"

Menma walks up to Sasuke. "Did you like that trick shot?" said Menma.

Sasuke smiles. "You win this round."

Naruto grunts in frustration and steps up getting ready to throw his shuriken. Everyone grows silent and glare at him.

"Um Naruto" said Iruka. "You're not up next"

Naruto throws his shuriken missing completely and hitting the fences behind. Everyone looks at Naruto in disappointment. Naruto's face starts to turn blue in embarrassment. Menma walks over to him placing his hand on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Naruto" said Menma. "We can work on your throws later own."

Naruto sighs and the two of them walk back in the crowd.

Everyone goes inside. Lunch time comes and Menma sits by Sasuke with a plate of food. Immediately all the girls start swarming by the two of them. Naruto sits by himself in the corner just watching the two of them. His hand shaking as he watches Menma and Sasuke. Menma and Sasuke use the clone jutsu to get away and go outside to the courtyard.

"To think we would be this popular" said Menma.

"It's annoying" said Sasuke.

"I find it refreshing" said Menma. "It's nice to have people actually like you rather than people who look at you like you're trash."

Sasuke looks at Menma as he opens his can of juice. "Yeah I started seeing that too. Whenever I see you outside the academy, all the villagers just stare at you with anger and hate. Did you do something to offend them?" Sasuke starts drinking his juice.

"No, at least I don't think so. For all I know, I didn't do anything."

"I'm starting to see it inside my clan as well. They seem on edge. Nobody's talking with anyone and they seem very stressed out."

"Speaking of which how's your brother? He's starting to look a little depressed whenever he comes to see you."

Sasuke looks down and stares at the ants in the dirt. "I wish I knew. Lately whenever I ask him to train me, he always just pokes me on the head saying that he'll do it next time. It's like he's avoiding me." Sasuke throws his can in front of him. "It's like he's embarrassed or something and Dad just praised me on learning the fireball jutsu."

"Wait you know the fireball jutsu?" said Menma curiously

Sasuke smiles and stands up. He does a bunch of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" a large wave fire emits from his mouth over the courtyard. It then disperses as the fires from his mouth dims.

"Amazing" said Menma.

Sasuke turns to Menma. "Did you happen to learn any new skills?" said Sasuke.

"One but not to the same caliber"

Menma stands up and does a bunch of hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Breath" Menma releases three lightning bolts from his mouth striking the trees and splitting two of them in half.

"Effective" said Sasuke

"Yeah, once I learn how to control it" said Menma. He then collapses on to the ground. Sasuke runs over to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Menma, are you okay?" said Sasuke

"Yeah" said Menma slowly getting up. "I don't quite have control of my chakra. I tend to tire myself out quite easily."

Sasuke laughs. "Well I guess I got you beat there."

Menma then notices Naruto walking out side and sitting on one of the poles used for pull ups.

"Sasuke you should probably go back to class" said Menma. "Lunch is almost over."

"What about you?" said Sasuke

"I'll catch up later."

Sasuke nods and returns to the school. Menma walks over to Naruto and sits on the pole right next to him.

"Don't get so down on skills" said Menma. "You don't grasp it that fast it's not something to beat yourself up over."

"It's not that" said Naruto looking down at the ground. "You became popular, made a friend with Sasuke while everyone else just looks at me with those…eyes."

"Naruto, they do the same thing to me."

"The guys do maybe but the girls praise you back in the lunch room you were surrounded by them."

"I guess…but that's not the point."

Naruto turns to Menma. "It is the point!" said Naruto angrily. "You're developing and going so far in skill while I feel like I'm standing still unable to move forward. We said that we'd both make friends here and yet it comes easy for you. It's like you and Sasuke understand each other really well while I have yet to meet someone like that. What's going to happen to me when you're gone?"

"Nothing, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now but what will happen when graduation comes, what happens when you pass and I fail?"

Menma grew silent. Naruto puts his head down, jumps off and starts walking off.

"Naruto wait" said Menma. Naruto didn't look back and disappeared around the corner.

"A fight with your brother" said Sasuke who suddenly appeared next to Menma.

"I guess" said Menma. "He's not been himself lately."

"At least you know what's bothering him"

Menma sighs. "He's right though, what happens when graduation comes, I'm more likely to pass while he will probably fail.

"You still got three years before you're eligible to graduate so I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so."

Menma and Sasuke jump down.

"Looks like we both have brother issues. Let's make an effort to fix them" said Menma.

"How?" said Sasuke.

"Well, try talking to Itachi tonight. Try and be a little forceful with it. I'm sure he'll listen."

Sasuke thinks about it for a second. "Ok I'll try it."

"Good and I'll do the same for Naruto."

The two of them enter back in the school and head for the classroom.


	20. Chapter 20 (Flashback)

**Chapter 20**

The next day comes and Menma notices Naruto not at home. He thinks nothing of it and gets ready for school. As he leaves he notices that none of the Uchiha are in the village. When he arrives at the academy, he sees Jonin there. He looks around to see if Naruto was there. He walks in and sees Naruto in his chair. Menma sits right next to him.

"Naruto" said Menma. "Why are there so many Jonin here?"

"I don't know" said Naruto. "But apparently Sasuke won't be here for a couple of days."

"Hmph, wonder if he had trouble with his family. I don't remember seeing any Uchiha anywhere in the village."

"Yeah I noticed that too. I don't know what's going on."

"Alright class" says Iruka. "Time to settle down and get ready for class."

Menma spends the next few days wondering where Sasuke is. He decides to go to the Uchiha clan's home located on the edge of the village. He gets within viewing distance of the place only to see it blocked off with a couple ANBU. One of them walks up to Menma.

"Sorry kid, but this place is off limits" said the ANBU.

"Why, what happened?" said Menma

"That's none of your concern"

"It is, my best friend is Uchiha."

The two ANBU look at each other. They sighed.

"The entire Uchiha clan was exterminated" said the ANBU.

Menma's eyes widened in fear. "Sa-Sasuke's d-dead? N-N-No he can't be."

"Please you must leave." The ANBU escorts Menma out the area.

Menma goes straight home feeling depressed.

Naruto then shows up a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke's dead" said Menma sadly. "I was told the entire Uchiha clan was exterminated. I can't believe that something like this happened."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto. "I just ran into Sasuke a couple seconds ago."

Menma looks up at Naruto with tears in his eyes. "I really don't think this is the best time for jokes Naruto."

"I'm not joking. He was standing outside the building before I came in."

Menma looks at Naruto in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, he looked at me for a second and then—"

Menma jumps up and heads outside. He goes back and forth in between the streets looking for Sasuke. He finally finds him just walking down the street. He runs up and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke" said Menma. "I thought you had died. I heard the Uchiha clan was exterminated. What happened?"

Sasuke glares at Menma. "Why are you talking to me" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean? We're friends why wouldn't I be."

Sasuke turns away. "I have no need for friends Menma especially you."

"Wait what are you talking about you're not making since."

"It's like I said. I don't need friends."

Menma stays silent for a minute then sighs. "Look I know you're hurt. Considering that your clan was killed off—"

"Don't talk about my clan!" yelled Sasuke. "You don't know anything. You can't understand how I feel."

"If you let me be your friend I can help you."

Sasuke turns to Menma extremely angry. "Maybe I need to spell it out for you." Sasuke pulls out a kunai and pins Menma to the ground. He holds the kunai to his neck. "We are not friends. You're nothing more than a distraction. Someone who just holds me back. I have no need to be friends with you let alone even be associated with you. Approach me like that again and your life ends." Sasuke gets up puts his kunai up and walks away. Menma is in shock. He goes back home and sees that Naruto is not home. He sighs and goes to bed.

On the following day, Menma wakes up to see that Naruto is not home. He gets up out of bed looking behind the doors and checking the other rooms. He goes to the front and sees that his shoes are gone. He gets showered and dressed and makes his way to school. He gets to the classroom looking around. Naruto isn't there either. He sees Sasuke and decides to move to the empty seat towards the front of the class. Menma suddenly sees three random kids just laughing with each other. He finds it weird as they glanced at him a couple times and proceeded to continue laughing. Iruka walks into the classroom.

"Okay class we're going to get started" said Iruka. He looks around the room. "Menma, do you know where Naruto is?"

Menma looks at Iruka confused. "I thought he left early to come here" said Menma.

"Does anyone know where Naruto is?"

"Nope, no idea" said one of the three students. Menma glares at the three. The three then start chuckling quietly to themselves.

"Alright then we'll start without him" said Iruka.

Class goes on and then lunch comes. Menma follows the three students quietly they turn the corner and Menma creeps closer to listen.

"Do you think Naruto really went there?" said the second student.

"Of course he did" said the first student. "Did you really think that he would just not show up after he so eagerly agreed?"

"I can't believe he was that gullible. What do you think will happen to him?"

"If we're lucky he will be killed by that rogue ninja that killed the Uchiha. He should still be active in that area so he's bound to run into him."

"Isn't this going a little too far?" said the third student.

"Of course not. Menma needs to be taken down a peg. He thinks he can just show off and embarrass the rest of us with that kunai trick? Him and Sasuke just have to make the rest of us look bad. They always have the best skills in the class treating this like a game. What's worse is that all the girls are falling for it. This is a great way to deal with him. It's a shame that I couldn't do anything to Sasuke but losing his entire clan was good enough."

"What if Menma finds out it's who sent him there?"

"He'll probably cry and morn but be too upset over Naruto's death to do anything."

"Do you really think that!?" said Menma walking around the corner glaring at them with a fierce anger.

"Menma?" said the three students in shock.

"Where's my brother?"

The first student laughs. "Getting initiated huh?" The student smirks at Menma. "He actually came to us saying he wanted to be friends it was so sad to see him act so desperate so I said yes but only if he pasted a test of ours."

"Test? You said he would die."

"Can't have an initiation without a risk. We have to make sure he's worthy of being our friend."

Menma clenches his fist. "Tell me where he is NOW!"

"Oh so now you care huh? This is between us and him you should stay out of your brother's business… or is it that you realize that your friendship with Sasuke ruined your relationship with your brother. Honestly you're better off without him seeing as he is just a pathetic kid with no skills and couldn't possibly become a ninja."

Menma punches the guy in the face. The other two back up from Menma. The second guy then goes to grab Menma and pin him down. Menma grabs his arm and kicks him in the elbow dislocating his arm. He screams in immense pain. Menma then proceeds to punch the guy on the ground over and over and over again. He never once stopped or flinched. He just kept punching. A bunch of other students start showing up seeing Menma smashing the kids face in. None of them make an attempt to stop him. Sakura and Ino look on in horror. Menma's fist and face was covered in blood. Iruka and some other Jonin come and see the commotion.

"STOP" yelled a Jonin. He runs and tackles Menma pinning him down. The first kid is unconscious with blood covering his entire face.

"What are you doing you brat" said the Jonin

"Let me go" said Menma. "Those guys just killed my brother. They need to pay."

"That's not for you to decide." The Jonin stands up restraining Menma and walking away. Iruka walks over to the third kid who was paralyzed in fear. He picks him up by the shirt.

"What does he mean when he said you killed Naruto?"


	21. Chapter 21 (Flashback)

**Chapter 22**

Menma was restrained by a straight jacket and put in a prison cell underground. The prison cell was carved into the very ground itself with only torches lighting the area. He sits in silence in the middle of the cell not moving a muscle. He has his head bowed down staring at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"You seem full of hate" said a demonic voice suddenly.

Menma looks up and around.

"Who said that?" said Menma.

"I did"

Menma finds himself suddenly in a large room with a giant caged gate behind him. He turns around and looks at the gate. Two giant piercing red eyes with red slit pupils appear in the dark of the cage.

"Who are you" said Menma

The voice chuckles. "Why ask a question when you're smart enough to answer it?" said the voice.

Menma looks into the eyes then realizes who the voice is. "You're the nine tailed fox."

"Exactly, I'm the demonic fox that is sealed inside of you."

"Sealed? The fourth Hokage was said to have defeated the fox but instead he sealed you inside of me?"

"You and Naruto."

"Both of us?" Menma looks on in confusion.

Nine tails laughs. "Makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?"

Menma pauses for a second. "Wait so if you're in both of us…do you know what happened to Naruto?"

A big smile is seen in the darkness of the cage. "Relax he's fine. I can sense my other self inside him."

Menma sighs. "That's a relief."

"Yes but the situation should have never even escalated to that degree. Those boys deserve death."

"No I don't want to kill fellow leaf ninja."

"Oh really, what would have happened if that jonin didn't stop you? Do you realize you would have killed him?

Menma stays silent.

"And what will happen to Naruto the next time? Do you think this kind of harassment will stop?" said nine tails. "You and Naruto have me inside you. The village hates you for that. That hate will go to the kids and the kids will attack Naruto in many different ways. Now that you made it apparent that you're prone to violence how will they react to you? How will the parents react? What future do you or Naruto have? You have none. You will no longer be accepted by the leaf village."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Look where you are now, a prison just like me. You're restrained and caged like an animal. This is where they keep unruly animals who don't show their masters any respect. Do you really think you can be someone important? Do you think you can make friends? You saw how Sasuke turned on you. Everyone else you get close to will do the same."

"I…I have to believe."

"Think logically, what can you do to be accepted? Everyone sees you as me. Those eyes of hate are proof. And do you think you can do anything about it? No. Instead, what you need to do is make sure no one can do anything horrible to you or your brother ever again." Menma turns to the cage. "In order to do that you must embrace me and accept me. You can take care of everyone like this. No more pain and suffering for either of you. Kill them kill all of them make them see the real demon inside of you. Make them fear you. Make this village your blood bath."

"Menma" said Naruto's voice. "Menma finds himself face to face with Naruto who's on the other side of the prison bars. "I heard what happened are you okay?"

Menma sighs. "I'm fine Naruto. What happened to you?"

Naruto looks down at the ground. "I wanted to make friends like you did with Sasuke. When I saw you and Sasuke mingling with each other outside I saw how happy you were. I wanted that kind of friendship so I asked around to see if anyone wanted to be friends with me."

"And you ran into those three."

"They said if I went into the forest and retrieve a rare plant for them they will be friends with me."

"They tricked you" said Menma.

"I know" said Naruto. "While I was looking a couple of ANBU stopped me and told me no such plant exists in the leaf village sending me back. Then when I got back I heard you were arrested. To think you went from being friends with Sasuke to this."

Menma scoffs. "Sasuke and I aren't friends, not anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"Don't be. And don't think for a second that you are responsible."

"But you guys seemed close. If I hadn't said anything, you would have never left the house to chase him and—"

"None of that matters. You and I are family. I'm sorry that I neglected to be with you and support you when you were struggling so much. I should have been there more for you. And I realize that now. As long as you are here, I'm fine."

Naruto and Menma smile at each other and start to laugh.

Naruto grows silent looking down at the ground. "I kind of wish people would stop looking at us like this. They always have those same eyes no matter where I go" said Naruto.

Menma stares intensely at Naruto. "Maybe we should do something about it" said Menma.

"Yeah and I know just how. I'm going to become Hokage."

"…HUH!?" said Menma in confusion.

"With me as Hokage, everyone will look up to me treating me like a somebody. I'll gain the respect of everyone in the village and they'll see me as an inspiration. And with you being my brother, they'll do the same for you."

"That dream isn't an easy thing to –"

"I know it's not easy and I know I'm far from being skilled enough, but it's a dream that I decided on. I want to accomplish this."

Menma stares at Naruto's smiling face and slowly smiles himself. "Then let's make a promise, you make an attempt to become Hokage and I'll make sure to make the path for it much easier for you."

Naruto smile widens. "Yeah that's a promise." Naruto gets up getting ready to leave. "The third Hokage said he will settle things in the morning so you can return to the academy."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto leaves.

Menma suddenly finds himself back in the room with the giant cage.

"What a foolish dream" said nine tails. "And impossible to achieve, he can't hope to become Hokage let alone respected by the leaf."

"It's not a foolish dream" said Menma. "It's an honorable one. The path to Hokage will be hard but not impossible."

"It is impossible."

Menma glares at the eyes of nine tails. "Only to those who don't try. He now has a goal to strive to achieve. As his brother, I will support him. We are family."

"Family?! Family is pointless. Nothing good ever comes with getting attached to family."

"Then you truly don't know the value of what family is."

"You are a fool."

"If being my family's support makes me a fool than yes I am. But I don't think for a second that that's a bad thing."

"The village will turn on you. You and Naruto will never be Hokage. You will never be a ninja you will fall and die as nothing more than a tool for the leaf."

"And that's where you're wrong. The fourth sealed you in us for a reason. He must feel we have potential to use your power to protect the village. Naruto will become Hokage to do just that. I believe in him and I will do everything to support him. You got a problem with that than just stay in this cage, shut up and don't bother me ever again."

Nine tails eyes stared intensely at Menma. "Cocky son of a bitch. You dare speak to me in such a manner? And what can you possibly do? You're a criminal now. Nothing you do will change that."

"Maybe I wasn't being blunt enough. Unless you intend to help me support Naruto's dream, then don't bother showing yourself to me or even talking to me."

Nine tails eyes then close and he grunts in frustration. "Do whatever the hell you want. But don't expect the leaf to welcome you in open arms."

"Hmph, it's too late for me to be redeemed anyway. If I'm going to support Naruto, it can't be out in the open. I will support him from the shadows of the leaf. Naruto will be the light everyone looks up to, and I'll be the dark everyone fears."

Nine tails smile. "Well at least you won't let people walk over you. I guess I can give you a small gift to help for the consequences that will happen when you return to the academy tomorrow." Red chakra leaks out of the cage and surrounds Menma. Menma is then engulfed with red chakra leaking from the cage. As the chakra rushes up his body, Menma just smiles. He wakes up back in the prison cell and smiles widely.

"As long as Naruto has a future I don't care what happens to me" said Menma.

The next day Menma is at school freed from his prison he proceeds inside and notices everyone staring at him guys and girls with the same dark look. He can't help but smile. Suddenly a student looking similar to the one he beat up stands in front of him.

"Hey brat" said the student. "My little brother is in a coma right now thanks to you."

"Perhaps you should have been watching over him a little more" said Menma.

"What was that?!"

"Hard of hearing or something?"

The student clenches his fist and tries to punch Menma. He catches it.

"Don't worry" said Menma. "You'll be joining him soon." Menma's eyes then change into the red eyes of the nine tails as he gives the kid a devilish smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Menma wakes up and sees Naruto had already left. He gets up and starts making himself breakfast. He cooks some eggs, bacon and rice. He puts down a plate of food and gets ready to eat. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. He goes to see who it is. It happens to be Sairana. Menma opens the door.

"Sairana? What are you doing here" asked Menma.

"Didn't really feel like staying at home especially on my day off" said Sairana.

"Hmph well at least you're proactive."

Sairana suddenly smells the food Menma cooked. "Wait did you just cook?"

"Well yeah, since I got food I decided—"

Before Menma could even finish, Sairana pushes the door all the way open and lets herself in. She sees the plate of food on the table and sits in the chair."

Menma sighs. "Would it kill you to be a little more considerate?" said Menma. He makes a second plate of food and sits on the opposite side of the table. The two of them slowly start eating.

"I stopped by Aylana's before I came here. She still seems very sore from yesterday" said Sairana. "I wonder if she'll be fully recovered by tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I just wonder what our first mission will be."

"Can't be anything two exciting considering we are fresh out the academy."

"Yeah probably a D-rank where we have to plow an old man's farm, or walk a lazy owner's dog. Hell it might even be chasing a cat because he ran away from its owner or something."

Sairana starts laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Menma.

"That's the same mission that Naruto just got. I hear the cat is somewhere in the southern part of the fire country" said Sairana.

"Well, that's interesting."

The two continue eating and Menma finishes his plate first. He puts it in the sink and washes it.

"So what were your plans today?" asked Sairana.

"Didn't really have any" said Menma. "Probably go train or something."

Sairana sighs. "You never have any fun do you?"

"I don't have that luxury."

"True, but you have to at least let yourself relax every now and then."

"Hmmm"

"Why don't you go put some clothes on, something casual to just wear."

Menma goes and gets some black pants and as white shirt with a spiral in the middle. He goes in the bathroom and gets dressed. When he gets out, he sees Sairana standing by his dresser holding something.

"Uh Sairana, what are you doing?" asked Menma.

She turns around and the item she appears to be holding is a necklace with a pink flower on the end.

"You actually kept this?" said Sairana.

Menma averts his eyes. "It wasn't really something I can throw away" he said.

Sairana looks at him with concern. "Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"I'm not torturing myself."

"Then why else would you keep this? Do you know how much Savvier—"

"Yes I remember, but I can't just throw that away it was something he treasured."

Sairana glares at Menma. "That guilt of yours will get you in trouble."

"I don't see what the big deal is, how is this any different than getting a present from a friend or taking something of value from a defeated enemy."

"It's not the same. It's clear you took this out of guilt. You regret what happened to him and need a constant reminder as to why you don't—"

Menma slams his fist against the wall. "THAT'S ENOUGH SAIRANA."

Sairana grew silent. Menma walks over to Sairana and snatches the necklace from her. He puts it in the drawer and closes it.

"Please don't ever bring him up again" said Menma.

Sairana bites her bottom lip causing blood to drip out. She silently walks out the door closing it behind her.

"I think she's right" said nine tails. "You really have no need to keep such a trinket."

"You and I both know it's a motivator" said Menma.

Nine tails sighs. "Back then I was kind of foolish if I had not been so consumed by hate that that incident wouldn't have…." The nine tails pauses for a minute sensing Menma's anger. "Never mind, I won't say anything else."

Menma stares back at the drawer and walks back to open it. He takes the necklace out and stares.

"Help…me…p-p-please…help…me…." a voice echoed in Menma's head.

"DEMON. YOU REALLY ARE A DEMON" another voice echoes in his head. Menma grabs his head as more and more voices start echoing in his head. They get louder and louder causing Menma to shake in panic.

"MENMA" yells nine tails.

Menma suddenly snaps out of it.

"It happened again didn't it Menma?" said nine tails.

"No, I'm fine" said Menma.

"It's been three months since the last one and this one seemed more painful."

"It's nothing, really I'm fine."

Menma puts the necklace on and tucks it under his shirt.

"Naruto" said Menma to himself. "I do this for Naruto." He takes a deep breath and starts to walk out the door. "Well, time to go train." He closes the door, locks it and heads out to the forest area.

The next day comes. Menma's team is in a small office room in the Hokage building. The Hokage and a bunch of jonin are sitting in at a large table. The third looks at Menma and his team and looks at some papers.

"I wonder what our first mission is going to be?" asked Aylana. "Probably something exciting"

"Don't get your hopes up" said Sairana. "It's more than likely something boring. It's going to be D-ranked after all."

"D-ranked?! That's so boring. I kind of want something at least C-ranked. With our skills we can easily do such a mission."

"Even though we are skilled, I doubt the third will just give us a C-rank" said Menma.

"You're way too negative" said Aylana.

"No he's realistic" said Sairana.

"Come on the third knows what he's doing. I'm sure he will give us a C-rank if he feels we can handle it" said Adonn.

The third looks at the group again and smiles.

"I must admit that I'm surprised that this group managed to pass Adonn's little test" said the third. "You are clearly skilled to come out of his test with mild injuries as well as only one day of recovery. Compared to the other students that he failed, you are exceptional so much so that it's hard to decide what mission to give you for your first." He takes a deep breath. "How would you feel if your first mission was a C-rank one?"

Everyone's eyes widened in excitement.

"For real?" said Menma

"Really?" said Sairana and Aylana.

"Yes," said the third. "This mission is a simple body guard mission. You are to be the body guard to a farmer deep in the land of waves who is trying to keep his crops from being stolen before he harvests them."

"Well it's something" said Sairana.

"I'm excited" said Aylana. "I wonder what fools will try to steal from him. I can't wait to beat them into submission."

"You'll leave immediately for the land of waves" said the third

"Yes sir" said Menma's team. They all leave the room. The Jonin look at the third in confusion.

"Sir is it really okay to give Menma a C-rank for his first mission?" said one of the jonin.

"He's been through a lot to get here" said the third. "He's had to constantly hold back because of Naruto. I'm sure that at the very least, he should get a mission that will truly make him feel like he's getting a challenge."

"But his track record is not the best."

"It doesn't have to be. There's no such thing as a perfect child after all."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"How boring" said Aylana. "We barely had to do anything on this mission."

Menma's team are walking along a path on their way back from completing a mission.

"Well we are above average" said Sairana. "I guess C-rank missions are easy for us.

"Yeah but I didn't expect it to be that easy. I mean the moment I lit my gloves on fire, they surrendered. Promising never to steal from that farmer again. How pathetic can you get?"

"Not to mention that the farmer finished quicker than expected" said Adonn.

"Well look on the bright side, its easy money" said Menma.

"I suppose" said Aylana.

"I'm sure the next mission will be a bit more engaging" said Adonn.

"Even if it isn't I don't mind" said Sairana. "It's just nice to get out of the village every once in a while."

They continue walking until suddenly a kid no more than 10 years old comes rushing in front of the group carrying what appeared to be his brother who was around 5 years old. Both were wearing tattered clothing, each had brown eyes and black hair and were breathing heavily as if they were running for some time.

"A kid?" said Adonn

"What's he doing out here all by himself" asked Sairana.

Suddenly the kid rushes behind the group hiding behind Menma. Menma then sees a bunch of thugs carrying katanas, spears, and knives rushing towards them. They stop in front of Adonn and the rest of the group.

"Well now, a bunch of ninja" said one of the thugs. "Strayed too far from home."

Menma's eyes turned as he cracks his knuckles.

"We rather not waste any time as we need to get back to Sir Gato" said another thug.

Sairana straightens her glasses as she activates her sharingan.

"So let's keep it simple" said another thug. "Hand over the kid and his brother and we'll be on our way."

Aylana puts her gloves on.

"If you don't then we'll just take him from you" said another thug.

Adonn takes the two kids and moves them behind himself. "Try not to make too much of a mess you guys"

"We won't" said all three of them. They proceed to beat up all the thugs with not problems what so ever. After wards the four of them come up to the kid.

"So what's your name" said Sairana. The kid seemed scared covering his little brother's head.

Menma looks at the kid's left hand and notice he only has two fingers with his hand bandaged up.

"We need to get these guys to their parents" said Menma.

Adonn kneels down. "Don't be scared we can protect you from those guys. So tell us where your parents are."

The kids stay silent for a minute then the oldest one slowly opens his mouth. "I…I live in a small village… just on the edge of the water" said the kid.

"A small village huh?" said Aylana. "Considering that we're in the land of waves right now where would that be?"

"I don't know" said Adonn. "There are many villages near the harbors in the land of waves."

"How many?" asked Menma.

"At least 20, each about three to four days away when walking."

"Well that's just great" said Aylana. "It will take us weeks to find this kid's home."

"There's a bridge there as well" said the kid.

"Bridge?" said Sairana. "Does the land of waves even have a bridge?"

"No they don't." said Adonn.

"It's not complete" said the kid. "It's still being built."

Adonn thinks for a second. "If memory serves correctly, there should be a town on the water that's close enough to the main lands for such a bridge to be built. Maybe he's talking about that."

"How far is it?" asked Menma.

Adonn reaches into one of the pockets inside his jacket and pulls out a small map. He takes off his visor and scans the map real quick. He then places it on the ground.

"We're here" said Adonn pointing to a large open area on the map. "The village is here." He points to a village marker on the map near the water. "It will take at least a day to get there."

"Well that's good" said Sairana. "We can drop him off and still make it back to the village on time."

Menma pauses for a moment. "Yeah but I'm not so sure we should just drop him off." said Menma.

"What do you mean?"

"This kid was obviously kidnapped by those thugs. Taking him back home won't guarantee that they won't try again."

"So what you're suggesting we stay with the kid?"

"Not an option" said Adonn. "This isn't a mission and it's not been approved by the Hokage. We don't get paid for something like this. We will be going against leaf protocol."

"Then why don't we take him with us" said Sairana.

"We can't do that either." said Menma. "These thugs are probably blackmailing his parents. If we take him back to the village we doom his parents to these's thug's wrath."

"This isn't our jurisdiction" said Adonn. "Taking a kid home is one thing but serving as bodyguards for him to protect him from the thugs is another thing all together."

"So what we just let him die!?"

"I'm not okay with this either" said Aylana. "I know it's not our jurisdiction but are we simply going to abandon this child? How will people think of us leaf ninja if we do something like that?"

Adonn thinks about it for a second then slowly exhales. "You're right" said Adonn. "Besides, this kid has suffered being away from his parents long enough."

Menma smiles. "So we take him back?"

"Yeah, and watch him but only for three days. After that we leave and return to the village no matter what."

Menma closes his eyes and clenches his fist before relaxing. "Okay" he says.

Adonn smiles. "Then it's settled?" The three of them nod in agreement. "Then let's get these kids home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The group travels down the long path on their way to the village. After some time has passed, Menma turns to Adonn.

"Um sensei" said Menma.

"What is it?" said Adonn.

"Who's Gato? One of those thugs we beat mentioned a sir Gato."

Adonn pauses for a moment before continuing. "Gato is the founder of the company Gato transport. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world."

"Oh yeah I've read that he's a shipping merchant" said Sairana.

"That's an oversimplification. He's a business leader, one who's made his name known throughout the world. Unknown to most, he's also one of the world's most powerful drug lords. I heard his name mentioned a couple times when I was in prison."

"Wait you was in prison?" said Aylana.

"That's not important right now" said Menma. "Sensei"

"…anyway" said Adonn. "From what I heard, he controls this very land taking over all the shipping ports of this island. Makes for a pretty good place to have the base for his drug operations."

"Then I guess that means that those thugs we beat up are part of his underground drug dealing faction?"said Sairana.

"Most likely"

"I wonder what these kids' parents did to provoke him."

"Could be a number of things. Not paying the fees, opposing him, it's not that hard to piss off a drug lord."

"If that's the case, than there's no way we can just leave this kid like this" said Menma.

"I told you, it's beyond our mission."

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean I can't be mad about it."

They continue walking when suddenly Menma catches the scent of something unfamiliar. He looks over at Sairana who recognizes the look he gave her. She takes out a kunai. Adonn puts the kids behind him. Aylana reading the situation takes out her gloves. The group looks around trying to see where the enemy is. Suddenly a tall man jumps from out the bushes and charges straight for Adonn. He was wearing black pants with no shirt and scars all over his body. He had wild hair and carried a large sword with explosive tags on it. He takes the sword and swings it at Adonn. Adonn blocks the sword with his hands causing them to bleed. A couple of the tags catch fire and explode. Adonn manages to jump out the way of the attack with both kids. The man then turns around and faces the group.

"Well now this is unexpected" said the man. "To think we would run into ninja protecting the boys. I told Gato to let me or Zabuza kill the rats. Guess I'll get the chance now."

Menma grits his teeth and take out a kunai taking a battle stance. Aylana lights her gloves on fire. Sairana activates her sharingan.

"Guys stay out of this" said Adonn. "Protect the kids. I got this."

"Sensei?" said Sairana. "Are you sure you can take this guy alone?"

"Of course I can." Adonn takes off the visor and puts it in his pocket. "After all, I've been dying to kill something lately." Adonn gets a huge smile on his face.

"Adonn?" said the man. "Is that what you're going by these days?"

Adonn seemed troubled by the man's words.

"Yes I know" said the man. "You are quite the popular kind of guy. You may have changed your appearance and your name but the eyes never lie. Those are the same eyes of that man."

Adonn grits his teeth. "I take it you've heard of how strong he is then?" said Adonn

"Of course, he's quite famous. Even has a chilling name. The man's known as Orochimaru right?"

Sairana's eyes widened. "Orochimaru?" she said.

"I heard that name before too" said Menma.

"I haven't who is he?" said Aylana.

"It doesn't matter" said the man. "What really matters is the fact that we're standing in the presence of his son, Odoromaru."

"Son" said Sairana. She turns to Adonn. "You're Orochimaru's son?!"

"Now's not the time for that" said Adonn.

"Not only that but you are listed as an S-rank ninja earning the nickname, 'Insanity ninja.' " said the man.

"Insanity ninja?" said Menma.

"Rumor has it that his fighting style is so wild and unpredictable that not even an Uchiha can beat him in close combat. What's worse is that he never leaves the people he beats alive." The man raises his blade. "However, I Jinzunochi of the seven swordsmen will be the first to best the Insanity ninja."

Jinzunochi charges at Adonn with his sword. Adonn dodges it and draws his kunai. The two of them clash a couple times with their blades before Adonn lands a strong punch on Jinzunochi and kicks him across the ground. Adonn, however, didn't notice the paperbomb underneath his left foot and it goes off. He starts bleeding from his left foot. Jinzunochi charges at Adonn and releases a large scroll of paperbombs from the sword. They make contact with Adonn seemingly blowing him up. However, it turned out to be a clone. Adonn appears just above Jinzunochi forming a couple hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" He opens his mouth releasing a large amount of water that takes the form of a large water dragon. It charges at Jinzunochi but he surrounds himself with explosive tags and blows himself up seemingly. He then appears just behind Adonn trying to cut off his head. Adonn then smiles and suddenly a snake comes from under Adonn's sleeve and catches the blade in his mouth. "Water Style: Tearing Torrent" a palm size ball of water forms from Adonn's hand and he strikes Jinzunochi with it. Jinzunochi is sent flying back smashing against a nearby tree. He slowly stands up.

"Not bad" said Jinzunochi "But I wonder what your fellow leaf shinobi are going to do against her."

Menma suddenly catches a whiff of another sent from behind him. He grabs the two kids and jumps out the way. Suddenly a large condense form of chakra in the form of a crescent moon, appears from the bushes traveling just under Menma's feet. The figure jumps out. It appeared to be a girl around Menma's age with a red bladed katana. She wore long pants and sandals with a blue kimono and fishnet shirt underneath. The blade resonated with a large amount of chakra.

"Not good" said Menma.

"I got this" said Aylana. She lights her gloves on fire turning the fire blue. She charges at the girl in an attempt to light her on fire. The girl however lights the blade part of her sword on fire and turns it blue. She then strikes down Aylana in one hit giving her a large scar over her chest. Aylana is knocked out cold from that attack.

"Aylana!" yelled Sairana. She takes out two kunai and throws it at the girl. The girl easily dodges them easily. Aylana charges at the girl forming a couple hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" a large fireball shoots from Sairana's mouth. The girl strikes the ground causing a large wall of blue fire to surround her. The fire shields her from Sairana's fireball. She then charges at Sairana. Sairana tries to weave more hand signs but the girl manages to catch up to her before she can and attempts to cut off Sairana's head. Sairana dodges it and takes out a kunai to attack. The girl blocks her attack. The two of them go at it a few more times clashing and causing sparks to fly off the blades. The girl takes one more strike and breaks the kunai in half. She then strikes Sairana in the head with the butt of her sword knocking her out. Menma prepares himself and charges at the girl. The however disappears and appears behind the kids. She puts a sword through the oldest kid's chest. Adonn and Menma look on in shock. Angered, Menma charges at the girl only for the girl to stab him in the shoulder and then slash him across the chest. As Menma lies on the ground bleeding, the girl raises her sword getting ready to kill Menma. Suddenly Aylana appears behind the girl and grabs her from behind.

"Let go of me" said the girl.

"Not a chance" said Aylana.

As the girl struggles to break free, Aylana slowly moves back away from the others. She gets about 15 feet from everyone else.

"I don't appreciate what you did to that kid" said Aylana. "You have to burn for that. Even if I have to risk my life to do it." Aylana's grip tightens. She holds the girl close. "A shame, you seem like my type." Her skin starts to catch fire. "Inferno" Suddenly the two girls are engulfed in flames seeming burning alive.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Adonn thinks fast and uses a shadow clone to separate from Jinzunochi. He forms a bunch of hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall" a large body of water shoots from his mouth and forms a large geyser of water just under the fire. It manages to put the fire out completely and Aylana and the girl pass out. Jinzunochi rushes Adonn with the sword and sets off a couple more explosives. The explosion masked his advance towards the girls. He grabbed his partner who has massive burn marks on her entire left side of her body and backs away from Aylana quickly. He then turns to the group.

"It's been fun but I think we've had enough for now" said Jinzunochi. "Expect to see us next time." He then disappears in a giant explosion.

Menma immediately rushes to the aid of the kids. He sees the stab wound in his chest as the kid is breathing heavily.

Sairana finally wakes up and slowly sits up.

"SAIRANA, COME QUICK" said Menma. Sairana looks over and sees the kid with the stab wound. She picks herself up and makes her way to the kid.

"Menma, keep his head leveled" said Sairana. She takes out a kunai and cuts the kid's shirt open. She then gently places her hand over the wound. Green chakra then emits from her hand.

Adonn goes to Aylana who is on the ground with part of her clothes burned up and burn marks all over her body. He goes to check for a pulse. As he touches Aylana's skin, she screams in pain.

"Careful sensei, my whole body is in pain right now" said Aylana.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Adonn. "You could have died."

"Don't worry; I wasn't in that form long enough"

"It was enough to damage you however."

"I'll survive"

Adonn looks over at Menma and Sairana. "If only that were the case for them." He turns back to Aylana and does some hand signs. "Water Style: Healing Bed" water gathers under Aylana and forms a small platform under her. It then gently lifts her in the air.

"This should help speed up the healing process" said Adonn. "It will be quite relaxing. Think of it as a hot spring of sorts." He walks over to Menma and Sairana as Aylana floats right behind him. "How is he?"

"Not good" said Sairana. "His vitals are fading fast. At the rate it's going, he's going to die."

Menma closes his eyes in frustration. Adonn makes another healing bed for the kid. Sairana puts the kid on the water bed and gets on herself. She keeps her hand on the wound and the green chakra remains active. Menma picks up the other kid.

"Let's go the town can't be far now" said Adonn

The make their way down the path. The path takes them to a large hill. Menma get to the top of a small hill and sees the town just at the bottom.

"There it is" says Menma.

The group slowly makes their way down and enters the town. The town appears to be pretty run down with people looking dirty and unruly. The stores looked vacant with barely any people or items in them. Everyone looks miserable like they were just waiting for death to take them. The kids in the village even looked miserable. When the group walked through the town, the villagers look on in shock. Suddenly, a villager walks up to them.

"Um excuse me" said the villager. "Are you guys ninja from the leaf also?"

"Also?" said Menma.

"Well yes, we come to return this kid we saved from some thugs" said Adonn.

The villager looked at the two kids. "Hey, those are Murzo's kids; you manage to rescue them from Gato."

"Yes we did but this one needs serious medical treatment." Adonn points to the kid on the healing bed. "Is there a doctor we can take him to?"

"Yes of course, right this way."

The villager leads them to a small building with the hospital logo on it. The group walks in heading straight to the back where the doctor's office was. The doctor was looking over some paperwork when he sees the group walk in.

"Excuse me Doctor" said the villager. "I have a patient in critical condition. Can you check him out?"

"Of course" said the doctor. Adonn gently sets the kid down of the bed and dispels the jutsu. The doctor examines the kid. He gets a look of dread in his eyes. "What happened to him?"

"We were attacked by two of Gato's men" said Adonn. "They managed to stab the kid as well as take down one of our teammates."

"It must have been something if both you and that leaf Jonin ran into complications coming here."

"Leaf Jonin?"

"Yeah our bridge builder, Tazuna, hired some ninja from the leaf to be bodyguards for him as he finishes building the bridge. However, he had a run in with one of Gato's elite men and was taken out of commission. He's been bed ridden ever since."

"That must suck" said Menma.

The doctor looks at the stabbed boy again. He then looks at his hand.

"Those monsters" said the doctor. "To put their father through such torture is unnerving."

"Maybe you should call the boys' father here" said Adonn "I'm sure he would be happy to see his kids back.

The doctor got a look of deep depression in his eyes. "I wish that were possible"

"I should probably go" said the villager as he leaves the office.

"What do you mean?" said Adonn.

"He's dead" said the doctor.

Menma and the others look at the doctor in shock.

"Dead?" said Menma.

"Committed suicide a couple days ago" said the doctor. "He couldn't take it anymore. His wife being killed by Gato's men, the thought of never seeing his kids again, not the mention being sent the fingers of his son every week since his disappearance…it was just too much."

Menma looks at the kid's bandaged hand. "So that's what that is." He grits his teeth.

The doctor turns to Adonn. "You guys should wait in the waiting room. I'll take care of him."

Adonn and the others leave. Aylana is placed on the couch in the waiting room by Adonn. Time passes, Menma is pacing back and forth. Sairana is sitting calmly on the couch next to Aylana. Adonn is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed deep in thought. He takes a deep breath.

"Well we've gone way beyond the scope of protocol regarding our mission now" said Adonn.

"Is that really important right now?!" yelled Menma.

"I suppose not."

"Sensei" said Sairana. "What are we going to do?"

"…Well technically we are supposed to return to the leaf village" said Adonn. He looks at Aylana. "But we can't leave with Aylana in this condition. The best option we have for now is to stay here and wait for Aylana to recover at least." Adonn walks over to the door leading to the doctor room. "I'll be right back."

Menma keeps pacing and starts getting frustrated.

"Menma you need to calm down" said Sairana.

"How can I" said Menma. "You heard what happened to that kid's father right? And you see the state of this town. How the hell can these kids survive here?"

"I know but what can we do?" Sairana sighs. "Gato has powerful people on his side."

"We can ambush them. Get the jump on them before they can sense us and take them out."

"That's being reckless Menma there are too many factors to consider."

"I am considering the factors. Right now that girl is injured. Sensei could probably take on that rogue ninja by himself and we can double team the girl. We take them out quickly and head straight for Gato."

Sairana stands up and walks up to Menma. "Menma, you aren't taking all the factors of the situation into consideration."

"It's enough to go on to strike at them. I already have their scent if we could just—"

"STOP IT MENMA" Sairana activated her Sharingan. "Did you not learn your lesson on acting on impulse? Do you not remember the Savvier incident?"

Menma's eyes turn red. "You know damn well I remember that incident all too well. And this is nothing like that."

"It's exactly like that. The impulse you are feeling right now, the mindset you are in at the moment, the fact that you are so bloodthirsty right now, what's the difference?!"

"The difference is that this isn't a comrade of ours nor does this person belong to the leaf. I'm not the same kid I was back then."

"Then stop acting like one!"

Menma clenches his fist then storms out the hospital. Adonn returns.

"Well things are still up in the air but…" said Adonn. He looks around and sees that Menma is not there. "Where's Menma?"

"Left" said Sairana. "He is shook up about the whole situation."

"I guess he would be." Adonn forms the water bed and lifts Aylana up gently. "The kids' house isn't far from he can go there and stay until Aylana's recovered."

"Um…" Sairana looks at the door. "I think I should go get Menma first."

"That's fine. The house is two blocks down, make a left and is the third house on the left."

"Got it." Sairana gets up and heads outside to find Menma.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sairana leaves and starts walking around the village. She looks on trying to find Menma. He doesn't appear to be anywhere. As the sun starts to set, she looks the state in which the town is in. Sairana bites her lip in frustration. "This isn't a village" she said. "It's a grave yard with walking corpses."

"Sairana?" she hears a familiar voice calling her from behind. Sairana turns around and sees that it's Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" said Sairana.

"I'm on a mission. We're protecting this man that's building the bridge to this town."

"So is this a friend of yours Sakura" said an elderly looking man with a loose brown tank top, baggy pants and sandals walking up to them.

"Yeah, she's a fellow leaf ninja" said Sakura.

"Oh I see." The old man sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tazuna"

"Sairana" said Sairana shaking his hand. "So you're the bridge builder I've heard about."

"I suppose"

"So if you're here then does that mean…" said Sakura.

"Yeah, Menma and the others are with me" said Sairana. "I heard there was a Leaf Jonin here. I guess that means the Jonin is Kakashi."

"Yeah, we got wrapped in this mission because this guy here lied about why he was being hunted."

Sairana looks at Tazuna in confusion then turns to Sakura. "I see, so where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"There training how to climb a tree."

Sairana chuckles. "Oh that? Me and Menma mastered that before we even graduated...though Menma was having a hard time with it as he kept smashing the tree as he climbed."

"Just like Sasuke…well I was able to do it on my first try so that's why I'm here with Tazuna.

"Really, I must admit I'm surprised considering how skilled Sasuke is."

Sakura gets depressed. "Yeah, and I'm sure he's mad at me for that now."

"Hmm"

She tries to brighten the mood. "So what about you, how'd you end up here?"

Sairana looks away getting a depressed look on her face. "We were attacked when coming from a mission. Aylana got burn marks all over her body and the kid we were protecting got stabbed. The doctor's doing all he can to save him but there's no guarantee he'll survive."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Menma's taking it the worse he's very angry full of pent up rage. I'm afraid of what he'll do when he runs into that katana girl again."

"Katana girl?" said Tazuna. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sekkeu would you?"

"Sekkeu" said Sairana.

"She had a red katana right?"

"Yeah"

"Her name is Sekkeu. She's Gato's right hand man and personal bodyguard. She does all the odd jobs for him so he doesn't need to get her hands dirty."

"She seems so young"

"Don't let that fool you. She's as ruthless as they come. Worst of all is that she always stays calm and collected when doing her work unlike Gato's other men who all seem impulsive."

"She'll be problematic if we run into her again."

Sakura sees the depression on Sairana's face. "Don't let that get you down" said Sakura. "Kakashi and Adonn could take her down"

"I suppose" said Sairana.

"Hey, why don't you and your teammates come over to our house" said Tazuna.

"I don't know if we could."

"It's no big deal and hey it would be nice to have more ninja there. After all we'll feel much safer that way."

Sairana thinks about it for a second. "Okay I'll try to get them to come."

"Good. Then I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah see you."

Sakura and Tazuna leave. Sairana takes a deep breath and decides to go back to Adonn. She retraces her steps to the hospital then follows the directions that Adonn gave her earlier. She arrives at this house that looks kind of run down. She goes to knock on the door but realizes it's open. she walks in to see Aylana lying down on the couch.

"Sensei is upstairs tending to the other kid" said Aylana.

"I see" said Sairana.

She goes and sits on the floor by the couch.

"Couldn't find Menma" said Aylana.

"No and I have no idea where he could be" said Sairana.

Silence befell the two of them and then Aylana decides to break it. "…By the way, who's Savvier?"

Sairana looked at her in shock. She opened her mouth to begin to say something then calmed down closing it and turning away from her.

"Savvier's… the reason Menma earned the nickname Demon of the Academy" said Sairana. "He would always clash with him ever since he put his brother in a coma."

"His brother?" asked Aylana.

"Yeah the first person he ever lost his temper too. After his brother played a mean trick on Naruto, He lost it and beat him to a coma. The Jonin had to restrain him to keep him from going too far. The third was able to rectify the situation and allowed Menma to stay in the academy. The following day, Savvier walked up to him wanting revenge for what he did to his brother. The two of them clashed ever since."

"I take it Menma was victorious in most of those fights"

"Not most, all of the fights they got into. It got to the point where Menma didn't even flinch whenever Savvier came to him. He would even poke fun of him." Sairana looked down at the ground. "But then Savvier took it too far."

"Too far?"

"He put Naruto in a genjutsu and placed him in an area where a lot of the traps for the leaf village were. Had Menma not been there, He probably would have died. He wanted Menma to feel the pain of losing his brother and of course Menma didn't take to kindly to that."

"So what he beat him into a coma?"

"Worse" Sairana took a deep breath. "He….flat out murdered him in cold blood."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Murdered?! Menma?" said Aylana.

"Yes, took a kunai and stabbed him multiple times in the chest and head" said Sairana. "I saw the whole thing. It was the darkest I've ever seen him."

Aylana looks up at the ceiling closing her eyes. "I knew he was unruly and would beat people into comas but to straight up kill someone, I didn't think he would go that far."

Sairana started hugging herself, shaking, and breathing heavily. "You'd be… surprised how often… the least likely people… would cross the line… and kill."

Aylana notices her starting to freak out. "Are you okay?"

Sairana takes deep breaths and relaxes her muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine just issues with my past." She lets out a huge sigh. "Anyway, after that happened, he was severely punished by the leaf village and was absent from school for about two years. He returned when we were all ten years old. About 6 months before the graduation exam. It was then that I saw that the life in him was drained." Sairana looks at her hand. "He barely spoke anything didn't interact with anyone didn't even participate in the class activities like he did before. It was like he was a walking corpse."

"Wait he felt guilty for killing him?"

"Yes he did no matter how much he pretends to, he does feel guilty." Sairana clenches her fist. "When I saw him like that it reminded me of …'someone' in a similar state of mind. That was when I reached out to him pulling him out the darkness he was in. We've been friends ever since."

"Someone?" Aylana looks on in confusion. "Was this how you felt when the Uchiha incident occurred?"

A cold chill ran down Sairana's spine. "It was more than that…. I don't want to go into detail."

"Yeah I understand." Aylana looks back at the ceiling.

"This is why I'm worried about him. He is in that same state of mind right now and he might go too far."

Aylana looks at Sairana in confusion. "Him being angry at an enemy and wanting them dead. I don't see the problem here. He only got punished because he killed a leaf ninja. Killing this girl won't have any direct consequences."

Sairana scoffs at her statement. "You don't see the problem either."

"From what you're telling me, you're just afraid of seeing him in that state again but is it really that bad considering the situation we're in now?"

Sairana looks down at the ground. "No, it's more than that."

"More?" Aylana pushes herself to sit up staring intensely at Sairana.

"…Nothing, forget I said anything."

"I can't forget now."

"You need to."

"You're leaving something out aren't you?"

"Drop it!"

"Tell me Sairana."

"I SAID DROP IT" Sairana glares at Aylana with sharingan active.

"Best not to press your luck with her." said Adonn walking down the stairs. "You have no idea how Uchiha get when they're angry."

"Sensei" said Aylana.

"Sairana's right, It's best that you don't pursue this any further. Not everything needs to be brought in the light.

Aylana looks at Adonn. "Does that mean you know as well sensei?"

"That's not your concern."

Aylana grits her teeth and lies back down. "Fine"

Sairana deactivates her sharingan and turns to Adonn. "By the way sensei" said Sairana. "Kakashi's team is the other team that's here."

"Well that's a relief. Any other jonin would have given me hell" said Adonn.

"The man they're staying with invited us to dinner."

Adonn looks over and Aylana than turns to the stairs before turning back to Sairana. "Unfortunately we can't go. The kid's still in the hospital and Aylana can't move that much." He then gets an idea. "Maybe, if you find Menma you can take him there. I'm sure meeting up with Naruto will calm him down."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Well I guess that settles it."

Sairana nods. "I better get ready."

Deep in the forest stood a spiral building seemingly suspended in mid air. This was the base of operations of Gato. Jinzunochi and Sekkeu enter the building they make their way to a small office where a Man with brownish hair dressed in a suit with glasses was, sitting at an office desk.

"Gato, sir" said Jinzunochi. "I'm sorry to inform you that—"

Gato slams his can down on the ground. "I don't want to hear excuses. Both you and Zabuza failed me" said Gato. "It was just two little kids. Are you telling me you can't handle them?"

"Sir it was more difficult than that and—"

"Also" Gato looks at Sekkeu and sees the burn marks on her. "I see that it's damaged."

"Sir you have to understand the situation was—"

Gato snaps his fingers and a bunch of his men come and pin Jinzunochi to the ground. "Sekkeu" said Gato. "Pick something to cut off."

Sekkeu draws her sword.

"Wait Sekkeu" said Jinzunochi. "Don't do this, please."

Sekkeu sword catches fire and starts glowing. She cuts off Jinzunochi's left arm. He screams in pain and agony. The heat form the sword cauterized the wound so he didn't bleed out. He glares at Gato and Gato walks up to him. Jinzunochi and Sekkeu finally see that his left arm has a cast on it.

"I may have let Zabuza off the hook but don't you think for a second I'm doing that a second time" said Gato. "Unlike you, Zabuza is bedridden. He can barely move. You on the other hand returned in fairly decent shape and managed to have my valuable property damaged in the process. I don't take kindly to my merchandise being damaged in any way. That arm of yours is payment for that."

"Bastard" said Jinzunochi.

"You best make sure you take care of the situation. I will have no more excuses when it involves those boys again."

Gato's men release him and they all leave the room leaving Sekkeu and Jinzunochi alone there. Sekkeu begins to leave the room.

"Sekkeu, wait" said Jinzunochi. Sekkeu stops. "Why do you let that man say such cruel things to you? Why do you obey him so much? If he's blackmailing you in any way I can help." Sekkeu stays silent. "I can tell from your facial expressions that you don't like the situation but you must understand that—"

"That's enough" said Sekkeu. "You and Haku need to keep your nose out of other's business. I've been in service to Gato much longer than you have. Don't try and get me to turn on him cause it won't happen."

"Zabuza's concerned about you as well. When the three of us came we saw you possessed that cursed sword. We know full well about the previous owner of Manabu. He was a friend." Sekkeu grabbed the hilt of the sword. "Your father's wife, your mother, kept in contact with us despite the exile from the mist village. It broke our hearts to hear of her death but—"

Sekkeu draws her blade and places the tip against Jinzunochi's neck. "You must understand something. What happened to my mother doesn't concern me now. It doesn't matter what kind past you may have had with her, I'm here as Gato's right hand woman and will die as such."

She puts the sword away and walks out the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Menma is deep in the forest just watching the sky. He thinks on about everything that's happened.

"Menma" said nine tails.

Menma scoffs. "Are you going to give me a lecture now?" said Menma.

"That's not my style."

"Good cause I most likely wouldn't listen."

Nine tails grunts. "I will say that Sairana does have a point though. There are factors that are left a mystery that you must consider."

"You must understand that not every enemy is going to have their weaknesses exposed or anything. I know full well that she may be stronger than I think. But that doesn't change the fact that she must be taken out and the fact that she's injured gives us an advantage. We can't just wait for her to recover and then strike."

"I see your logic and it could work unless that mist ninja is there as well. That will complicate things."

"I know. But maybe sensei can take him out. He was holding his own against him."

"…Maybe"

Menma jumps down and starts walking deep in the forest he suddenly hears the sound of feet running on wood. He takes a big whiff of the area then recognizes Sasuke and Naruto's scent. He slowly makes his way to the scent and sees the two of them running up trees. They seem to be going half way before falling down.

"Ah they seem to be trying to climb trees. I remember that exercise" said nine tails.

"Naruto's here" said Menma.

"Well obviously" said nine tails. "He's right in front of you."

"No that's not what I mean. The guy said that there was a leaf Jonin here. If Naruto is here than that leaf Jonin is Kakashi."

"What's your point?"

"If we team up with them, we can have a much better chance at taking out Gato's men.

Menma walks over to the two of them who are climbing the tree again. They both fall down and look up at the tree in frustration.

"You know it helps if you stay calm while doing it" said Menma. Both Naruto and Sasuke turn around and see him.

"Menma?" said Naruto. "Menma!" Naruto rushes Menma and gives him a hug. The two of them fall to the ground.

"Naruto careful I'm injured" said Menma.

Naruto quickly gets up. "Sorry"

"It's fine."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke walking over to him.

"We were passing through this town on our way back from a mission."

"Oh that's cool so does that mean you're not staying?" asked Naruto

"Well…it's more complicated than that" said Menma. "We had to fight a couple men that works for a man named Gato."

"Gato huh" said Sasuke. "We were hired by that bridge builder to be his bodyguards for dealing with Gato."

"What a coincidence." Menma looks around. "Where's Kakashi and Sakura?"

"Kakashi's at the bridge builder's house trying to recover from one of his fights and Sakura's with the bridge builder now."

"So does that mean Sakura gave up on the training?"

Naruto and Sasuke turn away from Menma with disappointing looks on their face.

"She beat you guys?!" said Menma. "Wow I severely underestimated her."

"We all did" said Sasuke.

Naruto goes back to the tree and starts trying to climb it. Sasuke does the same. Menma watches as the two of them climb the trees. A few hours pass with the sun setting completely and the two of them are exhausted.

"I think it's time to call it a day" said Menma. "Sun's already down." Menma makes a shadow clone and helps Naruto and Sasuke up. "Which way to the house?"

"That way" said Sasuke pointing to a clearing. The three of them walk until they get out the forest. "The house is the one on the dock with the red roof and is two stories tall." They walk to the house and Menma opens the door. when he does, he finds Sakura, Tazuna, Sairana, and a small kid sitting at the table. There was a woman by the sink fixing the food.

"So you were with Naruto" said Sairana. Menma avoided looking her in the eyes. Menma, Sasuke, and Naruto make their way to the table and the three of them sit down.

"Is Sensei here" asked Menma.

"He's at the kid's house with Aylana" said Sairana.

"Any news on the injured one?"

"No, none."

Menma folds his hand together placing them near his mouth. "Damn"

Kakashi finally makes his way to the table and sits down. At the same time, the food was placed on the table. When the soup was poured and handed out to everyone Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other intensely. After saying grace the two of them dig in. They race each other to see who can eat the fastest stuffing their mouth with the soup and bread. Menma, Sakura, and Sairana watch on shaking their head in disbelief. The two of them finish at the same time.

"I want some more!" said Naruto and Sasuke. They both glare at each other before puking up the food they just ate.

"Don't eat so much if you're just going to puke it up" said Sakura.

"I have to eat" said Sasuke

"I have to eat too to get stronger" said Naruto.

Menma and Sairana look at each other then get up. Sairana goes to Sasuke and puts him in a sleeper hold till he passes out while Menma just punches Naruto in the back of the head knocking him out. The two of them then place Naruto and Sasuke on the ground and go back to the table.

"That was a little extreme" said Sakura.

"Not really" said Menma and Sairana. "We just know how to deal with them."

Kakashi looks on in confusion then comes to a realization. "Oh right I forgot" said Kakashi. "You're an Uchiha like Sasuke"

Sairana looks away from Kakashi. "More or less" said Sairana.

Menma notices her turning away. "She and Sasuke are childhood friends… more or less" said Menma.

"Really?" said Sakura. "I didn't know that"

Sairana turns to Sakura. "We never interact in school" said Sairana. "We were already popular didn't want to add to it. That would have caused some nasty rumors to spread. So we only ever talk to each other at home. His father and my brother were close. So I naturally had lots of interactions with Sasuke."

"Sasuke would tell me about her all the time" said Menma. "Being two years older than us, I never actually knew about her until much later."

Sakura looks at Sairana in shock. "Wait you're 14 years old?" said Sakura.

"You didn't know?" said Sairana.

"No"

Sairana lets out a sigh. "I guess I don't look it do I? After all I did transfer to your class six months after Menma came back to school."

"Wait" said Kakashi. "That means that you failed the graduation exam four times. Even more times that Naruto and Menma."

Sairana stops eating. "Yeah, I did" said Sairana.

"Wait that means your skills were worse than Naruto's" said Sakura. Menma glares at her.

Sairana starts shaking. "I…wasn't in the right state of mind for the graduation. With visiting the village psychiatrist, Ura Girimono and…." Sairana pauses in the middle of talking.

Menma turn to Sairana. "You don't have to go into detail about that" he said.

Sairana takes a deep breath. "Right"

Naruto and Sasuke eventually wake up and sit back at the table seeing that everyone is almost done eating. Sakura gets up and walks to a picture of Tazuna's family on the wall with a piece missing.

"Um excuse me" said Sakura. "This picture is torn is there some reason for that?" Sakura turns to the kid. "Inari you kept glancing at it through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture but it was torn out isn't it kind of strange." Tazuna's family grew silent.

"It was my husband" said the woman.

"They use to call him a hero in this land" said Tazuna.

Inari gets up and leaves the room.

"Inari where are you going?" said the woman. "Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that." She runs after him.

"Why do I get the feeling this involves Gato?" said Menma.

"It does involve Gato" said Tazuna.

"Is there a complex story behind this?" asked Kakashi.

Tazuna takes a deep breath. "He wasn't his real father. He came to our family later. He brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari use to laugh all the time."

"And Gato killed him right?" said Menma.

"It was more than that." Tazuna takes off his glasses and wipes his face. "You see you need to understand the whole story to know what kind of impact he had. It was about three years ago when Kaiza came into our lives. He was a fisherman who came from a far away land to follow his dreams. When he met him the two were inseparable. Inari never knew his father so he was quite the influence on him. He looked up to him following in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became a member of our family. Then when this town needed him he became something more, he became a hero."

"Really" said Sairana. "How did that happen?"

"There was a giant rain storm. It caused the flood gates to open which meant trouble to the lower district of the village. He quickly grabbed some rope and headed to the flood gate. When they got there the water was rushing in so fast and was real intense that it seemed impossible to close the gate. Someone would have to swim through all that to tie the rope to the gate so it could be closed. Without even hesitating, Kaiza said he would be the one to close the gate. He jumped in the water swimming through the strong current never once slowing down. He succeded in tying the rope to the gate and the villagers were able to close it. After that he was considered a hero of this land doing the impossible and saving the village.

Menma smiles. "I like this guy already" he said.

"After that though Gato showed up. He took over terrorizing the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him and Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. His entire gang couldn't take him down so Gato sent in his right hand man."

"Sekkeu" said Sairana.

"Who" said Menma.

"The samurai girl that we fought."

"Yes" said Tazuna. "With one swing of her sword, She cut his arms off. After that Gato's men proceed to beat him senseless. Not long after Gato held a public execution showing off that he will not be challenged. Sekkeu didn't even say a word or even flinch when given the order to kill him. After that happened, everyone lost all hope. Inari, my daughter, Tsunami and all the villagers just gave up."

"Well that explains the bridge" said Kakashi.

"Actually it's Murzo I have to thank for the idea for the bridge." Both Sairana and Menma got shocked looks on their face. "Both me and my long time friend Murzo tried our best to encourage the people to not give up but it was no use. We knew that we needed to do something to help which is why he proposed the bridge to connect us with the main land. When his sons were kidnapped and wife killed by Sekkeu, he knew that it would be too dangerous to finish the bridge without help. He sent me to the leaf village with what remaining money we both had in hopes to get help. Not long after I left I hear he jumped off the unfinished bridge to his death. After hearing why he did it, the fact they would send him a finger of his son every day, he decided to continue the bridge I…." Tazuna wipes the tears from his face. "If anything, I need to finish the bridge for is sake and for the people's sake."

Menma clenches his fist looking down at the floor. "That bitch" said Menma. Sairana glances over at Menma seeing the anger in his face. Menma gets up and starts walking out the house.

"Wait Menma" said Sairana.

"I need to clear my head" said Menma. He turns to Sairana with his nine tails eyes. "Don't try and stop me." He rushes out the door disappearing in the darkenss.

"You dumbass" said Sairana. "Don't you dare try it." Sairana rushes after him. Naruto gets up and gets ready to go after them.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. "Don't go after them."

"But Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"You are in no condition to chase them right now."

"I'm fine." Naruto tries to take a step and collapses on the floor.

"You used up too much chakra to go after them. The best thing to do is get into contact with Adonn and get him to go after them."

"So where is Adonn?"

"I don't know he could be anywhere in this town."

"Sairana did mention that they had an injured kid that they saved from Gato's men" said Sakura. "You could try the hospital."

"Wait" said Tazuna. "An injured kid that they saved from Sekkeu, could that be Murzo's son?"

"Murzo's son?"

"Remember, I said he had his sons kidnapped. Sairana said they were at the house of the kid they saved. I know where his house is."

"Fine then" said Kakashi. "Sakura go with Tazuna and make it quick."

"Right" said Sakura.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Lost her" said Menma. He was jumping through the trees heading deep into the forest. He managed to lose Sairana who was following him. "Now I can focus."

"This is a bad idea" said nine tails. "Going after her is…"

"You can't talk me out of this Nine tails. I'm going to kill that girl."

"Are you sure you even can?"

"Of course. I'll get her this time." Menma catches a whiff of Sekkeu's scent. "Got it"

Back with Sakura, her and Tazuna arrive at the house of Murzo. They knock on the door. Adonn, with his visor on, answers the door with kunai in hand.

"Sakura?" said Adonn. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a serious situation" said Sakura.

"Menma's going after Sekkeu" said Tazuna.

"Sekkeu?" said Adonn.

"The samurai girl that you guys fought" said Sakura.

"Why's that a big deal" said Aylana who was yelling from the couch. "I gave her a good burn. He should have no problem killing her." Sakura and Tazuna walk in the house and see Aylana.

"Aylana?" said Sakura. "That's a real serious burn."

"It's nothing. I'll heal."

"Aylana" said Adonn. "Get serious. That girl is too much for you guys. She managed to best both you and Sairana in a fight. Despite being injured, I doubt it will go smoothly." Adonn turns to Sakura and Tazuna. "Where did they go?"

The two of them look down at the floor. "We don't know" said Sakura.

"That really isn't helpful" said Adonn. "How am I suppose to track them down if I don't know where they went?"

"Wait sensei" said Aylana. "Don't you have a connection with Menma? I mean you have the same eyes."

"Same eyes?" said Sakura.

"That won't work" said Adonn. "He has to be expending a lot of…" Adonn pauses for a minute. "…special chakra in order for me to track him. Meaning I can't track him until he starts fighting."

"But by then…" said Sakura

"I know" said Adonn.

"Then what can we do?"

Adonn thinks for a second. "Do you know the general direction they went?"

"I think towards the forest area" said Tazuna.

"Then we'll head there and then when he's in danger, rush to him as fast as possible in order to save him."

Back with Menma he is real deep in the forest. The scent of Sekkeu is getting stronger and stronger.

"She's close" said Menma. "Real close." Menma notices that she's alone. "Even better, I don't have to deal with the other guy."

"And what would you have done if he was there?" asked Nine tails

"Improvise"

Menma suddenly comes to a large clearing in the middle of the forest. He sees Sekkeu in the middle of the clearing just standing there. He walks up to her.

"You knew I was coming?" said Menma. Sekkeu doesn't say a word as she turns around to face him. "Not talking huh? Well it doesn't matter. I'm here to kill you." Menma's eyes turn. "You won't get any mercy from me." A large amount of chakra emits from him. Sekkeu doesn't even flinch. "You don't seem to be reacting at all. No bead of sweat going down your cheek, no tensing up of the muscles, are you even comprehending the situation you're in?" Sekkeu remains silent. "Nine tails, do you sense anything odd about her?"

"Nothing" said Nine tails. "She seems to be normal more or less."

"Then why is she so calm right now? Usually when I release this much chakra, everyone is intimidated by it. Not to mention your will being transmitted through the chakra intimidating them."

"Maybe she thinks she can beat you?"

Menma turns to Sekkeu. "I'm not sure if you think you can win by yourself Sekkeu but underestimating me will be your biggest mistake."

"You're a pretty loud dog aren't you?" said Sekkeu.

Menma looks at her in confusion. "What?"

"The weakest dog barks the loudest."

"Weak?"

"That power you have is not yours is it?" Menma gets a surprised look in his eye. "From the feel of this intense chakra, I take it you're a Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Menma be careful" said Nine tails.

"You don't even know what that is?" said Sekkeu. "Must be new. If that's the case you won't beat me." she draws her sword and the blade starts glowing. "You're foolish decision to face me alone will cause you to die here and now by my blade, Manabu."

Menma rushes her. She takes a strike at Menma. Menma uses substitution to switch himself with a log. He runs at her from behind wielding hand signs. "Lightning Style, Great Piercing Bolt" he puts both his hands together and points at Sekkeu with his index fingers. a giant lightning bolt fires from his hand. Sekkeu simply takes a defending position and the lightning is redirected to the sword and is absorbed by it. Menma looks on in shock. Sekkeu then points the sword at Menma and the lightning it absorbed is sent to Menma. Menma quickly jumps out the way. She points at Menma again and another bolt of lightning with the same amount of power is sent towards him. Menma dodges it. She then places her hand on the sword gently and gently strums her finger on the dull side. The blade then catches fire. Menma wields more hand signs. "Lightning style, Finger Blitz Bolt" Menma sends a barrage of lightning bolts from his fingers to Sekkeu. This results in Sekkeu simply placing the sword point on the ground erupting a giant fire shield around her. She then swings her sword and the pillar of fire moves towards Menma. Menma runs to the edge to escape but his right foot gets caught by the fire burning it. He lands on the ground in pain.

"Menma, you okay?" said nine tails.

"Like I said weakest dog barks the loudest" said Sekkeu. "Your skills are mediocre at best." She raises her sword at Menma. "Manabu is no ordinary sword. It's nickname is 'The Learning Blade' capable of learning different techniques such as your jutsu and allowing me to use then as much as I want." She point the sword at Menma. A lightning bolt charges at Menma. Menma jumps out the way barely missing the bolt. "As such none of your jutsu are going to work on me."

"Damn" said Menma. "Any ideas?"

"Well your jutsu are out of the question" said nine tails. "Try relying on my chakra and overwhelm her with taijutsu."

"Okay"

Menma forces himself to stand and claps his hands together. A red chakra aura surrounds him. Sekkeu readies her sword. He charges at Sekkeu full force and goes to punch her. She blocks it with her sword. Menma notices that the sword isn't absorbing his chakra then goes for another punch. Sekkeu backs away.

"I see that you figured it out" said Sekkeu.

Menma stands up straight. "Your sword is weird" said Menma. "It can absorb jutsu but not chakra. Kind of seems a little dumb and pointless. All I have to do is overwhelm you before you have a chance to—"

The sword starts emitting red chakra. Menma looks on in shock.

"I said that Manabu absorbs techniques such as jutsu not chakra. Techniques that chakra uses is what I mean." The chakra surrounds Sekkeu. "Your Jinchuuriki aura is such a technique that all Jinchuuriki can use. This power of yours is now something that I can use now."

Sekkeu rushes towards Menma and seemingly disappears. Menma looks around but doesn't see her. Suddenly he gets cut on his left arm. He looks and sees that no one is there. He then gets cut on the right arm, then the leg and chest. The cuts continue to appear on his body until he gets stabbed in the lower right side of his back. The sword goes perfectly through the body and the read aura around both of them disappear. She pulls out the sword and slices him in the back. Menma falls to the ground.

"MENMA" yelled nine tails. "Don't pass out on me." Menma tries to get up but is then stabbed in the back by Sekkeu. She this time hit him in the spine and Menma lost feeling in his entire body. Sekkeu apparently sent a lightning current through Menma's body when she stabbed him disrupting his entire nervous system making it impossible for him to move. Sekkeu removes her sword and flips him over with her foot.

"For you to be this foolish" said Sekkeu. "You barely did anything in our last fight and tried your best to land a hit in this one. You are such an amateur." She raises her sword to get ready to cut his head off. "It's unfortunate you won't get the chance to make that mistake again." She brings down her sword. Blood splatters everywhere.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Menma is shocked to see Sairana standing over him blocking Sekkeu's sword with her left arm. blood was dripping down her arm onto the ground.

"Impulsive dumbass" said Sairana. She activates her sharingan. Sekkeu separates from Sairana. Sairana grabs Menma and pulls him back to safety. "There's no way she'll let us escape now. I'm going to have to fight her." She pulls out two kunai.

Sekkeu and Sairana charge at each other. Sekkeu and Sairana clash with sparks coming from their blades. Sekkeu goes to sweep kick Sairana but Sairana dodges it easily. She then goes to strike at her head and she blocks it. The two clash again and Sekkeu breaks her kunai. Sairana then takes out an explosive tag trying to get Sekkeu with it. Sekkeu then backs away from Sairana brushing her finger on the dull side of her blade. It immediately starts glowing and light mist starts emanating from it. Sairana does some hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" Sairana lets out a giant fireball from her mouth. Sekkeu takes one slice of the fire and it freezes up completely and cut in half. Menma and Sairana look on in shock.

"I know your tricks Uchiha. You have to be a bit more creative" said Sekkeu.

She then aims at Sairana and lightning shoots from her sword. Sairana dodges. Sekkeu fires a few more lightning bolts at her. Sairana dodges and does a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Firefly Barrage" Sairana takes a deep breath and blows out hundreds of tiny fireballs the size of an insect. They travel towards Sekkeu and Sekkeu jabs her sword in the ground creating an ice barrier. The fireballs make contact with the ice and explode. The ice barrier is able to withstand the barrage. Sairana then goes to Menma in an attempt to get away. Sekkeu shows up right beside her and slices her on the back of her left arm cutting the tendons making it go limp. Sairana grabs her arm in pain.

"Time for the other one" said Sekkeu. She then cuts the tendons on the right arm and Sairana falls to the ground. Menma looks on in horror.

"Menma you have to help" said Nine tails. "She's going to die."

"I know" said Menma. "But I can't move. Is there a way for you to give me more chakra?"

Nine tails hesitates for a second. "I could but it's damaging for your body and the way you are now—"

"Doesn't matter, I need that chakra now!"

"…you will be severely injured after this and could possibly lose your–"

"DO IT NINE TAILS"

Suddenly, a thick red chakra starts to cover Menma's body. The chakra creeps up lifting him off the ground. It surrounds him forming ears at the top of his head and a tail made of chakra. Menma then drops on all fours and glares at Sekkeu.

"This is new" said Sekkeu. She kicks Sairana to the side.

Menma charges at Sekkeu. Sekkeu blocks but the impact blows her back. She stabs the sword in the ground to catch herself. Menma charges at her on all fours screaming and yelling. He tackles Sekkeu and she goes rolling around on the ground. Sekkeu gets up and a giant chakra hand comes from underneath. It grabs her and Menma begins swinging her around bashing her into the ground. Sekkeu starts coughing up blood. Menma charges at her again and she ends up dodging him. She brushes the sword and it emits the small mist again. She goes in to cut Menma and he grabs the sword with his chakra arm. Sekkeu is shocked by this. Menma then kicks her away while still holding the sword. He then charges at her. Sekkeu does a bunch of hand signs. "Water Style: Sticky Stream" she expels a white substance from her mouth and Menma runs into it. He finds himself stuck and Sekkeu charges at him. She kicks him in the face grabbing her sword and sends him flying. She strums her sword and it lights on fire. Menma charges at her and she goes to cut him. The chakra repels the blade and she is punched directly in the face by Menma. She goes flying in the air and Menma extends his chakra hand to grab her. He then proceeds to slam her into the ground knocking the sword out of her hand. The sword lands right next to Menma. He grabs it and walks over to her. He sees her on the ground bleeding out rapidly. He raises the sword ready to finish her off and she just looks at him and smiles. This caused Menma to stop.

"What the hell" he said.

"What's wrong?" said Nine tails.

"She's smiling."

"What does that matter, kill her."

"Right"

Menma takes a deep breath and raises the sword again. At that moment, Jinzunochi comes in and strikes Menma in the chest and detonates the explosive tags. Menma goes flying back and is knocked unconscious. His chakra cloak dissipates as well. Sairana looks on and sees that Menma is hurt. She struggles to her feet unable to use her arms. She then slowly walks over to Menma. Jinzunochi turns to Sekkeu.

"Why did you interfere?" said Sekkeu.

Jinzunochi looks at her angered. "So this is it" Jinzunochi said. "Your goal is to die is that it?"

"It's not that simple"

"But that was part of it wasn't it? What would your father think? What would your mother think?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. They're dead."

"But for you to throw your life away like this," Jinzunochi turns to Sairana. "We'll discuss this later."

Sairana reaches Menma and drop to her knees. She bends down and bites her lip. As blood drips out she leans over to Menma's wound on his back. A green chakra aura emits from her mouth and she places her face directly on his wound. The wound then starts closing up.

Just then Jinzunochi walks over to Sairana and kicks her away from Menma. She managed to heal him mostly as the only thing left was a small scar. He looks at Menma slowly flipping him over with his foot.

"I'll deal with you last" said Jinzunochi. "After all you did injure Sekkeu badly." He walks over to Sairana and slowly raises his sword. "Time for Adonn to lose a valuable student" said Jinzunochi.

Sairana looks up at him. Her left eye was activated and it slow turns taking the shape of three spiraling curves around the pupil. She starts bleeding from the eye and Jinzunochi freezes in place. He suddenly collapses onto the ground. After that, Sairana passes out. Sekkeu slowly gets up seeing everyone unconscious. She walks over grabbing her sword and leaves. Menma slowly gets up and looks around.

"Nine tails?" he said. "What was that?"

"A last ditch effort. I used my chakra to take over your body so you could fight" said Nine tails.

Menma tries to get up but collapses. "Why does it feel like my skin's on fire?"

"The side effect. Is constantly damages you the longer you're in that form what's more I can't just spam it all the time. I can only let so much chakra out after all."

Menma takes a whiff of the area and finds that he can't smell anything anymore.

"Nine tails?" said Menma. "What happen to my abilities?"

Nine tails stays silent for a minute before speaking."They're…gone" said nine tails. "The technique causes permanent damaged to part of your body meaning your sense of smell—"

Menma then notices Sairana unconscious on the ground. He tries to stand but then collapses on to the ground. He then slowly crawls to her bit by bit with every inch of his body in pain. He gets to her and slowly sits up on his knees. He then lifts her head up with his left hand and places his right hand on her waist bringing her to his level.

"Sairana? Sairana!" said Menma. "Please wake up Sairana." His hands start shaking and tears start falling from his eyes. "No, don't not again, I can't lose someone again." He lifts up his head. "SENSEI, AYLANA, PLEASE HELP." He buries his face into her chest. "Please, please help."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I sense his chakra" said Adonn as he and Sakura run through the trees. "He's close." They run a few feet through thick trees. Adonn then stops and Sakura stops with him. "Damn lost it."

"What happened sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I just sensed Menma for a minute and it was a large amount of chakra, but now I can't sense anything. It's like he…"

"Is he dead?"

Adonn hurries through the trees. He is constantly looking trying to find where Menma is. Suddenly they hear his voice.

"SENSEI, AYLANA, PLEASE HELP" said Menma.

"Was that Menma" said Sakura. The two of them run through the forest until they get to a clearing. There, Adonn sees Menma holding Sairana and Jinzunochi unconscious on the ground. Adonn goes straight to Jinzunochi and examines him. He looks in his eyes and realizes what happened to him.

"Genjutsu" said Adonn. "And a real powerful one at that, judging from the potency, It was clearly Uchiha based."

"So Sairana beat him?" said Sakura

"No, impossible. This type of genjutsu is well to refined; only an S-class ninja could do it and I only know of one ninja that strong." Adonn bites his finger and does some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu" He summons a bunch of snakes. "Search the area make sure that man is no where around here." The snakes disperse.

Adonn then walks up to Menma. Menma looks at Adonn his face covered in tears. He looks at Sairana and sees the injured arms. He turns back to Menma extremely pissed off.

"Are you happy now?" said Adonn

"I didn't mean for this to—" said Menma.

"Didn't mean for it? You childish fool. Did you not learn your lesson the last time this happened?"

"But I…I mean she…."

"Excuses" Adonn picks Menma up by the collar. "You have gone and crossed the line yet again and ended up seriously injuring your teammate. What's worse is that she appears to be in a coma which I have no idea of when she'll wake from it." His grip tightens. "Maybe you should have went back to the academy because despite the lack of skills Naruto has, I doubt even he would endanger his teammates like this."

"Sensei" yells Sakura. "Now's not the time. We need to get them to safety." Adonn looks at Sakura and back at Menma and tosses him onto the ground.

"Time to get back to the village and we're taking everything with us" said Adonn.

Everyone meets up in Murzo's home. Menma is upstairs alone in a small room. Sairana is in the room with the kid having her arms bandaged up. Kakashi's team along with Aylana as well as Tazuna are at the house in the living room. Adonn himself is in the backyard tending to Jinzunochi.

"Well I must say this was unexpected" said Kakashi.

"Is Menma okay?" asked Naruto

"Not sure but Sairana's going to be out of commission for a while."

"I don't get it?" said Aylana. "I was positive Menma would have been smart enough not to challenge the big guy. Why didn't he retreat when he had the chance?"

"We still don't know the whole story" said Kakashi. "I'm sure when Menma calms down he'll—"

"Not going to happen" said Sasuke. "I've seen Menma like this before. Nothing will snap him back to normal. At least nothing we can do."

"Seen him like this before?" said Aylana. "So you also know about Savvier?"

Sasuke and Naruto got shocked looks on their face. They both turn to Aylana.

"Where did you hear that name?" asked Naruto.

"How much do you know?" asked Sasuke as he slowly reaches for his kunai.

"Um…" Aylana pauses for a minute. "Just the name. Both Sairana and Menma said it."

Sasuke glares at Aylana. Adonn suddenly walks back into the room.

"How's are guest?" asked Kakashi.

"Stable" said Adonn. "That genjutsu won't be broken so easily. It's safe to assume that we're okay for now."

Kakashi sighs. "Still I kind of wish I knew what happened."

Adonn crosses his arms. "I know what happened. A little fox told me everything."

Kakashi looks at Adonn. "Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Menma went to fight Sekkeu and lost. Sairana arrives just before he was taken out to try and beat her. She gets injured and Menma tries to save her. Jinzunochi arrives and takes them both out before suddenly falling down. Sekkeu managed to get away leaving behind Jinzunochi."

"I see. So then Menma got off lucky while Sairana is severely injured."

"I wouldn't say he was lucky, he simply has the best ….reserves compared to normal people."

"Right"

"Sensei" said Sakura in a caring voice. "Will Menma be alright?"

Adonn looks at Sakura then looks at the floor. "Hard to say" said Adonn. "Right now the best thing for Menma is to be left alone."

Naruto clenches his fist. "Damn for this girl to beat both Menma and Sairana, how the hell will we deal with her if she comes after him" said Naruto.

"Not to mention the fact that Zabuza is still out there with his possible tracker ninja partner" said Sasuke. "Things don't look that good for us."

Aylana laughs. "Wow to see the day Sasuke gets cold feet" said Aylana. She sits up on the couch. "Look, Sairana and Menma may be out but you still have me." She lifts up her hand and gently peels off part of the burn marks on her hand. Underneath her hand is perfectly fine. "I will be completely healed in about a day and can join you in protecting the bridge builder."

"Even with you joining" said Adonn "It won't be so simple. Zabuza is a high ranking assassin just as deadly as Jinzunochi and from what we know about them, they are pretty formidable."

"But still, it's six on three. We have the bigger advantage"

"But do we have the better skills?" Aylana grew silent. "You forget, this girl Sekkeu bested all of you. At the very least all four of you will have to team up to beat her. Zabuza will be busy with Kakashi and I have to deal with Jinzunochi leaving the tracker ninja that was with Zabuza and the factor that they need in order to kill Tazuna."

"At the very least" said Kakashi as he turns to Sasuke and Naruto. "You two need to finish your training so that you can be prepared for the next attack.

Sasuke and Naruto look and each other and nod.

"But won't Menma be okay once Sairana wakes up" said Sakura

"Lost cause" said Adonn "Even if she does wake up, it doesn't change the fact that he messed up and that he caused this whole situation."

"That's enough Adonn" said Kakashi. "I'm sure he'll snap back once Sairana's okay."

"Even if he does, Sairana's injuries won't be healed completely for about a week if she's lucky" says Adonn. "It's not like we have a medical ninja with us. I mean if Menma hadn't—"

"Adonn!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Naruto grunts.

"Well we should be getting back" said Kakashi.

"Wait a second" said Sakura. she looks at Adonn and her eyes change to blue. "Can I at least talk to him? Only for a second I could probably—"

"NO!" said Sasuke, Naruto, and Adonn.

"Out of all the people here, the last person he would want to see is you" said Sasuke.

"Does he really hate me that much?" asked Sakura

"Of course" said Naruto. "You would defiantly make things worse."

Naruto leaves the house. Sasuke looks at everyone before he leaves.

"I think that's our cue" said Kakashi. He gestures for Sakura and Tazuna to leave the house. Adonn and Aylana are left alone in the room.

"So what now?" said Aylana.

"We prepare" said Adonn.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A couple days pass. Sakura is just now waking up and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" said Sakura as she yawns. She sits at the table and starts eating with everyone. Tazuna looks around and sees that Naruto is not around.

"Naruto's not here?" said Tazuna. "Looks like he was out all night again."

"He's gone completely insane. He's not even acting like his usual goofy self. He just stays out all night climbing trees in the dark."

"Can you really blame him?" said Sasuke. "For him to see Menma like that must be hard on him."

"Speaking of has anyone heard back from them?" asked Tazuna

"Nothing" said Kakashi. "Just the same thing."

Sasuke grunts. "I wonder if he feels guilty about what happened?" said Sasuke.

"If he does he's more insane that I thought" said Sakura. "Pushing himself like that wasting so much chakra I wouldn't be surprised if he's lying out in the woods dead." She then stops eating and looks at her food. "Strangely enough, Menma's the one I'm worried about. When I saw the look in his eye, it was a look I never seen him have but felt so familiar. The amount of care and concern he had in his face…" Sakura's eyes turn blue. "I wish there was something I could do like find a way to cheer him up or anything really."

Sasuke starts staring intensely at Sakura. "Sakura, you feeling okay?"

Sakura's eyes turn back to green. "Um yeah of course Sasuke I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you remember what you just said?"

"What about Naruto being dead? I know it's kind of harsh but it's the truth."

"No I mean after that"

Sakura looks at Sasuke in confusion. "I didn't say anything after that."

"Right my mistake." Sasuke stands up and starts to leave.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke leaves the house.

"But we just started" Sakura looks down at Sasuke's plate. It was empty. "That was fast."

Sasuke makes his way through the woods. He walks right pass a boy wearing a pink kimono. He turns around as if he recognized him. He brushes it off and walks over to Naruto.

"Whoa I've seen a lot of weird thing but this takes the cake" said Naruto. Sasuke punches Naruto in the head. "Ow what did you do that for?"

"Little idiot" said Sasuke "How do you plan to get strong if you skip breakfast?"

"Oh?"

Sasuke turns his head in concern. "Anyway, we might have a problem."

"What is Zabuza back or something?"

"Not that problem, the one involving your brother."

Naruto's expression turns serious. "Oh you mean that."

Sasuke sighs. "Sakura seems to be having blackouts but not realizing it."

"You mean when her eyes turn blue right?"

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "…so you noticed."

"Of course I did back when we were at Adonn's place. I thought it was nothing at first but then she started speaking like she cared about Menma. It was almost like she was…I mean I know it's impossible but—"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Which makes it a good thing that we didn't have her meet Menma."

Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Yeah but what does that mean?"

Sasuke folds his arms. "She might be regaining her memory and it's manifesting through her concern with Menma."

Naruto looks at Sasuke in shock. "No, that would be bad, real bad if that's what's happening."

"Yeah and don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that she just so happens to start these blackouts after Aylana mentions Savvier?"

Naruto looks down at the ground. "That might be a trigger for it." He stands up. "What can we do about it? With Sairana unconscious and us not in the village we can't really use any of our fail safes."

"I know, I know, and it doesn't help that Menma's…." Sasuke pauses for a second. "…wait, does Menma know that we—"

Naruto shakes his head. "No of course not. Sairana's been keeping that secret real good."

Sasuke puts his hand on his chin. "I wonder if that was the right decision."

Naruto closes his eyes and folds his arms. "Come on, the six of us agreed that Sairana would be the perfect person to be Menma's friend after he returned to the school."

"Yes I know, but now it's more complicated then that to Menma, Sairana's just as important as 'she' was now. If he was to find out the real reason why she even decided to be with Menma…."

Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You seem to forget Sasuke, she was the only one who was with Menma long enough to know just how to befriend him."

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "You mean manipulate him."

"You make it sound like she's some kind of villain when you say that Sasuke."

"Well she kind of is with who her former best friend was."

Naruto grew silent and backs away from Sasuke. "You don't have to remind me of that. We already got too much stuff to hate about each other." Sasuke laughs. "Anyway, about dealing with Sakura, I think the best thing we can do is keep her mind off Menma."

"Keep her mind of Menma?"

"Yeah, as long as there's something distracting than she won't think of him.

"But what is distracting enough that she won't think of him?"

"Um…you Sasuke"

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "That's a terrible plan."

"No it's not. If we do this right it will work. You don't even have to try that hard. Sakura has a big crush on you after all."

"Crush? Please, I don't like any female like that let alone Sakura. She's just annoying."

"Come on Sasuke just hear me out."

Sasuke takes a deep breath. "Fine, what is it?"

A couple hours pass and Sakura and Kakashi walk into the area. "Naruto" said Sakura. "Naruto, knowing Naruto he could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are."

Naruto suddenly throws a kunai at their feet. They look up to see Naruto in the tree.

"Whoa" said Sakura. "Naruto can climb that high now? That's great."

"What do you think" said Naruto "High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down." Naruto stands up but then loses his footing and start to seemingly fall.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto slips right under the tree and hangs their right under the branch.

"Just kidding" said Naruto "You guys really fell for it"

"Well at least he's back to normal" said Kakashi.

"We were worried about you Naruto"

At that moment, Naruto's feet separate from the tree. Kakashi look on in panic as Naruto starts falling. Sasuke climbs a nearby tree and jumps to the tree Naruto was on and catches him while hanging upside down from the branch Naruto was on.

"You really are a total loser Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke you're the best" said Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke smile at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sekkeu is kicked by one of Gato's men then punched in the face collapsing onto the floor. Gato then walks up to Sekkeu.

"Useless" says Gato. He kicks Sekkeu in the face while she's on the ground. "To think you would break like this." Sekkeu gets up and kneels down on her knees. "First with the burns and now you comeback all bruised and battered bleeding all over my floor. Without Jinzunochi, I now have to rely on Zabuza. This puts me in quite the situation here." He taps his can and two men with katanas come next to him. One wore a thick blue jacket with brown shorts, sandals and a hat. The other had on a small kimono with the top part tied to his waist exposing his upper body with sandals and an eye patch.

"You need us for something sir" said the man with the hat.

"It seems we need to raise the stakes a little. I want the two of you to go with that girl to kidnap Tazuna's daughter. We'll make him suffer the same way Murzo did."

"Understood, we'll leave right away."

"No, not yet. Wait until Zabuza leaves to deal with Tazuna and his body guards then you can take her without any guards around her. I can't have anymore failures."

"Of course" Tazuna and his other men leave leaving Sekkeu with the two other men.

"Well now this is interesting" said the man with the eye patch. "For you to screw up this badly is rare in deed."

"Given your track record it seems almost impossible" said the man with the hat. The two men laugh at her. "I guess when you killed your infamous father and mother that was just a fluke huh."

The man with the eye patch pokes her in the arm. "What's wrong not going to say anything?"

"She can't say anything remember, she's mute."

"Oh yeah I forgot. A shame really but does make for a perfect weapon even if it is defective." The two of them start laughing.

Suddenly the door slams open. In the door way stood a young boy. He had on a light green long sleeve striped outfit stopping at the knees with a blue haori over it. He had long hair tried in a bun with his nails painted blue and wore sandals with a high lift on them.

"Sekkeu" said the boy. "Master Zabuza requires your presence."

Sekkeu gets up and starts walking over to Haku when the man with the eye patch grabs her by the shoulder.

"We aren't done yet" said the man with the eye patch. Suddenly the boy is right next to Sekkeu with the man's sword in his hand holding it to his neck and his other hand grabbing the man's arm.

"I broke Gato's arm" said the boy. "Do you want me to break yours?"

The man puts on a nervous smile. "That's not necessary."

The boy lets him go and throws away the katana. The man grabs the katana and the two men rush out the room.

Sekkeu slowly get up from the floor. "Don't expect a thanks Haku" said Sekkeu

"Of course" said the boy. The two then exit the room and make their way down the hall. They come to a small room and enter. Inside the room was a man dressed in black with blue arm and leg warmers and bandages covering his mouth. He sat in a small chair in the middle of the room.

"Master Zabuza" said Haku to the man. "I brought Sekkeu just as you asked.

"Sekkeu" said the man. "You mind explaining what happened to Jinzunochi?"

"I don't know" said Sekkeu. "He was unconscious when I left."

"You just left him there!?"

"Yes I did."

Zabuza gets up and grabs a long sword shaped similar to a butcher knife. He walks up to Sekkeu and grabs her by the shirt lifting her up to his level. "Your brainwashed self-centered little bitch. That was a good friend of mine. It's bad enough that you cut his arm off but to just abandon a comrade of mine like that is unforgivable." Sekkeu doesn't even flinch. Zabuza drops Sekkeu on the floor. "Unfortunately I can't do anything like that while I'm under the orders of Gato. Killing his right hand woman is a guarantee death sentence for me."

"Master Zabuza" said Haku. "When do we leave to take out the bridge builder?"

"I say about three days. I should be back to full strength by then."

"I see." Haku bends down and helps Sekkeu up.

"Like always you're too soft. She's not worth your kindness."

"She has no one else to give her any master Zabuza."

Zabuza scoffs. "Well make sure she gets back to her room."

Haku puts Sekkeu's arm around his neck and helps her out the room. Haku helps Sekkeu down the hall to a small room. The room was empty with the exception of a bed and a desk with a small lamp on it. Haku laid Sekkeu down on the bed. He looks at her with sadness.

"I know what it's like to not have a purpose" said Haku. "It's like you don't have anyone that can truly appreciate you for your talents or skills. You wish for nothing but death as it's the only thing that seems to be the way out of the nightmare you live every day. You want to die but can't seem to find the best way to die. You live on wishing for something to give you that final closing feeling. Someone to end it and you can finally be at peace." Haku closes his eyes and turns away. "I found a new reason to live. A purpose that allows me to be appreciated. I wish you could do the same and find that purpose or reason to live." Haku starts walking away.

"That's the difference between you and me Haku" said Sekkeu. Haku stop walking. "I don't seek out a purpose or reason to live. I accept that I made too many mistakes in my life to ever be redeemed. I instead wish to die doing the thing I hate the most. For me, this whole situation with Gato is my punishment for killing my mother and father. When fate decides that I suffered enough I will gladly accept the death that will come for me." she sits up in the bed. "I believe that day is almost here. Jinzunochi denied me that salvation but now I get a second chance at it. I doubt that you and I will see each other after the three days are up. The next time you see me will be in a grave."

"In all honesty, I don't wish such a thing for you. I wish for you to find someone precious to you. Someone to bring you out the darkness that surrounds you. Just as Zabuza did for me. I wish for you to live." Haku then leaves the room.

Sekkeu lies back down. "I don't deserve life. I gladly welcome death."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Tazuna's family is getting ready for diner. Naruto and Sasuke are out the house leaving only Sakura and Kakashi there. Sakura sits at the table worrying about Sasuke. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunami. The door opens and it's Aylana completely healed with bandages on her hands.

"Aylana" said Sakura. "You look great."

Aylana smiles "Thanks" she said. "All things considered."

Sakura then notices the bandages on Aylana's hands. "Were you doing some training?"

"Getting in touch with both sides of my family's gene pool." Aylana looks around. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Out training, they've been none stop for days."

Aylana sighs. "I guess with Menma and Sairana out, they would be."

"Speaking of, how is Menma?"

"Still sulking. He's barely eating and not really sleeping much either. I really hope Sairana wakes up to snap him out of it." She takes a deep breath. "Unfortunately, We don't even know when she'll wake up."

"I see…I kind of wish there was something I could do for him. I worry if he'll even recover when Sairana wakes up." Sakura's eyes turn blue. "He's always been like that though getting all emotional to the people close to him going into theses extreme moods when things don't really go his way." Sakura smiles. "He's quite selfless always thinking of others rather than himself. If only other people can see—"

"Um Sakura" said Aylana interrupting her. "How do you know all these things about Menma? I barely see you interact with him what so ever."

Sakura chuckles. "I forgot you weren't present when Menma was expelled from school. We have history, well maybe not Sakura but I have history with him."

At that moment, everyone looks at Sakura in confusion. "Sakura" said Kakashi. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, the door opens and Sasuke walks in with Naruto leaning on him for support. "Naruto?" said Aylana. What happened to you?"

Naruto chuckles. "We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top."

"Good" said Kakashi. "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow you are both body guards for Tazuna.

Naruto smiles. "All right" Naruto ends up causing both him and Sasuke to fall back on the ground.

"Little idiot" said Sasuke.

Everyone starts laughing and Sakura's eyes go back green. They all sit at the table and eat their food. When everyone was done Tsunami starts collecting the plates.

"Just a few more days" said Tazuna. "A few more days and the bridge will be complete. I have you to thank for that."

"That's great and all but you still need to be careful" said Tsunami.

"By the way Kakashi, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you stay even after you found out that I lied to bring you here?"

"'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive'" said Kakashi. "That is a quote from the first Hokage."

Aylana looks at Sakura then Naruto then Sasuke. She smiles. 'Guess they really got stronger' she thinks to herself.

Inari starts to cry as he stares at Naruto. "Why" he said. "All that stupid training is just a waste of time. Gato's got a whole army they'll beat you down and destroy you. These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

"Speak for yourself" says Naruto. "It won't be like that for me."

"Why don't you be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick. You don't know anything about this country. You're just butting in. Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and treated like dirt."

Naruto glares at Inari. "Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward."

"Naruto, you went too far" said Sakura.

Naruto gets up and walks away.

"Strange" said Aylana. "I didn't expect that coming from Naruto; I always thought that was something Menma would do."

"You don't have a clue just how similar they are" said Sasuke. "They may act differently on the outside but they are twins and share similarities to each other. If it was reversed, you would say the same thing about Menma." Inari just sits in his chair crying his eyes out.

The next day comes. Kakashi, Sakura, Aylana, and Sasuke prepare to go with Tazuna to the bridge.

"I leave Naruto in your hands" says Kakashi to Tsunami. "He's pushed his body to the limit. So he may not be able to move today at all."

"What about you?" said Tsunami "You're still recovering yourself."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Come one let's go" said Tazuna. The five of them walk off heading to the bridge.

As they were walking Aylana leans over to Sakura. "It's been a while since we worked together like this huh Sakura?" said Aylana.

"Yeah I guess" said Sakura. "Hopefully things are uneventful today."

"Depends on if we're lucky" said Aylana.

The group arrives at the bridge to find the workers all knocked out.

"What is this" said Tazuna. "Who got to them?"

Suddenly a mist surrounds the bridge blocking out the sky.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Aylana get ready" said Kakashi. The four of them surround Tazuna. Sasuke gets out his kunai. Sakura prepares hers.

"It's Zabuza isn't it Kakashi" said Sakura. "It's his hidden mist jutsu"

"Zabuza huh?" said Aylana. She takes out her gloves and puts them on. "This will be interesting."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi" said Zabuza. "I see you added a new brat to replace the idiot one."

"I take it you're a friend of Jinzunochi?" said Aylana

"Hmm, so he's still alive?"

"Under genjutsu that is impossible to break." Aylana looks around to try and pinpoint where the voice is coming from.

"Well then after I kill you brats and the bridge builder, I'll go get him back."

Aylana chuckles. "Don't think we'll go down that easily." Sasuke's hand is shaking.

Zabuza laughs. "How do you plan to beat me if you're trembling in my presence? Pitiful"

Suddenly seven Zabuza's appear in front of the group. Sasuke smiles. "I'm trembling with excitement." He says.

"Go on Sasuke" says Kakashi.

Sasuke lunges at the seven Zabuza's and slices them. they all turn to water.

"Oh so you saw they were water clones" said Zabuza. "Brat's improving." Zabuza walks out the mist with Haku who's wearing a Mist Anbu mask. "Looks like you got a rival Haku."

"So it seems" says Haku.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Well well" said Kakashi. "So I had it right. It was all an act."

"So I guess all that talk about being a tracker ninja was a bunch of bull" said Tazuna.

"Yeah they look pretty chummy to me. I say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick" said Sakura.

"And hiding behind a mask" said Kakashi. "Who does he think he's fooling?"

"That's it" said Sasuke. I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like he's some sort of clown"

"Sasuke, you're so cool" said Sakura.

'Didn't Kakashi just say that?' thought Aylana.

'Didn't I just say that?' thought Kakashi. 'You'll never change.'

"Impressive" said Haku. "Even though those water clones were just one tenth the strength of the original he still destroyed them all."

"Still that gave us the first advantage" said Zabuza. "Use it."

"Right" Haku starts spinning like a top heading towards Sasuke.

Back at Tazuna's house, Tsunami is washing dishes when suddenly; the front door is sliced open. Sekkeu and the two men of Gato's break in.

"You're Tazuna's daughter huh?" said the man with the hat. "You'll have to come with us."

"Mother" yelled Inari from around the corner. Sekkeu looks back and recognizes the kid.

"Don't move" said the man with the eye patch. He turns to the man with the hat. "Should we grab the kid as well?"

"No" said the man with the hat. "Tazuna said specifically to get the daughter."

He slowly turns back to Inari. "Well then, let's waste him." He smiles as he slowly draws his sword.

"Wait" yelled Tsunami. "Please don't hurt my son, he's just a boy. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him."

"Sorry" said the man with the eye patch. "You're in no position to negotiate."

The man with the eye patch slowly starts walking towards Inari. Suddenly Sekkeu steps in front of Inari facing the man with the eye patch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sekkeu?"

"No she's right" said the man with the hat. "We're on limited time as it is let's not waste it." The man with the eye patch grits his teeth and puts his sword up. "Looks like your mom came through for you kid"

"Man and I was looking forward to cutting something."

"You already drew blood today let's get out of here." The man with the hat takes out some rope and ties Tsunami up. The two men leave the house and Sekkeu stops as she follows them.

She looks at the Inari who's crying his eyes out and turns to leave. The four of them walk a good distance from the house.

"STOP" said Inari who was right behind them. They all turn to see him.

"How cute you come to save your mommy" said the man with the eye patch.

"You better get away from my mom!" Inari starts charging at them.

"This kid's short on brains"

"Take him down" said the man with the hat. The two men prepare to draw their swords. Sekkeu just watches on holding the rope binding Tsunami.

"No, if you hurt him I'll—" said Tsunami. Sekkeu hits her in the back of the head knocking her out.

The men rush Inari and seemingly cut him up. It turns out what they cut was a log. Sekkeu turns and sees Naruto right behind her with Inari in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late" said Naruto. "But you know heroes show up at the last minute."

"Naruto it's you" said Inari.

"Aww I see it's one of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired" said the man with the eye patch.

"Interesting" said Sekkeu.

Both of Gato's men look on in shock. "Did she just speak?" said the man with the hat.

"Hey blondie" said Sekkeu "You're the brother of the ninja I defeated aren't you?"

"Then that must make you Sekkeu" said Naruto.

Sekkeu laughs. "The one and only. I'm curious, are you just as strong as he is? Or did he get all the skills in the family?"

Naruto glares at her. Gato's men walk up beside her. "Got to admit I didn't know you could talk" said the man with the hat.

"Oh well, we have a job to do" said the man with the eye patch.

Sekkeu looks over at the two men and puts on a big smile. She draws her sword and stabs the man with the eye patch in the stomach. He collapses onto the floor. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"What the hell?" Sekkeu swings once more cutting his head off, blood splattering on her face.

"Bitch!" yelled the man with the hat as he took a swing at her. She casually blocks it with her sword and turns to him.

"Consider this my resignation from Gato" said Sekkeu. She slit the man's throat and had him bleed out. She laughs at the fact that she killed two of Gato's men. "I actually enjoyed killing them. It was much more satisfying than the other murders I did."

Sekkeu turns back to Naruto who's shaking as he sees her smiling with blood all over her face. Sekkeu looks down at Tsunami who's by her feet still unconscious. She steps over her and slowly walks towards Naruto. Naruto reaches for his weapons. "Your brother's friend already tried that. It's not going to work on me" she said. He grabs two shuriken and throws it at her. She easily dodges it. "Try harder." Suddenly they turn to clones and charge at Sekkeu. Sekkeu ducks causing the shadow clones to miss hitting her. She grabs one by the leg and stabs it with her sword. She cuts the other one causing it to disappear as well. "Clever, but not clever enough."

"Fine then" said Naruto. He puts his hands together. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" He makes twenty clone that all charge at Sekkeu. She brushes the sword and it catches fire. She does one swipe and takes out all the clones in a massive wave of fire. With that she manages to walk up to Naruto looking down on him as he looks at her full of fear. She brings her sword up ready to strike him down but then stops looking out in the distance. She put her sword away.

"Killing you would be pointless and not enjoyable" said Sekkeu. "Besides I need you alive to take care of Zabuza." She turns and starts walking away. "Do me a favor, make sure the kid that's with Zabuza stays alive and make sure Zabuza dies." She cuts the ropes tying Tsunami up. "Above all else, make sure you free this town from Gato's control." She disappears into the trees.

"Naruto, you okay?" asked Inari.

"No wonder Menma lost" said Naruto. "She's a monster."

"That's the first time I've seen her even talk. Let alone show emotions."

"By the way" Naruto turns to Inari. "Sorry about yesterday, calling you a coward was kind of mean but it's not true." He puts his hand on Inari's head. "Because you were really brave."

Inari starts blushing then tearing up. "I…promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

"You're happy though, what's wrong with that. When you're happy it's okay to cry."

They both smile.

Sekkeu meanwhile is walking through the town staring at her hand. 'I can't believe it' she thought to herself. 'The moment I decide to go against Gato is the moment I meet his brother.' She clenches her fist. 'Just seeing that face that will bring my death really excited me.' She starts to smile. 'It's too bad that he's not as strong as his brother.' She looks up. 'Now where are you' she looks at the town walking past the hospital and going a few houses down. All the citizens were in there homes cowering in fear of her presence. She finally walks up to Murzo's house. She smiles. 'There you are.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sasuke and Haku clash blades with both of them being equal in strength. He manages to throw a kunai to force Haku to dodge and kicks him away.

"Thought you were quicker huh" said Sasuke.

"You really shouldn't get too cocky Sasuke." said Aylana.

"You're one to talk" said Sakura.

Kakashi turns to Zabuza. Zabuza laughs. "Haku, if you keep toying around with him like this, we'll be the victims here" said Zabuza.

"Right" said Haku. He places his hands together making a weird hand sigh. "I'm sorry it's come to this." Giant mirrors of ice start forming around Sasuke taking the shape of a dome. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" Haku then walks into one of the mirrors his reflection then appears in all the mirrors.

Kakashi runs to Sasuke but Zabuza jumps in his way. "If you try to enter this fight you fight me" said Zabuza. "Your boy has no chance against that jutsu."

"Now we'll begin" said Haku. "And I'll show you real speed." Suddenly Sasuke gets pummeled by lots of needles cutting him left and right. He screams in pain. The kunai in his hand gets knocked back and lands just in front of Aylana.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke curls up into a ball to try and protect himself.

"Damn" said Aylana. "Sakura, stay by Tazuna's side. I'm going to help Sasuke."

"Right" said Sakura.

She lights her gloves on fire charging to Sasuke. she comes to one of the ice mirrors and punches it setting it on fire. The fire however quickly fades away.

"No amount of fire can melt these mirrors" says Haku. Aylana backs up and forms some hand signs. "Wind Style: Pressure Hands" small concentrated amounts of air form around her hands. Her hand light one fire again this time the fire spirals around her hands forming a bunch of fire rings around her hands and turning blue. She charges up and goes to strike the mirror. When she punches it, the mirror manages to crack. This shocked Haku and He throws needles at Aylana. Aylana is struck in the shoulder by the needles. Getting blown back. She slowly gets up. Suddenly she sees Sakura throw the kunai that was on the ground towards Sasuke. Haku creeps out the mirror and manages to catch it. After that occurred, a shuriken comes and strikes Haku in the face. He falls out the mirror onto the ground. A giant puff of smoke suddenly appears. Haku slowly gets up. The smoke clears revealing it to be Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here" says Naruto smiling. "Now that I'm here everything will be alright. You know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute and kicks butt, well that's what I'm going to do right now."

"Naruto you're an idiot" said Aylana. "At least Menma stays focused in a fight."

"Why'd you have to bring up my brother at a time like this?"

"I see why Sairana hates you."

Naruto glares at Aylana. "You really going to go that far with this?"

"No I just didn't go far enough."

"You know what shut up Aylana."

As the two argue they fail to notice Zabuza throwing shuriken at them. Aylana turns around and sees the shuriken holding up her hand. "Ezeerf" says Aylana and a strange marking glows underneath her glove and the shuriken in front of her stop in mid air. The shuriken aimed at Naruto continue towards him until Haku uses his needles to stop them. Everyone looks on in shock at the two of them.

"My bad Naruto." said Aylana. "I was so focused on arguing with you I forgot we were in a battle."

"Um how did you do that?" said Naruto to Aylana.

"Tell you later right now we have enemies to defeat." Aylana focuses on Zabuza. "Nruter" the shuriken suddenly return back to Zabuza striking him in the chest and back.

"What the hell was that?" said Zabuza.

'Right I forgot' thought Kakashi. 'Aylana Bizana of the Bizana clan. One that specializes in blood ritual Justus.' He turns his attention to Haku.

Zabuza pulls out the shuriken. "That kid's going to be problematic"

Aylana drops to one knee. 'Damn' she thinks to herself. 'I didn't think such a simple jutsu could use so much chakra. Guess that means I can't spam it….. However, I can use this to my advantage. They will likely realize that fighting me at a distance will be problematic. They will most likely try and fight me up close and from there I can use my gloves to ignite them.'

"Zabuza" said Haku. "Let me fight them my own way."

"The boys are fine but the girl will prove problematic with your fighting style" said Zabuza.

"That won't be a problem. That maneuver used up a lot of her chakra. She won't be able to use it that effectively against me."

'Shit' thought Aylana. 'He noticed. Plan B'

Aylana jumps over to Naruto. "Listen" she whispered to Naruto "I need you to sneak in to where Sasuke is and back him up. While he attacks from the inside, I'll attack from the outside and we'll get him."

Zabuza scoffs. "As usual you're too soft. Very well, I'll let you handle them" said Zabuza.

"Thank you Master Zabuza" said Haku. He walks over to the mirror and merges with it again. His reflection appears on all the mirrors. Sasuke suddenly gets shredded again. Falling down on to the ground.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Aylana think, you need to attack from both sides of the mirror" said Kakashi.

Naruto enter the dome and walks up to Sasuke. "Hey, I snuck in here to back you up" said Naruto.

Sasuke backs up in confusion then gets pissed. "You are a complete loser. Think carefully before you move."

"What do you mean? It was Aylana's idea. I sneak in here to be our back up while you and her coordinate an attack from the outside and inside."

"Huh?"

"Both of you can use fire style so she figured attacking both sides with fire style at the same time might work."

"Oh, sorry" Sasuke stands up and sees Aylana just directly in front on the other side of the mirrors. The two of them form the hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" the two of them release a massive wave of fire from their mouths towards the mirrors. The two hit flames hit the mirrors but end up doing nothing.

"Damn" said the two of them.

"Wait, why didn't that work?" said Naruto.

"Nice try but that fire won't work on me" said Haku. Haku strikes again blowing the three of them back.

"Where's the attack coming from?" said Naruto. "Which one's the real one?"

"Try as you might, you'll never discover the secret."

"Well then, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto makes a bunch of clones to attack that charge at the mirrors. "I'll just have to smash every single one of these mirrors." All of Naruto's clones are destroyed and he's blown back.

"These mirrors reflect my image and allow me to move at light speed through them. To me you appear to be going in slow motion."

"Great" said Aylana. 'I need to come up with a plan' she thinks to herself. 'if attacking from the outside and inside won't work than we'll need to draw him out of the mirrors into the open and then make our move.' She looks at her hand. 'I could try the pressure gloves again but that only cracked it. If I try another blood ritual jutsu, I'll end up tiring myself out using a lot of chakra…. I wonder if I have enough chakra to use "that" …no it takes too long to activate and without some kind of distraction, I'll be left vulnerable.' She clenches her fist. 'Damn the best I can do is wait.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Menma is sitting in a dark room in the corner curled up in a ball just staring at the ground. Sairana is on the bed next to him still in a coma. He sways back and forth occasionally looking at Sairana before returning to his original position.

"Pathetic" said nine tails. "For you to be in this state after a couple of days. Just pathetic." Menma stays silent. "So what you're just going to sit in this room waiting for her to wake up, hoping that she'll wake up? What if she doesn't wake up? What will you do then go sulking for the rest of your life?"

"Don't nine tails" said Menma softly. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood. In case you forgot, I'm inside you. If you die, I die. We have that katana girl Sekkeu still out there and it's only a matter of time before she gets here." Menma stays silent. "For you to be in this sorry ass state is hard to watch." Menma squeezes his arm tighter. "Think of Naruto. What's going to happen to him if you aren't there to protect him?"

"Naruto has Sasuke and Kakashi with him. I doubt he'll get into anything too serious."

"Do you even hear yourself talking right now? You don't even sound like yourself anymore. The old you would never say something like that."

"The old me? I don't even know if that matters now. Just look at what's happened to me throughout my entire life. Every time I experience happiness, I always end up screwing up."

Nine tails sighs. "Honestly I think all your suffering is because of Naruto."

"What?"

"Nothing forget I said anything."

Back downstairs, Adonn is busy watching Jinzunochi who is still in a genjutsu. He is tied up on the couch facing the ceiling. Adonn folds his hand looking on in shame.

"I don't get it. I could have sworn that this was the work of Itachi" said Adonn to himself. "But there's not even a shred of evidence that he was even here. How could Sairana do such a thing? It's impossible." Adonn pauses. "Then again he could have infected Sairana and Jinzunochi….no if that was the case, Sairana would be in a genjutsu as well and her chakra is calm."

Adonn stands up and starts examining the Jinzunochi. He places his hand on his head closing his eyes. "Release" he says. Nothing happens. He opens his eyelid and looks at his eye. His eye appears to be dilated. "Hmm, well then, this is troubling." Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. "Must be Aylana, I guess she came back." He walks to the door and suddenly senses something. He backs away from the door as a red blade goes through the door. The sword then cuts the door open and Sekkeu walks through it.

"Hello" said Sekkeu.

"Come to free your friend I assume?" asked Adonn

"Wrong" she said. "I'm here for the black haired boy."

Adonn looks on in shock. "Menma, why are you after him?"

"We have some personal matters to attend to." A red aura starts emanating from the sword and surrounds Sekkeu.

"How?" Adonn looks on in confusion.

"Courtesy of our last battle. As well as this." Suddenly a bunch of clones appear behind Sekkeu. The clones rush Adonn who does some hands signs. "Water Style: Water Wall" a large water wall blocks him off. The real Sekkeu rushes past him towards the stairs. The water dissipates and Adonn finds himself face to face with eight clones. Each of the clones brush their swords. Two of them have fire emanating from their blades, two of them have ice, two of them have wind and two of them have lightning. Adonn takes off his visor and stares strait at them.

"Your eyes are different" said a clone. "There're yellow."

"This is my normal eye color" said Adonn. "Count yourself lucky that I can't access the nine tails chakra that often.

The real one makes her way to the room Menma's in. She slowly opens the door and walks in. Menma has his head down not even looking up.

"You come to yell at me again sensei" said Menma. "Or is it Aylana come to make fun of me."

"Neither kid" said Sekkeu. Menma raises his head to see Sekkeu just over him with her sword drawn. "We have a fight to finish."

Menma looks on in disinterest. "You're here to kill me?"

"To fight you" Another clone appears and holds a sword to Sairana's neck. Menma looks on in shock. "Refuse, and she dies."

Menma clutches his fist glaring at her. "If you hurt her—"

"Good, that's what I want to see." She grabs Menma by the collar and throws him through the window. He goes flying into the back yard of the house behind Murzo's she jumps out the window landing in front of him. "Too small" she picks up Menma carrying him to the center of the village. She comes to a large courtyard fenced off. In that courtyard was a wooden beam with bones tied to it. Sekkeu throws Menma over the fence and jumps over to the area staring at Menma and smiling. "Yes, this is perfect. The place where I started causing trouble for this town. It's fitting."

"Trouble?" said Menma as he slowly stands.

"This is where I killed the hero of this village." She points to the bones tied to the wooden beam. "That's his corpse there as a reminder of what will happened if you go against Gato. It fits being in the middle of the village where everyone can see and know. It's fitting that our last fight take place here."

Menma gets into a fighting position when he feels himself getting light-headed and starts to stagger.

"Damn, your hunger and lack of sleep puts you at a disadvantage" said nine tails.

Sekkeu aims her sword at Menma. She smiles saying, "Now let's begin!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sekkeu charges at Menma and goes for a swing to cut his head off. He dodges it stumbling back. Sairana then goes for a furry of swings with Menma barely dodging them. He stumbles onto the ground. Sekkeu comes from above to strike him down. He rolls out the way. Menma gets read to form hand signs.

"Don't Menma" said nine tails. "Her sword will just learn the abilities. Besides, in your current state, you'll just be wasting chakra doing jutsu." Sekkeu comes in again with a sword thrust and Menma shifts to the left dodging it. Menma starts running away but Sekkeu brushes her sword making it release an icy fog around it. She jabs it in the ground turning part of it into ice. Menma slips on the ice and falls down.

"Don't think I'll let you get away" said Sekkeu. She swings towards Menma releasing a large crescent beam made of lightning at Menma. He jumps out the way but his left foot is caught causing him to scream in pain. "What the hell? Where is it?" Why aren't you using that power?"

"Power" said Menma in confusion.

"Your power that you almost killed me with. Release it now! Show me all the strength you have."

She charges at Menma. Menma slowly gets up. He dodges her cut and punches her in the face. She staggers a little but regains her balance. She goes to cut his head off and he ducks. He then goes for another punch and she catches it with her hand. "More!" she yells. "This is not good enough!" she pushes him back and he goes flying into the fence. He collapses onto the ground. He slowly stands up and starts running towards Sekkeu. He then trips and falls over. He tries to get up again but can't.

"Damn" said Menma. Sekkeu walks up to Menma and picks him up by the collar.

"What the hell?" said Sekkeu angrily "Why are you so weak? What the hell happen to your power, your skills?" Menma averts his eyes from her. Her grip tightens. "You're stronger than this. A lot stronger than this. Come on Jinchuuriki call on your tailed beast for help let his power flow through you. Destroy me. Annihilate me. Make my blood spatter all over the town."

"Why?" said Menma "What's the point of doing such a thing? It's obvious by now that I'm no match for you even with my power."

Sekkeu gets a shocked look on her face. "Where is your drive to kill me?" she turns to the direction of the house. "Did that girl make you like this? Did her getting hurt jus make you give up?" She turns back to Menma angered. "You're pathetic. You talk all big but the moment your friend gets a little hurt you crash. Why the hell are you a ninja if you can't handle one friend being hurt? What are you going to do if she happens to die during a mission? What then? Will you just give up? Kill yourself? Do you know the dangers of missions that you go on as a ninja? Do you know how much of a possibility that is?"

Menma grabs Sekkeu and flips her over causing her to drop her sword and pins her to the ground. "Of course I know" said Menma. "I know just how dangerous cruel and unforgiving ninja missions are. Even when I was just in the academy I experienced such dangers such events. I had to fight people on a daily basis who don't like me at all. The come at me with kunai and shuriken trying to kill me. Wishing I was dead or gone from their lives. This was just the academy so I know….But when you are responsible for someone's death, someone's torture, someone's pain, it's different. It hurts you just thinking about how you ended up being the one to hurt someone close to you, someone real dear to you. I experienced this three times now. My best friend, my brother, a….a girl I hold dear to me in my heart, I caused them pain, suffering, and death. I just can't quite handle that." Menma starts to cry.

Sekkeu looks up as the tears drip down on her face. She closes her eyes and rolls Menma over pinning him down. "You think that makes you special?" tears start flowing down Sekkeu's eyes. "I killed my own mother and father. Stabbed them in the back while they weren't paying attention all because they wouldn't do the mission that Gato set them to do. When Gato found out he punished me for getting rid of his most valuable merchandise saying that I have to make up their lose myself." Sekkeu's hands start shaking. "Back then I didn't know better. I thought that everything Gato says we do no questions asked. That included murdering children who were a threat to him. My parents saw through that and refused him but I didn't. It took me years after their death to see the truth. But by then, I was in too deep with Gato." She pulls Menma close to her face. "Don't you see, that's why I have to die. All those people, kids, adults, innocent bystanders, pets, their all dead because of my misdeeds. I deserve this torture I went through when dealing with Gato. But more importantly, I deserve death. The death that a person wanting revenge will give me. The death a strong powerful opponent will give me. What right do I have to live?"

At that moment, Menma thinks back on when he met Sairana back in the woods outside the leaf village.

"So what are you going to just sit there and wish for death to come get you?" said Sairana. "She's dead Menma. You killed her and you can't change that."

"But I deserve death" said Menma. "What right do I have to live?"

Sairana throws a kunai at Menma. Menma dodges it. "If you really wanted to die, Why did you dodge my attack?" She walks up to Menma and pins him to the ground. "What you need to understand is what you'll leave behind should you die. Your brother for one who values you greatly. Sasuke who may be a former friend of yours but will surely shed a tear for you. Not to mention what Rosera wanted for you. Despite the fact that you were friends, do you really think your death will be what she wanted? Even in death she never blamed you. I should know since I was there. And I admit the words I said to you that day, the fact that I turned you in for killing my boyfriend. I should have defiantly tried a different approach. After two years of thinking about it I realize that truth….Besides, Rosera's body was never found and most of the leaf village don't even know about her death. They just think you killed Savvier. Clearly you have people that care about you in the village if they go to such lengths to keep that secret." Sairana gets up. "You like everyone else has a right to live. You don't need someone to give you that right." She starts to walk away and stops. "Besides, despite how we started out, I hate to have my boyfriend's killer off himself or get killed that easily. It makes him seem weak." She turns and smiles. "And who knows, I might even cry if you died." She leaves the forest heading back to the village.

Menma snaps back to his senses and starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing" said Sekkeu.

"I can't believe how similar we are" said Menma as he continued laughing. He flips her over him and they both lie on the ground on their back looking at the sky with their heads near each other. "I was like you Sekkeu. After my best friend died by my hand, I was lost. I wanted nothing more than for someone to kill me putting me out my misery. Despite that my friend Sairana snapped me back to reality. She reminded me that dying means leaving behind so many things. Including the dreams and hopes for the people you killed…..Did your parents hate you when they died? Did they seem scared or hurt?"

Sekkeu stays silent for a minute as she thinks. "No, they were smiling the both of them."

"Just like any parent, they care for their kids. They look out for their best intentions. Or at least they should. I've seen parents and even siblings like that in my village. I see the joy they have when they play with their kids. I was always envious of that, growing up with no parents. Seeing other people with their parents. It was a horrible feeling to have."

"We use to be like that. My dad would always tell me stories and practice sword fighting with me. When I got old enough he gave me Manabu."

Menma sees the sword by his right hand. He picks it up and holds it above him before putting his arm down beside him. "It's a nice blade."

"Yeah, he said that the sword chose me to wield it. I was the only one who can as the powers it displays don't work with anyone but me. Not to mention the side effect of anyone who touches the blade while it's unsheathed."

"Side effect?"

"Well you've been holding it a while and it hasn't killed you. So you're fine."

Menma immediately lets go of the blade. "Kill?"

"Yeah, aside from me, it kills anyone it deems unworthy of holding it. That's why my parents would always keep it wrapped up in a cloth. It's why the mist village calls it a cursed blade."

"Interesting" Menma picks it up again and examines it.

"Menma" said nine tails

"Yeah I noticed it too" said Menma

"Sekkeu" said Menma. "This blade of yours can talk"

"It can?" said Sekkeu in confusion.

"Yeah, because I'm a Jinchuuriki as you put it, I guess it's easy for me to hear its voice. I didn't notice it until I picked it up again since the voice is so low. Even now I still don't know what it's saying."

"It probably hates me for making it drink so much blood."

"I doubt it, if it hasn't killed you now, it doesn't hate you."

Sekkeu chuckles. "Yeah you're right." She reaches her left hand back. "Can I?" Menma gives her the sword. she stares up at it as the sun shines on it. "If you can hear me, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." She puts her hand down clutching the sword. Menma and Sekkeu both smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Naruto uses is shadow clones again to try and break the mirrors. Haku easily takes him out.

'He's slowing down' thought Aylana. 'It's taking longer and longer for him to beat Naruto's clones. He's reaching his limit. Good then I should—' Suddenly, the entire area gets covered in a thick mist. The mist is so thick that it's impossible to see through it. 'What's going on? Why is the mist so thick now? Is it Zabuza? Is he fighting Kakashi?' Aylana slowly backs up the vision of the ice mirrors fades into the mist. 'If he's busy with Kakashi, and that kid is busy with Sasuke and Naruto, then this could give me the perfect opportunity.' Aylana forms a hand sign bringing her hands close to her face. 'Just give me five minutes Sasuke. Then I can help you. Five minutes and we can beat them.'

"Damn" said Sasuke. "I can't see Aylana anymore."

"Maybe she went to protect Tazuna" said Naruto.

"If that's the case we need to finish him fast so we can help."

"Right, Shadow Clone jutsu" Naruto makes a bunch of clones and charges at the mirrors. Haku goes to dispatch them. "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu" Sasuke fires a flame at Haku and manages to burn part of his leg. Haku finishes dispatching the clones and takes down Sasuke as well.

Sasuke smiles. "Got him" said Sasuke. He turns to Naruto. "Naruto, can you do the shadow clones again?"

"Of course nothing can stop me" Naruto says while breathing heavily. Sasuke realizes at that moment that Naruto was reaching the limit.

Sasuke turns to the mirrors and forms hand signs. "Naruto, on my mark run to the outside and attack the mirrors there."

"Okay, got it."

Back with Sakura, she is with Tazuna unable to see what's going on. "I hope there alright" said Sakura. "Sasuke and Aylana are strong enough to take that masked man down. I got to keep telling myself that."

"I'm sure there fine" said Tazuna. Suddenly they hear a sound from behind them. They both look and see it's Zabuza charging at them. Kakashi appears right in from of them and gets cut by Zabuza. Sakura screams echo throughout the bridge.

"Sakura" said Aylana. "I have to hurry. Just two more minutes."

"Sakura's in trouble" said Naruto

"Then Aylana might be in trouble as well" said Sasuke. "We need to break through now."

"I know" Naruto collapses onto the ground.

"Damn we can't keep this up." Haku throws a bunch of needles at Sasuke. Sasuke picks up a needle and block the attack. "Come on Naruto get up we need to work together to beat him." Naruto slowly gets up staggering a little. Haku launches his attack again and Sasuke manages to block them and push Naruto out the way of some of them as well. "Naruto don't pass out on me."

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine" Naruto then collapses and passes out.

"Looks like he's reached his limits" said Haku. He throws some needles at Sasuke and he dodges them. "You've reached your limits as well. Motor functions, reflexes, judgments, Your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. NOW YOU'RE FINISHED."

* * *

Back at Murzo's house, Adonn just finished taking out the last of Sekkeu's clones.

"That was annoying" said Adonn. "I must be getting soft if these clones were able to slow me down." He rushes up the stairs and busts into the room Sairana was in. The Sekkeu clone in the room goes flying into the wall with a kunai in its chest. It then disappears leaving the kunai in the wall. Adonn looks and see Sairana who finally woke up sitting up in the bed breathing heavily. Adonn goes to her side. "Take it easy Sairana."

"Where's Menma" said Sairana in a weak voice.

"I don't know" said Adonn

Sairana tries to get up. "I got to save him he needs me"

"You need to rest" Adonn forces Sairana to lie down on the bed. "You've been sleep for six days. You're not at full strength. We'll take care of you once we deal with Sekkeu."

"Sensei"

"What is it?"

"Behind you"

Adonn turns around just in time to see Jinzunochi raising his blade to strike down Adonn. A huge explosion occurs blowing apart half the house. Adonn emerges from the smoke carrying Sairana landing on the top of one of the houses. Jinzunochi lands on the house just across from him.

"So the genjutsu wears off the moment Sairana wakes up" said Adonn.

"She is the one that put me in the genjutsu" said Jinzunochi. Adonn puts his hands together making a shadow clone. The clone takes Sairana and goes to the bottom onto the street while Jinzunochi and Adonn face off.

"I guess now's the time we finish this. After I kill you, I'm taking out that girl Sekkeu."

Jinzunochi's grip tightens. "Don't you even think of harming her I'll skin you alive for even saying that."

Adonn stretches his hand out to the side and water gathers around it surrounding the lower portion of the arm form the elbow spiraling into a cone shape. "Let's see if you can counter this?" Adonn jumps into the air and so does Jinzunochi. His water clashes with Jinzunochi's sword and a massive explosion erupts. The two of them land on another roof and charge at each other. They clash, water and sword. The chakra released from each strike causes the houses and ground to crack under the pressure.

"You don't know just how traumatized Sekkeu is. She needs help" said Jinzunochi.

"Well the help I'll give her is permanent and quick. I promise she won't feel a thing." Another explosion occurs and blows away the roof of the house they were standing on. The land on the ground charging at each other again.

"I'LL KILL YOU" said the two of them as they clash again.

* * *

"Done!" said Aylana finally finishing the preparations for her jutsu. She opens her eyes and they have turned purple with the silhouette of a red flame where the pupil is. She goes towards the ice mirrors again and finds that everything is quiet. She slowly walks through entering the dome and sees Haku slowly merging in one of the mirrors. She looks over and sees Naruto clutching Sasuke's cold body. She slowly walks over to him. "Naruto, is Sasuke?"

"He's dead" said Naruto. "He protected me and ended up dying because of it."

"I'm sorry, If I had been faster at gathering chakra I could have helped out earlier."

Red chakra starts emitting from Naruto's body. "I'll make you pay for this." The chakra starts cracking the ground. The chakra starts making the mirrors crack as well. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU" the chakra intensifies as Aylana is blown back outside the ice mirrors.

"This chakra, it's sinister" said Aylana. "What is he? Not even Menma showed this much."

Another wave of chakra blows Aylana back as she tries to brace herself. She ends up running into the bars of the bridge. She braces herself on the bars as the chakra grows in strength.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sekkeu and Menma slowly get off the ground. She puts her sword back and Menma starts to collapse again. Sekkeu manages to catch him before he falls. She reaches into her robe and pulls out a sandwich wrapped up in paper.

"You should eat" said Sekkeu.

Menma smiles as he takes the sandwich. He slowly starts eating it feeling relieved like a huge burden was lifted from him. "So what do you plan to do now" said Menma. "You can't go back to Gato right?"

"I don't want to. Gato's been nothing but pain for me." She stares at her hand. "I still can't believe I killed those two and how good it felt."

"That's what it feels like to take your anger out on someone who deserves it. Trust me; I do it all the time."

"Really? That's how you deal with them?"

"It's fun" Menma turns to the corpse on the wooden beam. "Hey, Why don't you help the town rebuild?"

Sekkeu turns away from Menma. "No they won't accept me."

"They probably won't hell they might even curse you, want you dead or worse. But the thing you have to do is make up for it in your own way."

"I suppose."

Suddenly, the two of them sense an enormous amount of chakra.

"What the hell is that" asked Sekkeu. "It kind of feels like you"

"It's obviously not me" said Menma "It can't be"

"It is" said nine tails. "Naruto's nine tails chakra is being released."

"Why does it feel more intense than yours?"

"He's drawing on a larger amount than you usually use. On top of that, my yang half is more physical and thus stronger."

"Not good"

"Should we go over there?"

"We might have to"

"Menma?" said Sekkeu. "Is your brother a Jinchuuriki as well?"

"Yes" said Menma.

"Then things are going to get worse aren't they?"

Menma starts running but trips. Sekkeu runs to him. "Don't push yourself" said Sekkeu. "You can't go over there and you're still weak. You need to get your strength back up."

"But I can't just stay here."

Sekkeu puts Menma's arm over her neck and lifts him up by the waist. "I'll help you there. Just lean on me."

"Okay"

Jinzunochi and Adonn stop in the middle of their fight as they sense the enormous chakra from the bridge.

"Sekkeu!" yelled Jinzunochi as he heads to the bridge.

"No, I got to stop him" said Adonn. "Menma's dead if he get to the bridge before me." The water on Adonn's arm spins faster and faster. 'I just have to catch him and kill him' thought Adonn. 'Then, I can make a straight shot to the bridge to help Menma.'

On the bridge, the intense chakra grows and the ice mirrors start shattering. Aylana sees it and braces herself on the bridge she slowly walks towards the mirrors using her chakra to keep herself on the ground. Just then she sees Haku flying through one of the mirrors landing outside the dome. His mask begins to break and crack falling apart. The ice mirrors completely shatter after that. The chakra slowly starts to dim and Aylana gets a sense of relief. While Naruto charges at Haku, Aylana goes to Sasuke to examine his body. As she gets closer, her eyes notice something off. The heat inside Sasuke's body was small but still stayed active.

"Weird" said Aylana. "Normally the body heat of a person would completely dissipate upon death. But Sasuke's is staying constant…. I wonder" She takes a kunai and tears open Sasuke's shirt and places her ear on his chest. She waits about a minute or two and hears a heartbeat. "He's alive just barely though." She places her hands on his chest. "Let's see if I can speed this up. Retsaf." The mark under her glove glows again. The blood in Sasuke starts speeding up in a rapid rate turning his skin red. His heart beat starts beating slightly faster. The mark stops glowing and Aylana collapses onto the ground. Sasuke returns back to normal. His heart beat only slightly faster than it was before.

"It disappeared" said Jinzunochi as he stops unable to feel the chakra anymore. "Did she kill him?" He suddenly finds Adonn's water cone piercing him from behind.

"Got you" said Adonn. Jinzunochi drops his sword and falls to the ground. Landing just in front of Menma and Sekkeu. Adonn doesn't notice this and continues to head to the bridge.

"Jin?" said Sekkeu. Jinzunochi glances over and sees Sekkeu and Menma.

"So you're okay" said Jinzunochi "That's good. I see that he's still alive"

"We came to an agreement."

Jinzunochi looks at her eyes. He chuckles. "Your eyes are normal now. Full of life like your mother's were." He starts coughing up blood and Sekkeu rushes to his side. She grabs his head lifting it up slightly off the ground.

Sekkeu starts tearing up. "I'm sorry" said Sekkeu. "I should have listened to you if I did things wouldn't have—"

"It doesn't matter now. All I ever wanted was for you to break out the shell of torment you placed on yourself. Your parents would not have wanted you to follow that path. Especially your mother whom I was close to." A tear falls down his face. "To think that this is how the great Jinzunochi falls. Worrying about you and getting stabbed in the back."

"For what it's worth, this just proves your human."

"Yeah I suppose." Jinzunochi stares at the sky. "I'm sure if things were different, the four of us would have traveled the world together defeating enemies that get in our way and finally getting our revenge on that delusional fourth Mizukage."

"Fourth Mizukage? You mean there's a fourth?"

Jinzunochi turns back to Sekkeu. "Right I forgot your mother left the village before you were born. She wouldn't have known. Just mark my words." Jinzunochi coughs up blood. "Don't go to the mist village. They still wish for the return of the cursed blade Manabu. After all, it helped them create our seven swords. Your mother risked everything when she stole that."

"Don't worry; they won't get their hands on this blade."

Jinzunochi smiles before finally passing out and dying.

Menma walks over to Sekkeu.

"It must be hard" said Menma.

"I wish I could say that" said Sekkeu. "I barely interacted with him and kept pushing him away. It doesn't hurt to lose him as badly as it should." She smiles. "But I'm happy to have met him."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Menma and Sekkeu are slowly making their way to the bridge. They suddenly see Inari run right pass them. He runs up to a house and starts knocking on the door.

"Uncle Kichi, uncle Kichi please come to the bridge with me" said Inari. "We don't have to hide any longer we can finally take Gato down I know we can."

The door gets locked. "No Inari" said Kichi "I've given up fighting. Fighting is for heroes like your father and see what good it did him."

Menma looks at Sekkeu. "This is your chance" said Menma. "Make up for what you've done."

Sekkeu looks away. "But I…"

"You need to be willing to take that first step in order to travel down the right path."

Sekkeu thinks about it for a minute and lets Menma go. She starts walking up to Inari and stops turning back to Menma.

"If anything happens to me" said Sekkeu. "I want you to take my sword. I can't have it going wild and start killing people."

"It won't come to that" said Menma.

Sekkeu turns around and walks up behind Inari. Inari turns and sees her.

"Sekkeu?!" said Inari in fear and confusion.

"Listen" said Sekkeu. "I know it doesn't mean much coming from Gato's right hand man but I am sincerely sorry for what I did. When I killed your hero I took away the very soul of the land of waves tearing away at your spirits."Sekkeu pauses as she takes a deep breath. "I now realize the mistake I made and wish to fulfill this boy's wish. I will help him in any way I can and do what I can to rebuild this village. If you or any of the others feel that it's not enough than I will gladly accept any kind of punishment you wish whether it's torture, imprisonment, or even death.

Menma slowly walks up to the door. "I also support Inari" said Menma. "I'm a ninja of the leaf village. I might not be much, but I do feel that I can contribute something for you guys in the village. I managed to return the sons of Murzo to you whom were taken prisoner by Gato. I can help drive him out the land for good." Menma pauses for a second. "However, if you truly want to be free it must come from you the people of the village. You have to have the courage to fight back against the corrupted evil that is Gato or any other business men who seek to destroy your lives. That courage will carry on throughout the land of waves. It will free the land of waves and the world will see the strength of you all."

Inari starts tearing up and smiles. "Thanks you guys." he says. The door opens and a man wearing a casual shirt and pants walks out the door. "Uncle" said Inari.

"I guess it's time to round up the rest of the village" said Kichi .

Adonn arrives at the bridge. The mist was clearing. He rushes and sees the silhouette of three people. When he gets closer, he sees that it's Kakashi with his hand through Haku's chest. It appears he protected Zabuza from Kakashi's attack who was right behind him.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack" said Kakashi. "He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own."

Zabuza chuckles. "Well done Haku" he said. He grabs his blade getting ready to cut through Haku and Kakashi. "I knew I found a treasure when I found you boy. You've given me not only my life but Kakashi's as well. The sword come in and Adonn jumps in the middle blocking the sword with the back of his left hand.

"You worthless piece of shit" said Adonn. He punches Zabuza in the face knocking him back.

"Adonn?" said Kakashi in shock.

"I came here looking for Menma. I thought that since I sensed the nine tails that it was him."

"Well I'm afraid that came from Naruto not Menma." Kakashi puts Haku down closing his eyes.

"You look winded Kakashi. Why don't you leave this guy to me."

"You sure? You tend to go overboard with these things."

"I already had my kill for today. I'm sure this won't be that bad. Besides, I don't need jutsu to beat this guy." Adonn runs at Zabuza. Zabuza tries to swing at him. He jumps over the swing landing a kick right in his face.

As the two fight, Sakura sees Naruto standing nearby.

"Naruto, over here" said Sakura. Naruto got a disappointing look on his face. "So you and Sasuke are alright?" Naruto averts his eyes away from Sakura. "What's wrong, where's Sasuke?" He closes his eyes and starts to shake. Sakura then realizes the situation. "No"

"Let me take you to him" said Tazuna. "As long as we stay together you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders.

"Thank you" Sakura grabs Tazuna's hand and rush pass Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi gets up and walks over to Naruto. "So is Sasuke" said Kakashi. Naruto nods his head. Kakashi sighs. "I should have done more. If only I was able to step in a little sooner…." He sees Naruto shaking. He places his hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this. It was an opponent that was a lot stronger than you and him. If anyone's to blame, it's me for not preparing you properly and not jumping in when the situation was dire."

Sakura gets to Sasuke and sees Aylana next to him. "Her too" said Sakura "I have to lose her too?" she drops to her knees and touches Sasuke's face. "His body's cold. This isn't a genjutsu trick is it?"

Tazuna closes his eyes for a second then looks at Sakura. "Go on you don't need to be brave on my account. Go on and let your feelings out Sakura.

A tear runs down Sakura's cheek. "This is the second time. The second time I lost someone. Back at the academy I had a friend, a sister though we weren't related. We use to do everything together along with Ino. The two of us were A students acing every test." Sakura's eyes turn pink. "We got each other necklaces." Sakura reaches in her shirt and pulls out a necklace that looks exactly like the one Menma had. The necklace was to symbolize that we were sisters and that we would be with each other and support each other forever. But…but…" Sakura starts holding her head. She feels a surge of pain. Her eyes turn blue. "No Sakura, You can't it's too painful. Don't torture yourself." Sakura screams in pain then starts balling out tears running down her face. She places her head on Sasuke's chest continuously crying. "Sasuke, Rosera"

Back with Zabuza, Zabuza tries to cut Adonn. Adonn dodges and grabs Zabuza's left arm. he punches the outside part of the elbow breaking it and completely dislocating it form the arm.

"Well now you won't be able to use that sword" said Adonn.

"Don't underestimate me" said Zabuza. He charges at Adonn trying to hit him. His attacks are slowing down as he swings. Adonn easily dodges them not even trying much anymore. Zabuza pulls his sword over his head and comes down cracking the bridge. Adonn dodges and appears just behind him.

"Pathetic" said Adonn. "Your partner Jinzunochi put up a better fight and I still managed to kill him. You have no chance now Zabuza." Zabuza grunts angrily. "Don't worry, You'll join him soon." Water spins around Adonn's right hand forming a cone and he goes for the kill. Zabuza manages to swing the sword one more time piercing the right shoulder. The sword goes swinging away landing a few feet from the edge of the bridge. "Good save but now you lost both of your arms. Now you can't defend yourself."

Suddenly Kakashi, Adonn, and Zabuza hear footsteps coming towards them. They all turn and see Gato with a bunch of his men with him.

"Wow Zabuza" said Gato "Looks like they did quite a job on you. I must say though….I'm quite disappointed."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Gato" said Zabuza. "What is all this? Why are you here and who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well you see there's been a slight change in plan" said Gato. "According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge."

"What?" said Zabuza getting a surprised look on his face

"That's right you're too expensive. So I've decided to take you off the pay role. Of course even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that demon ninja of the mist?" Gato laughs. "Look at you, you look as demonic as a wet kitten." Gato's thugs begin to laugh.

"I guess this means our fight is over" said Adonn.

"Looks that way" said Zabuza.

Gato slowly walks over to Haku's body. "That reminds me" he says. "You little punk, you broke my arm, I've been meaning to repay you for that." He kicks Haku in the face. Naruto looks on in shock. "Ha, I only wish he was alive to feel it."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SCUM" yelled Naruto as he charged at Gato. Kakashi catches him and holds him back.

"Naruto, stop use your head" said Kakashi.

"Then what about you Zabuza?" said Naruto to Zabuza. "You going to let him do that?"

"Be quiet you fool" said Zabuza. "Haku's dead what does it matter?"

"What so you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog? You and Haku were together for years doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi. I merely used him just as Gato used me. Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The lost of his strength and skill yes, that means something to me but the boy, nothing."

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought. So ungrateful after everything he did for you. Haku lived for you. You were the most important thing in the world to him and he meant nothing to you, nothing at all? Well he was sacrificing everything for you. You never felt anything at all for him?" Naruto starts tearing up. "If I become stronger does that mean I'll become just as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away and for what for you and your dream? You never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care and you just toss him aside like he was nothing. A broken tool, man that's so wrong. So wrong."

"You talk too much" said Zabuza. Tears start swelling in his eyes. "Your words cut deep deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and dammit I feel them too. But also something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends." Zabuza bits through the clothe around his face and it falls down on the ground. "Well cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised that I am indeed human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact we always fail. Well at least, I have failed." Zabuza turns to Naruto. "Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto slowly grabs his kunai. "Here" He tosses it in the air and Zabuza catches it in his mouth. Zabuza rushes at Gato.

Gato runs back to his gang. "That's enough of this, take him down now!" said Gato. Zabuza rushes in stabbing many gang members with the kunai in his mouth. One of them manage to stab him in the back causing him to stagger. He continues his assault bulldozing through the many men of Gato's as he gets closer and closer to Gato, the more and more they manage to cut Zabuza. He rushes Gato who sees him coming but is unable to go anywhere. He stabs Gato in the chest and the other thugs stab him in the back with their many weapons. Gato backs up away from Zabuza.

"You crazy fool" said Gato. "If you're so eager to join your friend go ahead but you're not taking me". He suddenly bumps into someone behind him. He turns and sees it's Sekkeu carrying a large box in her hand. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back hours ago. You useless bitch." Sekkeu stays silent. "Well then I guess better late than never. Hurry up and kill that man you useless bitch." Sekkeu casually tosses the box in front of Gato and his thugs. It opens and the heads of the men with Sekkeu to kidnap Tsunami roll out the box. Everyone looks on in shock. Sekkeu smiles drawing her sword and cutting off Gato's arm. Gato screams in pain.

Sekkeu laughs. "Menma was right" said Sekkeu. "It does feel good to hurt people that deserve it. Gato backs away from Sekkeu and ends up bumping into Zabuza.

"Looks like for once we're on the same page" said Zabuza to Sekkeu. Gato looks on in fear. "It looks like you can't escape this time. We are going to hell Gato." Zabuza laughs. "I can't think of a more fitting place for a demon ninja like myself can you? I'm told there are many demons down there of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes I should fit right in. You on the other hand Gato, I fear you're in for a long and very painful eternity!" He takes the kunai out of Gato's stomach and stabs him a few times in the chest. He then jabs the kunai straight through the center of his chest into his heart. "Sekkeu" said Zabuza. "You want to finish him off?"

"Gladly" Sekkeu jabs her sword through Gato and slices him in two. She then kicks his remains over the edge down to the water below. Zabuza then turns to Haku and starts walking over to him. He succumbs to his injuries and collapses onto the ground. Sekkeu turns to Naruto and the other and takes a deep breath. "HEY MENMA, I KILLED GATO. YOU AND THE OTHERS CAN HANDLE THE REST!"

Everyone gets a shocked look on their face. "THANKS SEKKEU" said Menma. "WE'LL BE SURE TO DRIVE ALL THESE ASSHOLES OUT THE TOWN." Everyone looks in the direction that Menma's voice was coming from. Menma, Inari, and the rest of the town come walking through the mist holding various weapons.

"If you even think of setting foot in our village you'll have to go through us" said a villager.

"Yeah" said all the other villagers raising their weapons.

"Inari! Menma" said Naruto.

Inari smiles. "Hero's usually show up at the last minute you know."

Tazuna starts tearing up. "They've all come" said Tazuna. "The whole village."

Adonn's clone walks through the crowd carrying Sairana who's passed out again. Adonn smiles. "Well I guess I was worried for nothing."

Naruto turns around facing Gato's thugs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto makes four clones which demoralize the thugs. Sekkeu jumps over the thugs running to Menma's side.

"Did you enjoy it" asked Menma.

"More than anything" said Sekkeu. She puts her sword away and does a hand sign. "You know, I've been relying on my sword too much. Why don't I use something from my mom's side of the family." She makes a couple of hand signs. Water starts flowing from the ocean up to the bridge. They settle in front of her and take her image. She points her hand towards the thugs and a huge mist starts forming around them. Their very skin starts to freeze icing up and their weapons become frozen solid. "This one's for Haku" said Sekkeu. "Ice Style: Deadly Ice Circus" the clones of Sekkeu rush Gato's men. Their hands form various weapons made of ice as they slice up the many men of Gato. One clone goes to Zabuza and covers him turning into a barrier of ice. As the clones cut the men, the parts they cut freeze instantly. When they realize what's going on, a few of the men ran trying their best to get out of there. Some of them dived into the ocean while other went to the boat just under the bridge.

"So you're an ice user" said Menma.

"Yeah, just like Haku. My mom's from the Yuki clan. Though compared to her, this is nothing." The jutsu gets released and the clones all turn back to water. The entire village starts cheering.

Back with Sakura. Sasuke starts waking up. He sees Sakura lying on his chest. "Sakura" said Sasuke. "It's hard to breath with you on top of me"

Sakura gets up and sees that Sasuke's awake. "You're alive" said Sakura as she hugs him.

"He was never dead" said Aylana as she gets up.

Sakura gets up. "Aylana?"

"His heart just slowed down. I tried to speed it up but my jutsu has a massive recoil and ended up passing out from it." Aylana ends up stumbling to her knees. "I would have said something earlier while you were making your speech but I was unable to move because to the side effects.

Sakura starts blushing. "You mean you heard?"

"Don't be embarrassed by it, I would probably have done the same thing."

Menma walks over to Sasuke. "Looks like you took quite the beating Sasuke" said Menma.

"Well Haku was always the soft type" said Sekkeu as she walks over to them. Tazuna backs away from her. Inari walks over to Tazuna.

"It's okay grandpa" said Inari. "Sekkeu helped me round up the villagers to come here."

"She did?" said Tazuna in shock.

"Yeah she even killed the two men that were going to kidnap mom."

Tazuna looks over at Sekkeu. Sekkeu stands up and turns to the villagers. She kneels down and bows her head to the ground.

"I'm sorry, for everything" said Sekkeu. "Whatever punishment you have in store for me? I will gladly accept."

The townsfolk all looked at each other talking amongst themselves.

Tazuna closes his eyes and raises them to Sekkeu. "I got something for you to do" said Tazuna. "Why not give Kaiza a proper burial." Sekkeu raises her head in shock before smiling and nodding her head.

"Of course" said Sekkeu.

Back with Kakashi, He walks over to Zabuza who's still alive.

"Sounds like it's over" said Zabuza.

"Yeah it is" said Kakashi

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Take me to him. Before I go I need to see him one last time."

Kakashi give a soft look to Zabuza. "Sure" He takes the weapons out his back and carries Zabuza to where Haku is. He places him down right beside him. It suddenly starts snowing. Everyone look up at the sky in confusion.

"Thank you Kakashi" said Zabuza. He turns to Haku. "You were always at my side the least I could do is be beside you at the end." He struggles to move his hand and touches the side of his face. "I know I cannot be but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there. Haku." The sun starts shining on the two of them through the clouds.

"He told me where he came from it was always snowing all the time" said Naruto crying.

"Yes, his spirit is as pure as the snow" said Sekkeu walking up to Naruto. "Never once has he ever said anything dark or evil to me in the slightest. Always defending me no matter what."

"You know Zabuza, we don't know what happens when we die" said Kakashi. "Who knows, maybe you will join him there. Who's to say?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Kakashi's team and Adonn's team along with Sekkeu meet up on a nearby hill that overlooks the village. They proceed to bury Zabuza, Haku, and Jinzunochi on that hill. They put the grave marker on Haku's while Zabuza's sword and Jinzunochi's swords are used as the grave stone for them.

"Is that it Kakashi sensei?" said Sakura. "Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny" said Kakashi. no point in wondering whether it's right or wrong it just is."

"That sounds like bullshit" said Menma.

"It really is" says Adonn. "The world is always like that. Despite how much we develop the core concept of it is this destiny we're tied to. Us ninja have to deal with this everyday of our lives like Zabuza and the kid."

"Then I'll find my own ninja way" said Naruto. "A way that's straight and true without any regrets. From now on I follow the way of Naruto."

Everyone look on and smiles. Sekkeu jabs Menma in the arm. "We need to hurry up or we'll miss the funeral"

"Oh right" said Menma. Everyone leaves and goes into the town courtyard where all the villagers are gathered. The remains of Kaiza are placed in a hand crafted coffin made by Sekkeu. They carefully place the coffin in the hole and everyone gathers to put their flowers in. One by one, each villager says their goodbyes to the hero. Sekkeu turn comes and she walks to the hole.

"For what it's worth" said Sekkeu. "I had no ill feelings towards you. If I had been strong enough to stand up to Gato and not be so blinded by the ghosts of my past then I'm sure I could have stood with you against Gato. I respect you for what you did. Even after all the beating the severed arms and the humiliation, you still kept your pride and still kept smiling even to the very end." A tear runs down her face. "If you are watching from up there, know that I am truly sorry for everything and hope you forgive me." Tazuna's family walks up to her and stands by her.

"I'm sure he does forgive you" said Tsunami. Murzo's kids walk up to her grabbing her by her pants leg.

"If the kids are willing to forgive you, why not him?" said Tazuna. Sekkeu smiles as tears rush down her face. She looks in the grave and tosses the flower in.

A few days pass and the bridge is completed. Everyone gathers as they get ready to leave.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you" said Tazuna. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you."

"Them maybe" said Sekkeu "But I'm sure there are some in this village that still look at me with that evil look."

"It won't be easy for everyone to forget" said Tazuna. "But I'm sure with time they'll come around."

"You guys be careful" said Tsunami.

"Thanks for everything" said Kakashi.

"Don't worry" said Naruto. "We'll come back and visit real soon."

Inari starts tearing up. "You swear you will?" he said.

"Of course" said Naruto as he tears up.

"Maybe next time we visit it will be on better terms" said Menma.

"Yeah" said Sairana. Menma's team, Naruto's team, and Sekkeu all start walking across the bridge.

"That boy made you stronger Inari" said Tazuna. "And his brother was able to change someone as cold as Sekkeu. The two of them made this town stronger. Thanks to them, we were able to build a bridge to a place we never known. A place where we found our courage. A place to fulfill our dream."

"Say" said a villager. "Speaking of the bridge now that it's finished, shouldn't we name it?"

"Yes of course and I know just the name."

"You do? What?"

"We'll call it the great Uzumaki bridge."

Tsunami laughs. "That's a good name."

Adonn looks out into the horizon and starts thinking about the leaf village. "You know I'm going to be in a lot of trouble once we get back to the village. I did basically do a mission without permission" said Adonn.

Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you. After all, your interference made this mission easier."

The group reaches the end of the bridge. Sekkeu looks out to the sky. "Well it looks like this is where we part ways" she says.

"So where will you go?" asked Menma.

Sekkeu thinks for a minute. "I don't know. I can't really go to the mist village of my mom and my dad is a rogue samurai….But I'm sure I'll find my way somehow."

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet up again in the near future."

"But by then we both probably would have changed a lot." The two of them laugh and Sekkeu walks over to Menma. "Listen, that friend you told me about, if you had the chance to see her again, what would you say to her?"

Menma thinks for a second. "I'd probably tell her sorry about 200 times until she got fed up with it."

Sekkeu chuckles. "Yeah I would have done the same with my parents. But I wonder, if there was a way to talk to the dead, I wonder what they would want me to do?"

Menma smirks. "You don't need to talk to them to know what they'll say I already know what they'll say."

"What's that?"

"Live your life the way you want to live it."

Sekkeu smiles. "Yeah you're right." She starts to walk away. "By the way, make sure you take your own advise. No more of that moping around and blaming yourself for anything or else I'll come back and kick your ass. And I'm sure Virgo will not show any mercy this time."

"Virgo?"

Sekkeu stops and turns to Menma with a smile. "That's it's real name. Virgo. I finally heard it's voice."

Menma smiles. "That's good."

"Oh and by the way, she says to take care of Gemini once the two of you meet."

"Gemini?"

"Her sibling. She say that you guys will get along real well."

Menma chuckles. "Okay, whatever you say."

Sekkeu turns and runs away disappearing in the horizon. Sairana walks up to Menma.

"Looks like you made quite an interesting friend" said Sairana.

"I suppose" said Menma.

"Come one guys" said Adonn. We got a long road ahead of us. The group turns and leaves making their way back to the leaf village.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Good job with the mission" said Adonn. Menma's team is returning to the leaf village after completing their 10th mission. "I think you've earned tomorrow off. Do what you want with that day."

The team looks at Adonn physically tired.

"Sensei" said Aylana. "Why the hell did you force us to pull up weeds with our hands and feet bound by 100 pound weights?"

"Each" said Sairana.

"Well, you need the training" said Adonn. I doubt pulling weeds would have been much of a challenge."

Menma sighs. "He has us there" he said.

The group walks through the gate of the leaf village. "Well anyway you're free until the day after tomorrow. I'll be busy until then so don't come looking for me" said Adonn as hr leaves.

"I wonder what he means by that?" said Sairana.

"Well maybe he's going to sleep in or something" said Aylana. "After all, even Jonin need a break."

Menma thinks for a second. "You know, why don't we treat him tomorrow" he said. "After all, since Kakashi had to plead with the Third in order for him not to be punished, I think it will be nice to show our appreciation." Sairana and Aylana look at Menma in shock. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you never do anything good for people" said Aylana.

"I do…sometimes"

"Not really, it takes a lot for you to be nice" said Sairana.

Menma opens his mouth ready to say something but closes it back. "Well, okay" said Menma. "But the offer still stands."

"I wouldn't mind" said Aylana.

"Me neither" said Sairana.

"Good let's meet up tomorrow outside his house" said Menma.

"Actually I think he's in the Jonin apartments" said Sairana "They do tend to have them stay there especially if they have students."

"Well then we'll meet up in front of there"

"Sounds good" said Sairana

"Okay" said Aylana.

Sairana and Aylana leave and Menma goes outside into the forest area. He goes to a clearing deep in the forest and starts stretching.

"You seem more positive lately" said nine tails.

"Really? I haven't noticed" said Menma.

"Well it's not like I'm complaining since I prefer this side of you over the other one."

"Good to know." Menma finishes stretching.

"So what will you be practicing today?"

Menma thinks for a second. "How about that arm thing."

"Oh that, it's not easy you know you have to maintain—"

"I know" said Menma interrupting nine tails.

"Well then do you know what to do?"

"Yeah basically" Menma rolls up his right sleeve. He takes a stance and starts summoning nine tail's chakra. The chakra starts flowing and he focuses it in his arm. His arm then starts growing red fur. His hand begins to get slightly bigger with the nails growing longer and sharper.

"Good" said nine tails "Keep it up." Menma steadily keeps his concentration.

"How interesting" said a female voice just behind Menma. Menma loses his concentration and his arm goes back to normal.

Menma sighs. "Damn and I was so close" he said.

"I think you did well" Menma gets a shocked look on his face as he didn't recognize the voice. He looks around wondering where it was coming from. "Up here." Menma looks up at the trees and sees a girl around his age with long red hair and black highlights sitting on a nearby branch. She had on a long white robe and sandals on. Her eyes were red like a rose in the flower field. She jumps out of the tree walking up to Menma.

"Who are you?" said Menma

"Ojoni" said the girl "Ojoni Kitsune"

"Kitsune?" said nine tails

"Something wrong?" said Menma

"No just I think I've heard that name before" said nine tails

"I'm visiting the leaf village with my family" said Ojoni. "They're meeting with the Hokage which I found quite boring so I wanted to waste some time."

"I see" said Menma. "Well I recommend that you stay away from me when you enter the village. I'm not the most liked person there."

Ojoni's eyes start sparkling. She gets a huge grin on her face. "I'm guessing that makes you Menma then? I already ran into someone that hates your guts."

Menma shrugs. "Not surprising."

"Though I'm curious why they do? I mean, what could you have done that makes an entire village hate you but doesn't have people wanting you banished or imprisoned here?"

"I don't think it matters. They just do."

"I also heard stories of how the nine tailed fox attacked the village about 12 years ago. You also happen to be about twelve too right?"

Menma glares at her. "She's getting to curious" said nine tails.

"Anyway it's just an observation" said Ojoni. "I'm sure it's nothing." She walks up to Menma and starts sniffing him.

"Um...What are you doing?" said Menma in confusion

"Taking in your scent"

"Scent?"

"So I can remember you the next time we meet."

Menma looks at her with curiosity. "You're one strange girl."

She giggles. "Oh, you have no idea." Her pupils become slit similar to the nine tails. "I have a lot of secrets that will blow your mind" she says in a deeper more demonic voice. "Some of these secrets will make the village elders quake in their shoes. These secrets would cause the destructions of many clans in many villages as well as start wars with all nations." Her pupils go back to normal. "At least that's what my father always says" she says in her normal voice.

"Um…Interesting" said Menma kind of shook up by what just happened.

"That girl is dangerous" said nine tails

"Well I should head back before my dad gets worried." She starts walking off.

"That was strange" said Menma

"She's defiantly someone we should watch out for" said nine tails.

Ojoni stops and turns to Menma. "You give me too much credit Kurama. I'm only just an innocent girl" said Ojoni

Nine tails and Menma get shocked by what Ojoni says. "Wait she can hear you too?" said Menma.

Ojoni runs away disappearing into the trees.

"How the hell does she know my…" said nine tails.

"Nine tails?" said Menma. "You okay?"

Nine tails shakes his head clearing his thoughts. "I'm fine.

Back with Sairana and Aylana, the two of them are walking past the market place. Aylana examines the many different types of food there.

"You think we should pick up something for Sensei" said Aylana.

"No, I don't want it to be complicated" said Sairana. "Keep it simple"

"Yeah sure" Aylana pauses thinking about something. "Listen Sairana, about what I said back in the land of waves.

Sairana glares at Aylana. "I thought I told you to drop it" said Sairana.

"No it's just I want to apologize. Thinking about it, I shouldn't have pried into your business. So sorry"

"I forgive you now stop talking about it" said Sairana in a hostile voice.

"Well you don't have to be so hostile about it."

"If I'm not hostile about it you would have still pestered me about it."

"No I wouldn't"

"You were pestering me about it in the land of waves."

"That was different. I mean you tell me this story of Menma killing a person then follow it up by saying not to pry"

"Of course because it doesn't concern you. Hell, it doesn't concern Menma either. This is between the six of us so don't go prying anymore."

"Six of us?"

Sairana just realized what she said at that moment. "Um no…forget I said anything." Sairana stars running away leaving Aylana alone.

'Six?' thought Aylana 'So there's five other people involved with this. I wonder who they are?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The next morning Naruto wakes up bright and early. Looks around and sees that Menma is not there.

'I wonder where he went' thought Naruto. 'It's not like him to leave the house this early' he gets out of bed and rubs his face. 'I bet he has some real important mission that involves him getting up real early. Guess I'll ask him once he gets home.'

Menma was waiting just outside the Jonin apartment house.

"They're late" said Menma.

"It's still early, I'm sure they'll be here" said nine tails.

At that moment, Sairana and Aylana show up.

"Sorry we're late" said the two of them.

"It's okay" said Menma. "Now let's get sensei. They enter the complex and look for Adonn's name on the residential wall. They are shocked to see that it isn't there.

"What?" said Menma "It's not here?"

"Weird" said Sairana. "I thought all high level Jonin live in this apartment."

"I guess not" said Aylana.

Suddenly, Kakashi walks down the stairs. He sees Menma's team looking at the name plates on the wall. "Oh Adonn's students" says Kakashi. "What are you guys doing here?" Menma and the other turn around facing him.

"We were looking for sensei" said Sairana. "We wanted to treat him today as thanks but we don't see his name on the residents list."

"Well that's because he doesn't live here."

"But he's a high ranking Jonin, aren't all of them here?"

"Well not every Jonin lives here since Asuma stays with his family but there are a good chunk that live here. However, Adonn not particularly liked amongst the Jonin because of some bad blood between them. So you'll never find him in a place like this."

"So then where is he?" said Menma.

"Well…" Kakashi looks at the three of them. "I could tell you but I wouldn't recommend going there until about twelve or one o clock."

"But it's important" said Aylana.

"Yeah please Kakashi sensei?" said Sairana

Kakashi takes a deep breath. "Alright" he said. "You know where the old Uchiha clan housing is?"

Sairana starts shaking. "Yeah of course" His house is a few yards away from their near the outskirts of the village."

"Wait, what the hell is he doing all the way back there?" said Menma in confusion.

Kakashi looks away from them.

"Well let's get going" said Sairana. The three of them exit the apartment area and make their way down the street.

"For him to be up there that far away from the village, it's like they're ashamed of him" said Menma.

Sairana chuckles a little. "Funny" said Sairana "My brother use to say the same thing about the Uchiha. He would say things like, if the village truly values us why do we have to be so far away from everyone? And other stuff like that."

"Maybe it's something else" said Aylana. "He did serve jail time"

"True" said Menma "But still to treat him like that after being released?"

Sairana thinks for a minute. "Maybe it has something to do with him being Orochimaru's son" said Sairana.

"Orochimaru's son?" said Menma

"Oh yeah that Jin guy did mention that before" said Aylana.

"Wait who's Orochimaru?" said Menma. "I know the name but I still don't know—"

"Orochimaru is an S-rank ninja on the top of everyone's most wanted list" said Sairana. "He ended up leaving the village because he was experimenting on different people in the village using thing as guinea pigs to test out new jutsu." Sairana takes a deep breath. "My psychiatrist Ura, use to be a student of Orochimaru. He took interest in the many experiments that he did which caused him to do lots of dark things that he regrets to this day. After leaving Orochimaru, he decided to help people traumatized in many different ways by becoming a psychiatrist. He understands the mind and how fragile it is and hopes to help people with traumas that seem too much to bear…like me."

Aylana looks at her with concern. "You're talking about your experiences with the Uchiha massacre" said Aylana.

"Exactly" said Sairana.

"Aylana" said Menma. "I think its best not to pry."

"…right" said Aylana.

The group keeps walking past the old Uchiha clan household until they get to a small kind of rundown house. They look on in worry as it looks almost like it's abandoned.

"Creepy" said Aylana. "You think it's hunted?"

Menma walks up to the door getting ready to knock when he notices that door is cracked. He slowly opens the door as the creak echoes throughout the hall.

"Well we've come this far" said Menma. He gestures Sairana and Aylana to follow him and they quietly make their way down the hall.

"This place must be haunted" said Aylana. "It feels like it."

"I can't believe he lives here" said Sairana. "The village must really hate him."

They suddenly hear weird sounds coming from the end of the hall. They slow down their pace making their way quietly through the hall towards the sound. As they get closer, the sounds get louder and clearer. It seemed to be some kind of moaning. Menma and the others start to get nervous.

"Great" said Aylana "Moans, this place is defiantly haunted." They then start hearing banging sounds as if something keeps hitting the walls. Aylana starts to get scared. "Guys, you think we should continue I don't like the sound of that."

"Relax" said Sairana "It's probably just the wind blowing some stuff around."

"I don't think so" said Menma. "It's too much in rhythm."

"Rhythm?" said Sairana

"Listen closely" said Menma

Sairana listens closely and notices that Menma was right. The banging was in rhythm.

"So what do we head back?" said Sairana.

"We could but I am curious on what that sounds is" said Menma. They then hear a woman's scream echo throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Aylana.

"That voice" said Menma. He starts picking up the pace getting closer and closer to the sounds. Sairana follows quickly. Aylana looks back seeing how far away the entrance was then decides to run to catch up to Menma and Sairana. They come to a door where the sounds seem to be coming from. The woman screams again making Aylana nervous.

"Maybe we should just leave" whispered Aylana.

"But I know that voice" said Menma reaching for the doorknob. I just want to confirm—"

"THAT'S RIGHT ODORO GIVE IT TO ME. GIVE IT TO ME GOOD!" said a woman's voice.

Menma and the others freeze in their track as the all realized the situation now. Menma slowly backs away from the door and turns to the girls. All three of their faces were bright red. Sairana gestures for them to head back to the exit. They all nod. As they start to leave the sounds suddenly stop. The group doesn't even look back as they quickly make their way back to the entrance. They leave the building standing right in front of it.

"Well that was unpleasant" said Aylana.

"I guess sensei and Anko are closer than we thought" said Menma.

"I can't believe we thought that was a ghost?" said Sairana.

Suddenly a shadow appears just behind them. They turn and see that it's Anko with a demonic looking smile on. The three of them go pale in the face.

"Well now looks like we got some naughty kids that came to spy on us Adonn" said Anko.

"Yes we do" said Adonn walking out the house towards them.

"I can't blame them for wanting to see the attractiveness of the two of us."

"Still we can't let this go unpunished."

"No we cannot" Anko takes out a kunai and starts licking it. Adonn licks his lips seductively. Menma, Sairana, and Aylana stand near each other back to back as Adonn and Anko walk closer and closer.

"Don't worry," said Adonn. "We won't kill you"

"But we are going to have some fun" said Anko.

The last things heard were the screams of Sairana, Menma, and Aylana echoing throughout the village.

Nightfall comes. Naruto comes in after having ramen at the ramen shop. He sees that Menma isn't there wondering where he could be. A few hours later and Menma walks in the door clothes ripped to shreds while he has the look of fear on his face. Naruto walks up to Menma and looks on in shock.

"Menma, what happened to you?" asked Naruto "Did your mission go well?"

"Hell…demon…sensei…lover…scared for life" said Menma. He slowly makes his way to the bed and buries himself under the covers shaking in terror. "Make it stop…make it stop"

Naruto looks on in confusion? "What the hell happened to scare you?" he says. Menma just curls up more repeating what he just said. "Wow must have been a real tough mission."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Well I guess we're done with missions" said Sairana. Menma's team is leaving the Hokage building.

"Well it's not like we get anything good" said Aylana. "Ever since the land of waves, all our missions have been pretty boring."

"Boring yes, but at least they weren't hard" said Menma. "Though I wonder why Adonn left in such a hurry."

"Well, it's not even noon yet" said Sairana.

The three of them went silent for a minute then got red in the face. This was followed by them shuddering in fear.

"Let's not think about that I still get nightmares about her" said Menma.

"If we never see her again it will be too" said Aylana. "That sadistic torturing psychotic bitch."

"What're you talking about?" said Anko in a cynical voice as she appears behind the three of them. They all lost the color in their face as they froze up. "You guys having a good day? I hope so cause you'll be seeing a lot of me in the near future." She cuts the sides of all their cheeks and starts licking the blood from their faces. "After all, I would love to have you back for more fun time" she then disappears in a buff of smoke.

"Let's not mention her ever again" said Menma.

"Agreed" said Sairana and Aylana.

The three of them walk through out the village. Menma and the girls spot a guy with reddish brown hair walking past with a large gourd on his back. Menma gets a bad vibe from him as he walks right pass them.

"I don't recognize him" said Menma.

"A visitor maybe?" said Aylana.

"No a ninja" said Sairana. "He had a head band on."

The guy glances back at Menma before turning and continuing to walk.

"I wouldn't get near him" said nine tails. "I sense something off about him."

"You and me both" said Menma.

"Well I'm going to go take care of some business" said Aylana. "I'll see you later." She leaves.

"I guess I'll go do some private training" said Sairana. "You should probably check in with Naruto. He seems quite moody lately especially around Sasuke."

"Yeah I noticed" said Menma. The two of them go their separate ways as Menma looks for Naruto. He searches for a while before he finally sees him talking with three kids one of them was Konahamaru, one was a girl with her hair tied up in a V shape, and one was a boy wearing glasses. They all had the goggles that Naruto use to wear on.

"Naruto" said Konahamaru "You promised that you would play ninja with us today?"

Naruto laughs nervously. "Oh did I say that?"

Menma walks up to Naruto. "Wow Naruto," he said. "I didn't know you were playing with academy students now. No wonder you've been slacking in your training." Naruto glares at Menma.

"Um who's the black haired Naruto" said the girl

"That's his brother" said Konahamaru.

"Wow, he never mentioned having a brother" said the boy with glasses.

"It's complicated Udon"

The girl walks up and taps Menma. "Nice to meet you, I'm Moegi" said the girl

Menma looks at her then looks back at Naruto. "So fan club or students" asked Menma.

"Both actually" said Naruto. "I kind of promised them I'd play ninja with them so they are all over me."

"What's the point of a ninja playing ninja? It's weird" said a depressed looking Sakura as she walks up to them. She starts staring intensely at Naruto.

"Um hey Sakura" said Naruto nervously as she stares at him. He starts going red in the face.

"Um boss who's the girl?" asked Konahamaru looking at Sakura. After a minute he comes to a realization. "Oh I get it you're a smooth operator boss."

"Oh no it's not like that at all" said Menma.

"Huh" said Naruto to Konahamaru

"Come on" said Konahamaru "I now that she's your girlfriend."Sakura gets pissed while Menma puts his fingers on his head.

"Please don't start this again" said Menma.

Naruto smiles "Well you can tell she's real crazy about me huh?"

"NARUTO, YOU DUMBASS!" said Menma.

Suddenly Sakura rushes Naruto and punches him right in the face sending him flying into a fence.

"Boss!" yelled Konahamaru.

"What the hell Menma" said Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"I can't protect you from being a dumbass saying Sakura's your girlfriend when she's right here" said Menma. "You do better with saying it's someone like Ino or Hinata." Menma then just comes to a realization. "Oh I forgot about Hinata" he whispers to himself. "I need to pay her a visit after this."

"What the hell kind of girlfriend are you" yells Konahamaru. You're a witch and you're ugly too"

Sakura cracks her knuckles and proceeds to punch Konahamaru as well. She then starts walking away. Naruto and Konahamaru start getting up.

"I don't even think she's human" says Konahamaru. "Did you see how wide her forehead is?"

"Oh shit" said Menma

Sakura stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. She then starts running towards them and Naruto, Konahamaru, and the other kids start running away. Sakura runs right pass Menma as he just watches and shakes his head in disbelief. He takes a deep breath and he calmly walks in the direction everyone went. Konahamaru accidently walks into a man with purple face paint dressed in black. He carried a strange bandaged object on his back. With him was a girl with blond hair and a white jacket on.

"Do you need something" said the man with face paint as he picks up Konahamaru by the shirt. "So does this hurt punk?"

"Put him down Kankuro" said the girl "You know you'll pay for it later."

"I'm sorry" said Sakura "The whole thing was my fault."

"You better take your hands off him right now!" yelled Naruto.

"Put me down you jerk" said Konahamaru struggling to get free.

"You're a feisty one" said Kankuro "But not for long"

"Put him down!" yelled Naruto charging at Kankuro. He suddenly trips and falls back. "What the; what was that?

"You're a leaf genin too?" said Kankuro "Looks like your village is full of wimps."

"Then that must make the sand village full of cowards" said Menma as he walks up to Sakura and the others.

"What the hell did you say to me" said Kankuro.

"What are you hard of hearing as well? Picking on a little kid instead of facing someone around your strength level, what other word would you use other than coward?"

"Listen punk one more word out of you and I slug this little kid."

Menma starts laughing. Sakura and Naruto look at him in fear. "Go ahead just try it you sad village brat. Just know this; the moment your fist makes contact with him, it will justify the shit I do to you. Broken arm, shattered leg; I might even rain your blood all over the leaf village. After all, you would have just attacked a fellow leaf ninja. Can't have that go unpunished can I?" Menma's right arm starts to transform as chakra starts pouring out of his body. The kids all start shaking in fear at him. The girl notices this and turns to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, I would put the kid down now if I were you" said the girl

"Why are you getting all scared Temari" said Kankuro "You gonna let this kid talk crap about our village like that?"

"Look at the situation Kankuro. They're afraid of him. The leaf genin are afraid of this ninja. He clearly is stronger than you think."

Kankuro looks at the faces of the others. "I'm sure it's a bluff."

"What if it's not what if he's just like him?"

"I doubt anyone's anything like—"

Just then a rock hits Kankuro in the hand and he drops Konahamaru. Menma's hand goes back to normal and the chakra he emitted stops all together. He gets a disappointing look on his face.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun Sasuke" said Menma turning towards the tree that Sasuke was sitting in. "I was going to have fun killing this ignorant sand ninja."

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura in excitement.

"Come on Menma" said Sasuke. "You know as well as I if you kill another person even if it's not a leaf ninja, you would end up back in jail. The village isn't forgiving of criminals after all."

Menma chuckles. "It would have been worth it to take him out" said Menma.

Kankuro looks up at Sasuke. "Hey punk, get down here" he said. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He pulls the wrapped object from his back placing it on the ground. Sasuke glares at him.

"Menma, leave this clown to me" said Sasuke. "I can afford to kill him."

Menma suddenly gets a shocked look on his face. The ninja with the gourd from before appears on the branch just behind Sasuke hanging upside down from it."

"Kankuro" said the ninja. Sasuke get a surprised look on his face as well. "You're an embarrassment to our village.

Kankuro makes a nervous smile. "Hey Gaara"

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I know I mean they challenged us" said Kankuro nervously. "They started the whole thing really; I mean here's what happened."

"Shut up" said Gaara. "Or I'll kill you"

"Right, I was totally out of line, sorry Gaara I was totally out of line."

Gaara turns to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Sand suddenly surrounds him as he lands on the ground. He turns to Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games."

"Alright sure I get it"

"Hold it" said Sakura. "I'm aware that the sand and leaf village are allies but no shinobi can enter another village without permission. So state your purpose."

"Really, have you guys been living under a rock or something?" said Temari. "We have permission" she takes out the permission slip from her pocket. "And we're here to take the Chunin exams."

"The Chunin exams?" said Naruto "What's that?"

"Um boss" said Konahamaru "Those are the exams that every genin has to take in order to graduate and become a Chunin."

"Oh then why didn't you say so I am so there."

The sand ninja begin to walk away. Sasuke jumps down. "Hey you identify yourself" he yells

They stop and Temari turns around. "You mean me" said Temari

"No him the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara turns around. "My name is Gaara of the Desert" he says. "I'm curious about you too, who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Gaara turns to Menma. "And you"

"Menma Uzumaki"

Gaara smiles. "You and I are the same in terms of power and history."

Menma cracks a smile. "What do you think nine tails?"

"Hard to say but I think he's not lying" said nine tails.

"Hi, I bet you're dying to know my name right?" said Naruto

Gaara's smile disappears. "I couldn't care less."

Gaara and the sand ninja leave. Menma glances at Sasuke seeing the smile on his face.

"What are you thinking" said Menma.

"I think we need to make sure we're in the Chunin exams" said Sasuke.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Menma's team is standing on the upper wall of the gate. They watch as the candidates for the Chunin exams walk through the gate into the village.

"See anyone interesting?" said Menma

"Not really" said Sairana. "They all seem a bit dull and boring"

"What about those rain ninja?" said Aylana

"Child's play" said Sairana "I bet we can take them easily"

"That bandaged up ninja with the spiky haired boy and long haired girl seem interesting" said Menma

"You mean the ones that have that music note on their headband?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know, they seem like pushovers to me. The grass ninjas though, they seem quite strong."

"Please, there, more or less weaklings" Menma stays silent for a minute. "Well it looks like we'll have boring fights. The Chunin exams will be a cake walk for us."

The group watches more and more people come in the village. The sun starts setting and the crowd dies down.

"Interesting" said Aylana

"What is" said Menma.

"We've been clinging to the gate wall all day and we still haven't gotten tired or anything" said Aylana.

"That surprises you" said Sairana.

"A little, I mean how long one can stay attached to the wall for on average" asked Aylana

"I'm sure Jonin can do that for hours" said Sairana.

Something suddenly catches Menma's attention. Three individuals suddenly walk through the gate. One was a girl with white hair wearing a black jacket with the image of a blue flame on the back. She hand black pants with a blue flame design going down the leg and black shoes. Her left eye was blue while her right eye was black. One was a tall, bulky guy with tan hair cut short. He wore a dark brown tight long sleeve shirt with the collar pointed up. His muscles were so big that they looked like it would rip through that shirt any minute. He also had red pants with a black trim at the bottom of it. The third was a guy about Menma's height with red hair. He had a black jacket with the image of a fox on the back. He wore a red shirt with the words "Spirit" written in blue on the front. He had black pants with a red line on the outside part of the pants leg. The shoes were closed toe shoes unlike the normal wear and had red stripes near the tip. He also wore a bandanna on his head covering most of his head. He looked up at Menma's team and smiled at Menma. Menma looks on in curiosity.

"Now there's someone to watch out for" said Menma.

"Agreed" said Sairana. "Especially the bulky guy in the brown he looks like he could really take a lot of hits.

"I'm more worried about the girl in the black and blue. She has that real burning vibe to her" said Aylana.

"No the man with the bandana is the toughest one" said Menma.

The three characters catch a glimpse of Menma's team just above them. Just then, they along with Menma's team catch a glimpse of one more team walking through the gate. This team was all female with the exact same face wearing the headbands with music notes. All of them had a grey shirt with black and grey camouflage pants. One had long red and white hair. One had short boyish blue hair and one had shoulder length blond hair. They had their left eyes white and right eyes black except the one with red hair. She had both of her eyes black. The red head sound ninja took a glance of both Menma's team and the other. She smiled as she walked past.

"An all female team" said Aylana "That's unique."

"Sisters no doubt" said Sairana. "Could be interesting"

"Menma" said nine tails

"Yeah I noticed too" said Menma. "They all seem dark just like Gaara."

"Guys I think that's all of them so let's call it a day" said Menma to the girls. They all jump off the gate wall and separate to go home. As Menma walks home, he gets the feeling that he's being watched. He goes back home looking around to see if he was being watched. He opens the door and enters only to see Ojoni sitting on his bed.

"So did you enjoy your day?" said Ojoni

Menma jumps back. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Ojoni laughs. "Come on is that how you treat your guest?"

Menma glares at her. "How the hell did you get in? My brother's not even here."

"You left the window open" she points to the open window by Naruto's bed.

Menma face palms. "I told him a thousand times to check and make sure everything's closed before he leaves." Menma turns back to Ojoni. "More importantly, how did you find where I live?"

"I followed your scent."

"Scent" Menma then remembers how she was sniffing him last time they met. "Oh yeah I forgot."

Ojoni gets up from the bed and walks over to Menma. "I kind of enjoy this house even though it's a little small. I mean the two of you sharing a room a bathroom a living room it's like you don't have any privacy of your own. How is your future girlfriend going to react?"

"Is that really important right now?"

Ojoni smiles. "Don't worry; I'll take care of the details. Anyway, that's not why I came here. I assume you saw my brother and his team enter the village by now."

"Brother?"

"Twin brother, we're fraternal twins. He was the one dressed in red and black with the fox on the back of his jacket."

Menma thinks back and remembers the guy with the bandanna. "Yeah I remember"

"His name is Ojin. The girl dressed in blue is Saneru and the bulky guy dressed in brown was Raku. They might be a bit much for you guys."

"You came to me to warn me about your brother?"

"I'm not finished; you see he's good friends with a guy called Nensho Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga…wait does that mean—"

"Nensho is the illegitimate child of a Hyuuga from the branch family named Hizashi Hyuuga."

"Never heard of him"

"Well of course you wouldn't he's dead. Died around the time you turned four."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because, his older brother is in the Chunin Exams and from my knowledge so is a certain classmate of yours that's a Hyuuga."

Menma thinks for a second then realizes she's talking about Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Yes"

"What does this have to do with her?"

"Nensho's brother has quite the hate for the main family that Hinata is a part of. What's worse is that Hinata's skills are apparently weak in comparison to other members of the Hyuuga including the ones from the branch family. Things could get ugly if the two of them are forced into a confrontation." Menma gets a worried look on his face. "That's why I came here. I thought if anyone is strong enough to safeguard Hinata it's you? After all, you wouldn't want to see a fellow leaf ninja kill another fellow leaf ninja would you?" Ojoni winks at Menma

Menma glares at Ojoni. "How did you find out about that?" he said angrily

"I have my methods"

Suddenly the door opens and Naruto walks in. Menma turns around to greet him.

"Naruto" said Menma. "You forgot to close the window"

"Sorry, I was in a hurry today" said Naruto.

"Yeah and because of this we have a guest that decided to break in."

"Guest, who?"

"This girl behind me"

Naruto looks at Menma in confusion. "What girl?"

Menma turns around and Ojoni is nowhere in sight.

"Well it's late" said Naruto. "I'm going to bed." Naruto gets his pajamas on and goes to bed. Menma goes to the window and looks out into the darkness of night observing the leaf village. He thinks back on Ojoni.

"What a weird girl" said nine tails.

"Very" said Menma.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The morning of the Chunin Exams come and Menma's team were planning to meet up with Naruto's team in front of the academy. Naruto and Menma leave the house and arrive in the courtyard. Sasuke and Sairana are already there.

"Well, I guess Aylana and Sakura are late" said Menma. Aylana arrives just a few seconds later.

"Sorry guys, I was busy training late yesterday"

"Don't worry about it" said Sairana. "Me and Menma did the same thing yesterday."

Sakura finally arrives after a few minutes.

"Sakura you're late" said Naruto.

"Right sorry guys" said Sakura. She turns to Sasuke "Good morning Sasuke"

"Yeah" said Sasuke. Sakura was looking a little down. Both Menma and Sasuke notice this.

"The Chunin Exams must be getting to her" said Menma

"You worried?" said Aylana

"A little" said Menma. Both Sairana and Aylana look at Menma with shocked expressions on their face. Menma sees this. "What?"

"Since when did you start caring about Sakura?" said Sairana.

"It's not like that at all" said Menma. "She's on the same team as Naruto so if she isn't at 100% then the whole team suffers.

Aylana leans over to Sairana. "Is it really that hard for him to say he cares?" whispered Aylana.

"You have no idea" said Sairana.

They make their way inside and come to a huge crowd just outside the door they need to get in. Two guys appear to be blocking the door to the exam room. One had a bandanna with the leaf symbol on it. The other had spiky hair. They punch a dark brown haired girl with her hair tied in a Chinese double bun and blue pants. She falls to the ground next to a guy with big eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. His hands were wrapped up in bandages.

"Delicate little girls don't belong here" said the guy with the bandana. "Go home and play with your dolls."

"Real nice speech" said Sasuke walking up to the two of them. "Both of you step aside and let us through. And while you're at it reverse the Genjutsu we can see right through it. We're going to the third floor."

"So you notice"

Sasuke turns to Sakura. "Go on Sakura tell them, I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did. Sakura gets shocked "You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad you must have see this coming a mile away."

Menma smiles. 'At least he's not being an ass' thought Menma.

"I must have….sure I mean I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." The genjutsu gets dispelled.

"Well aren't we the smart ones" said the spiky haired one. "Let's see you deal with this" He goes to kick Sasuke and Sasuke retaliates with his own kick. Before either of them could make contact, the man in the green jumpsuit jumps in the middle and blocks both of their kicks. Just then a man with white eyes wearing a grey jacket walks up to him.

"Hey what happened to the plan" said the man with the white eyes. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but…" said the man in green.

"Never mind Neji" said the girl in pink. "It's over forget it."

The man in green turns to Sakura. He walks up to her. "My name is Rock Lee" he said. "You are Sakura right?"

"Huh" said Sakura.

He gives her a thumbs up and winks at her. "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life."

Menma looks on in confusion. "What….the….hell?" said Menma. "Someone actually likes Sakura!?"

Sairana jabs him in the side. "Don't say it like that" she said. "You sound like an asshole"

"Defiantly not" said Sakura.

"Why?" said Lee in a disappointing way

"Because you're a weirdo" Lee then gets depressed.

Neji walks up to Sasuke. "Hey you, what's your name?" he said.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's" said Sasuke.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"What's that?" said Neji in anger.

"White eyes" said Menma "That must be him"

Naruto's team walks away heading to the exam room. Menma takes a glance at Lee and Neji. He sees Lee eyeing Sasuke.

"He's pretty bold" said the girl in pink "You gonna challenge him?"

Neji scoffs and starts walking away. The girl in pink follows. Lee however doesn't move.

"Lee what are you doing we're suppose to check in" said the girl in pink

"I will catch up later Tenten" said Lee "You do not have to wait for me I just want to check something." Lee runs away in the direction of Naruto's team.

"What's that about?" said Tenten

"I have no idea" said Neji. The two of them start walking away.

"Where do you think they're going" said Sairana.

"The guy in the green is probably going to challenge Sasuke" said Menma. "He had that look in his eye."

"Challenge Sasuke?" said Aylana. "He must be extremely bold or incredibally stupid."

"Maybe both" said Menma. He turns to Neji. "However he's not the one I'm interested in."

"What are you talking about?" said Sairana. Menma turns to Sairana and Aylana.

"You guys go on ahead to the exam room. I want to examine our competition a little more."

Sairana sighs. "You better not get into any fights."

"I won't I just want to talk." Menma rushes to catch up to Neji

"So I guess we go to the exam room" said Aylana.

Sairana smirks. "Not yet" said Sairana. "He said that guy in green will fight Sasuke. Let's see just how strong he is."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Hey you" said Menma calling out to Neji. "I want to speak with you for a second." Neji just keeps walking. "You know it's rude to just ignore someone talking to you."

Neji stops walking but doesn't turn around. "Go away, I don't want to waste my time with the likes of you" said Neji.

"Really" said Menma "You don't even know who I am."

"Don't care. I don't bother talking to weaklings and losers." Neji starts walking again.

"Then answer this one question for me. Are you the son of Hizashi Hyuuga?" Neji stops in his tracks and turns around glaring at Menma. "So that's a yes?"

"How the hell do you even know about my father?"

"Being an outcast has its advantages especially when people don't even notice your presence." Menma's eyes turn to the nine tails. "That aside, this means you're a branch family Hyuuga aren't you?"

Tenten gets a worried look on her face. "You're overstepping your boundaries rookie" said Tenten. "You should watch what you say."

"You got that reversed. It's you who should watch what you say especially to me."

"Menma Uzumaki" said Neji. "The demon of the academy"

"Demon?" said Tenten turning to Neji. "You mean that ninja that kill a student?"

"The very same, it seems you have a knack at pissing people off" said Neji

"It's a skill" said Menma. "I tend to want to see what people's breaking points are, and you are already on a short leash."

Veins start showing up near Neji's eyes. "I'll give you one chance. Walk away"

Menma slowly starts approaching Neji. "Threats won't work on me. I'm the one who gives the threats. Besides what can branch family scum do against a demon like me?"

Neji charges at Menma intending to hit him with his right middle and index finger. Menma catches it before it makes contact with his body.

"I can see you're going to be problematic during the Chunin Exams" said Menma.

"That's enough Menma" said a voice coming from behind. Menma turns and sees that it's the Ojin, Ojoni's twin brother.

Menma gets a shocked look on his face. "You're the one from the other day. I saw you enter the village."

Ojin walks up to Menma. "If I had known you would directly confront him, I wouldn't have had my sister tell you about him."

"So that's how you found out" said Neji.

"I'll deal with you later." Ojin turns to Neji. "Be mindful of your anger Neji" said Ojin. "Should you let this branch family and main family issue flair up I will take the appropriate actions against you."

Neji glares at Ojin. "I don't respond well to threats."

"Then let me make a statement." Ojin grabs Neji by the neck. "Kill Hinata and I kill you." He throws him back and Tenten rushes to Neji's side. Ojin then grabs Menma by the arm and starts pulling him away.

"What the hell are you doing" said Menma

Ojin leans over to him. "Shut up and just come with me"

Meanwhile, Naruto's team is walking through a large room with a ledge in it. Suddenly they hear a voice from behind them.

"Hey you, with the attitude hold on" said the voice. They turn around and see its Lee standing on the upper ledge of the room.

"What do you want" asked Sasuke

"I want to fight right here and right now" said Lee.

"You want to fight me here and now huh?"

"Yes" Lee jumps down from the ledge. Sairana and Aylana show up and see him as he jumps down. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first right Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you know me?" Lee gets into a battle stance. "I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they were. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me."

"Well this guy just signed his death certificate" said Aylana. "There's no way he can beat Sasuke."

"Maybe he can" said Sairana. "Never judge a book by its cover. If he's done his homework on Uchihas' then I'm sure he can beat Sasuke. Especially since he doesn't have the Sharingan"

"Wait, Sasuke doesn't have a Sharingan?"

"No, he never unlocked it. Which is a shame cause that puts him at a huge disadvantage when up against me"

"Sakura" said Lee "I love you"

Sakura starts screaming. "No, you creepy looking weirdo" said Sakura "Those eyebrows can't be real your hair style is creepy and your eyebrows are so bushy. You are such a weirdo."

"Menma would be laughing his ass off right about now wouldn't he" said Aylana.

"Yeah, it's a shame he's missing this" said Sairana. "I wonder what he's talking with that Hyuuga guy about"

"You are an idiot!" yelled Ojin as he takes Menma to a small classroom. "Ojoni warns you so you can keep an eye on Neji and you go confront him? I thought stupidity was your brother's thing." Nine tails starts laughing. "He's got you there" said nine tails "Did I ask for your opinion Kurama?" said Ojin. Nine tails gets annoyed. "Great another one that can hear me"

"Are you even surprised anymore?" said Menma.

"That's not the point" said Ojin. "I can't believe you're so impulsive. Now you just painted a target on yourself."

"Why did you even send your sister to talk to me anyway? Why not warn her teammates or something? I'm the last person who needs to learn about this."

"Because aside from Sasuke, you pose the best chance of beating him should the occasion arise."

"How do you even know—?"

"Besides, there are more issues to deal with than just Neji" said Ojin interrupting Menma.

Menma gets shocked by that statement "What do you mean?"

"You saw the three sound ninja girls' right?"

"The ones with the primary colored hair?"

"Yes the very same, they have targeted you and your brother. The first opportunity they get they will attack."

Menma steps back in shock at that statement. "What the hell? This is a lot to take in."

"A lot? I haven't even told you half the stuff that's going on."

"What? What do you mean?"

Ojin shakes his head. "Forget it. Just hurry up and get the exam room." Ojin pushes Menma out the room and starts running down the hall. Menma looks at him as he runs, confused.

"He was acting real friendly to you" said nine tails. "Almost like he knows you."

"That's impossible" said Menma.

"Well he does have similar traits to his sister"

"Talk about it later" He turns to the other side. "Right now we need to get to the exam room."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Menma goes down the hall and turns the corner. He comes to the classroom that the Chunin exams were taking place. Kakashi was standing outside the room.

"Hello Menma" said Kakashi

"Hello Kakashi" said Menma. "I take it you were standing in front of the door for a while?"

"I suppose"

Menma takes a deep breath. "So how angry are my teammates at me?"

Kakashi looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure my team is mad at me for running off like that."

"They aren't even here yet"

Menma looks on in confusion. "Wait I beat them here? What the hell's taking them so long?"

Back with Naruto's group, Naruto just got beaten by Lee. Sairana and Aylana look on not really shocked by the outcome. Sasuke gets ready to fight Lee.

"Alright let's do it" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke there's no time" said Sakura. "We have to register at three that's less than half an hour from now."

"Relax this will all be over in five seconds."

Sasuke charges at Lee. Lee vanishes before his eyes. He comes in from above. "Leaf Hurricane" He kicks from above and Sasuke ducks. He then lands on the ground and goes for a sweep from under. Sasuke realizes he can't dodge and tries to block it. He, however, gets kicked in the face flying back. Sasuke slowly gets up.

"Wait how did he get through his guard?" said Aylana.

"Sasuke was moving too slow" said Sairana. Aylana looks and sees that Sairana had her sharingan active.

"I've been waiting to try this out" said Sasuke. He looks up at Lee as everyone realizes he has a sharingan as well. Sakura smiles with joy.

"I guess you were wrong" said Aylana. "He has sharingan as well."

Sairana stays silent for a minute. "No" she said. "He may have a sharingan, but it's still not fully awakened."

"What?"

"His Sharingan has only two tomoe each. Mine has three. He still might lose."

Sasuke charges at Lee and lee kicks him and he goes flying back. Sakura, Sasuke, and Aylana look on in confusion.

"You see my technique is neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu" said Lee. Lee charges at Sasuke and the two exchange blows. Sasuke goes for a punch and Lee grabs his hand and elbows him in the stomach. Sasuke backs up in pain. "You get it now; I am using taijutsu that means not tricks just straight martial arts Sasuke." Sasuke goes to try and punch him and he jumps back easily dodging it. "I know your technique, forget it; it will not work not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu. That sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and his movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is that taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right" said Sasuke. "So what's your point?"

"I don't try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you can read them you still cannot stop them you are too slow." Sasuke starts getting frustrated. "Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you. You know what here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja; those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it, and those like me the ones who have to train everyday of our lives." Sasuke charges at Lee and tries to hit him. He dodges all his attacks. "The fact is your sharingan is the worst match against my extreme taijutsu here is what I mean." Lee charges and Sasuke and Sasuke attempts to block it. Lee kicks Sasuke in the air and appears just under him. "Now I will prove my point." The bandages on his left arm start coming apart. "That hard work beats out natural talent." Sasuke starts getting scared. "You're finished."

Suddenly a pinwheel appears out of nowhere and pins the bandage to the wall. A giant red turtle wearing a leaf headband shows up near the corner of the room.

"Well now?" said Sairana. "This was interesting."

"Alright that's enough Lee" said the turtle. Lee lands on the ground as Sasuke starts falling. Sakura goes to Sasuke and catches him.

"Well it looks like we underestimated him" said Aylana.

"Yeah, and he was toying with Sasuke the entire time" said Sairana.

"I finally found you guys" said a voice behind Sairana and Aylana. The both turn around and see its Menma. "I'm thinking that you guys were already in the exam room but I find the two of you here watching a fight."

"Well that Lee kid seemed interesting and you were right he did want to fight Sasuke" said Sairana.

"So how did he do?"

"He beat Sasuke without much effort."

"I see; that makes eleven"

"Eleven?" said Aylana.

"Eleven potentially worthy opponents" said Sairana.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears just above the turtle and a man looking very similar to Lee shows up doing a weird pose.

"Hey what's shaking, how you doing everybody?" said the man. Everyone except Lee start freaking out. "Hi Lee"

"So that's where Lee gets it from. Same soup bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows" said Naruto.

Lee turns to Naruto in anger. "Hey do not insult Guy sensei" said Lee. "He's one of the greatest men in the entire world."

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath the turtle."

"He did not crawl out"

"Give it a rest Lee" said Guy

Lee calms down. "Yes sir" he said.

"Now for your punishment" Guy cocks back his hand and punches Lee in the face. Everyone freaks out.

"What the hell's wrong with that guy?" said Menma. "Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"No Adonn-sensei did worse way worse" said Sairana. The three of them got a shiver down their spine.

"Please don't remind us" said Aylana.

Lee and Guy starts crying and hugging each other. "Well at least they are passionate" said Menma.

"It's creepy" said Aylana.

Guy looks over at Naruto's group. "Tell me, how is Kakashi-sensei" said Guy.

"Do you know him?" said Sasuke

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy chuckles. "Well people say he and I are archrivals for all eternity."

"Do you think that's true?" said Menma.

"Well it's not like we know that much about him" said Sairana. Guy then suddenly disappears and reappears just behind Naruto's group.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 losses" said Guy "Which is one better than his by the way."

"You're kidding how'd he beat Kakashi?" said Naruto.

"The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi and faster." He puts on a big smile as he looks at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you; look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology, also notice my handsome manly features."

"That's not creepy" said Aylana sarcastically.

"Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom." He throws a kunai at the pinwheel knocking it away. Lee starts wrapping his hand back. "Remember give it your best Lee, farewell." Guy disappears and so does the turtle.

"Well that was, weird" said Sairana. Menma jumps down. Everyone looks in his direction.

"For you to beat Sasuke means that you are very strong" said Menma. "Your teammate is strong as well and he harbors a lot of hate. He may be in a foul mood when you join him again; I did kind of shake him up a little."

Lee smiles. "Well then you are also one that I must target now" said Lee.

"That's very admirable but I must warn you, me and my team are quite strong." Sairana and Aylana jump down just behind Menma. "We plan on coming out on top in these exams."

"We work real hard to get this far" said Sairana.

"And we won't so any mercy" said Aylana.

Menma goes to punch Lee and Lee catches the punch being pushed back a little. "You must train hard as well" said Lee. "Your punch has some weight to it." Lee lets go of Menma's hand. Lee turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough. But you are not the one I really wanted to test them against." Sasuke glares at Lee. "I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I'm the best Genin here but there's another top ninja someone on my own squad. I came here to defeat him. You were just practice. Now you are a target I will crush you. There you have it, consider yourself warned." Lee jumps to the upper balcony and leaves. Sasuke clenches his fist.

"Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everyone thinks they are" said Naruto.

"You're one to talk" said Sairana. "Being defeated in five seconds"

"Just shut up" said Sasuke. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees."

"Yeah right who just got his butt kicked" said Naruto.

"Stop it" said Sakura. "Just cut it out Naruto."

"Let it go Sakura" said Sairana. "Insulting people is the only thing he's good at anyway"

Naruto glares at Sairana. "I'm just stating my opinion. I'm sure you would have done just as bad if not worse" said Naruto.

Sairana activates her Sharingan. "What was that?"

"I'm sure you didn't notice since you were so far away but the guy had really bad bruises on his hands with the bandages came off. Old bushy brow has been training until he drops day in and day out. He defiantly trains harder than you and Sasuke."

Sairana gets ready to attack Naruto but Menma puts his arm in front of her. "Don't start this crap today you two" said Menma. "We're here for the Chunin Exams. We have eleven potential people to look out for. So focus your attention on them."

Sairana deactivates her Sharingan and backs off.

Sasuke smiles. "Eleven you say?"

"Three teams including Gaara's team. The white eyed man you ran into and the Lee guy" said Menma. "That's eleven."

"Interesting the Chunin Exams, can't wait to see what's next."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The two groups make their way to the classroom. Kakashi was standing in front of the door.

"Glad you came Sakura" said Kakashi. "For your sake and the others; now you can all formally register for the Chunin exams."

"What do you mean?" said Sakura.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exams. That's the way it's always been."

"But sensei, you said the decision to take the exams was up to the individual."

"That's right I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of, it is an individual decision but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you at the same time I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait so if the other showed up but I didn't—"

"It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't come, I couldn't let the others in."

"But it's a mote point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I'm proud of you all. I couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck."

"That was kind of sweet" whispered Aylana. The six of them entered the room and see it's packed with ninja of different kinds from different villages.

"Well we went from eleven to a hundred" said Menma.

"I had no idea there would be so much competition" said Sakura.

"Sasuke where've you been" said Ino and she hugs him from behind. Menma face palms.

"Not this again" said Menma. Sairana looks over at Aylana. She's not even reacting.

"Hey you porker back off he's mine" said Sakura.

"Miss Forehead then let you in?" said Ino. "Still got those frown lines on that billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it."

"It's you guys" said Shikamaru as he walks up. "I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"Nice to see you too Shikamaru" said Menma. "I'm surprised you said yes to being here considering how lazy you are."

"It's whatever"

"Well well what do you know" said a man in a thick hoody. He had a small dog on top of his head. He along with a man with sunglasses and a girl with white eyes walks up.

"Good to see you again Kiba" said Menma to the man in the hoody.

"Shino" said Sairana to the man in sunglasses. "I should have known you'd be here."

"I guess the whole gang's back together again" said Kiba.

Menma's gaze shifts to the girl with white eyes. "Hinata" he says with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She turns away from him blushing. Menma turns to Kiba. "How's Hinata been doing?"

Kiba's expression changes. "She's her usual self. Why?"

"Well…I ran into a problem with a certain guy"

"Guy?"

Menma leans over to Kiba. "Have you heard of Neji Hyuuga?" whispered Menma.

Kiba gets a shocked expression in his eye. "You ran into Neji?"

"So that's a yes."

"He's here?"

Menma nods.

Kiba looks and Hinata with a worried look then looks back at Menma. "This could be bad" said Kiba.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her and look out for Neji" said Menma.

"Of course"

"Well how's your training these days Shino?" said Sairana.

"The usual" said Shino "How've you been doing these days? With you being on the same team as Menma, you must have had some complications."

"Nothing I can't handle." Sairana glances over at Aylana.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know yet." She turns back to Shino. "I kind of slipped up and told Aylana about Menma's past."

"So she knows?" said Shino in a worried voice.

"No, but she suspects. I can't have her finding out about Rosera."

"Do we need to erase?"

"No not yet, we can wait…for now."

Shino shifts his gaze to Naruto and Sasuke. "At the very least warn those two. If she does find out, then she'll try and confront Sakura."

"It won't come to that."

"Won't she? You forget, that the six of us swore to keep Rosera a secret. If even one piece of information is leaked out—"

"I know Shino. Trust me, I got this."

"Hey you guys" said a man dressed in purple with glasses. "You might want to try and keep it down a little." He walks up to the twelve of them. "I mean no offense but you're the twelve rookies right? Fresh out the academy, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you" said Ino. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi but really look around you, you made quite the impression." Everyone looks around and sees that all the ninja are looking at them. "Everyone here is very touchy. This exam makes them tense and you don't want to rub anyone the wrong way right now." Kabuto's expression changes. "You can't help it. After all, how could you possibly know how things work, you're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto is that your name?" said Sakura

"Yeah"

"This isn't your first time taking the exam?"

"No it's my seventh" Shikamaru looks at him in confusion. "Well they're held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow a veteran; you must really be an expert."

"Some expert, he's never passed" said Shikamaru

"Well seventh time's the charm right?" said Kabuto.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true huh?"

"Hang on don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto reaches into his shuriken sack. "With my ninja info cards"

"What are those?" said Sairana

"It's hard to explain" said Kabuto. "These cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." He kneels down on the floor placing the cards on the ground. "I've got over 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye." He pulls a card form the top. "In fact they appear completely blank." He places the card down face up and it's completely white. "Don't just want anyone seeing them." He starts spinning the card on the ground with his finger.

"What are you doing?" said Sakura

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets" said Kabuto. The card stops and a map of the ninja world appears on it. "This map shows the geographic list of all the candidates taking the exam. What villages they come from and how many from each village." He looks up at the group. "Why do you think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time? It's to foster friendship between nations of course; international brother hood and all that."

"But there's another reason" said Sasuke.

"Yeah you see this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi in each village thereby maintaining the balance of power. If the balance isn't maintained, one nation can end up with many more shinobi than the others and it might be tempted to attack them."

"Do those cards of yours have information on the other candidates" said Sasuke

"They might, you have someone special in mind?"

"I might"

"Same here" said Menma walking up. "Two teams in particular"

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect" said Kabuto "But I have something on just about everyone including you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever anything at all."

"Gaara of the desert, Rock lee of the leaf village" said Sasuke.

"Aw you know their names this will be easy" said Kabuto. He turns to Menma. "And you?"

Menma thinks for a second. "Ojin and his team" said Menma "As well as the all female team from the sound village"

Kabuto's smile goes away. "What's your interest in those two? They aren't what you would call normal"

"All the more reason" said Sairana "Is there something about them we should be worried about?"

Kabuto looks down at the ground. "A lot especially the female sound ninja." He takes a deep breath. "Okay" He pulls out four cards. "Here they are"

Sasuke, Menma, and Sairana look at Kabuto intensely. "Show them to us" they said


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"First up Rock Lee" said Kabuto. He places the card down and embeds his chakra in it revealing the stats on Rock Lee. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience 11 C-Rank and 20 D-Rank. His squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months his taijutsu as radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason, chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams. This will be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga." Menma and Kiba grunted.

"Hyuuga" said Naruto.

"Next up Gaara" Kabuto puts another card down and puts Chakra into it. It reveals stats on Gaara. "Mission experience 8 C-Rank and get this one B-Rank as a Genin. There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land initially. But there is this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-Rank as a Genin" said Shikamaru. "And has never been injured?"

"What's the deal with this guy?" said Naruto.

Kabuto places another card down. "Next, Ojin" He puts chakra into the card and reveals his entire team stats. "He's from the rain village. Mission experience 22 D-Rank, 15 C-Rank, and most surprising, 3 B-Rank missions."

"This guy did B-Rank missions as a Genin also!?" said Shikamaru

"And I thought Gaara was impressive" said Sasuke. He looks over and Menma. "Where did you find this guy?"

"Let's just say he caught my attention" said Menma

"His teammates are Raku and Saneru" said Kabuto. "Both of these candidates have skills just as good as his. Aside from that I don't have much on them. But there is this, the data I gathered from them was only recently available. With a record like this you would think that people would have heard of them but they haven't."

"That's kind of suspicious" said Sairana.

"Very Suspicious." Kabuto slowly puts down the last card. "Now for the female sound ninja" He puts chakra into the card and reveals their stats. "There is the red headed Igmorta, the blond Harenata, and the blue haired Glamori. They are known as the Prima Mortis Trio. From what I gathered, they're exceptionally strong but that's all the info I got on them. They hail from the sound village. Not much is known about that village. Its small springing up recently. Specific details about them are a mystery." Kabuto's statement caught the attention of the six sound ninja. He puts his cards away. "Well you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem" said Hinata. "It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that" said Ino.

"Do…you think it's going to be tougher this time?" asked Sakura

"Oh yeah" said Kabuto. "In the four years I've been, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this lot."

Menma and Aylana glance over at Naruto who appears to be shaking a little.

"You think he's alright" said Aylana

Menma smirks. "I know Naruto" said Menma. "This is his way of coping."

Sakura walks up to Naruto. "Hey don't worry Naruto we'll be fine" said Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto screams and turns to the many candidates pointing at them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto. "And I'm going to beat every one of you"

"Hey what's that idiot trying to do? Get us killed?" said Ino. "Tell your boyfriend to keep his big trap shut"

"Who's boyfriend!?" yelled Sakura

"Oh I forgot you can't get one"

"What'd you say?!"

"Yeah I feel a lot better now" said Naruto.

Meanwhile the six sound ninja watch on.

"You heard what he said about the sound village" said the one with spiky hair

"I heard Zaku" said the man bandaged up.

"What do you think Dosu?" said the girl with black hair. "I say we teach this guy some manners"

"Right Kin" said Dosu. "Time to clear up some of the mystery for him update his information."

"You sure you want to do that?" said Igmorta "We have our mission, if you go through with this petty conflict—"

"Don't worry, it won't be like that" said Dosu. "Besides, he deserves this for insulting us."

"Make sure you give him double for us" said Glamori

"Of course" said Zaku

Sakura suddenly grabs Naruto. "Naruto you idiot" she said. "Why the hell would you say something like that you obnoxious little—"

Sairana places her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, you might want to stop you're making a scene" she said. Sakura looks at the other candidates glaring at her. She immediately lets go of Naruto and proceeds to yell at him.

"This is how Naruto deals with stress" said Menma. "He declares that he will be the best as a way of hyping himself up."

"Well now he's painted a big target on us" said Aylana.

"We can handle it"

Suddenly Dosu, Zaku, and Kin all start to rush towards the group. Menma and Kabuto notice this. Menma reaches for his kunai but Sairana grabs his hand shaking her head at him. Zaku jumps in the air and throws kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto jumps back and Dosu gets up in his face. He goes to punch Kabuto but Kabuto manages to dodge it. He smirks then his glasses suddenly break.

"Oh I get it" said Kabuto. "It was that kind of attack." Kabuto slowly takes off his glasses. Then he suddenly drops to his knees and pukes on the floor.

"Wait what just happened?" said Sairana

"He must have got him somehow did you see anything with your sharingan?" asked Menma

"I didn't even have it active."

Naruto and Sakura rush to his side. "Hey Kabuto, you alright?" said the two of them.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Kabuto.

"Not such a tough guy after all" said Dosu. "Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card. The Genin from the sound village will be Chunin when this is over."

Menma starts laughing loudly. The sound ninja turn to him. "How idiotic of you" said Menma. "Revealing your jutsu just cause he insulted you. If that's all it takes, I guarantee you, I will be able to crush all three of you no problem."

"You want to be next?" said Zaku.

"Fight me and you'll be going through the exam crippled." Menma cracks his knuckles.

"Menma are you crazy" said Sairana. "You can't fight them especially now"

The sound ninja and Menma get ready to clash. Suddenly smoke appears near the front of the room. A large booming voice echoes throughout the room.

"All right you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up." The smoke clears and a large man with a bandana appears along with a few men dressed in grey outfits. "It's time to begin" said the large man. "I'm Ibiki Murino your proctor and from this moment, your worst enemy."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"First, you Menma and the candidates hidden from the sound" said Ibiki "Knock it off who told you you can fight? You want to be failed before we even begun?"

Menma and the sound ninja lower their guard.

"Sorry it's our first time" said Dosu. "Guess we're a little jumpy."

"I just act on impulse sir" said Menma "They attack a fellow leaf shinobi I defend"

Ibiki chuckles at Menma. He turns to the rest. "I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

Sairana and Aylana look at Menma. "Relax guys" said Menma "I got this

"No fatal force" said Zaku "That's no fun"

"Now if you're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin exams. Hand over your paper work and in return you'll get a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

"Wait did he say written?" said Naruto and Menma

Naruto sees the large stack of test answers.

"No!" said Naruto "Not a written test no way!"

Everyone gets seated in a large classroom. Menma is seated next to Sakura. Sairana is by Shino two seats in front of Menma slightly to the left just two seats from Naruto. Naruto is by Hinata Aylana is next to Sasuke near the corner of the room in viewing distance of Sairana and Menma. Ibiki taps on the chalkboard.

"Everyone eyes front" said Ibiki. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions so pay attention." He starts writing on the chalkboard. "Rule #1 the test is conducted on a point reduction scale. Contrary to what some may be use to, you all begin the test with 10 points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule #2 Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members. Everyone gets shocked. Menma face palms and Sakura bangs her head on the desk.

"What? Wait a second" said Sakura. "We get scored as a team?!"

"Silence, I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule #3 the sentinels you see position around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract 2 points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you 5 times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. Oh and one more thing, if any candidate should get a zero, and fail the test, then the entire team fails.

Menma and Sasuke turn blue in the face. "What'd he say?" said Sakura

"The final question won't be given until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." The clock strikes 3:30. "Begin"

Everyone flips over their test. Menma takes a look at the first question He slowly scans the rest realizing how complicated they are. "What do you think nine tails?" asked Menma

"Real complicated stuff" said nine tails

"No not the question, the test. This is defiantly a play on words similar to what Adonn sensei did with us."

"Really, what are you thinking?"

"Well take a look at these questions; they seem to be very complicated, almost impossible. Aside from maybe the first three, I don't think I can answer any of them. Sakura's smart, I'm sure she can answer the first six and Sairana can do the same. But everyone else, I'm not sure if they can especially Naruto."

"Hmm, you may be on to something. So if that's the case, then the only way to get answers is to cheat."

"Meaning that this is a test of information gathering and teamwork since the entire team passes based on a combined score." Menma looks up and sees Sairana staring at him with sharingan active. He looks directly into her eyes and the two of them find themselves in the middle of a large white void of nothingness. "Genjutsu huh"

"Exactly" said Sairana "I figured it's the best way to communicate without talking.

"Cleaver, so I guess you figured it out?"

"Yeah, they expect us to cheat and gather information."

"Does Aylana know?"

"She's busy getting answers to problem 6 through 9."

Back with Aylana, she holds out her hand over her test. "Nacs moor" A symbol under her gloves starts glowing. She closes her eyes. She sees an image of the entire room with nothing but the test answers. Only two people have answered question 6 and 7 so far. She memorizes the answers and quickly undoes the jutsu and proceeds to write the answers down.

"So what answers do you have?" asked Sairana

"One through four so far" said Menma.

"I got five; we'll exchange answers to make sure."

Suddenly, they hear a booming voice. "Number 23 fail, Number 27 fail" Sairana quickly undoes the genjutsu and Menma sees that people are starting to fail. They are being forcefully excused from the room.

"Damn that was fast" said Menma "We better make this quick."

30 minutes pass and Aylana was able to get the answers to eight of the nine questions. Sairana used her genjutsu to quickly pass it on between her and Menma. As well as record answers for herself as well. Aylana looks uses her jutsu to scan the room again looking for someone who answered the 9th question. She finally finds one towards the front of the class. She quickly memorizes it and Sairana gets the information from her. She then passes it on to Menma.

"Only five minutes left" said Sairana

"Yeah and we managed to get all the questions" said Menma.

"All but the 10th" said Aylana. "I wonder if our strategy will work for that"

"It has too we just need to make sure we coordinate ourselves" said Menma.

"Alright then get ready" said Sairana. "We'll make sure to get this right"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"All right listen up" said Ibiki "Here's the 10th and final question. But before I give it, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These's rules are unique to question 10 listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

"I don't like the sound of that" said Menma

"Rule #1 each of you have a choice on whether or not you want to be given the final question."

"So what's the catch?" said Temari "Let's say we don't want to do it what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the 10th question reguardless of your answer to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means both of your teammates fail as well. Now here's the real catch. If you choose to take the tenth question but answer incorrectly, not only will you fail, you will be banned from taking the Chunin exam ever again." Everyone looks on with shocked faces.

"Hey that's bull man" said Kiba "That's ridiculous what kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people who've taken the test before.

Ibiki starts to chuckle. "Then I guess you're unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He looks around the room at the other candidates.

"Well this is unsettling" said Menma.

"You plan on quiting?" said nine tails

"No, I don't, you can't get through in life without taking risks even risky ones like this."

"Now then if you're ready" said Ibiki "Those who don't want to take the final question raise your hands, your number will be recorded then you're free to go."

Menma looks over at Naruto. He was shaking. "This is really taking a toll on him" said Menma

"It's his dream to become Hokage" said nine tails. "If he fail's that dream is over for him. How do you think you would feel?"

"You're right but still, he knows the road to Hokage isn't easy."

Suddenly the ninja sitting next to Naruto raises his hand. "I'm out" he said. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry." He and his team leave the room. A bunch of other people raise their hands and are escorted out the room. As Menma looks on the many people leaving the room his focus goes back to Naruto. He then glances at Sakura. She was looking directly at Naruto He noticed the look in her eyes. They were of concern of care. She then cracks a gentle smile and begins to raise her hand. Menma grabs her hand and gently puts it down.

"I appreciate the concern" said Menma. "But you must understand how important a thing like this is for Naruto. His dream is to be Hokage He knows that the road to being one isn't easy. He needs this he needs this moment for it to truly sink in on the path that he's chosen. He needs to be prepared knowing that that dream can be snatched away at any minute. For Naruto, this is a crossroads and the decision should be his to make."

Sakura looks at Menma shocked then cracks a smile. "You're right. This is something that he should go through" said Sakura. "I forgot how much he means to you." Sakura's eyes turn blue. "I'm sure he'll do what he feels is okay." She turns away from Menma. "I miss seeing this side of you my cute little Vulpes."

Menma get's shocked by those words and turns to Sakura. "Wait what did you say?"

Sakura turns back to Menma eyes back to green. "I didn't say anything" said Sakura.

Just then they both see Naruto start to raise his hand. They look on in shock. He slowly raises his hand high in the air.

"I guess it was too much for him" said nine tails.

Menma smiles. "No, this is his way of coping. Just watch"

Naruto then slams his hand on the desk. "Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run" yelled Naruto. "You can act all tough if you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life," He gets up out his seat. "I'll still be Hokage some day!" He sits back down in the seat.

"See told you" said Menma to Sakura and nine tails. "No one knows my little brother more than me."

"This decision could be one that changes your life. If for any reason you want to quit now's the time" said Ibiki.

"No way I never go back on my word" said Naruto. "That's the way of the ninja." Everyone in the room get's inspired by Naruto's outburst. Menma looks around and sees them all have confidence.

"Well now, this is interesting," said Menma. "He's already inspiring people"

Ibiki scans the classroom and looks over at the sentinels. They all nod at each other. He turns to the class. "I admire your determination if nothing else" he said. "For those of you remaining there's only one thing to say. You've all passed the first exam" Everyone got shocked looks on their face. Naruto drops his pencil.

"Hold on what just happened" said Sakura. "What do you mean we passed where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki gets a huge smile on his face. "There never was one not a written one at least. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"So wait" said Temari "Were the other nine question just a waste of time?"

"No not at all just the opposite actually. The first nine questions were to test your methods in gathering information."

"Ha I knew it" said Menma.

"You see I not only wanted to test you is individuals but as a team which is why the test was scored on a team basis which is why everything you did or failed to do would have a direct affect on your team. The first nine questions on the test were designed to be difficult too difficult for mere Genin to solve. I imagined that most of you quickly came to that conclusion and realized that you have to cheat in order to pass. The test was designed to encourage cheating. Of course it would have done little good for you if you didn't have anyone to cheat from so I disguised two Chunin to sit in with you."

Naruto laughs nervously. "Ha I wasn't fooled for a second" he said. "You'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it."

Menma places his hand on his face. "Did Naruto just pass without answering a single question?"

"I think that's a yes" said Sakura placing her hand on her face.

"Those who got caught failed" said Ibiki. "Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily" Ibiki takes off his bandana reveling the scars on his head. "Information can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine if a mission is a failure or a success. They'll be times you have to risk your life to get it. That's why I put you in this position where you had to cheat in order to survive. Those not good at it were weeded out leaving the rest of you."

"So then what's the point of the 10th question?" said Temari.

"That's the most important one. It's the main point of the exam. It gave you two choices both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip it though it meant that the team failed or you can try and answer knowing if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no win situation but the same kinds of issues Chunin have to face every day. The types of missions each Chunin goes on are ones where you may not know all the facts or the mission. Not knowing means you may never come back from the mission. You may end up walking right into a trap that can lead to the death of you or your squad. There are lots of missions like this when you're a Chunin. You don't think about such things when on the mission you just focus on the goal and whatever that goal is you pursue it even if you feel that you will die. These are the qualities of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those who determination falters in the face of adversity those who would put their comrade's lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor have no right to be called Chunin. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. I hear by declare this part of the Chunin exam completed."

"All right that's one down yeah!" said Naruto

"It's nice seeing him like this" said Menma

"Yeah but I wonder something" said nine tails

"What?"

"That Anko person your sensei is close to."

"Why the hell are you bringing her up now? She's not even here. Besides, I don't want to be reminded of that thing she did."

"Well of course, you forget, I was there as well but don't you remember when you first met her?"

"After we became Genin yeah so?"

"She said something about seeing us in the Chunin exams right?"

Menma goes white in the face. "Wait you don't mean—"

At that moment something comes flying through the window. Two kunai suddenly hit the ceiling pinning a giant cloth up. Up from underneath the cloth was Anko

"Is this part of the test" said Naruto. "Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi.

Sairana, Aylana, and Menma all turn white in the face. "AWW SHIT" they say in unison.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Everyone looks at Anko in disbelief. Ibiki comes from behind the cloth.

"You're early again" said Ibiki. Anko gets an embarrassed look. Sakura seems annoyed. She glances over to Menma who's shaking in fear.

"Menma?" said Sakura.

"Not this bitch, not this bitch anyone accept this bitch" said Menma.

Sasuke notices Aylana shaking in fear as well. "Why why did she have to be here?" said Aylana.

Shino sees Sairana get fear in her eyes. "Not again" said Sairana "Don't let this happen again"

'What the hell's wrong with her' thought Sasuke. 'I've never seen Aylana like this.' He glances over to Sairana and notices the same thing. He then looks over at Menma and sees the same thing. 'All three of them? What could have happened?'

Anko scans the room. "90 candidates?!" said Anko. "Ibiki you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates" said Ibiki.

Anko turns away. "Please, there's only one team that I know of who would be worthy of the title Chunin." Anko then notices Menma, Sairana, and Aylana. "And they're already here." She gets a sadistic smile on her face. She starts chuckling softly. Sairana looks back at Menma and Aylana. They all knew what they were thinking. "When I'm done with this group more than half of them will be eliminated."

"More than half?" said Sakura.

"You maggots had it easy so far but things will be different starting first thing in the morning. You're all dismissed except for you three." She points to Menma Sairana and Aylana.

"Oh no" said Menma

"Not again" said Sairana

The students all leave the classroom. Shino, Sakura and Sasuke look back as they see Menma and his team frozen in fear before leaving.

* * *

Outside the school Naruto and his team are making their way out.

"Well I'm glad that's over" said Naruto. He looks over to Sakura and Sasuke who have worried looks on their face. "Guys what's wrong you're unusually quiet."

"It's Menma" said Sakura. "The moment that proctor showed up, he was shaking in fear.

"Sairana and Aylana were the same way" said Sasuke "Something must have happened between them and that proctor."

"Her name was Anko right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah" said Naruto. "Menma mentioned her before."

"What?" said Sakura and Sasuke

"It was in his sleep. He kept repeating something like, 'don't Anko, we're sorry we won't interrupt your private time again. Please, I want to keep all my appendages.' What's more weird is that this was just after he came back from a really rough mission where his clothes were all ripped up and falling apart.

"Oh shit" said Sakura. "I don't think that was from a mission"

"Torture maybe" said Sasuke "Or worse"

"You guys are thinking too much on this. Menma and the other will be fine."

* * *

A few hours pass and Menma and the others leave the academy.

"Well at least she didn't lose it this time" said Aylana.

"Well Adonn-sensei wasn't here either so that's a plus" said Sairana. She looks over at Menma who's silent. "You still feel the effects Menma?"

"No nothing like that" said Menma. "I just well, something's kind of bugging me."

"Don't worry about the exam tomorrow; I'm sure she won't make it harder on us."

"No not that, it's…" Menma pulls Sairana to the side. "Something's wrong with Sakura"

"What do you mean?"

"She said something weird during the first exam. I can't quite explain it but it was almost familiar."

Sairana puts her hand on Menma's shoulder. "Maybe you're thinking too hard on this."

Menma stays quiet for a second ant then shakes his head. "Yeah maybe you're right."

"Good, now go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Menma nods. Sairana and Aylana leave. Menma starts heading back home. He walks by an older couple playing with their six year old daughter. He then sees an eight year old boy and 10 year old girl playing in the park. He smiles softly and starts walking away.

"You're thinking about Rosera aren't you?" said nine tails.

"Can't help it" said Menma. "Is it bad that I remember her?"

"I suppose not. She is your first friend. Even if she was a bit dark."

"That's kind of what I liked about her though. She wasn't like the other girls. She was dark."

"I still remember the day you guys met. She really kicked your ass that day." Nine tails laughs.

"Hey give me a break she was two years older than me." Menma pauses for a second. "Though I did find it odd that she was so skilled at taijutsu at that young age."

"I don't; we do have protégées such as Itachi."

"Yeah, and just the mention of Itachi's name is risky with Sairana."

"Well after what he did to her are you even surprised?"

"I guess not." Menma comes to a bench and sits down. The sun starts setting. He feels a hand tap him on the shoulder. Menma turns around and sees its Ojoni.

"Deep in thought I see" said Ojoni

"Sort of" said Menma

"Thinking about your old friend Rosera"

Menma turn to her in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." Menma glares at her. "I've been following you since you left the academy."

Menma turns away. "If my senses were still working I wouldn't have this problem."

Ojoni looks at him annoyed. "Are you calling me a problem?"

"Well you appear out of nowhere all the time so yeah."

Ojoni chuckles. "It's only cause I care." She pokes Menma on the forehead. "Little fox"

"Not funny."

"So this Rosera person who is she like?"

Menma stays silent for a moment. "She was a good friend."

"Friend? It seems to me she could have been more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well from the way you talk to Kurama about her, I would have thought she was a best friend of yours."

"Well she was the very first friend I had so in a way yeah."

"Why not go into detail" Menma grows silent. "Come on, I already know a lot of your secrets. What's one more going to hurt?"

"A lot actually"

Ojoni grew silent. "Well then tell me about what it was like being friends with her."

Menma thinks for a second. "I guess I can tell you that." He lies back on the bench as Ojoni sits next to him. "I guess I should start with the day we first met. It was about six months after I put that kid that played that stupid prank on Naruto in the hospital. This was also six months after the Uchiha massacre so everyone was not quite recovered."


	56. Chapter 56(flashback)

**Chapter 56**

"Stop right there Menma" said kid from before. "I'm still going to make you pay for what you did to my brother."

"Don't you get tired of me kicking your ass Savvier?" Savvier races to Menma. He tries to punch him but Menma grabs his hand. Red chakra emits from his hand and he casually flips him over. "Come on it's been six months since you been doing this and you still haven't learned your lesson."

"Well maybe I should fight you" a young Sairana walks towards Menma sharingan active.

"Come to defend your boyfriend huh" she glares intensely at Menma. Menma smiles. "Well I know never to judge a book by its cover so let's see."

Suddenly a Jonin teacher comes towards the group. "Starting trouble again Menma" said the Jonin. "Will I have to discipline you again?"

Menma rolls his eyes. "Always blaming me" he said. "I need to get to class anyway." Menma walks away.

The Jonin turns to Savvier and Sairana. "You two need to get going as well or else things will get really bad for you." The Jonin leaves.

"DAMMIT" said Savvier. "Every single time!"

"Calm down" said Sairana. "How? This man put my brother in a coma in the hospital. It's been six months and he's still not waking up. They're already talking about taking him off life support. This is so frustrating."

"I know which is why you should let me deal with this."

Savvier looks at Sairana with concern. "No, you cannot fight him."

"I'm strong enough"

"You're not mentally prepared to fight him. You still have panic attack every so often and it's impossible to predict them. The last thing I want is for you to have one in the middle of confronting him."

"You worry too much. I'm fine." Sairana's hand starts shaking.

"I can see your hand shaking."

Sairana grabs her hand with the other. "I'm fine trust me."

Menma is making his way to class. "Who the hell do these people think they are?" said Menma.

"This is why it would be easier to just attack them directly" said nine tails.

"We've been through this nine tails, the answer is no."

"Still holding out for Naruto? They treat him just as bad."

"But he doesn't succumb to it."

"That's because he hasn't experienced that drive yet."

Menma suddenly stops. He catches the scent of something behind him. He turns around. "I know you're there. It's no use hiding."

"Not bad" said a girl with long red hair with yellow streaks and blue eyes comes around the corner. She wore a red and yellow shirt with a rose symbol on the front. Her back was exposed with bare skin and she had white pants. She walks up to Menma. "You're good little demon of the academy."

Menma looks at her with confusion. "Is that supposed to be cute?"

The girl smiles. "You always this pleasant to be around? I just have an interest in you."

"What else is new? I'm quite infamous here."

"Yeah from the way you deal with that kid Savvier to his Uchiha girlfriend." Menma turns to leave. "You know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"I have class I don't have time"

"So the trouble making demon cares about being punctual" the girl laughs. "Isn't that kind of backwards?"

"Don't care" Menma starts walking away. Suddenly he feels a hand grab him on the shoulder and he goes flying in the air and slammed on the ground.

"Oops" said the girl

"You're pushing your luck girl" said Menma

"I do have a name asshole it's Rosera."

"Do I look like I care!?" Menma's eyes turn into nine tails eyes and he jumps to his feet. He goes to punch her but she catches it and flips him over. He gets back of and tries to punch again. She dodges it. He goes for a fury of punches. Rosera easily dodges them without even trying. She then jabs her finger into his stomach and Menma stumbles back in pain.

"Not very good at taijutsu are you?" Menma start to get angry and red chakra emits from him. Rosera flips over him and chops him on the back of the neck. The chakra dissipates and He falls down to the ground. Menma slowly tries to get up but Rosera jumps on top of him pinning him to the ground. "Pop quiz, you have a girl who's clearly stronger than you pinning you to the ground you have no way of fighting back. What do you do?" Menma looks away from her in frustration. She gets close to his ear. "You're supposed to say I'm sorry Rosera. Just three simple words and you can get up." Menma closes his eyes. "Well then Plan B" she cocks back her hand and punches Menma right in the face knocking him out.

Menma wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed. The nurse was putting ointment on his left eye.

"Such a shame" said the nurse. "You should be in a coma." The nurse leans forward slightly as she grunts in pain. Menma look over behind the nurse and sees that Rosera was holding a kunai to her back.

"Your job is to treat patients. No complaining about it" said Rosera. The nurse finishes and puts a bandage over Menma's left eye.

"Done now let me go."

"Sure, just make sure you keep those beds made." Rosera puts away the kunai and the nurse leaves the room. "I swear people only want to help you when you make them fear for their life."

"I wouldn't call that help" said Menma.

Rosera gets a satisfied look on her face. "You're right, it's servitude."

Menma looks at her weirdly. "What's wrong with you? You seem so random."

Rosera chuckles. "Funny, Sakura says the same thing.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's been quite irritated lately. Ever since she broke off her friendship with Ino."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Something about them liking the same guy or something I don't really know."

"Oh I see." Menma slowly gets up and starts walking to the door.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you"

"And why would I listen to you?" Menma opens the door and sees a bunch of kids' unconscious outside the nurse's office all bruised and battered. "What the hell?"

"MENMA!" said a voice. Menma turns and sees that it's Iruka. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FIGHT WITH THE OTHER KIDS!?"

"It wasn't me this time" said Menma "It was this girl here." Menma points behind him and Iruka looks.

"So what the air did it?"

Menma turns and sees the girl is gone and a window is open. "THAT BITCH!"

Iruka punches Menma in the head. "Watch your language."

"Who the hell is she?"


	57. Chapter 57 (flashback)

**Chapter 57**

Classes let out and Naruto's class gets ready to go. Sakura sees Rosera as she walks down the hall. Sakura runs to her.

"Rosera" said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" said Rosera as she turns to her. "Did something interesting happen?"

"Nothing really, we just went over Principles of Shinobi Conduct."

"Oh yeah I remember that. A real pain to memorize though."

"They really stress the 25th principle. Never show feelings." Sakura stares at the ground.

"You can't expect to recover that fast from breaking off your friendship with Ino."

"I know but still for her to like Sasuke as well? She knows how I feel about Sasuke. Why does she have to feel that way?"

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it. Sasuke is popular I mean she use to tell me about her mini crush on Menma. That was quite interesting. If Menma never got into that fight I'm sure she would still like him and you two would still be friends."

Sakura looks and Rosera. "Wait what are you saying?"

"Don't let a boy break up your friendship. I mean why are you letting a boy break up your friendship?"

"We both like him. Obviously if we stay friends and I get closer to Sasuke she will take advantages and steal him from me."

Rosera looks at Sakura with a disapproving face. "You can't be serious?"

"Only one of us can get Sasuke."

"Why not both? There's some lands outside the land of fire where they allow a man to take on multiple wives. You can both have him." Sakura glares at Rosera. "Just trying to help."

"I know."

Sakura sees Ino just ahead of her. She stops and turns back walking the other way. "Sakura come on the exit's right there" said Rosera.

"I'll go a different way" said Sakura.

Rosera watches as Sakura leaves. She then turns to Ino and walks up to her.

"Is she still mad at me?" said Ino

"Evidence is obvious" said Rosera.

Ino looks down at the ground. "What am I suppose to do? I didn't want this to happen."

"I honestly don't blame you for anything."

"Is our friendship really over now?"

"For her it is." Ino clenches her fist and turns away. "You know your chances of getting Sasuke are just as slim as hers. Besides, Sasuke's not into girls not yet anyway."

"Then I'll just have to make him like me."

"Wait what?"

"If Sakura is going to do everything she can to get Sasuke I'll just have to try harder to get him.

"Wait that's not a good idea."

"What?"

"Why go after Sasuke? I mean there are other guys in the class you can—"

"Sasuke's the only one that matters."

"What about Menma?"

Ino grew silent as she glares at Rosera. "I told you never to mention his name near me. Besides, I don't want nothing to do with that dark violent guy."

"Come on, he's easy to deal with. Heck I can keep him in line for you."

Ino's glare intensifies. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just confronted him, gave him a black eye and have him take the fall for beating up the entire 208 class."

Ino closes her eyes. "You're just as bad as him." Ino starts walking away.

"Come on, none of them are severely hurt they'll recover within a couple of days." Ino leaves the area not even turning back to look. "Maybe I did go overboard with that."

Meanwhile, Menma's writing on a large 8ft board 'I will not cause fights in school.'

"Remember," said Iruka "You're not going anywhere until you write that one hundred times."

"Yeah yeah" said Menma. Time passes and Menma continues to write. He finally finishes and the sun begins to set. He looks back and sees Iruka is not there anymore. He lets out a huge sigh and leaves the room. As he leaves a giant fireball comes rushing towards him. He ducks back in the classroom to avoid it. He looks and sees that it came from Sairana.

"So you finally stopped sitting on the sidelines huh" said Menma. Sairana sends another fireball towards Menma. He dodges it. She suddenly drops to her knees breathing heavily. Menma charges at her and goes to punch her. Sairana dodges it and throws a kunai. Menma catches the kunai with his teeth. He kicks her in the stomach and she goes flying into the wall. She collapses onto the ground. Menma slowly walks up to her and stares at her with nine tails eyes. Sairana sees this and starts to panic. She curls up in a ball breathing real heavily eyes full of fear.

"No don't kill me. Don't kill me Itachi." Sairana said. "Brother, brother help me?"

Menma stops in his tracks as she kept repeating these words over and over again.

"Scarred for life" said Menma. "How pathetic." He turns and starts walking away. He stops and looks back at her. He lets out a huge sigh and spits out the kunai in his mouth. He puts it in his pouch and walks over to her. He gently picks her up as she is still shaking and puts her on his back. Sairana's shaking lessened as He walked her out the academy. He looks to see if anyone was there for her but there wasn't. He sighs and then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"So you do have a heart" said Rosera as she walks up from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for having you take the blame for that incident.

Menma turns away from her. "Not accepted."

Rosera gets annoyed. "Well, fine be an asshole about it. I'll kick your ass later."

"Whatever" Rosera looks at Sairana who has fallen asleep.

"If you want, I can show you where she lives. It's not that far."

Menma turns to her angered. "What makes you think I—"

"What were you going to do with her then?" said Rosera as she interrupted him. Menma opens his mouth as he was about to say something but closes it back and turns away.

"Fine" said Menma "Show me"

The two of them make their way down the street which was starting to turn its lights on as the sun sets.

"Can you believe it?" said Rosera.

"What?" said Menma

"We actually have things in common."

"No we don't"

"Oh really, well that's where you're wrong. I'm kind of an outcast in my class."

"That doesn't make us—"

"And I tend to get into fights with people that piss me off. Not to mention trying to help my friends where ever possible. Kind of like how you are with Sairana and Naruto."

"Sairana is not my friend. She's Savvier's girlfriend.

"Yeah I know, I'm in the same class as them. We are two years older than you. Did you know she's childhood friends with Sasuke just like you use to be?"

Menma grunts. "Don't mention Sasuke's name around me. Besides I don't want nothing to do with that dark violent guy.

Rosera chuckles. "You and Ino are very similar."

"Ino?"

"Yeah I'm friends with her and Sakura." she looks down at the ground. "Well, things have gotten bad between them."

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Menma sighs. "That's a real shame. I wonder what Ino's going to do now?"

"You're concerned about Ino?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I just….I just admire her. She goes out of her way to stand up for Sakura and deal with the bullies she had. Back when I was friends with Sasuke, I occasionally would go training in the courtyard. There was a moment where I saw Sakura being bullied by these pompous girls. Ino stood up for her and became friends with her. She told her how she shouldn't let something like her forehead being big get to her. She should be happy with being different than everyone else." Menma smiled. "That's something I can admire about her. But to hear that their not friends anymore, is shameful." He turns to Rosera. "You said some guy caused them to break up?"

"Sasuke, Sakura found out that Ino likes Sasuke as well though she never ever acted on it like Sakura did. After finding that out she said that their no longer friends and said they were rivals from now on."

Menma gives Rosera a blank stare. "That's the stupidous reason to break up a friendship. Over a guy really!?"

"I said the same thing." Rosera suddenly stops. "We're here"

Menma looks at the small 4 story building. "Not bad"

"I'll take it from here."

"You sure you can carry her?"

Rosera takes Sairana off his back and puts her on her back. "I can manage."

"You're stronger than you look."

"Of course I am. I did kick your ass didn't I?"

Menma begins to say something but stops. "Yeah you did."

"At least you accept it." She turns to the building. "Well, see you tomorrow, maybe"

She enters the building while Menma starts walking home. He didn't even realize that he was smiling the whole walk time back.


	58. Chapter 58 (flashback)

**Chapter 58**

Two months have passed and Menma and Rosera are walking to school.

"What's the deal with your brother lately?" said Rosera. "He seems quite distant."

"Nothing" said Menma. "I just think he needs space."

Rosera looks at Menma. "Maybe you should try talking to him"

"Even if I did I don't even know what to start talking with him about."

Rosera thinks for a second. "Ok then maybe I should talk to him."

"You could since his temper is nowhere close to mine."

"I kind of wish it was would be very easy to deal with."

Menma looks out the corner of his eye. He sees someone following them but stays hidden. "She's back again"

"Well is it that surprising? You did do something nice to her."

Menma turns around. "I know you're there Sairana no use hiding." Sairana slowly come from behind the sign of a store and walks up to them. He noticed that she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Why are you following us?"

"I never got the chance to thank you for the…you know" said Sairana.

"That was two months ago it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal for me. I haven't been myself since the….the…." Sairana starts shaking "No don't please don't kill me. No"

"Sairana" Menma grabs her by the shoulders. "Sairana look at me now look at my eyes." Sairana looks into Menma's blue eyes. "Slow your breaths and focus on me. Do not think of anything else but me. Now count to three." Sairana calms down breathing slower and slower. "Good that's it." He lets go of her. Rosera walks up to Menma.

"How did you know?" said Rosera.

"Savvier does it to calm her down all the time."

"Savvier and I haven't been talking lately" said Sairana. "With you constantly beating him and him never getting close to beating you he's been quite stressed out as of late. Our relationship has suffered because of this…I'm afraid he might get a little darker."

"Darker?"

Suddenly, a kunai starts racing towards Menma. Rosera catches it before it hits him. The three of them turn around and see that Savvier's there.

"Bastard" said Savvier "My little brother made a turn for the worse. They're giving him four months to live. FOUR MONTHS"

"Savvier calm down" said Sairana "You're not thinking straight"

"I'm going take you down right here and right now." A bunch of ninja students show up with kunai and shuriken. Menma looks at the group of them and prepares to fight. Rosera puts her hand in front of him.

"Don't bother dirtying your hands on this one" said Rosera. "I'll take care of them." She began to get the big smile on her face as she slowly walks up to the ninja.

"Is this girl seriously going to fight us" said one of the students.

"Yeah we can take her easily" said another. They all throw shuriken at her. She takes out a kunai and deflects all of them with ease. A couple of students charge at her. She jumps over them and the students fail to notice the wire she took out in the middle of the jump. She manages to tie them together with the wire and uses them as a wrecking ball to take out others students. Some more come to stab her in the back. She takes the circle part of the kunai and blocks one of the attacks. She then breaks the kunai in the circle part and punches them all in the face. More come and she easily takes them out without even trying. She then casually throws her kunai at Savvier cutting his cheek. Savvier is pissed. Before he could act, Sairana grabs him from behind.

"Listen Savvier, now's not the time for this. Your brother needs you. You can't accomplish anything by attacking Menma head on like this" said Sairana.

"Let me go Sairana" said Savvier.

Rosera charges at Savvier and puts a kunai to his neck. "You better listen to your girlfriend or else your parents will be burying two of their children" said Rosera

Savvier's hand shakes violently and then stops as he drops the kunai in his hand.

"This isn't over" said Savvier. "I'll get you back somehow." The girls let him go and he leaves with Sairana. Rosera walks back to Menma.

"Sometimes I forget just how good you are" said Menma.

"Of course" said Rosera. The two of them start walking and they arrive at the academy.

"I guess I'll see you after class."

"Yeah" Rosera stares down for a minute. "Menma"

Menma turns around. "What's wrong?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah"

"If I suddenly disappear would you mourn?"

Menma looks at her confused. "Of course I would why are you asking this?"

"No reason." She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. Menma is shocked by this.

"It's how grownups show affection" said Rosera as she rushed into the school.

Menma touches the cheek she kissed and smiles.

* * *

Back in the present Ojoni notices a tear fall from Menma's eye. "Sorry for bringing up tragic stuff." She said.

"No you brought up happy memories" said Menma. He gets up from the bench. "Ironically, the day she died, was the day Savvier and his brother died as well. In a way he did get his revenge cause I lost someone dear to me that day." Menma looks down of the ground. "If only I…."

Ojoni puts her hand on his shoulder. "You're different now, better. I'm sure things will be better for you now."

Menma lets out a sigh. "Yeah"

"Besides, if she was here right now, I'm sure she wouldn't want you dwelling on the past."

"Yeah I know a friend of mine swore to kick my ass if I did something like that again."

"Oh really" said Ojoni intrigued. "Who, Sasuke?"

"No it was a girl I met on my first mission."

Ojoni's face freezes up. "A girl….you met another girl….?"

"Yeah, she was quite traumatized with the whole ordeal she went through and I helped her through it.

Ojoni gives a gentle smile. "Oh that's nice." Her eye starts to twitch. "Well good luck tomorrow" she quickly walks away.

Menma looks at her walk away in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Everyone arrives outside a large gated up forest. They look on with confusion and concern.

"This is the 44th battle zone modeled from the 606 forest area" said Anko

"This whole place just creeps me out" said Sakura.

"It should" said Anko as she smiled. "They call it the forest of death and soon you're going to find out why."

"'They call it the forest of death and soon you're going to find out why'" said Naruto mocking Anko. "Do your worst you're not going to scare me away."

Menma immediately gets behind Naruto covering his mouth "Naruto" said Menma. "If there's any time you need to listen to me it's now. Do not test your luck with this woman."

"Well Menma, it looks like your brother's a tough one" said Anko .She throws a kunai at them cutting them both on the cheek and spiting part of the hair of a grass ninja behind them. Anko then appears behind the two of them. "You're brother's quite stubborn. Guys like him spill that delicious blood all over this forest. She wipes off the blood dripping from Naruto's cheek and licks the blood from Menma's cheek. Both of them are frozen in fear. "Just as delicious as before huh Menma?" Menma starts shaking.

Suddenly Anko senses something behind her and readies another kunai. The grass ninja from before walks up to her. She sticks out her tongue which has the kunai Anko threw in it and gives it to Anko.

"I was just returning your knife" said the grass ninja."

"Why thank you grass ninja." She glares at the grass ninja with a big smile. "You know, I only recommend standing behind me if you want to reach a premature end." Anko grabs her kunai from the Grass ninja's tongue.

The grass ninja puts her tongue away. "My pardon" she said. "With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I just became a little excited." The grass ninja turns and walks away. Anko walks back to the front and reaches into her jacket.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out" said Anko. "She takes out a bunch of consent forms. "It's just a standard consent form. Before this test you have to read over this form and sign.

"What for?" said Naruto

"Some of you may not come back from this and I need to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise, whatever happens to you is on me." she passes the consent forms and they start getting passed around for the group. "First thing you need to know is that this test will task everyone of your survival skills. First I'll give you all a description of the terrain. This area has 44 locked entrances. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower. About 20km from each gate. It's in this area you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of…." Anko reaches in her jacket and pulls out a white scroll that says heaven and a blue scroll that says earth. "An anything goes battle to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together 30 teams will be participating in this test so half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll. The other half will be going after the earth scroll. I'll hand each team one scroll and that's what you'll be aiming for. Your entire squad must bring both scrolls to the tower."

"So only half of us will pass" said Sakura.

"No one said it will be easy." She puts the scrolls back in her jacket. "Oh and the test has a time limit. You must finish it within seven days."

"Seven days out there" said Ino

"What are we suppose to do for food" said Choji

"Just look around" said Anko. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah but the forest also has man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there" said Kabuto.

"Plus we'll be complete surrounded by the other candidates" said Sasuke. "Even if we find something to eat, it's not a lot of time to rest and everyone must be on constant watch."

"Right" said Anko. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test." Anko takes a deep breath. "There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is if all members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after seven days. The second is if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated. But most important is that no one under any circumstances is allowed to open the scrolls until you reach the tower. There are times when a ninja will be tasked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Ok we're done each team take your consent forms and exchange it for your scrolls at the desk in the front. After that, each team will pick a gate and be let inside." She lets out a huge sigh. "Oh and one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Everyone separates and meets up with their teammates.

"So what do you guys think" said Sairana.

"Well, it's defiantly a grueling test" said Aylana.

"I think our best bet is to finish this test as fast as possible. The longer we are out in this forest the worst things will get" said Menma.

"But at the very least we do have an advantage over other team since we did train in the 606 forest district which the forest of death was modeled after."

"Yeah true" Menma looks around at the other ninja. "You know we should come up with a code in case we get separated."

"A code huh" said Sairana. "That's a good idea."

"Not a word code however and code with gestures. Something we do casually that the enemy won't immediately pick up on."

"Kind of like our danger code we invented back in the academy."

"Danger code?" said Aylana

"It's basically a code we invented in the academy should we find ourselves in predicaments where we can't tell our teammates the truth from our mouth. We rely on this code as a means of communicating" said Sairana.

"For example" said Menma. "If we're being spied on I put my right finger on my left eyebrow and mention something about stargazing."

"This lets me know that Menma will be speaking in a sort of odd way to try and communicate a message across. Depending on the body language he does lets me know what to do."

"Touching my nose means the message will be communicated through my body language. Touching my mouth will mean the message will be communicated with my words. Holding up a number after touching my lips lets you know that the code will be communicated by counting every other word according to the number I put up. So two means ever other word will reveal the code. Six means the sixth word I say will always be the word."

"To make things less predictable, the words won't form complete sentences. They will form phrases such as 'Help get more sensei' which means get more help from sensei."

"And you guys did all this in the academy?" said Aylana.

"Well it was Rosera's idea" said Menma. Sairana elbows him in the side.

"She doesn't know" whispered Sairana.

"Rosera?" said Aylana.

"It's not important" said Sairana.

The grass ninjas, meanwhile, were discussing something important involving the test.

"So what do you think?" said the woman.

"I think now's the perfect time" said a man with a mask. "Our victory will be sealed once we deal with them."

"So then who are you going to target?"

"The girl; I think she'll be easy prey besides I look forward to playing with her nice and slow.

"Then I'll go after the boy. I see great potential in him."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

All the teams get their scroll and line up in front of the gates. Menma's team gets the heaven scroll. Anko looks at her watch. The clock hits 2:30 and every one enters the forest. Menma and his team go straight into the trees. The watch silently as they observe anything suspicious.

"As long as we keep the high ground, we have the advantage" said Menma.

"Yeah we just have to get the drop on the enemy first" said Sairana.

Suddenly, Aylana hears the sound of branches breaking behind them. She turns and sees a giant snake coming at them. "Guys we need to move now" said Aylana. Menma and Sairana turn and see the snake and they all move out the way. Menma and Sairana threw shuriken at the snake killing it. They all land on the ground.

"Impressive" said a voice behind them. They all turn around and see the grass ninja with a mask right behind them. "You all certainly have quick reflexes but how's your dealings when it comes to fear. Suddenly a large aura of fear sweeps through their body. The three of them however stand their ground. "Still conscious? Still standing? That's a surprise"

"Your fear is nothing compared to what we had to go through with our sensei and his lover" said Aylana.

"Um you didn't have to tell him that" said Menma.

"Yeah you really didn't" said Sairana.

"Why the hell do you always gang up on me?" said Aylana. Suddenly three snakes shoot from the ground and charge at them. Menma does some hand signs. "Lightning Style: Finger Blitz Bolt" he shoots lightning from his fingers striking the snakes they all then collapse. Suddenly the man was right behind him and kicks him away deep in the forest.

"Menma!" yelled Sairana.

"You should be worrying about yourselves" said the man in the mask. He does some hand signs. "Raging Snake Pit" he places his hand on the ground and a large hole opens up in the middle of the forest. Sairana and Aylana fall in the hole and find themselves surrounded by snakes all around them. The man in the mask puts his finger together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" His clone jumps into the pit while he goes deep in the forest.

Menma managed to break his fall by running into a few branches. He slowly gets up and starts brushing himself off. The man in the mask suddenly shows up right in front of him.

"Now let's see that power of yours" said the man in the mask. She draws a sword and charges at Menma. Menma dodges the sword strikes. Menma back flips away and does more hand signs. "Water Style, Water Wall" a large body of water shoots from his mouth and surrounds him. The ninja steps back. "Impressive, very impressive." Menma then comes charging through the water with a kunai and manages to cut the mask. The grass ninja in the mask jumps back dropping the sword and feels the mask scratch.

"Got him" said Menma.

"But not good enough" said nine tails.

The mask ninja takes of the mask. Underneath was the face all twisted up and deformed. "I'm not as good as father is with this technique" he said. "But I don't really see the point of this anymore." He tosses the mask away and starts ripping his face off. Underneath was the face of a woman around his age with yellow eyes like Adonn and purple marking around her eyes like Adonn. Menma stares on in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" said Menma.

The girl smiles. "I am Hebina, Daughter of the great Orochimaru"

"Daughter?! He had another one?"

"Menma look closely at her face" said nine tails. He looks closely at her face. He then comes to a shocking realization. Her face is very similar to the female sound ninjas' face.

"Are you related to those sound ninja?"

Hebina smiles. "You're talking about the female ones correct? Yes you can say that" she says. You could say we're cut from the same cloth though I got the better end of the deal. She charges and Menma then makes some hand signs. "Wood Style: Wood snakes" a bunch of snakes come from under her sleeves and bite Menma. He suddenly feels chakra leaking from his body and going to her.

"Menma, break free now!" yelled nine tails. Menma forces some of nine tails chakra through and breaks free of the snakes. Afterwards he feels extremely exhausted and the nine tails chakra fades away.

"Nine tails? What's happening?" said Menma

"She stole some of my chakra. Menma you need to escape now. If she has wood style she can shut me down completely."

"WHAT?!"

"That's not all I can do" said Hebina. She does some hand signs. "Wood style: Quicksand"

"Quicksand?" said Menma. He then finds the ground underneath him turn to sand. He tries to escape by using nine tails chakra but finds that it's getting sucked into the sand. "What's going on?"

Hebina casually walks towards Menma. "That is no ordinary sand. This sand composes of microscopic wood creatures that siphon off your nine tails chakra it also condenses the deeper you go. When you reach the bottom, your body will be nothing more than blood and bone dust" she says.

"Nine tails?" said Menma "Give me everything you can. If you don't we're dead."

"Understood" chakra surrounds Menma taking the shape of a fox. Menma uses that strength the crawl out the quicksand back onto solid ground.

"Wow" said Hebina. "You certainly have heart"

Menma charges at her stretching out his hand to grab her. She dodges it. Menma then goes to slam her into the ground. She easily dodges it. She does some hand signs. "Wood Shield" she gets surrounded by thick beams of wood that form a large dome. Menma charges at the dome to try and break it. At that moment, three wooden snakes burst out the dome and bite Menma. His chakra cloak slowly fades away. Hebina gets to the top of the dome and slowly walks up to him.

"It's a shame that you had to be the nine tails Jinchuuriki. If not then this wouldn't have happened to you." Menma struggles to break free but it's useless. She lifts up his shirt and sees the seal on his stomach. "Wow an eight trigrams type, such an advance seal. I'm sure it will take a lot of chakra to force that seal open." Her and starts glowing. "Luckily this custom seal of my making will do just that." She jabs her hand straight into Menma's stomach.

"Menma" said nine tails "I can't, I'm being sealed off from you. Run Menma run…." Nine tails voice fades away. Menma feels excruciating pain all over his body.

"I applaud you for staying conscious during this process." A seal mark appears over the one for nine tails. "This seal is of my making. You can search all the books you want; you will never be able to break this seal. It's even stronger than the eight trigram one used to keep your tailed beast in check not to mention it's powered by sage charka." She cracks a sadistic smile. "Let's see how you fair without the nine tails chakra." She then bites him in the neck. Menma screams in agony. A weird marking stretches all over his body from the bite then settles down as a single dot on the back of his neck. "In case you get any ideas of asking for help this seal will prevent you from doing just that." She then headbutts him knocking him out and throws him deep in the forest. She then turns to the direction of Sairana and Aylana. "Now for the Uchiha girl"


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Sairana and Aylana are struggling for their lives trying to escape the snake pit. The clone is keeping them in the middle of the pit while the snakes are constantly swarming towards them.

"Sairana we need a plan" said Aylana.

"I have one get ready" said Sairana. She does some hand signs "Fire Style: Flame Wall" she lets out a large burst of fire that surrounds them burning the snakes.

"I see, Let me do this then" Aylana does some hand signs. "Wind Style: Rising Current" a large gust of air comes from underneath them lifting them right through the middle of the flames. Then land just on the edge of the pit while the flames burn everything inside the pit. Both Sairana and Aylana drop to their knees in exhaustion.

"That was too close" said Aylana

"And I'm just getting started" said Hebina who was in the trees just above them. Behind her were a normal snake and a wooden snake. "Think you can handle this?"

Aylana looks on shocked. "That girl looks like sensei" said Aylana.

"She might be just as strong" said Sairana. The snakes charge at them. Aylana stabs her arm with a kunai and says, "Etarenicni" a large flame erupts from her blood igniting the entire place with fire. This shocked Hebina. In the middle of the fire, Sairana and Aylana manage to escape Hebina hiding in some nearby bushes. Aylana was panting really fast.

"We can't beat her" said Sairana.

"We don't have to beat her" said Aylana. "We just have to outlast her. She's bound to have a limit on her chakra."

"I think we'll reach our limit before she does."

"Oh how you're right about that" said Hebina. Sairana and Aylana look up and see she just over them hanging from a snake. They quickly jump out the bush and start running away. The snake quickly chases after them. Aylana looks back starting to trip on her own feet.

"Damn we're not going to out run this thing" said Aylana. She falls over and Sairana catches her and starts running while carrying her.

Sairana grunts. "Then I guess I have no choice" said Sairana. "I might lose consciousness for this." She turns around and her sharingan eyes start to change. They take the form of a pentagram with a black dot in the middle for the pupil. "Now for my new move" "Deorum: Hermes" Sairana and Aylana suddenly disappear right before Hebina's eyes. Hebina is shocked to see they're gone. She stops and looks around. They are nowhere in sight. She closes her eyes trying to sense their presence in the area. She gets a lock on them about 3km away.

"How the hell did they get over there?" said Hebina. She smiles. "This is interesting, very interesting." The snake disappears and she charges at them on foot.

Sairana and Aylana appear in the middle of a clearing. Sairana collapses onto the ground holding her eye in pain.

"Sairana, what was that?" said Aylana.

"A new ability I've been practicing after our first mission. Not even Menma knows I can do this yet."

"But it seems to drain you a lot."

"I know the first time I used it I lost consciousness for 12 hours."

"And now you can't move."

"It may not be perfected but it got us away from her."

"Then let's not waste time." Aylana tries to stand up but collapses to her knees. "Damn these side effects." Hebina manages to get to the clearing and sees Sairana collapsed on the ground. She walks up and does a few hand signs Aylana finds that she can't move. Snakes sneak up on Sairana and lift her up off the ground by her arms stretching them out and making her hover.

"Well now you have a unique power just like Itachi Uchiha. Unfortunately you don't have the same stamina as him." Hebina smiles. "Well that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have power and power is what my dad and I are seeking."

"Dad?" said Aylana. Hebina walks over to a barely conscious Sairana and gently touches her on the cheek. She then gets close to her and sees small bite marks that appear to be from a snake on her neck.

"Strange, I don't remember my snakes biting you there." She moves her hand over the marks. "Interesting, this is not your first encounter with snakes is it. From the look of it I say these bite marks are a few days old at most. Did you run into dear old dad by any chance?" Hebina than remembers Anko holding Menma's team behind yesterday. "So that's it. You were a victim of Anko's sick perverted obsession for blood." Sairana and Aylana both got shocked looks on their faces. "I wonder; how long did you have to endure the many cuts, bruises, snakes crawling all over your body in weird places? Her drinking your blood getting aroused by it loving the taste as it drips down her throat." She laughs. "You know, a student tends to take characteristics of his or her master. Anko was a dear student of my father. Her along with Odoromaru and Ura Girimono were his Genin. They all developed real sadistic traits when training under him." She places her hand on Sairana's chin "I'm surprised you're still alive after witnessing something like that."

"This father of yours" said Aylana. "Is it Orochimaru?" Hebina's smile goes away as she walks towards Aylana and grabs her by the throat.

"So she told you huh? From the way you said it you see him as some kind of plague. If only you knew just how great my father is. If only you could see his brilliance." She lets go of Aylana and backs away slowly. "Let's see just how skilled the Uchiha really are."

She does a hand sign and her neck stretches out she goes for Sairana. Aylana pushes through the pain and tries to move. She manages to get in the way of Hebina and Hebina bites her in the neck. She looks on in shock as she releases her and a seal with three small skinny curved lines in a pinwheel shape appear on Aylana's neck. Hebina returns back to her normal self as Aylana collapses onto the ground in pain. "Well, didn't see that coming but it will be interesting none the less" said Hebina. She smiles. "With the three of you incapacitated, I wonder if you will get the chance to finish the test."

"Three… of us" said Aylana.

Sairana glares at Hebina the pentagram Sharingan active. "What did you do to Menma" said Sairana.

"I gave him a handicap" said Hebina. "And now your teammate has the earth seal curse mark. I wonder what will become of her? The chances of survival are only 10%." The snakes let Sairana go and Sairana collapses onto the ground. Hebina starts laughing as she disappears in small cloud of smoke.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Menma lands a few kilometers away from where he was thrown she looks around having no idea which way to go. He struggles back to his feet.

"Nine tails can you hear me?" said Menma "Nine tails" There was no reply. "I can't even sense his chakra. I really am cut off from him completely." He clenches his fist. "Well I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to find Sairana and Aylana." He starts walking deep into the forest of death. He looks around as he walks but with no luck can he find his teammates. The sun starts to set. He feels his body getting heavy. He feels his eyelids starting to shut. He knows he's going to pass out soon as his movements slow down. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice coming from above that shocks him.

"NARUTO SASUKE'S HURT I NEED YOU" said the voice.

"Sakura" said Menma recognizing the voice. He starts running up the tree and sees Naruto pinned to one of them. He quickly takes the kunai off and starts carrying him. He then catches Sakura holding an unconscious Sasuke. Menma jumps over to the branch. "Sakura"

Sakura turns around eyes full of tears. "Menma" she said in shock.

"What Happened?"

Sakura starts tearing up more. Shaking and holding Sasuke. "I don't know what to do." Menma looks around.

"We can't stay here we need to find someplace to hide." Menma goes and grabs Sasuke. "I got these two let's go." They jump down to the ground underneath. They find a small den with branches covering it. Menma gently places them down on the ground inside the den. He feels his body weakening. He tries to stand but immediately drops to his knees.

"Menma, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine just tired. We need to secure the area." Menma tries to get up but finds he lacks the strength to.

"I'll do that. You sit here and rest. You're no good if you're exhausted." Sakura leaves to search the area. Menma lies down next to Naruto and finds himself dozing off.

Meanwhile, Sairana manages to wake up and sees Aylana struggling in pain.

"This is bad" said Sairana. "What did she do to you?" She slowly picks up Aylana and leads her to a small den in the trees. Aylana falls asleep while Sairana stays up as look out.

"Menma" said Sairana. "You had better be alive. Don't let anyone kill you before we met up. No one" She takes out a kunai and get into a fighting pose.

While this was happening, the female sound ninja had just killed a ninja group. Igmorta searches the ninja and pulls out an earth scroll.

"Another dead end" said Glamori.

"Killing everyone in sight is not the best strategy" said Igmorta.

"Well at least we're taking out some of the competition for the next test" said Harenata.

"It doesn't matter if we take out lots of people. It's not really beneficial for us unless we get one with a heaven scroll."

"If we keep following my strategy, we'll get a heaven scroll" said Glamori. "I mean we are the strongest among the candidates. This is child's play."

"But there's that slim possibility" said Igmorta. "We could end up just taking out people with earth scrolls. How will that benefit us then?"

"But there's also one thing to consider" said Harenata. "The more earth scrolls we collect, the more likely we'll run into someone with a Heaven scroll and the fewer targets we get. Besides, with these guys dead, there's no way they'll take these scrolls back.

"True but still we need to be smart about this."

Suddenly a figure appears in the shadows just above them and a puff of smoke shows up in front of the girls. Out of the smoke comes Hebina. The girls immediately kneel to her.

"Lady Hebina" said Igmorta. "What brings you here?"

"Investigating your targets my sisters" said Hebina. "It seems like there's no need for all of you to fight them anymore. Instead I'm changing things up."

"Yes ma'am" said Igmorta.

"I want you girls to separate. Igmorta will go to the one called Menma and track his movements. Glamori, you get to fight the Uchiha girl." Glamori smiles. "Wound, don't kill. I need her alive." Glamori's smile disappears. "Harenata I want you to track down a heaven scroll. We need to make sure we get in the finals."

"Understood" said Harenata.

"My Lady" said Igmorta. "What about the other sound ninja in charge of Sasuke?"

"Knowing dad" said Hebina. "He would have marked Sasuke by now. Don't get involved with their mission. If Sasuke ends up killing them so be it. The only thing I want you to worry about is Menma's survival. Under no circumstances is he allowed to die. No circumstances at all."

"Ma'am why?" said Igmorta.

"He's essential to our ultimate plan for the leaf village."

"No offense milady" said Glamori "But do we really need him. I mean I know he's the nine tails Jinchuuriki but—"

"You know what's at stake sisters, don't start deviating now."

"I know it's just don't we already have enough people what makes Menma any stronger?"

Hebina smiles. "I placed my custom Sage Trigram Seal on top of the seal keeping the nine tails in place. You should know what that means right?"

Igmorta smiles and nods. "Of course" she said. "Then that means…"

"Yes exactly which is why he can't die. He can get hurt all he likes he just can't die."

"Yes ma'am"

Glamori notices the figure above them. "Um Milady," said Glamori "I just noticed we're talking in a crowded forest. What will we do about our fifth pair of eyes?" The figure became shocked.

Hebina smiles. "I'll deal with that" said Hebina. "After all, she was foolish enough to come alone." The figure jumps out starting to run away. Hebina appears in front of the figure. "Can't have you running off now" the figure comes into the light it's revealed to be, Saneru.

"Well now I guess I can't escape so easily" said Saneru.

"You won't escape at all" Suddenly Ojin and Raku show up. Hebina looks around observing the situation. "Well then, I was wrong about you being alone. I would love to fight all three of you but that will take up too much time. I must ensure my father's plan goes off without a hitch. Besides you don't even know what's really going on so there's no need to take you out now." She makes some hand signs. She disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What could she mean by that?" said Raku

"That doesn't matter right now" said Saneru. "We have bigger issues. The sound ninja are separating."

"That's not good" said Ojin.

"There's more, Igmorta's going after Menma, Glamori's going after Sairana, Harenata's going after a heaven scroll and the other three sound ninja are going after Sasuke."

"What do we do?" said Raku

Ojin pauses for a minute. "If they're after Sasuke, I got a set of eyes watching him."

"Igmorta poses the biggest problem for us" said Raku.

"Leave her to me" said Ojin "Raku you should focus on tracking down scrolls for us. We need to pass this test if the girls are trying to pass as well. I'll leave Glamori to you Saneru. Aside from me, you have the biggest advantages in dealing with her."

"What about Sasuke's team?"

"I'm not too worried about them. I'm sure he can handle ninja of that caliber. Besides our friend is watching over his team. I'm sure if anything wrong happens he can…" Ojin suddenly gets a shocked look on his face. "I'm being contacted." Ojin closes his eyes.

Raku looks on in confusion. "Who would be contacting us right now?" said Raku

"Maybe it's our friends warning us about our boss" said Saneru.

"Doubt it, our body doubles are fool proof" said Raku. "Not even the best sensory ninja will be able to tell the difference between—"

Ojin opens his eyes in shock. "Guys this is important" said Ojin "It looks like the situation is worse than we think."

"Why who's calling?"

"It's Rosera."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Menma wakes up to Sakura putting a wet towel on his head.

"Sakura?" said Menma

"Don't move" said Sakura. Menma looks over to his right and sees the unconscious Sasuke and Naruto. "They still haven't woken up."

"I see, any enemies come by?"

"Just a couple animals. I had to stop a squirrel from triggering a trap but that's it."

"And how are you doing?"

Sakura wipes tears from her eyes. "Fine I'm fine."

"You're tired. Maybe you should rest and I'll take over."

"No, you're not well, you have a real bad fever and your hands keep shaking."

Menma lifts his hand and notice them shaking. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Sakura grabs his hand. "It's not nothing. I've seen this before." Sakura's eyes turn blue. "Your chakra is fighting against you as we speak. In your current condition, I doubt you could even perform jutsu."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating about that."

Sakura lets go of his hand staring off to the side. "I wish I was. Whatever happened to you, it's really bad."

Menma then remembers the words Hebina said as far as the seal. "I'm sure it will take a lot of chakra to force that seal open. Luckily this custom seal of my making will do just that." Menma then forces himself up and turns away from Sakura. He takes off his jacket and lifts his shirt. He sees the seal on his belly. He touches the seal and fell excruciating pain travel through his body. Sakura then notices the black dot on the back of Menma's neck. She gets a worried look on her face.

"Menma" said Sakura. "You need rest"

Menma looks over at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be in pain as he struggles in his sleep. 'What the hell happened to Sasuke' thought Menma.

"It's good to see you again" said Dosu jumping out the bushes with Zaku and Kin. Menma and Sakura turn around in shock. "I know you remember us right kid?"

"You're the sound ninja from before" said Menma. "What do you want, a fight?"

"Yes" said Zaku. "One with you and Sasuke" Sakura looks on in shock with her eyes turning back green. She turns to Sasuke in concern. She turns back to the sound ninja slowly reaching for her kunai.

"You guys are here on Orochimaru's order aren't you" said Sakura

Menma and the sound ninja look at Sakura in shock. "Orochimaru?" Menma said.

"What's with that bruise on Sasuke's neck you're behind this too aren't you? And now you want to fight him when he can't even defend himself?"

"Now this is unexpected" said Dosu. "This girl knows too much."

"Well we can't stand idly by after what she said" said Zaku. "Let's kill the two love birds then we'll go after Sasuke."

"Wait Zaku"

"What why?"

Dosu walks toward the area where Sakura threw a kunai to scare the squirrel is. "It's so obvious. This is the color of dirt recently dug up and this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this." He moves the fake piece of grass. "You know if you're going to make a trap there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden."

"Wow what a joke you threw that kunai so the squirrel wouldn't set off the trap."

"Now we kill them." They jump up. Menma gets ready but Sakura grabs him and pulls him back.

"Not yet" said Sakura. she cuts a small piece of string and a large log comes flying towards the three sound ninja.

"A log?" said Zaku

"Watch out" said Dosu. He places his right hand in front. "Nice try" he blows the log away.

"My turn" said Menma. He does some hand signs

"No Menma don't"

"Lightning Style: Piercing Bolt" Menma then feels a surge of pain from his stomach and he collapses onto the ground. "What the hell?"

"Time to die" said Dosu

"Leaf Hurricane" said a voice from out of nowhere. In comes Rock Lee kicking the sound ninja to the ground. He lands just in front of Sakura and Menma with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Who are you" said Dosu

"I am the handsome devil of the leaf village and my name is Rock Lee."

"What are you doing here Lee" said Sakura.

"I will always appear anywhere and anytime you are in trouble Sakura." He places the squirrel down and he runs off.

"But right now on this test, I'm your enemy."

"You could say the same about me" said Menma as he slowly stands up. "I'm your enemy as well but I stayed by your side and helped you. And it's very obvious that Lee cares about you which is why he's here."

"That is exactly right" said Lee "I will protect you until I die."

Sakura looks at the two of them in appreciation. "Thank you Rock Lee, Menma" said Sakura.

Menma steps near Lee. "I'm at a disadvantage right now" said Menma. "My ninjutsu is gone"

"That's a handicap I lived with all my life. But that doesn't stop me" said Lee.

"I'm giving you a heads up so you know what to expect in this fight."

"Appreciated"

'Ok then' thinks Menma to himself. 'No ninjutsu and no nine tails chakra. Never been in this kind of situation before. Let's see, that leaves me with taijutsu and ninja tools. Compared to Lee my taijutsu is lackluster. Ninja tools will be my main fighting advantage.' Menma reaches his hand into his pouch counting the weapons he has. 'Let's see, I have 8 kunai, 20 shuriken, three paper bombs and some ninja wire. The only one I know about is that bandage guy with his sound punch. Doesn't give me a lot to work with. I guess my best bet is to let Rock Lee take the lead in this fight and jump in when it seem like he'll need it.'

"Looks like I have no choice" said Dosu. "Zaku I'll let you have Sasuke. I'll take care of these three." Dosu pulls up his right sleeve and charges at Rock Lee. Rock Lee reaches into the ground and pulls up a large piece of wood to block him.

"I know there is some kind of trick to your attack. Therefore I will not waste my time trying to dodge it" said Lee. Dosu backs up. Lee turns to Menma. "Prepare yourself, I'm about to take out one of them. That will leave you with the other two."

Menma nods. Lee starts unwrapping the bandages around his arms. Dosu charges at him. He goes to strike Lee but he disappears. He is then kicked by Lee from underneath and sent flying into the air. Lee appears behind Dosu and wraps him in the bandages. He then starts spinning head first towards the ground. "Primary lotus" Lee and Dosu start spinning faster and faster. Menma can feel the winds from the spinning all the way from the ground. As Lee and Dosu head towards the ground, Zaku jabs his hands into the ground creating a trail that leads to the place where Lee and Dosu make contact. When that happened, Dosu's fall was cushioned by the soft ground.

"Got you just in time" said Zaku. Dosu slowly get up from the dirt tries to collect himself.

"What? This cannot be" said Lee.

"That was a frightening jutsu" said Dosu "Nearly took me out"

Menma sees Lee breathing heavily. "Lee" said Menma "Tell me you can pull it off again?"

"I wish I could say yes" said Lee

"Right"

"Now it's my turn" said Dosu pulling up his sleeve. He goes to punch Lee. Menma charges at Lee to protect him. He takes out the wire and ties it to the kunai. He throws it and manages to catch Dosu by the leg tripping him. He then tosses a kunai up in the air and gets a shuriken. He throws it at Dosu who manages to block it with his left arm. He takes out another kunai and jumps preparing to stab Dosu. He then feels a gust of wind push him back as he misses him. The kunai thrown in the air lands just inches away from Dosu's face. Menma looks and sees that the air came from the direction of Zaku.

"Can't have you do that" said Zaku. Menma then notices that the girl Kin is missing. He feels something sharp hit him from behind. He pulls out the sharp object noticing that its needles. He turns and sees Kin throw more needles. This time they have bells on them. They start to ring and Menma suddenly can't move.

"Got you boy" said Kin. "You won't be able to move now. Those sound waves from the bells travel to your ear causing paralysis and hallucinations." Menma then sees that there's ten Kin's now. Zaku then shows up just behind Menma he holds his hand near Menma's face.

"I guess you were all talk" said Zaku. "Slicing Sound Wave" Menma is blown back hitting a tree and getting knocked out. Blood was leaking out his mouth as he lays unconscious.

"Menma!" yelled Sakura.

"Your turn" said Dosu to Lee. He goes to punch Lee and misses. Lee then collapses onto the ground riding in pain. Blood starts trickling from his ear. "Your jutsu may be fast but ours are faster because they travel at the speed of sound." Dosu turns his attention to Sakura. "Now little girl, it's your turn" He charges at Sakura. Lee manages to stand up and charge towards Dosu. He tries to kick him but pain travels through his body. "Haven't quite recovered have you. But still impressive you can move at all. Dosu then goes to punch Lee. Lee blocks the attack then intense sound starts emanating from the device on his arm. Dosu uses his chakra to focus that sound and send it all into Lee's ear. Lee then looses consciousness. "Time to end this"

"That's what you think" said Sakura throwing kunai. Dosu blocks it with his arm device.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Sairana suddenly wakes up she looks around making sure that no one was there. She turns to Aylana who was grunting and moving around in pain while she slept. Purple chakra started emanating from her body. Sairana takes a wet cloth and places it on her forehead. She turns readying her kunai looking on. Her hand starts to shake as she feels uneasy about the entire situation.

"How interesting" said a voice. Sairana turns looking around in a panic. "It seems like you're all alone. No Menma to back you up and your teammate isn't looking so well either."

"Who are you" yelled Sairana.

"Someone who's going to beat you" Sairana clenches the kunai tightly. "Don't worry; I'm under orders not to kill you which is quite unfortunate for me."

"Under orders? Are you working for that snake girl?"

"Snake girl? Are you talking about Lady Hebina?"

"What did that girl do to my friend? What's with that strange mark on her neck?"

"Mark? ….Ah I see she didn't tell me she marked your friend there. No wonder she's struggling. I wonder if she'll survive the process, there's only a 10% survival rate for the curse mark. Judging by the way she's constantly moving around I say that's a no." Suddenly a spider lands on Aylana and one lands on Sairana's shoulder. "No doubt that she'll be breathing her last breaths soon. You best say your goodbyes WHILE YOU CAN!"

Suddenly, a giant ice shard comes at Sairana and Aylana from above. Sairana grabs Aylana and gets out the way just in time.

"Good reflexes" said the voice. A figure slowly makes their way down from the trees hanging from what appears to be a large web string. As the figure gets closer, it's revealed to be Glamori. "Allow me to formally introduce myself Uchiha. I'm Glamori, the ice spider queen of the sound." She slowly lowers herself to the ground and gently lands on her feet. She lets go of the web and stands straight up. "I've been given the task of fighting you. Hope you don't disappoint." She does some hand signs. " _Ninja Art: Web Capture_ " she releases a big web from her mouth. Sairana does hand signs of her own. " _Fire Style: Inferno Fireball Jutsu_ " she releases a large wave of fire that spans a great distance in front of her burning the web instantly. The fire heads to Glamori and seemingly engulfs her. When the fire fades away; Glamori emerges without a scratch.

"Ice Spider Queen" said Glamori. "I'm the worst match for your fire." Ice forms directly in Glamori's hands. They surround her entire arm forming giant ice arms. " _Ninja Art: Frozen Arms_ " She charges at Sairana and Sairana does more hand signs. " _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ " Sairana releases a barrage of fire balls from her mouth heading towards Glamori. Glamori just runs through them like they were nothing. She then gets up close to Sairana and punches her in the stomach. Sairana coughs up blood as she goes flying in the air. She hits the branch of a tree and starts falling down. Glamori shoots a web from her mouth and Sairana lands on it unable to move. The ice on Glamori's arms melts away as she jumps on the web. She slowly walks up to Sairana.

"Is that really all you got?" said Glamori. Sairana's eyes change into a Pentagram. " _Deorum: Hermes_ " Sairana suddenly disappears in front of Glamori. She reappears just behind her " _Deorum Fire Style: Hermes Phoenix Flower Jutsu_." Sairana disappears again and a bunch of fireballs head towards Glamori from every direction. Glamori is hit by all of them. Sairana lands right next to Aylana dropping to her knees. She starts breathing heavily as her eyes go back to normal. She then hears maniacal laughter coming from behind her. She turns and sees Glamori with her hand coming at her. She grabs Sairana by the mouth and slams her into the ground.

"You could have done better." said Glamori. "I almost felt the heat on that." A web comes from Glamori's palm covering Sairana's mouth. "This web is special. A combination of ice release and my web Kekkei Genkai. You can't break out of that so easily." Glamori backs away from Sairana. Sairana reaches for her mouth to try and rip off the web but it's wrapped up tightly. "It's strange really; Uchiha are suppose to be strong. I prefer to fight strong people and the Uchiha are by far one of the strongest. Or should I say you were one of the strongest." Glamori laughs. "To think the whole clan meets its end by the hand of one of their own. Yet you and Sasuke managed to survive. Well the details matter not to me. Only the results do." Suddenly a blue fireball comes at Glamori from behind. She manages to dodge it. She then shoots a web from her hands dangling a few feet from the ground. Saneru appears right in front next to Sairana.

"Good to see you again Glamori" said Saneru.

"Humph, the blue flamed Saneru. Not really the person I expected to meet" said Glamori "I was kind of hoping to meet that fox teammate of yours again."

"Which one I have three all of which can kill you with ease."

"The old me maybe, but not the new me." a black web tattoo starts covering her body. Saneru looks on in shock. "Orochimaru has granted us the curse mark. Things won't be so simple now." She bites her finger and does some hand signs. " _Summoning Jutsu_ " she places her hand down and summons a giant white spider the sizes of a large lion under her. Saneru slams her right fist into her left hand. She forms blue cat ears made of fire at the top of her head and sprouts two blue flame like tails.

"I guess I can't hold back on you can I?"


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Ino's team was hiding in some bushes. They had just gotten away from Neji. Ino laughs nervously as she ties her hair back.

"Well I guess we fail this test" said Ino.

"Well it's not like there are weak people here" said Shikamaru. Choji jumps up to a branch above them and starts eating chips.

"Man this is hopeless; there aren't any people weaker than us."

"Not necessarily, I think Naruto's team may be weaker than us.

"You take that back Shikamaru"

"What why?"

"Naruto and Sakura may be weak but they have Sasuke who's a powerhouse."

"Whatever" Ino glares at Shikamaru. "What?"

"You're thinking he's weak aren't you?"

"No, not really, I just don't really think Sasuke is all that." Ino's glare intensifies. "All right already I'm sorry"

Suddenly there's an explosion near them. The three of them turn toward the sound. Suddenly a figure emerges from the trees and lands in the clearing right next to them. They see the person who landed was Ojin. Ojin slowly gets up. Red fox-like ears sprout from his head. He then grows a fox tail that extends out from his lower waist. Just then, Igmorta jumps out with her right hand appearing to be covered in lava and dives at Ojin. Ojin dodges and she ends up punching the ground where it then starts to melt because of the lava. Igmorta slowly stands up.

"A shame really" said Igmorta. "You clearly don't stand a chance against me."

Ojin slowly stands up breathing heavily. "What does that girl want with Menma" said Ojin "What is that seal she placed on him?"

"I don't exactly know what Hebina wants with him. I have a general idea but that's it."

Ojin takes a fighting stance. "I'll force you to tell me then."

Igmorta laughs "You and I both know that that's impossible. You have yet to land a hit on me. You could never beat me before and you can't beat me now especially when you're without your masked fox friend."

Ojin grunts clenching his fist. "Well it's obvious that your plans require him to be alive. So then what will happen if I decide to kill him then?"

Igmorta's eye twitches as she glares at Ojin. "You're bluffing. Killing your own fellow leaf ninja? I doubt even you will do that."

"You will be surprised what lengths we go for the sake of the leaf.

"Fellow leaf ninja?" whispered Shikamaru. "I thought these guys were rain ninja."

"Menma's in trouble?" said Ino.

Shikamaru looks at Ino in confusion. "That sounds like concern in your voice."

"No it's not. It's nothing like that." Igmorta claps her hands together. Lava starts forming around her feet.

"I guess I'll have to annihilate you before you get the chance to kill him" said Igmorta. Large amounts of red chakra emit from Ojin's body.

"We need to get out of here" said Ino.

"Right" said Shikamaru. The three of them start running get away from Ojin and Igmorta. They get a great distance away from them and collapse from exhaustion.

"That was way too close" said Ino.

"Yeah but it looks like Menma's got a lot to worry about now" said Shikamaru.

Suddenly they hear what sounds like Sakura screaming coming from nearby.

"Was that Sakura?" said Shikamaru.

"Sounds like it" said Ino.

"Come on" The three of them hide in some nearby bushes and slowly make their way to the scream. They get to the area where Sakura and the other are. Sakura is on the ground with her hair cut short. Zaku was glaring at her. Ino looks on in horror, a chill running down her back. Her hands start shaking at the sight of the whole situation.

"Crazy bitch" said Zaku.

"Uh oh" said Shikamaru. "Sakura looks like she's in trouble. Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Over there unconscious" said Choji pointing at them. Ino then notices Menma unconscious next to Kin.

"Looks like everyone's been beaten." Shikamaru turns to Ino. "Ino we need to stop them."

"I can't" said Ino

"Look at the situation, there's no way they can survive without help.

"But—"

Sakura forces herself up and runs towards Zaku. She throws a kunai at him and he easily reflects that. Zaku then runs up and grabs Sakura by the throat lifting her up from the ground.

"I'll give you points for pissing me off, but now, you have nothing left" said Zaku. Zaku punches her and she goes flying landing near Sasuke and Naruto. She struggles to her knees.

"Ino come on, you can't just let a former friend of yours die like this" said Shikamaru.

"I know but if we go out there, we'll be killed" said Ino.

"And if we don't, they all will be killed."

"But I can't just…" Ino was paralyzed in fear. She knew she had to do something but lacked the courage to. She looks at Sakura. Zaku slowly walks up to Sakura with his hand aimed at her.

"Menma" said Sakura as tears roll down from her blue eyes. "Menma please wake up. I can't do this alone. I can't beat them alone. I need help please, please help." Tears start running down Ino's eyes.

"Sakura" said Ino.

"Now it's over" said Zaku.

Without hesitation, Ino and her team jump out standing in between the sound ninjas and Sakura.

"Ino" said Sakura. "But why?"

Ino smiles. "I can't have you losing to these guys" said Ino.

"These leaf village rats will be sorry they scurried into something that doesn't concern them." said Dosu. Choji looks on in fear.

"Are you two crazy we can't fight these guys" said Choji

"We can't just leave this all to Ino we are a team after all" said Shikamaru.

"This is suicide we do better running away"

Zaku laughs "Better a live sheep then a dead lion right fatso" said Zaku.

Choji's ear twitches. "What did that guy just call me? You want to try saying that again?"

"I said you're smart to get out while you still can fatty"

Choji turns to him in anger. "Who are you calling fat I'm just a little chubby ok! Cubbies forever!" Sakura looks at him confused. "Now this is personal it's a fight to the death between leaf and sound."

"Sasuke" says Sakura as she looks over at him.

"Sakura" said Ino. "Look after your teammates. We'll take it from here." Sakura nods. "Okay now it's time to show them our strength." Menma starts waking up. He opens his right eye and sees Ino's team defending Sakura. He tries to open his left but finds that he can't.

"Formation Ino"

"Shika"

"Cho"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Choji steps in front " _Expansion jutsu_ " Choji grows in size. " _Human boulder_ " Choji's arms, legs, and head sink into his body and he starts rolling around like a giant ball. He rolls towards Zaku. Zaku aims his hands towards him

" _Slicing Sound Wave_ " Zaku fires at Choji. Choji keeps rolling as Zaku only manages to make him roll in place. Choji jumps in the air and starts diving towards Zaku. Dosu runs to try and help Zaku but Shikamaru makes a hand sign. " _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ " Shikamaru's shadow travels to Dosu and locks him in place. Zaku manages to dodge Choji. Dosu starts mimicking Shikamaru's weird stances.

"Dosu" yells Kin "Why are you standing there like that?" she looks over at Shikamaru and figures it out.

"Ino" said Shikamaru. "I leave the girl to you."

"No problem" said Ino "Just take care of my body while I'm gone."

Menma lets out a small smile. "Mind Transfer jutsu" Ino's consciousness is transferred to Kin's body. Ino's body falls into Shikamaru's hands. Zaku is constantly dodging Choji.

"Enough of this" said Zaku. "Kin"

Kin takes out a kunai. "It's over" said Kin. Dosu and Zaku look at her in shock. "Take it easy, one false move and your teammate gets it in the neck. You don't want that to happen so here's what you do. Drop the scroll and walk away. When you're far enough away that I can't sense your chakra then I'll let her go." Menma sees Dosu and Zaku smile. Ino gets an unsettling feeling. Zaku aims his hand towards Kin. Menma jumps up quickly as Choji jumps in the way of the blast. Choji, Kin and Menma are knocked back. Menma quickly grabs Kin and turns to absorb the impact as the two of them hit a tree. He then turns and lands on the ground cushioning Kin's fall. He spits out a lot of blood. "Menma?"

"Ino hurry up and undo the jutsu" said Menma. "They aren't here for the scroll."

"What?"

"We don't play this game by your rules" said Dosu. "We don't care about the scrolls or passing this test. We only care about killing Sasuke." Ino's team gets a shocked look on their faces. Shikamaru's jutsu wears off. "So your paralysis jutsu has a limited duration I see and your teammate can slip her soul into her opponent. Cleaver but dangerous I see. If anything happens to Kin it will affect her correct? So if Kin were to die"

"What are you going to do kill your own teammate?" said Shikamaru

"Well if we need to we will." Zaku aims his hand at Kin and Menma.

"Ino hurry up and undo the jutsu. You won't be able to survive a blast like that" said Menma.

"But you're way too injured you can't survive that either" said Kin

"Don't worry about me just undo the jutsu and get out. I'll find a way to handle this." Kin looks at Menma with worried eyes. Suddenly a kunai with a paper bomb travels towards Zaku form above.

"Zaku above you" said Dosu. Zaku looks up and aims his hand towards the kunai. He releases air from his hand and the paper bomb explodes. Zaku was shielded from the attack. He looks up and sees Neji and Tenten in the trees.

"Well now, are you amateurs ready to fight the real thing" said Neji

Everyone looks up in shock. "Looks like Lee's team is here" said Menma.

Neji looks at Lee. "It looks like someone used our teammate as a punching bag" Neji's activates his Byakugan. "No one does that and gets away with it." He stares at all of them. "No playing around Tenten. Full power" Tenten gets ready. Neji then stops as he senses strange Chakra. Menma senses it as well. They both look in the direction of Sasuke who has purple chakra emitting from his body. Menma turns noticing it as well.

"Ino undo the jutsu now" said Menma "Sasuke's about to attack"

Kin looks at Sasuke and turns to her body. She puts her hands together. "Release" Ino's consciousness is sent back to her body. Menma throws Kin off him.

"Well, are you going to stay up there all day?" said Dosu

"It looks like I don't have to do anything anymore" said Neji.

The purple chakra surrounds Sasuke as he slowly gets up his entire body is covered in tattoo markings that resemble a flame. His sharingan is activated as well. He looks at the many people in the area and turns to Sakura noticing her wounds.

"Sakura" said Sasuke "Who did this to you?"

"Sasuke?" said Sakura in fear. "What's happened to you?"

Sasuke looks at his hand. "Don't worry I'm alright It's only the power flowing through me. In fact I've never felt better. He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger to follow my path I must have power at any price. Now tell me who did this to you?"

"That'd be me" said Zaku. Sasuke turns his attention to him and glares at him. Ino's team quickly jumps back into the bushes. Zaku prepares to fire a powerful jutsu. "Dosu what's wrong you not getting cold feet are you?"

"No Zaku, you don't understand" said Dosu.

"Watch this; I'll take care of the whole bunch of them in one swoop." He aims his hands at Sasuke and his team. Menma struggles on his feet getting ready to stop him. He feels a sharp pain in his back. He turns and sees Kin woke up and stabbed him.

"I won't have you saving them" said Kin.

" _Super Sonic Slicing Wave_ " Zaku releases a large burst of wind from his hands blowing away the area in front of him. He starts to pant. "What do you know, blew them all away."

"Not quite" said Sasuke who appeared just to the left of him. He back hands him away and he lands on the ground near Dosu. Zaku slowly gets up. Sasuke then does some hand signs. " _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ " a bunch of fireballs start heading towards Zaku.

"I don't think so" said Zaku aiming at the fire. He blows away the fire but it's revealed to have shuriken inside of them. They all hit Zaku and Sasuke rushes behind him. He grabs his arms from behind and places his foot on his back.

"I can see you're pretty proud of your arms" said Sasuke as he cracks a sadistic smile. "You must be very attached to them." he applies more and more pressure as he pulls on his arms.

"No what are you doing" said Zaku. Sasuke pulls both of Zaku's arms out of their sockets and lets him fall to the ground. Everyone looks on horrified.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Menma reaches for a kunai and stabs Kin in her side. She gets up off of him and Menma forces himself to stand. He stares down at kin and stomps her in the face knocking her out. He then looks over at Sasuke.

"What the hell Sasuke" said Menma "That's something I would do. Something the old me would do." Menma stares at the kunai in his hand. "The old me"

Sasuke looks over at Dosu. "Your turn" said Sasuke. He slowly walks over to Dosu. Menma walks in between Sasuke and Dosu staring down Sasuke. Sasuke glares at him then Sakura comes in from behind and hugs him.

"Don't Sasuke" said Sakura "Please stop"

Sasuke looks back at Sakura seeing the tears run down her face. The curse mark recedes going back to his neck. Sasuke then drops to the ground landing on his ass. He looks at his hand that is shaking violently. Menma lets out a sigh of relief.

"You're strong" said Dosu taking out the Earth scroll. "Too strong we can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." He places the scroll on the ground "We'll strike a deal. I'll give you this scroll and you let us go." Dosu goes to pick up his teammates. Menma watches him as he goes. "For the moment we're even but should we cross paths again I promise you we won't run." He turns to Menma. "That goes for you and the rest of the worms that interfered as well." Menma glares at him. Dosu starts walking away.

"Wait" said Sakura. "Who's this Orochimaru anyway? What's he done to Sasuke? and why Sasuke?"

"I don't know, all I know is that we were told to target Sasuke and we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone whom he bestowed powers to. I don't know why he survived the curse mark. There are many things I don't know." He leaves.

Ino slowly walks up to Menma. "Um Menma," she said. Menma turns to her. "I just want to say thanks for saving me. If you hadn't been there I probably would have died." She looks up at Menma's face. His eyes loss their light. He starts to fall over and Ino catches him. "Menma are you okay Menma Menma!" Menma's consciousness fades as he's being held by Ino.

Shikamaru and Choji walk over to Naruto who's still asleep. "Sakura's in danger" said Naruto in his sleep. "Don't worry I'll save you"

"How embarrassing" said Shikamaru. He looks over at Ino who's still holding Menma's unconscious body. "Ino, get Menma to the bushes. We'll treat him over there." Ino nods and makes her way to the bushes. "No telling how Naruto will react if he sees Menma like this. But somebody ought to hit him to wake him up."

"Can I hit him first?" said Choji. Choji picks a stick and hits Naruto in the head. Naruto screams as he wakes up. He looks around in confusion. He then remembers the grass ninja he fought.

"Everybody hide" said Naruto dropping to his stomach. "Quick get down. That ninja, where could she be hiding?" Sakura and Sasuke look over at Naruto.

"Naruto" said Sakura in confusion. Choji proceed to poke Naruto in the head.

"You really are one of a kind" said Shikamaru "The kind that gets on my nerves." Naruto glares at Shikamaru before turning his attention to Sakura. He notices that her hair was a lot shorter now.

"Sakura!" said Naruto as he rushed over to her. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh" said Sakura. "I'm just trying a new look. I like it better long but when out in the wilderness like this it gets in the way too much."

Naruto nods and looks back and Shikamaru and Choji who were walking up to him. "So why are you guys here?"

Shikamaru and Choji look at each other. "It's complicated" said Shikamaru.

"Everyone just showed up to help" said Sakura.

"Help?" said Naruto "If anyone showed up to help I would have expected Menma."

Sakura gets a shocked look on her face as she looks around to see where Menma is.

"Where did he go?" said Sakura

"Where did who go?" said Naruto

"Me—"

"Shuuuu" Shikamaru shushes Sakura.

"Me…my friend Ino, she was here a second ago" said Sakura. Ino comes out the bushes. Looking around. Tenten jumps down and starts shaking Lee violently until he wakes up. Lee slowly raises his head towards Tenten.

"Tenten is that you?" said Lee "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out" said Tenten.

Lee looks around. "Where are those sound ninja?"

"Sasuke took care of them don't worry about it."

"He did?" said Lee as he looks over at Sasuke. "What about Menma I don't see him around here"

"Ino's team is taking care of him right now. He's been through a lot. But what were you thinking taking those guys on by yourself look at you, you're a total mess."

"Well, Sakura was in trouble so I had to do something"

"That was kind of stupid don't you think?"

"I guess I can't really argue with that."

"Bushy Brow" said Naruto as he runs up to Lee. Sakura then punches Naruto.

"Don't say anything bad about Lee" said Sakura.

"Naruto's completely out of the loop" said Shikamaru.

"He's so far out the loop he doesn't even know there's a loop" said Choji

Sakura turns to Lee. "Lee" she said. "Thank you, because of you I was able to stand up for myself and I've become a little stronger."

Lee blushes. "Thank you Sakura" said Lee. "But I guess my efforts were not good enough. Both me and Menma tried so hard too." He turns to Sasuke. "You are as good as your reputation. Just as you would expect of the Uchiha clan to chase off those sound ninja you must be strong. Menma and I got destroyed by them." Sasuke looks at Lee in shock.

"Is that how he got so injured?" said Sasuke

"Yeah" said Sakura. "They got him good."

"Sakura" said Lee "The Lotus of the leaf village blooms twice. When we me again, I would have become a stronger ninja I promise." Sakura smiles.

"Sakura" said Ino "Come over here, I want to fix your hair for you"

Sakura smile at Ino. "Yeah I'd like that" she said.

She walks over and kneels in front of Ino. Ino takes out a kunai and starts cutting her hair.

"You sneaky little troll" said Ino. "Hugging Sasuke like that Billboard Brow"

"Haven't you heard the expression all's fair in love and war Ino pig?" Ino grunts at Sakura. "But in all seriousness, how is Menma?"

Ino gets a depressed look on her face. "I don't know, his wounds are pretty bad. I did my best to bandage them up but I need to properly clean them. I'll have to take him to a river nearby in order to do it."

"I see" Sakura closes her eyes. "Promise me you'll take care of him. He did save my life."

Ino smiles "I will after all he did save my life as well." As Ino continues to cut her hair she notices that Sakura had some kind of fox tattoo on the back of her neck. "Hey Sakura, have you always had that tattoo?"

"Tattoo? What Tattoo"

"This fox shaped one on the back of your neck"

Sakura's eyes turn blue. "It's new" said Sakura. "It's a kind of good luck charm. I guess its working since I'm still here."

"I guess" said Ino. "Well forget I mentioned it"

"Ok"


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Saneru and Glamori's fight has changed the landscape. The clearing was expanded greatly with almost all the trees in the area destroyed. Sairana watches as Saneru fights Glamori while sitting next to a still unconscious Aylana. Her body seems to be getting hotter as Sairana can feel the heat without even touching her. Saneru is blown back by an ice shard. One of the shards struck her in the arm and with that her left arm goes limp. Saneru's tails disappear. Glamori smiles at the sight of it.

"I bet you wish you had back up now huh?" said Glamori

Saneru glares angrily at her. "I'm not done yet" said Saneru.

"No I think you are." Glamori forms a sword made of ice in her hand. "I am beyond you. This curse mark gives me so much power and I haven't even used its second form yet. What hope do you have now?"

Saneru right hand forms blue fire around it. "I'm not dead. Don't go speaking like you've beaten me."

Glamori laughs. "If you only knew." She slams the sword into the ground. "Even if by some miracle you beat me, it changes nothing. By the time the Chunin Exams end you, the other contestants, and the entire leaf village will be wiped out."

"Wiped out? What do you mean?"

"Sorry can't go telling the juicy information." Glamori does a hand sign. " _Ninja art: Ice Web Capture Jutsu_ " Glamori spits out lots of web at Saneru. Saneru aims her hand at Glamori. " _Ninja art: Matatabi Flare_ " The fire shoots out her and expands widely over shadowing the web. When the fire hits the web the web goes straight through the fire without even slowing down or getting burned. It heads straight to Saneru who gets pinned down to the ground by the web. Glamori smiles.

"Nice try" said Glamori. "The ice surrounding my webs was the only thing to be affected by your fire." Saneru struggles to get free. "No point in struggling. I made that web to be extra sticky. Not even the heat of the sun can melt that. Sairana realizes that Saneru is going to die and tries to stand up. She immediately collapses onto the ground still feeling the effects of her previous jutsu. "I guess Ojin will be down one member today". Glamori jumps down to Saneru and lifts up her hand. "Good bye"

Suddenly a burst of Chakra emerges. Everyone feels the intensity of it and turn in the direction of it. The Chakra seemed to be emanating from Aylana who was slowly standing up as the purple chakra surrounded her. The markings on her body spread in a rip like pattern and her skin and hair caught fire but didn't seem to burn her. Her eyes open to reveal that they turned purple again with the red flame silhouette. The fire then turns blue as Aylana exhales. She glances over at Sairana then over at Glamori and Saneru. She smiles.

"Deeps" said Aylana. She suddenly disappears then reappears just behind Glamori. She then punches Glamori in the face and she goes flying. Glamori catches a nearby branch and flips up to the top of it. Glamori smiles.

"Now this is interesting, Lady Hebina must have marked her. She shows great potential" said Glamori. Aylana jumps and chases after her not knowing that she set the web trapping Saneru on fire. Aylana goes to punch Glamori who catches it with ease the kicks her to the ground. Glamori forms two ice kunai an throws it at Aylana. The ice melts before even making contact with Aylana's skin. Glamori's smile widens. Aylana forms some hand signs. " _Fire Style: Fire Dragon Breath_ " Aylana lets out a huge wave of fire. Glamori does hand signs. " _Ice Style: Frostbite Ice Dragon Breath_ " She releases a large mist from her mouth. The mist freezes the trees around it on contact. As it travels towards Aylana's jutsu, Glamori makes more hand signs. " _Water Style: Water Dragon_ " She release a large amount of water from her mouth that takes the form of a dragon. The water dragon travels just behind the ice mist and starts freezing up. The jutsus make contact. The water dragon looses its ice as it travels through the fire emerging from the other side. Glamori forms a single hand sign and the dragon freezes before making contact with Aylana. Aylana is frozen to the ground with the fire on her skin being too weak to thaw the ice. Glamori jumps down to Aylana's level.

"What an interesting turn of events. First an Uchiha then an old enemy and now a curse mark" said Glamori. She raises her foot and stomps Aylana in the face knocking her out. The curse mark recedes and the flames disappear. "The fact that you survived means that you deserve to live. I'm under orders not to kill your friend either so I guess you are lucky. Now time to deal with Saneru." Glamori looks over to where Saneru was and found that she was gone with the webs burned through. "No…NO…NOOOO! How did she burn my webs?" Glamori turns her attention to the unconscious Aylana. "Damn, Now I leave empty handed." She clenches her fist. "I need to blow off some steam." Saneru turns to the wood area. "I'm sure there are ninjas I can use for that." she gives a sadistic laugh before jumping away leaving an unconscious Aylana and a broken Sairana.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Ino's team is resting in some bushes. Shikamaru goes off to get some water. Ino took off Menma's top and was bandaging his wounds. Choji keeps watch to make sure no ninjas were coming. A couple hours pass and Shikamaru returns with water.

"How's he doing Ino" asked Shikamaru.

"Better" said Ino. "He might wake up soon."

"Yeah, and what about his wounds?"

"I cleaned and bandaged them he should be fine now."

"Fine's the last thing Menma should be feeling after what he went through."

"Yeah I know." Menma starts moving around in his sleep.

"Is he okay?" Menma starts grunting and shaking.

"I think he's having a nightmare. Quick hold him down so he doesn't open his wounds up." Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all hold Menma down as he sleeps.

* * *

Menma finds himself floating in the air. He sees himself in a small clearing where he sees his younger self on the ground breathing heavily. A tall man with his face shadowed out stands over him. Menma looks on in shock.

"Is that all you got kid? You're going to have to do better than that" said the shadow man. Young Menma slowly gets up. He lifts up his face which is all covered in bruises and blood. "At least you stopped crying over the bitch. Guess you're making progress."

"Her name's Rosera" said young Menma. The man slaps Menma onto the ground.

"What did I say about talking back?"

'What the hell is this' thought regular Menma. 'Is this a dream?'

"The girl is dead" said the man. "That's all in the past. The only thing you need to worry about is getting stronger. You're the weapon of the leaf village aimed at our enemies leaving nothing but corpses in your wake. No man woman or child will be spared by you as no weapon can distinguish the difference."

'Weapon? What the hell is this guy' regular Menma clenches his fist.

"Now do the drill again Kyuubi" said the man

"My name is Menma" said young Menma. The man grabs Menma by the collar and brings him up to his level. Regular Menma is looking on extremely pissed.

"I call you whatever I want. Only people are worthy of having a name. Tools and weapons are called whatever the master tells them they are called. Don't ever speak your name in front of me again got it?" Young Menma's eyes turn to nine tails eyes. The man's eyes are seen through the shadow. They appear to be Sharingan eyes. Young Menma's eyes go back to normal. "Don't get any ideas murderer. You work for us now. Escape isn't an option." He throws Young Menma down and starts to kick him over and over again. Menma rushes to stop the man only to find that he can't touch him. Menma starts frantically trying to hit the man but to no avail did it work. Menma then screams in agony and suddenly wakes up.

* * *

Menma finds himself in the presence of Ino's group. They all look at him in shock and concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Ino. Menma grabs his head and starts shaking it. He looks around realizing they weren't in the same place they were before. "Everyone's okay even Naruto. After everything was settled we went our separate ways."

"So why did you help me?" said Menma. "You could have just left me with Naruto and the others." Ino looks away.

"It was payment for saving me."

Menma chuckles lightly. "Always looking out for other people in need. I guess that's one of the things I always liked about you." Menma slowly gets up then feels waves of pain throughout his body. "I'm not healing as fast as I should be. Looks like I'll have to wait longer." Menma then closes his eyes and focuses chakra into his fist. The Chakra then dissipates leaving Menma with nothing. "Damn seal."

"Well what are we going to do now Ino?" whispered Shikamaru. "We still have no way of getting our scroll."

"Which scroll are you looking for?" said Menma Shikamaru backs up in shock. Menma gives him a curious look.

"The heaven scroll" said Choji

"Choji don't" said Shikamaru turning to Choji. "We're still competing against him during the test."

Menma chuckles. "Don't worry about that Shikamaru" said Menma. "I'm not the kind of person to backstab someone after they help me out." Menma then gets an idea. "Actually, maybe I can help you with that."

"Huh?" said Shikamaru in confusion.

"If the four of us team up, we could get a scroll for you. I mean, you'll be at an advantage with one extra member."

"Isn't that kind of cheating?"

"They never said anything about working with other teams did they?"

"He does have a point" said Ino "Besides, Menma's strong. He will be very useful for helping us. I mean he is just as skilled if not better than Sasuke so I don't really see a problem."

Menma turns to Ino in confusion. "Weird this is the first time you've ever said something positive to me. Well first time since the Hot Spring Incident."

Ino glares at Menma while blushing. "I thought the six of us agreed not to talk about that."

Menma puts his hand on his forehead. "You know that's not what I meant."

Ino sighs heavily. "Yeah I know. I just don't want to think about that even a little."

"You act like it was a bad thing"

"It….wasn't…..bad…..just embarrassing."

"Right…sorry for bringing it up"

"It's okay"

"Hot Spring Incident? What's that?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing" said Menma and Ino in sync. "Forget we mentioned it."

Choji walks over to Shikamaru. "They seem kind of defensive about it" said Choji

Shikamaru sighs "Best not to pry. Sasuke's a hot button for Ino already" he said.

"Yeah true" Menma looks to the trees. He can hear ninja coming in their direction.

"We better get ready" said Menma. "We're going to have company." They all ready their weapons as they get ready to strike."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Night time comes. Naruto's team settles in a small den near the riverbed. Sasuke is staring at his hand in concern. Naruto is fast asleep and snoring loudly. Sakura is staring at Sasuke in concern. Sasuke hears a noise outside and jumps preparing his kunai. Birds fly out the trees. Sasuke sighs in relief.

"Sasuke" said Sakura. "You okay?"

"Don't worry about it" said Sasuke. He looks at around. "You should get some rest the little idiot is already sound asleep.

"I'm worried about you. You don't seem like yourself and what you did to that sound ninja, it was unsettling."

"Don't worry about me now. I'm okay now nothing's going to happen."

"But still, it does have me worried."

"I don't need your pity Sakura."

A couple hours pass. Sakura feels herself starting to doze off. Sakura's eyes then turn blue.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"What is it now Sakura?" said Sasuke

"How do you think Menma's doing? He really took quite the beating. I wonder if and when he'll recover."

"I could care less"

Sakura glares at Sasuke. "I know you don't mean that Sasuke. You never mean what you say."

"I do mean it. I could care less. He and I are not friends. Haven't been for a long time." Sakura clenches her fist. She grabs Sasuke by the collar and pins him to the ground.

"If that were really true then why did you make the deal with the other to hide Rosera's body after he killed her?" Sasuke looks at Sakura in shock he then notices the eye color change. "Yeah you didn't think I knew did you? But then again, you were always one to hide behind that bullshit persona of yours." Sasuke looks on speechless for a few minutes. "Gotta say, your silence is quite surprising. By this point, I had thought that you would be curious as to why this Sakura is acting differently than you're use to. Well I guess I can give you a hint, you sad little Uchiha boy."

"….Rosera?" Sasuke looks on in confusion.

Sakura smiles. "Looks like the Uchiha boy's grew a brain. Yeah it's me more or less."

"But….how?"

Sakura lets Sasuke up. She turns around and lifts up her hair showing Sasuke the tattoo on her neck. "With the chakra I had left after Menma slit my throat, I latched onto Sakura and transferred my soul to her body. I've been inside her ever since."

Sasuke gives a confused and surprised look. "So then you've been…since before Menma came back?"

"Basically" Sakura leans back. "It's a pretty useful jutsu even though it's an unfinished jutsu. It's my way of cheating death. My dad was the one that taught me the basics for it but he never managed to perfect it. Then again, maybe he did I mean, I haven't seen him in over six years. So sad I mean what kind of father doesn't visit his daughter in six years, But I guess thinking I'm dead is a good excuse."

"But why, why are you revealing yourself to me?"

"Two reasons. One cause I realized something after everything that's happened today. Keeping this secret won't work anymore. The entire time Sakura was fighting the sound ninja I realized how outmatched she is and how much of a liability she is to you and Naruto. I can't directly tell her that I'm in here without her freaking out. So I figured that I needed to expand my circle of trust and I decided the first one I should tell is a teammate of Sakura's and of course, you were the obvious choice."

"Still, for you to be alive this who time…"

Sakura sighs. "If it helps, try not to think of me as Rosera then. Think of me as another version of Sakura, an inner Sakura to put it lightly." Sasuke scoffs. "The second reason I'm doing this….." Sakura went silent.

"What, what is it?"

"That curse mark on your neck."

Sasuke puts his hand on his neck. "What about it?"

"I didn't realize at first but the technique that Orochimaru used to place that curse mark on you is very similar to the technique I used to transfer my soul into Sakura just to a lesser extent."

"….What's your point?"

Sakura places her hand on her left eye and closes it. "It's very similar….you could say it's almost the exact same technique. When you were in your curse mark state you had the same exact smile that Orochimaru had. It was like part of him was implanted in you through the curse mark." Sakura takes a deep breath. "You see the issue with my technique is that it's not quite stable. I can't just take control of Sakura anytime I want. I need to force my way in order to take control and it's not easy. I'm sure you noticed back in land of waves how Sakura's feeling for you are impossible to break free of which resulted in me losing control of her. With the curse mark, it seems like Orochimaru won't have that same issue. He could always take control of a person's body if he so chooses as long as the curse mark stays on you long enough for it to weaken you emotionally. Then the fighting back will be useless to the original host and they become pretty much brain dead."

Sasuke gives Sakura a shocked look. "Wait, are you saying Orochimaru's going to try and take me over?"

"Well…it's a possibility especially since whenever you use the curse mark, you'll more likely start to act more and more like him."

Sasuke grips his neck tightly. "The bastard"

"This means that I will have to work as the mediator to try and reduce the effect the curse mark has on you. This will prevent you from becoming his puppet so to speak."

Sasuke looks at her with a confused look. "Wait you can do that?"

Sakura gets a huge smile on her face and starts laughing. "Of course, after all, I learned it from him to begin with. At its core, the technique is the same just evolved."

"What?" Sakura opens her eye to reveal that they are yellow with slit pupils.

"Recognize the resemblance?" Sakura puts on a huge sadistic smile.

Sasuke starts shaking. "…no you can't be"

"I am, let me properly introduce myself. I am Rosera Hebi Yamata no Orochi, the biological daughter of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"His daughter?" said Sasuke

"Yeah his daughter" said Rosera. "You can imagine why I wasn't really the poster girl of perfection now."

"Come to think of it, no one even mentioned your family. Not even at the academy."

Rosera sighs. "Dad was exiled from the village when I was 4 years old. Mom decided to go with him as she knew he would need her help hiding from the ANBU. With her being a former ANBU captain, she knew all the tricks they would use." Rosera looks down in depression. "After everything died down, I was put in an orphanage. I met this one girl named Ojoni. We were so close that we were practically sisters, got along pretty well. Then we were adopted by …..this man with bandages. That was when we became…." Rosera grew silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just bad memories that's all. Anyway, about a year passes and my dad sneaks in the village to see me. I have to admit, it was nice seeing him again and spending time with him especially when he decided to train me. He even tried to take me with him out the village but I would always refuse saying that I couldn't leave my friend behind. The last time I saw my dad was the day before I died. That was also when I found out about mom." Rosera clenches her fist. "I was so angry that I told him I never want him to show his face to me ever again. Looking back at it now, I still remember the expression he had on his face. He was hurt by what I said."

Sasuke places his hand on her shoulder. "So you hate your dad."

Rosera places her hand on his. "Hate is kind of a strong word. I'd say that I'm disappointed with him….. Though I wonder what my brother would think when he finds out about mom."

"Brother?" Sasuke looks on in confusion.

"Oh yeah I have a brother. He's much older than me though around Kakashi's age. You've actually met him before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, although he doesn't know about me. Hell I don't even think he knows that I was even born."

"Wait so how do you know about him?"

"Dad told me. He also mentioned how much of a disappointment he was."

Sasuke looks away. "I know the feeling."

* * *

Elsewhere, an injured Ojin was making his way through the forest. He comes to this small den and crawls in. He lies back against the wall taking deep breaths. Soon after, Saneru arrives still somewhat injured. She sits right next to him. The two of them try their best to relax.

"They've gotten stronger" said Ojin. "Much stronger than the last time."

"Yeah" said Saneru. "That curse mark is no joke."

"Igmorta didn't even use a curse mark on me and I still lost."

"That's a scary thought. Do you think they were holding back last time we fought them?"

Ojin shrugs. "I don't know, it's been three years and at this point it doesn't matter. We have to find a way to deal with this."

"That's not all; they have some kind of plan to destroy the leaf village. Glamori said that the leaf village will be wiped out by the end of the Chunin Exams."

Ojin shakes his head. "That seems way too impossible even for them."

"I wouldn't take this so casually, what if they are serious about this?"

"Honestly I don't see how they could do it. The leaf village has one of the largest groups of ninjas of the five great nations. Even with ninja as strong as the girls, if they don't have enough people, it's meaningless. None of the girls have the kind of power necessary to destroy a large group of people in one go. They would need something of great power that would be difficult to deal with something like…" Ojin then sits up in shock as he comes to a realization. "…something like Kurama; with a tailed beast on their said it would prove to be a very simple task for them."

Suddenly Raku shows up near the opening of the den. He takes out a heaven and an earth scroll. He then notices the injuries on both Ojin and Saneru.

"I take it I'm the only one successful?" said Raku.

"That's not important right now" said Ojin. "We have a big problem."

"What is it?" said Raku

"When I was fighting Igmorta, she seemed concern when I was mentioning Menma. I think that they plan to use Menma to destroy the village.

They both looked at Ojin in shock. "That's bad" said Raku. "Really bad."

"Wait a second" said Saneru. "Not even the boss was able to break the seal on Menma and you already know the kind of agony Menma went through for that."

"Of course" said Ojin "I remember it well but think about it, the seal on Menma that Rosera mentioned, she said that it was feeding Menma's chakra into Kurama rather than Kurama's chakra feeding into Menma. What if it's to strengthen the nine tails from the inside and force the seal to break from the inside?"

"That seal wasn't designed to hold a full power nine tails not like the one used on the previous Jinchuuriki" said Raku. "Had it been, Menma couldn't access it as easily as he could, at least not at his age."

"But it's not like Menma has a huge amount of Chakra" said Saneru. If they plan to break Kurama from the inside then need to feed large amount of chakra to him."

"But if Menma's chakra is constantly being channeled in then it's only a question of when" said Raku. "Menma's basically a ticking time bomb and we have no idea when it will reach zero."

"We have not choice then" said Ojin. "We need to tell Daisuke to pull Menma out the Chunin Exams."

"I wouldn't recommend that" said Saneru. "If you remember, Rosera mentioned that Orochimaru is here. You know how devious he can be with his plans. Taking Menma out and locking him up in a secure place in the leaf village may be playing right into his hands. It could lead to more casualties."

"I think we should tell the boss" said Raku. Ojin and Saneru give Raku disapproving looks.

"That's the last thing we need to do. You know how he is with stuff like this."

"Besides, you know his view on Menma" said Ojin. "It would only make things worse."

"Contrary to what you think, even he wouldn't want the leaf destroyed" said Raku.

"You're forgetting what he did to the Uchiha during the first nine tails attack. Daisuke told us himself what he's capable of."

Raku grew silent for a minute. "Fine, then we won't tell him but we have to decide something quickly." They all sit in silence.

"For now let's rest" said Saneru. "We move to the tower in the morning and complete our second exam. Then we'll decide what to do."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Glamori is sitting on the top of a tall tree covered in blood. Underneath the tree were the remains of a ninja team looking all mutilated. Glamori sighs feeling bored as she spins an ice kunai around with her finger. Suddenly, Harenata appears on the branch just under her.

"Hope you were more successful than me" said Glamori.

"I found a team with a heaven scroll. It took a little persuasion but they eventually gave it up" said Harenata.

Glamori turns to Harenata. "How many fingers?"

"Twenty fingers and six toes."

Glamori chuckles. "Wow, they must have been real stubborn if you went cut off their toes."

Igmorta then shows up right next to them. "How did it go?" said Harenata.

"Had to take care of Ojin. He managed to escape though" said Igmorta

"I had a similar encounter with Saneru" said Glamori.

Igmorta looks down at the corpses underneath them. "I'm guessing the encounter didn't go well" she said.

Glamori throws the ice kunai at a tree trunk. "It was going fine until that girl woke up and used her curse mark on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The other girl on Menma's team she has a curse mark and she used it on me. I was able to stop her with ease but Saneru escaped while I was dealing with her."

"So she survived the curse mark, impressive" said Hebina appearing on a branch on the opposite side of the tree. "She may prove to be useful later on."

"So how did things go Milady" said Igmorta.

"They're going very well. Dad is dealing with the Kazekage as we speak."

Glamori smiles. "I hope he finds a good place to hide the bodies" said Glamori

"You know him" said Igmorta. "He's always quite thorough with his work."

"Yeah true" said Harenata.

"Then I guess we can move on to stage 2" said Hebina.

"We might have a problem with that" said Igmorta.

"What problem will that be?"

"Ojin, he suspects your plan for Menma. He might try to kill him before we can move."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. I placed a tracking seal on Menma. I can sense his vitals and everything. If it gets to the point where he might die, I can activate the seal."

"That's good to hear"

"By the way" said Harenata. "How are things going with the new recruits?"

"Pretty well, we have over a hundred of them all primed and prepped. I believe it would be easier to just use a dozen of them. No use using all of them for the destruction of the leaf. We need them for the 'other' business. " said Hebina.

"Oh yeah" said Igmorta. "The recruits would defiantly be useful for that."

"I don't know how useful considering the kind of people they are. I mean wasn't dad part of that business" said Harenata.

"But he left a year after Rosera's death" said Igmorta. The other girls grew silent.

"You know Rosera's a hot button for dad" said Harenata.

"You girls do realize we wouldn't be here if she didn't die right?" said Igmorta.

"Did you really have to bring that up Igmorta? We don't need to be reminded about us being her clones" said Glamori.

"But we're constantly reminded in the sound village. After all, there are twelve of us."

"You know what I mean" said Harenata.

"Listen guys," said Hebina. "This isn't the time to be bringing that up. Right now we need to focus on the next exam. Make sure you're prepared for it. Things will get more intense when we get started."

"Yes Milady" said Igmorta, Harenata, and Glamori.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Menma suddenly finds himself in a dark hallway that seemed to go on forever. He hears screams in the distance. He slowly walks in the direction of the screams. He comes to a door where he thinks the screams are coming from. He slowly opens the door and sees a younger him strapped to a chair with two shadowy individuals over him. Lightning starts shocking the younger Menma as he screams in agony. One of the individuals is writing some stuff down. The other just watches.

"What the hell is this?" said Menma. "Another dream?"

"It appears to be very strong" said the man with the notepad.

"Indeed" said the other man.

"The boss won't be so pleased that we couldn't extract much from the seal."

"The goal wasn't the break the seal it was to analyze it. Now that we know how strong it is, we can make the proper adjustments in his training."

"He sure is going through a lot of trouble with this one."

"Well he wants to be thorough. Last thing we need is him turning on us at the last minute. Need to make sure.

"What about those guys from Project Chaotis?"

"What the four kids?"

"The bosses partner will be expecting results for that."

"Of course and he going to want them to be tested soon as well."

"You think the Kyuubi will be able to beat them?"

"Hard to say, it's not like this kid's mastered using it's chakra but I suspect he will do fairly well.

Menma slowly backs up from the door. "Why am I seeing these things? What can these dreams mean?" said Menma.

"Whoever said they were dreams?" said a mysterious voice.

* * *

Menma suddenly wakes up he finds himself back in the forest of death to the side of him was Ino's team fast asleep Menma looks to the side next to him and sees two earth Scrolls and a heaven scroll. Menma silently stares at them as he remembers what happened when they fought the team they ran into. Menma and Ino's team beat them and Menma starts searching the team for the scrolls.

"Well that was easier than expected" said Shikamaru.

"Well we still don't know what scroll these guys are carrying" said Ino.

"Well if it comes to a dead end, I'm sure we can just find another team and take them out."

"You speak as if it's going to be easy."

"Even with a weakened Menma who has no jutsu we still won."

"Only because you caught them in a shadow possession jutsu while Menma knocked them out from behind. Me and Choji didn't even do anything."

Menma finishes searching and pulls out a heaven and an earth scroll. "Guys" said Menma. He walks over to the three of them. "These ninja had both." He shows them the scrolls.

"Wow, we lucked out" said Ino.

Menma hands Ino the heaven scroll. "You guys said you were looking for a heaven scroll right? I was looking for an earth scroll."

Shikamaru gives a suspicious look. "That seems way too coincidental." He said. "If these guys already had both scrolls why did they attack us?"

"That's not even the weird part" said Menma. "When I knocked them out, they had no pulse."

Ino's team get a shocked look on their faces. "You mean they were moving while they were dead?" The four of them looked at the corpses of the ninja and slows backed up. "That's beyond creepy."

"Look on the bright side Shikamaru" said Ino. "We did just get our scrolls we can finish the exam."

Menma shakes his head. "You guys can" said Menma. "I still have to find my team."

"Oh right, I forgot." Ino gets a depressed look.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all."

Ino looks at Menma with concern. "How do you plan to find your team? You're not at a hundred percent and you have a scroll. You'll be an easy target."

"I'm sure I'll be okay. I'm a lot tougher than you think."

"I know you are." Ino looks down at the ground. Shikamaru looks at Ino and sees the concern in her face. He looks over at Choji who nods in agreement.

"Well we still have six day before the test ends" says Shikamaru. "That means we have six days to find your team."

"What?" said Menma.

"It wouldn't be right to just leave you alone where you could easily be picked off. Besides Ino promised Sakura that she'll take care of you. Can't go back on that now can we?"

"Right" said Ino in a cheerful voice. "If we don't find your team in six days, we'll head to the tower."

Menma thinks about this for a minute. "Ok then I accept the help.

* * *

Back in present, Menma takes a sigh of relief and lies back down looking up at the stars.

'I wonder where they could be' he thinks to himself. 'It's been an entire day and nothing. Not even a clue as to where they are. I hope they didn't get into any kind of trouble. Then again, they aren't the type to be beaten so easily.'

Menma dozes off. Unknown to him or Ino's team a figure watches them silently in the trees. Suddenly Hebina shows up on a small branch.

"So how did things go?" said Hebina

"He got his scroll and so did the team with him" said the figure.

"Good, I just got done talking with my sisters. We're going into phase 2. I want you to go to Sasuke's group and gather some intel on them. When you finish, meet with Lord Orochimaru at the tower on the last day of the exam."

"I assume you will watch Menma then?"

"I'll make sure he passes his test after all, we need him in the finals for this plan to work. Oh and see how much the curse mark is affecting Sasuke. Orochimaru was real adamant about that."

The figure laughs. "Don't worry" the figure comes in the light revealing himself to be Kabuto. "I'll make sure not to displease Lord Orochimaru.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Menma gets up looking around the camp site. He leaves making his way to the small river. He kneels down by the edge, scoops up some water with his hand and starts drinking it. He then sits down and lays back staring at the stars above. He lets out a huge sigh and tracing the stars with his finger. He suddenly hears a sound coming from the bushes and jumps up. Out of the bushes comes Ino.

"Ino?" said Menma in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Ino looks away. "I saw you leave so I figured I'd follow" said Ino. "I did promise to watch over you."

Menma sighs. "You take things so literal." He lays back down staring at the stars. Ino walks over and sits right next to him. "You know if you keep being nice to me I might get the wrong impression."

Ino lies back and takes a deep breath. "Menma?"

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

Menma looks at her in confusion. "Shouldn't that be something I ask? After all, I'm the one who harmed you."

"Yeah but ever since you saved me from the sound ninja, you seemed different. More like the old you I use to like."

"Old me?"

"From before you and Sasuke broke off your friendship you seem more laid back, not so prone to violence like your usual self."

"Huh, I hadn't noticed."

"The way you look at me now is different. It is of concern more mild than I've ever seen you before."

"Well the situation with the sound ninja was intense. There was a real threat of you dying, your team dying and everyone else dying. I wasn't really concerned with trying to demoralize the opponent like I usually do. I just wanted everyone to live. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone died."

Ino grips her hand. "You still think of Rosera don't you?"

Menma closes his eyes. "Everyday"

Ino bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I've never considered how much you were hurting from the whole situation. Had I known I wouldn't have…."

"I understand how you felt. When you found me the day after her death I didn't blame you for a second when you stabbed me."

"But I shouldn't have just stabbed you like that. Had the ANBU arrived any later, you would have bled out. Looking back on it was not—"

"You're thinking too much on this. I'm good at seeing through persona's people make of themselves. When I returned back I could see the settle body language you had even though you went with the crowd and said you hated me. The fact that you want everyone to think you can't stand the sight of me was something I understood. I don't blame you for any of the things you did to me. At the time I felt I deserved all of it anyway." Menma opens his eyes staring at the sky. "I'll let you in on a little secret. During my first mission, I ran into this girl named Sekkeu. She was like me. She wanted nothing more than to die by the hand of someone strong. She ended up breaking down in front of me crying. It was then that I realized just how alike we were. I was in the same position she was in. Sairana was the reason I escaped that pain and Sekkeu reminded me of that. Now, I know that I can't just sit around being depressed all the time. I have to strive for a goal and achieve it."

Ino smiles. "Wow, that's nice."

Menma sits up. "Well that's all in the past anyway. Right now we should focus on the present. I still need to find my teammates if I hope to pass this exam. I may have the scroll but it's pointless if I can't pass with my team."

"Well, we did promise to help you"

"Yeah and I really appreciate that. I feel need to give you some kind of reward." Menma looks at Ino and smiles. "Actually, I think I got the perfect one."

Ino glares at Menma. "I'm not going on a date with you."

Menma give a blank look. "I was actually going to try and get you and Sasuke together."

Ino's eyes widen. "Wait what?"

"Well, I personally don't really see Sakura and Sasuke working out. He always seems annoyed with her. I think you and him will make a better couple."

Ino starts blushing. "You are going to help me get Sasuke?"

"I don't see why not. Though it's not going to be easy on my part. Since me and Sasuke don't really get along I can't just talk to him. However I do have an idea of the kind of girls he might like. We just have make a few minor changes to get him to notice you and—"

"And you'll promise to do this once we find your team?"

"Um…yeah like I said I was going to give you a reward."

Ino gets a huge smile on her face. "Then we start first thing in the morning. I'll make sure I won't lose to that billboard brow."

'Maybe this was a bad idea' thought Menma.

"Come one let's go" Ino drags Menma away back to the camp sight.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

"I can't believe we've been out here for so long" said Choji.

"Well the forest is quite large not to mention that we don't have sensory skills" said Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry guys" said Menma. "It wasn't supposed to be this hard to find them. I've wasted all your time."

"Hey we agreed to go with you didn't we?" said Ino "Don't beat yourself over this."

"Well at least you're recovered" said Shikamaru. "Those five days of rest really worked like a charm."

"Yeah" said Menma. "Still not even a hint of where my team is. I think it's time you guys just go."

"But Menma—" said Ino

"Don't Ino. You've done all you can. Last thing I want is to be the cause of you not passing."

"He's got a point Ino" said Shikamaru. "We have to consider our position as well. We can't just search for them anymore. I'm afraid Menma's team will fail the exam."

Ino clenches her fist. "…but…"

"Maybe I can help" said a female voice. They all look around. "Up here." They all look up. A girl dressed in a green mesh shirt, a black jacket and black pants was sitting above them. She had light green hair curled on the ends and blue eyes. She jumps down landing right next to them. "Name's Mai, graduated two years ago from the academy. Old classmate of Sairana."

"Mai huh?" said Shikamaru.

"I can hear the disapproval in your voice."

"Can't help but be suspicious considering where we are."

Mai smiles. "Point taken. However…" Mai reaches into her pouch and pulls out a heaven and earth scroll. "I have both scrolls meaning I have no need to fight you."

"Hmm"

"So what's this you were saying about helping?" said Menma.

"Your team. I just ran into them not to long ago heading to the tower with your brother's team."

"Naruto's with them?" said Menma.

"Yeah they seemed quite distraught looking for you. They didn't even bother to look for another scroll."

"Well it's nice to know they're thinking about you" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah but where's your team?" asked Menma.

"We separated in an attempt to get a heaven scroll. I was successful obviously. We said that we'd meet at the tower so I was on my way there."

"Then I guess we got lucky that you ran into my team."

"By the way," Mai walks over to Menma and gently places her hands on the sides of his face. "What does Sairana see in you? I mean, you and that one girl was understandable but for Sairana to fall for you is…quite surprising. I still haven't gotten her to tell me the juicy details."

Menma looks at her confused. "Fall for me?" said Menma. "No you're mistaken. I'm just friends with her."

"Hmm" Mai looks at Ino. "What about that girl?" said Mai gesturing to Ino.

"Her? She's just a friend."

Mai gives a disapproving face. "You seem to gravitate towards a lot of women. Not even your brother's that lucky and you aren't even interested in any of them? A guy that's friends with girls and yet you have no interest in any of them. They got a word for that you know."

Menma gives her an annoyed look. "Not that I care but, what's your point? Why are you even interested?"

"Just curious how much Sairana's hearts going to break when she realizes the person she likes is not into girls." Menma just looks away. "Man it's going to suck when you have your first kiss in front of her. Can you even imagine the look on her face? That's almost as priceless as when she told me about her hot spring incident."

"Hot spring incident?" said Ino

"Yeah supposedly some perverted guy disguised himself as a girl and was able to sneak in the hot springs. Apparently he was so good that no one even suspected him." Ino starts to blush slightly. "You were there weren't you?"

"I rather not say."

"So who was the guy?" Ino turns away. Mai then turns to Menma who was blushing slightly. Mai gets closer to his face. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

Menma and Ino's face turn red. "Um….no" said Menma.

Mai smiles. "From what I heard, he was quite the great kisser." She then kisses Menma right then and there. Her tongue going deep in his mouth. Ino's face turns bright red. Shikamaru and Choji look on in shock. Mai then releases her kiss on Menma. "Defiantly have experience. Though it's hard to tell how much." Ino turns away from them. Mai notices this. "So you guys are closer than I thought."

Choji nudges Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru" said Choji. "You think that Ino and Menma—"

"It's best not to pry. You know how Ino is when she's upset" said Shikamaru.

Mai releases Menma. "Anyway I'm offering to take you to your team" she said. "Since I'm going to the tower to meet mine, I don't see a problem with it. So what do you say?"

Menma turns to Shikamaru. They stare at each other as if they know what they each were thinking. Shikamaru lets out a sigh then gently nods. Menma then turns back to Mai.

"I guess I've got nothing to lose. I'll fail otherwise."

"Good then let's go" Mai starts walking toward the tower.

Shikamaru walks up to Menma. "I don't trust her" said Shikamaru.

"Me neither" said Menma. "But as it stands, I don't really see how she can benefit from helping us. For now just keep your eyes open."

The four of them start walking catch up to her. Unknown to them a few feet from their location was a corpse of a green haired girl with no face half buried in the ground.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

"Wait Menma's missing?" said Naruto

"Yeah" said Aylana. "We haven't been able to find him for the past five days. We looked all over the forest but nothing."

Naruto and Sakura are talking with Sairana and Aylana in a clearing near the river.

"It's not like the forest is small" said Sakura. "You probably just missed him."

"But last time we were together we had to fight this weird girl with snakes" said Sairana. "She didn't exactly leave us in the best of conditions."

"Snakes?" said Sakura in shock. "Could it have been Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru? Why does that sound familiar?" said Aylana.

"Cause he's the guy connected to sensei" said Sairana.

"Oh right….but what does that have to do with the girl that we fought? She's not a man and looks way too young to be connected to Sensei."

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. Orochimaru probably had nothing to do with this."

"But he has to be" said Sakura. "He's the only one I know so far that uses snakes."

"I don't know, I mean using snakes is not something unique to one person. We definitely fought a girl that used snakes. She told that she did something to Menma. Some kind a handicap that was placed on him."

Sakura's eyes turn blue. "Oh, that explains why he was so weak last time"

"Last time? You ran into Menma?" asked Sairana.

Sakura grew silent then looks at Naruto before looking back at Sairana and Aylana. "Well, I ran into him back when Sasuke and Naruto got knocked out. He helped me deal with some sound ninja who were after Sasuke. He was badly injured after so Ino took him."

Aylana gives a puzzled look. "He's with Ino now?" said Aylana. "Doesn't she hate him?"

"Who doesn't hate Menma is a better question to ask" said Sairana.

"So is he alright?" asked Naruto looking worried.

"I don't know" said Sakura. "I know Ino promised to take care of him but that's all I know."

Sasuke finally gets back and walks up to the group. Sairana looks at his face and sees something's off with him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sairana "You seem different."

"We came to the realization that we barely have any time left in the exam" said Sakura.

"You too huh"

Aylana feels a surge of pain and puts her hand on her neck. "It's flaring up again isn't it?" said Sairana.

"I'm fine. The pain comes and goes" said Aylana.

"Pain?" said Sasuke

"That failsafe should have kicked in by now" said Sairana.

"It will just give it some time" said Aylana.

Sasuke then gets a surge of pain and puts his hand on his neck. Sakura looks at Sasuke then looks at Aylana. She gets a curious look on her face.

"Aylana, let me see the back of your neck" said Sakura.

"That's not necessary" said Sairana.

"Please I'm just trying to help"

Sairana looks at Aylana. "It should be fine" said Aylana. "I've got nothing to hide."

Sakura goes behind Aylana and looks at the back of her neck. She sees the curse mark on the back of her neck and gets a shocked look on her face. "This is definitely Orochimaru's work. Sasuke has a similar bruise on his neck."

Sairana turns her attention to Sasuke. "You do" she said.

Sasuke looks away. "It's nothing" said Sasuke

Sairana gets a worried look on her face. "I've seen the effect first hand Sasuke. I know what kind of power that thing grants."

Sasuke grew silent.

"Um, what the heck's going on guys?" said Naruto.

Everyone lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey you guys" said Kabuto who was casually walking up to them.

"Kabuto?" said Naruto

"What are you doing here?" said Sakura whose eyes turned back green.

"I was passing thorough when I saw you guys." said Kabuto looking at Aylana and Sairana. "Menma asked me to find you two."

"He did?" said Sairana.

"Yeah, he's heading in the direction of the tower with Ino's team."

"He is?" said Sairana and Aylana giving a puzzled but excited look. "Then he's ok."

"Yeah he's fine though I don't know for how much longer" said Kabuto.

Sasuke looks at Kabuto in suspicion. "What do you mean?" said Sasuke.

"They might run into enemy ninja along the way."

"Enemy ninja?" said Sairana.

Kabuto look in the direction of the forest. "Maybe it's best if we talk while moving. We don't want to be caught by enemy ninjas in the open like this."

Everyone nods and quickly gets their stuff and heading in the direction of the tower.

"So what did you mean by enemy ninja coming for him?" asked Sairana.

"Ino's group with Menma's help was able to get their scrolls" said Kabuto. Sasuke looks on in shock.

"Impressive" said Aylana.

"Because of this, they are now a target of other ninja who don't have both scrolls" said Kabuto. "You see on the last day of the exam everyone with scrolls will be rushing to the tower."

"I see" said Sasuke. "And with everyone rushing to the tower, that makes them a target for enemy ninjas."

"Exactly, I warned him about it before going. He knew the risks. He asked me to find his team and tell them to meet him at the tower as it's the best place to reunite."

"I guess we owe you thanks" said Sairana.

"But we can't go to the tower yet" said Sasuke. "We still need our scroll."

"Then we simply have to get the scroll before we get to the tower" said Kabuto. "Remember, everyone will be running towards the tower. It gives us the perfect advantage."

"That maybe true" said Sasuke. "But there's still the danger of us being targeted for our scroll. If we're not careful, we could end up failing."

"He has a point" said Sakura. "We need to be just as careful if not more.

"No problem" said Naruto. "Anyone who tries to steal from us gets a pounding."

"You speak as if everything is so simple" said Sairana. Naruto glares at her.

Kabuto notices the sun going down. "It will be dark soon. We better hurry" he said. "There's no telling the kind of danger will be in when it turns dark."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Night comes and the group starts traveling on the ground. The tower is finally in view of them.

"Now comes the hard part" said Kabuto.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto. The group then senses something behind them. Naruto throws a kunai killing a giant centipede crawling on the tree.

"Naruto" said Kabuto "I'd like to avoid any unnecessary sounds. We want to sneak up on the enemy and not have them find us."

"Um right"

"We should take thing slowly. Keep your eyes open for anything."

The group slowly makes their way through the forest being careful not to make any sounds. Sairana looks around getting an uneasy feeling. Hours seem to pass as they slowly walk through the forest.

"Something's not right" said Sairana.

"Yeah I get that felling as well" said Aylana. Sakura suddenly drops to the ground breathing heavily.

"How far is this thing?" said Sakura. Sairana looks behind them and comes to a shocking realization.

"Guys" said Sairana. "We're under a genjutsu."

"What?" said Aylana.

Kabuto looks behind them. "She's right" said Kabuto. He points to something. "Look"

Everyone turns around and sees the giant centipede that Naruto killed earlier.

"No way it can't be" said Naruto.

"Well this is unpleasant" said Sakura as her eyes turn blue.

"Their plan must be to wear us out" said Kabuto

"Meaning they'll be coming for us soon" said Sasuke.

Suddenly a bunch of ninjas in black start crawling out from inside the trees and the ground. They all keep repeating the same thing. "Give us the scroll" Naruto jumps forward punching one of the clones. The clone seems to break apart as if it was made of some kind of slime. Out of that slime, another clone sprouts with a kunai in its hand. Sasuke activates his sharingan. The clone goes to strike down Naruto and Sasuke throws shuriken destroying its slime arm. The clone takes out another kunai and throws it at Sasuke. Sasuke finds that he is unable to move as the curse mark is paralyzing him. Kabuto jumps in the way tackling Sasuke down and getting hit in the arm. Sakura leans over to Sasuke and looks at his neck. Sakura's eyes turn back green.

"Sasuke are you okay?" said Sakura as she helps Sasuke up.

Kabuto examines the kunai that hit him. He notices that it's real.

"The fact Kabuto got hurt means they're shadow clones" said Naruto. "But shadow clones are supposed to vanish when hit hard. Is this some genjutsu?"

"It's defiantly genjutsu" said Sasuke.

"But how" said Sakura "That wound on Kabuto's real."

"They must be hiding their actions through the genjutsu" said Aylana. "We focus on the genjutsu and they strike us with no problem."

"She's right" said Kabuto. "The real enemy is coordinating their movements with these illusions to give the impression of real attacks."

"Then we'll just have to find these clowns and take care of them" said Naruto.

"I wouldn't recommend that" said Sairana. "That's just what they want so they can pick us off one by one."

"Then I guess we have no choice" said Kabuto. "We have to hold our ground and fend off their attacks."

Sasuke looks over at Sakura. "Maybe not" he says. He then turns to Sairana. "Sairana" Sairana shifts over to him. "Can you use genjutsu to put Sakura to sleep?"

Sairana gives him a puzzled look. "What? Why?" said Sairana.

"It's important. We can't win this fight unless you do it."

"You're… not making any sense."

"Sairana please just do it."

Sairana stares at Sasuke for a minute then lets out a huge sigh. She looks directly at Sakura activating her Sharingan. Sakura's pupils become dilated and she falls asleep. Before collapsing on the ground she catches herself and slowly starts opening her eyes. They become bright blue as she looks over the area. Sairana is shocked.

"Looks like it worked" said Sasuke.

Sairana turns to Sasuke in confusion. "What worked?" said Sairana.

"Tell you later" Sasuke turns to Sakura. "So do you have a plan?"

"Give me a minute" said Sakura. she places her hand on her face and closes her eyes. A couple minutes pass and a kunai flies towards Sakura. Sasuke pushes her out the way getting hit in the arm.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke. "You can't just leave yourself open like that."

Sakura opens her eyes. "I was trying to concentrate Sasuke" said Sakura. "I was trying to pinpoint where the enemy was hiding. But it looks like I can't use basic sensory skills to find them."

"Of course you couldn't they would have thought of that. I hope you got a better idea than that."

Sakura pauses for a moment. "Well, I could try to boost it with senjutsu. That way, I can bypass whatever method they are using to hide themselves but…"

"But what?"

"It requires me to stay still not moving a single muscle at all."

Sasuke glares at her. "In other words you'll be a target"

"In other words you'll have to protect me."

Sasuke grunts. "This senjutsu thing, how long will you have to stay still?"

"That's the thing I have to properly analyze Sakura's chakra and gather just enough to balance it with my chakra. Too little and it won't work. Too much and we both die."

"Die?"

"Yeah, it's like a double edge sword."

Sasuke turns away. "Damn and here I thought you would be useful."

Sakura glares at Sasuke. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"None of your ideas will work in this situation."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything Sasuke. In case you forgot, you have a big handicap right now"

"And aren't you supposed to be helping me with that?"

"Like I can do that in the middle of a battle while under the effects of this genjutsu."

"Like I said I thought you would be useful."

Sakura glares intensely at Sasuke. "I think you're forgetting who the hell you're talking to Sasuke. I would have no problem kicking your ass if and when we get out of this."

"And I think you're forgetting which one of us still has their own body Rosera."

"Don't make me bring up the Itachi thing Sasuke."

Aylana looks at them puzzled. "Are they seriously arguing right now?" said Aylana.

"Rosera?" said Sairana to herself.

"And here I thought you had some means of undoing the genjutsu" said Sasuke.

"Not all genjutsu are that simple. It would take a long time to undo a genjutsu like this. You speak as if it's something simple."

"It should be simple for you being the daughter of—"

Sakura punches Sasuke in the jaw. "You need to learn to shut the hell up."

Naruto does a hand sign. "Ok this is getting annoying" he said.

"Don't Naruto it's pointless" said Kabuto. "You'll only waste your chakra."

"If we eliminate all the illusions then there's nothing for them to hide behind. I'll show them two can play at this game." " _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ " Naruto makes a bunch of clones of himself. They all start attacking the ninjas in black.

Sasuke and Sakura stop and put their hands on their face. "What a dumbass" said the two of them.

"Guess we have no choice now" said Kabuto.

"…or do we?" said Sakura.

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" said Sairana.

Sakura gives a sadistic smile. "I have an idea."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

"Wow" said Choji. "Didn't think we would get here so fast."

"So fast?" said Menma. "It's almost morning. I can see the sun starting to rise."

"At least we didn't run into any trouble" said Ino.

The group arrives at the tower. Shikamaru looks around. "Guess we can finally relax" he said.

"Still" said Menma. "They were ahead of us. How did we beat them here?"

"I guess they ran into trouble" said Mai.

"That's not good." Menma stares at the sky. "You guys should go on ahead and finish the test"

"But why? You still need to find—" said Ino.

"I won't be hearing it this time" said Menma. "You guys go finish your test. I should be fine waiting for my team here."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" said Mai. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

"But—" said Ino

"Ino please" said Menma. "You've done all you can. If you're worried about that, I'll consider this as finding my team. So I'll hold up my end of the deal."

Ino closes her eyes and lets out a sigh "Ok" she says. She turns to the doors of the tower and slowly opens them. As her team slowly enters she turns to Menma. "Deal or no deal, you better make sure you pass this exam."

Menma smiles. "I will." Ino's team enters the tower and makes their way down the hall.

"Well that was interesting" said Shikamaru. "And I thought the only person you were nice to was Sasuke."

"You misunderstand Shikamaru. I was just returning the favor nothing more." said Ino.

"Right, these past five days with him and you didn't even insult him once like you would have usually done. By the way, what did you two talk about the other night when you went for water?"

Ino went red in the face. "You know about that?"

"I wasn't sleep you know."

Ino lets out a huge sigh. "I guess I can tell you since we're teammates. He said that he'll help me get with Sasuke as payment for helping him find his team."

"Really? And here I thought you had finally gotten over him."

"No wonder she was so eager to find them" said Choji

"Shut up you two." said Ino.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the others, he managed to transform some of his clones into the others while they hid in the bushes. Naruto is breathing real heavy.

"I'm just warming up" said Naruto in a raspy voice.

"Naruto can't last much longer" said Aylana.

"We're going to have to step in soon" said Sairana.

"How long until you're ready" said Sasuke to Sakura who's on the ground with her eyes closed focusing.

"Rush me again and I put you six feet under Sasuke" said Sakura.

"What's with the constant bickering?" said Kabuto.

"It's nothing, they fight like this all the time" said Sairana.

'That is Sasuke and Rosera used to fight like this all the time' thought Sairana. 'Could she really be Rosera? But how?'

The illusions start to fade as three ninja dressed in a yellow one piece suit and masks on appear in front of them. One had his eyes covered. One had only one eye covered and one had both eyes exposed.

"It's payback time" said the man with both eyes. "For cutting me up last time."

"Guess it's time to move in" said Aylana.

Naruto and the cloned others just started smiling.

"Well now, looks like you fell for it" said Sasuke voice from behind them.

"Looks like your plan worked Sakura" said Sairana's voice

The ninja turn around and see everyone except Naruto and Sakura standing behind them.

"Can't be" said the man with both eyes. "If there over there than who's over here?"

"Confused" said Naruto "Sorry but it was the only way to trick you guys to come out."

The ones standing next to Naruto all turned in to Naruto clones.

"How, when did you?"

"The shadow clones were only the first part. The real trick was making close of the rest of my squad. The clones disappeared.

"The doubles did all the fighting while we just watched" said Sasuke. "Looks like you're finished." Naruto drops down to a knee. "Naruto, take a break you used up too much of your chakra. I've got it from here."

Naruto then forces himself up and punches the three of them down. "After all the work I've done, there's no way I'm going to let you guys get all the fun."

Everyone looks at Naruto impressed with the fact that he's still standing. The three ninja stand up.

"Don't thinks it's over" said the man with both eyes. "We're feeling very lucky. And besides, times running out for all of us." " _Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu_ " the three of them make a bunch of clones of themselves.

"Shadow Clones?" said Naruto

"Doesn't look like it" said Sasuke "Don't waste your strength little idiot let them make the first move."

"If these are clones than the real ones are in there somewhere. All I have to do is smash my way through until I find the ones that squeal."

"No don't be an idiot listen to me"

"Get off my back will you, I can handle this." Naruto charges in and starts punching the clones. His phases right through them. He continues his assault and Kabuto jumps in to help him. Sasuke focus on activating the Sharingan. He sees that the real ones are nowhere in sight. Sasuke then feels a stabbing pain in his neck and drops to his knees. He then feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees its Sakura only with purple tattoos around her eyes and yellow snake like eyes.

"Leave this to me" said Sakura.

Sairana looks over and sees the marking on Sakura's face. She draws her kunai.

"Don't" yelled Sasuke. "It's fine she's still Sakura."

"But those markings" said Sairana.

"I know. Trust me, she's fine."

Sairana slowly lowers her kunai.

"They all appear to be fake" said Sakura.

"I know that" said Sasuke. "But where are the real ones?"

Sakura looks around then senses chakra underneath the ground. She point at the ground near Naruto and Kabuto. "They're there. Underneath."

"Then we need to draw them out"

"Leave that to me" said Aylana. She walks out in the middle of the clones. She stabs her hand and lets blood drip from it. She places it on the ground. "Ekauqthrae" the ground begins to shake violently and crumble. One of the ninja burst out from the ground and appears just behind Kabuto. He cuts him right in the face and he goes flying.

"Kabuto" yelled Naruto.

Kabuto glares at the ninja eyes starting to turn red. The ninja back up.

"Naruto out the way" yelled Sasuke. Naruto jumps back. Sairana activates her pentagon sharingan. " _Deorum: Hermes_ " Sairana disappears and reappears just in front of the ninja. " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_ " Sairana release a giant fireball in their faces knocking them flat on their backs. The clones then disappear.

Kabuto slowly gets up. "That's guys" he said "You save my neck."

Naruto goes to the ninja to check for a scroll. Sakura helps Sasuke up and walks over to Kabuto. He slowly stands up. He then notices Sakura's face and gets a shocked look.

"Sakura" said Kabuto. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story" said Sakura.

"Best not to pry" said Sasuke glaring at Kabuto. He turns to Sakura. "So when is that going to wear off?"

"About five minutes once I start releasing the sage chakra. Gathering the chakra is the hard part but releasing it is fairly easy" Sakura suddenly grabs her face. "Damn Sakura's waking up."

"Well it doesn't matter. The enemies defeated so I guess we're fine for now."

"Yeah I suppose." Sakura pauses for a minute. "Weird"

"What?"

"I feel Sakura waking up but it doesn't seem like she's able to take back control.

"Well, your eyes are still yellow."

"... Maybe the sage chakra is blocking her."

Sasuke smiles. "That actually could come in handy later on. You're a lot more useful than Sakura."

Sakura glares at Sasuke. "You really think you should be saying that about your own teammate?"

"I only speak the truth."

"Just because it's true doesn't make it nice."

"So you agree that you're more useful than her"

Sakura grew silent. "That's not the point"

"It is the point Rosera, throughout all our missions, Sakura has contributed the least. Why do you think I told her she was worse than Naruto?"

Sakura chuckles. "You've seen Naruto's stamina first hand. You should watch your back with your around him. You never know, he may soon surpass you."

Sasuke grew silent.

'Rosera huh?' thought Kabuto. 'Sasuke called her that and those markings on her face. If its true then thing will start becoming very interesting once Orochimaru finds out.'

Sairana grabs Sasuke by the arm glaring at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke, Rosera, we have a while before we get to the tower" she said. "We need to talk."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

"This is unbelievable" said Sairana. The group was walking slowly towards the tower. Sakura, Sairana, and Sasuke were hanging out in the back. "So this whole time you were inside Sakura?"

"Yes" said Sakura. "A failsafe in case my body gets too damaged to regenerate."

"Regenerate?" said Sasuke and Sairana.

"My sage chakra." Sakura takes a kunai and cuts her hand. The wound starts to heal instantly. "If I gather enough sage chakra in my body, I can regenerate from almost any kind of attack as long as it's not fatal."

"And when Menma accidently cut your neck," said Sairana.

"I couldn't gather enough sage chakra to heal. But I survived long enough to transfer my soul into Sakura and here I am.

"So had you known Menma would go crazy; then you could have prepared yourself so you wouldn't have been killed."

"….yeah, um speaking of which you can't tell Menma about this."

Sairana sighs heavily. "I figured as much. You want to be the one to tell him right?"

"No, he can never find out about me living."

Sairana looks at Sakura in confusion. "Why? You think he'll treat you differently, If anything he'd be happy to see you again."

"Yeah and how do you think he'll react when he finds out I'm Orochimaru's daughter?"

"Minor setback. I mean our sensei is Orochimaru's son."

Sakura pauses "…wait, your sensei is Odoromaru?"

"He actually goes by Adonn now but yeah."

"You definitely can't tell him about me. He doesn't even know I was born."

"Harsh" Sairana places her hand on her head. "I'm glad this test is almost over."

Sakura's eyes turn blue. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll be sure to fill in the gaps with Sakura's memory.

"Good cause I don't really feel like trying to explain anything to her" said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes turn back green. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Better"

The team gets to the tower. Two men dressed like Kabuto walk up to him. One had on what appeared to be sunglasses while the other had normal glasses on.

"There you are Kabuto" said the man with sunglasses. "You're late."

"Sorry about that Yoroi" said Kabuto. "I got side tracked."

"Aha found them" said a voice from the trees. Two figures jump down from the trees. They turn out to be Menma and Mai. Sairana immediately rushes to Menma and hugs him as the two of them fall to the ground.

"Sairana would you calm down a bit?" said Menma.

"Sorry" said Sairana as she stands up. "We went through this entire test without seeing you. We thought that girl killed you."

Menma stands up brushing himself off. "Her name's Hebina" said Menma. "And I got a lot to tell you about her."

"Maybe this can wait till later" said Aylana walking up to them. "Right now we still have a big issue. We only have one scroll." Aylana takes out the heaven scroll. Menma smiles.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Menma takes out an earth scroll.

"How did you?"

"Ino's team was a real help"

Kabuto smiles at Menma. He turns his attention over to Mai and smiles at her. Mai walks over to Sairana.

"So Sairana, remember me?" said Mai

Sairana examines Mai. "Oh yeah, you're that shy girl. Um…Mai right?" said Sairana.

"Glad you remember me."

"I didn't even see you during the first exam."

"I was in the back. I did see you though. I ran into Menma and the team with him and I knew I had to reunite you guys."

Sairana smiles. "Glad you did"

"Anyway, you guys better get in the tower. The second exam is almost over."

"That's right" said Menma. He grabs both scrolls and runs to one of the doors.

"Wait Menma, don't wander off" said Aylana. Her and Sairana chase after him.

"Glad he's okay" said Naruto. "We should head in also."

Naruto turns to enter the door. "Naruto" yelled Kabuto. Naruto turns to him. "Good luck to us both" He smiles and gives a thumbs up. Naruto smiles and his team enter the tower. Mai then walks up to Kabuto.

"So how did things go?" said Mai

"They went very well, Lady Hebina."

Mai gives a sadistic smile. "Then it looks like everything's set for the next stage.

"Indeed. I also came across something very interesting as well"

"Oh really, is it the girl with the curse mark?"

"Not just that, it seems that Lord Orochimaru's daughter is alive."

Hebina's smile goes away almost instantly and Kabuto's team get shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" said Mai in a serious voice.

"Yeah, caught me off guard" said Kabuto. "Turns out she's inside someone else's body. She must have used an imperfect version of the soul transfer jutsu Orochimaru has."

Mai clenches her fist. "Who is it?" she asked.

"That pink haired girl with Naruto. Her name is Sakura. She manifested in the middle of a fight we got into on the way here."

"So the princess is alive." Mai starts shaking and gritting her teeth. "Kabuto, do not mention a word of this to dad."

"Sorry but wouldn't Lord Orochimaru be thrilled to hear his daughter is alive."

"I mean it Kabuto. Not a word unless you want to find out just how similar me and Orochimaru really are." Kabuto grew silent. "That goes for you two as well. Not a word." Kabuto's team nods in agreement. "Good" Mai makes a hand sign and makes two shadow clones. Those clones than transform into random ninja boys. "Time to go finish this test. Meet you on the other side." Mai and the clones walk through the doors.

"What was that about?" said the man with sunglasses.

"I think Lady Hebina's about to do something reckless" said Kabuto.

* * *

Back with Menma's group they come to a large room with a sign on the wall.

"So you can't you any jutsu at all?" said Sairana.

"No, nothing" said Menma.

"Great so Me and Menma are working with handicaps" said Aylana.

"Yeah, so this failsafe, what is it?" asked Menma.

"My mom's side of the family specializes in blood seals and blood jutsu. The failsafe is basically a jutsu that allows me to seal away any unfamiliar chakra in my body and eventually allow me to stabilize it with my own chakra."

"Because the curse mark is powerful, it's taking longer for Aylana to seal it" said Sairana.

"I see" Menma looks up at the sign in the room."Looks like some kind of riddle"

"Maybe it's a hint" said Sairana. "I guess we can open the scrolls now."

Menma hands one of the scrolls to Sairana. "Okay on three. One, two, three." They open the scrolls together. The see it appears to be some kind of summoning seal. "Okay? What now?" Smoke starts rising from the scrolls.

"Guys toss the scrolls away now" said Aylana. They throw the scrolls away and they are engulfed in a huge amount of smoke. A figure appears in the middle of the smoke. As the smoke stats to fade the figure turns out to be a large muscular man with a bald head, small brown goatee and mustache dressed in a standard leaf Jonin outfit. He slowly opens his eyes to reveal that they are purple with a red flame silhouette. He gives them a big smile.

"Congratulations" says the man. "You guys pass the test."

Aylana looks on shocked at the sight of the man. "No way" said Aylana. "Dad?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

"Dad?" said Menma.

"Ah Mr. Bizana nice to meet you" said Sairana.

"Actually it's Mr. Pyrodo" said the man. "Bizana is my wife's side of the family."

"So what are you doing here dad" said Aylana.

"Well, I'm here to congratulate you for finishing the second exam. Seeing as it was my own daughter, I wanted to do this personally to congratulate you for becoming so strong."

He reaches in his back pouch and pulls out two books labeled _Make Out Paradise"_ and _"Make Out Violence_ "I managed to get you the book series you wanted so I hope you—"Aylana rushes to her dad and hugs him tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am to see this" she said. "Thanks dad" He hugs back gently patting her head. "Now now, no need to get all emotional. It's a time of celebration."

"Wow, it's kind of nice isn't it Sairana" said Menma

"Yeah" said Sairana.

"Sairana?" said Mr. Pyodo He looks over at Sairana. "So I take it things went well with your girlfriend over there right?" Aylana's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Dad!" said Aylana.

"Girlfriend?" said Menma

Mr. Pyrodo sees the confusion on Menma's face. "You didn't tell them?"

Aylana backs away from her dad. "I didn't get the opportunity" she said.

Menma and Sairana begin to chuckle. "Well that explains a lot" they said.

"Sorry" said Mr. Pyrodo.

"It's okay" said Aylana. "They were going to find out eventually."

"Well, it's not like we think of her any different right Sairana" said Menma

"Yeah" said Sairana.

Mr. Pyrodo smiles.

"By the way, what's with the riddle on the wall over there?" asked Menma.

"Oh that, I'm suppose to explain that" said Mr. Pyrodo. He turns to face the wall with the riddle. "Um…Aylana if you would?"

"Right" said Aylana. "It says, 'If heaven is your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities is what you lack, train your body prepare to attack. When heaven and Earth are open together, the parlous path will become righteous forever.'"

"Right sorry, couldn't remember what it said of the top of my head. Menma and Sairana look at Aylana in confusion.

"Dad's blind" said Aylana. "In fact everyone on my dad's side of the family is blind. I'm the first one of my dad's side of the family to be born with sight."

"Really?" said Sairana.

"Well that' not entirely accurate" said Mr. Pyrodo "We can see but it's not the way you thing it is." He points to his eyes. "These are called the Netsugan. These eyes allow us to see heat signatures of anything that produces a heat source. I can see each of your heat signatures down to the smallest decimal point. That's how I function in the world. It's how our clan functions in the world. Though it doesn't do any good as far as reading of course."

"Interesting" said Menma.

"So the riddle what does it mean?" said Sairana.

"It's basically rules for Chunin to live by" said Mr Pyrodo. "Heaven stands for your mind and Earth stands for your body. If heaven is your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earth qualities are what you lack train your body to attack."

"I get it" said Menma. "Basically train the attribute that you are weak in in order to become stronger as a ninja.

"Exactly"

"Then I guess the last part is pretty much using them in unison will allow you to become strong" said Sairana.

"Pretty much"

"Well, that's just common sense then"

"It really is,"

"Well, we've come this far" said Aylana. "We have the next exam to look forward to."

"Yeah" said Sairana and Menma.

* * *

Elsewhere in a small room in the tower, Anko was present along with Adonn, the third Hokage and two Jonin officers. One with a bandage on his nose and the other with spiky hair covering one of his eyes. Adonn is kneeling in front of Anko who's sitting on a couch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Adonn.

"Better" said Anko. "To think Orochimaru would show up again. What the hell could he be planning?"

"Hard to tell with him."

"You think we should bring Ura in on this? He did work closely with him."

"I wouldn't, he's still kind of broken up about that whole situation. It's not the easiest thing to recover from."

"I don't blame him."

Adonn stands up. "Well we do know Orochimaru is obsessed with jutsus and gaining power so for him to be back here it must tie to that."

"You're talking about Sasuke right?" said the third

"Exactly"

"Makes since" said Anko. "When I ran into him back in the forest he mentioned how he put the curse mark on him."

"Then we need to come up with a plan to deal with Sasuke" said Adonn.

"Anko" said a ninja from the TV. "We've confirmed that 33 ninja have finished the second exam."

"Thirty-three?" said Adonn. "That's a lot"

"As for the third exam we'll have to hold a round of preliminaries first. The first time in five years."

"And this just keeps getting better." Adonn turns to the third. "So what do we do Lord Third?"

"For now we—" said the third. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Come in" said the third. The door opens and in walks this old man appearing to be in his late 70s pretty well built for his age dressed in a black Jonin outfit and carrying a black katana on his left side. He had a small beard and silver wavy hair that went down to his neck.

"Lord Daisuke" said Adonn.

"I've been briefed on the situation" said Daisuke. "That's why I decided to come and deal with this issue personally. From this point onward I will be an observer of the Chunin exams."

"Of course" said Anko. "Your input will be much appreciated."

"For now let's get the students into the arena room. make sure they are lined up via their team."

"Sir" said the Jonin.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Everyone arrives in a larger open room. There is a small balcony on both sides of the room with stairs leading up to them in the back. The front of the room has a large statue of hands doing a hand sign. The Jonin and Hokage were lined up there. The candidates are set to one row per team each in the middle of the room. Menma's team was right next to Naruto's team. Igmorta's team was near the end next to Dosu's team. Ino notices that Sasuke and Menma passed smiling at the two of them.

"Glad to see that he kept his word" said Ino.

"Don't get to excited" said Shikamaru. "There's still a lot of people left."

"Things are going to get a lot harder from now on" said Ojin. "We need to be prepared."

"Obviously" said Saneru.

"Our time is limited" said Raku.

Ojin notices Daisuke standing right next to the third.

"Lord Daisuke?" said Ojin

"I guess he got wind of the situation" said Saneru. "Good thing too."

"Let's not put our guard down" said Raku. "Him being here means we are all screwed you know how dark he can be."

"So how are we going to do this?" said Glamori

"Carefully" said Igmorta. "Hebina appears to be in control of the situation right now."

Harenata looks over at Mai. "She actually seems a bit flustered right now. Like something is bothering her" she said.

"I'm sure she's just a little nervous" said Igmorta. "It's hard to always keep a calm composure all the time" Mai glances over at Sakura and glares at her.

The Third Hokage walks up to them and clears his throat. "First before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test its self. We conduct these exams with our allies to raise the abilities of our shinobi and increase friendship with our allies at least that's what you've been told. However there's more to it than just that. They are a representation of the battle between allied nations. The countries that we are allied with use to fight with each other for power. In order to prevent ourselves from destroying our military power, we pick champions to battle on behave of their countries at selective locations. That was the original purpose of the Chunin Exams. It allows for shinobi to carry the pride of their nation on their back and fight against other ninja for their very lives. Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests as well as seek shinobi out to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out and more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strength that each ninja and each nation is developing. If there's a gap in power in between countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja and conversely, the request to countries that are deemed weak decline. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our village has. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of their shinobi. It is because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning. The third exam is a fight for life and the pride of your own village and your dreams at stake." Everybody looks at the Hokage in anticipation. Suddenly a ninja with a bandana appears in front of him.

"Lord Hokage, before you proceed, allow me Hayate Gekko to speak first" said the man.

"So be it"

Hayate turns around to face the candidates. "Greetings" he said. "I am Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam. Nice to meet you all. Congratulations on passing the second exam. However, there's something I like you all to do before the third exam." He starts to cough. "Before we begin the third exam, we must have you go through a preliminary exam before you go on to the real one." Everyone gets a shocked look on their face.

"Preliminary?" said Shikamaru. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see the first and second exams might have been too easy. We never expected so many of you to be here according to the rule of the Chunin Exam, a preliminary can be held at any stage to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"Wait is that fair?" said Sakura.

"It's that at this stage we need to speed things up. As the third stated, there are a lot of important guest will be coming from all over the land to watch you guys in the third exam. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best." Ojin's team looks at each other in concern. "So if there's any of you that feel you aren't in top physical condition, now's your chance to quit. The preliminaries will begin immediately."

"What? You mean right now?" said Kiba.

"They aren't playing" said Menma.

"Oh and the winners will be determined by one on one combat. You'll be working as individuals from here on out not as a team."

"Not sure whether to be relieved or worried" said Saneru.

Sasuke suddenly feels pain in his neck and grabs it. Aylana does the same. Sakura looks at Sasuke in concern.

"Sasuke" said Sakura. "Sasuke listen to me. You've got to q—" Sakura then feels something trying to stop her from talking. Sairana sees this happening. Sakura fights through it. "You have to quit you've been getting worse ever since that fight with Orochimaru." Igmorta's team smiles as they watch Sasuke. "That curse mark is really affecting you. Please quit now before it's too late." Menma glances over at Sakura as she starts to tear up. He turns his attention to Aylana.

"How bad is it?" said Menma.

"Comes and goes" said Aylana. "I've been trying my best to deal with the pain but it comes and goes."

"That failsafe hasn't kicked in yet?" said Sairana.

"Can't really activate it until it fully embraces the curse mark."

"Come on Sasuke you know as well as I you're in no condition to keep fighting" said Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura" said Sasuke.

"You think I'm blind of something?"

"That enough"

"Sorry but I'm going to tell them about that mark. Then maybe you'll…"

Suddenly, Kabuto raises his hand. "Okay" he said "I'm out"

"Me too" said the two guys with Mai.

Hayate looks at the list. "Okay so Kabuto, Mizen and Ochi. You guys can go." The two guys with Mai leave without even saying a word. Kabuto starts to walk away.

"Hold on a second Kabuto you can't quit" said Naruto. I don't get this what's going on?"

Kabuto turns to Naruto. "Sorry" he said. "My bodies just too beat up. Ever since orientation with that small fight with the sound ninja, I had no hearing in my left ear. And to fight again right away after all this is just too much." Naruto gives a disappointing look. Kabuto then gently waves and starts walking out the room. Menma glares at Kabuto as he walks out the room.

"Something wrong?" asked Sairana.

"Gut feeling" said Menma. "Something about him quitting is rubbing me the wrong way."

"Now then" said Hayate. "Does anyone else want to quit?"

Sakura begins to raise her hand and Sasuke grabs it.

"Don't you even think about telling them about this mark" said Sasuke.

Sakura starts crying "I don't get what you're trying to do" she said. "Am I suppose to just watch you tell yourself apart?"

"Then don't watch. This has nothing to do with you." Naruto looks on surprised. "I told you before. I'm an avenger. For me it's more than just an exam. Whether I become a Chunin or not means nothing to me. Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that question. I can only find out by fighting the strongest, the best. And the best of the best are all here. Gaara, Lee, those sound ninja, the sound ninja girls, that Ojin person," he looks over at Menma. "Even Menma and his team" Menma smirks. "This is the path I walk. Not you or anyone can change that."

"Man Sasuke" said Naruto. "Why are you talking to her like that she's only trying to look out for you"

"Naruto" said Sasuke. "You're one of the ones I like to fight the most."

Naruto is shocked by what Sasuke said. He grew silent.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

"Alright" said Hayate. "We will begin the preliminary rounds. These will be one on one rounds with full battle intensity. There are 30 of you remaining which means we'll have 15 matches. The surviving candidates from theses matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules there are none. You will fight till one dies or claims defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the match. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to conceived defeat to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor I'm given a small amount of leeway when judging the matches. I might intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible."

"Buzz kill" said Glamori.

"Now it's time to reveal the lineup." A small panel in the top left corner of the room opens. "The names of each pair are chosen at random. Before each match the names will appear on the display behind me. As there's nothing more to say let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear." Everyone looks at the screen with intensity. The names start appearing randomly at a rapid pace. The names finally stop saying Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke smirks. "Those whose names have been drawn come forward. Sasuke and the guy with sunglasses from Kabuto's team come forward. The two of them face each other. "You have been chosen for the first match. All other candidates move to the upper level."

The groups move to the upper balcony area. Kakashi walks over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi. "Don't use your Sharingan. If that mark gets out of control your life could be in danger."

"So you know about that" said Sasuke.

"If it comes to that I'll have to step in and stop the fight. Good luck." Kakashi walks away and joins the other Jonin in the upper level.

Menma's team stands next to Ino's team. Naruto's team stands next to them. The sound sisters stand next to Dosu's team. Mai stands next to them along with a sound Jonin. Ojin's team is alone near the far edge of the balcony near the statue. Daisuke stands next to them. Gaara's team stands alone. Kiba's team stands alone as well.

"Think Sasuke can take him?" asked Menma

"Maybe" said Sairana. "As long as the curse mark doesn't get out of control."

"Do you know this guy's skills Menma?" asked Aylana.

"Never saw them" said Menma.

"So what are you thinking" said Igmorta

"It should be interesting" said Mai. "With Sasuke suffering from the curse mark's effects, it will be all the more harder for him to fight."

"Over all this should be interesting" said the sound Jonin.

Daisuke leans over to Ojin. "It appears things have become much harder" he said.

"We can handle it" said Ojin.

"If you could, I wouldn't be here right now. Since I'm head of the Chunin Exams, this Orochimaru business concerns me."

"It's nothing we can't handle"

"Then why did Rosera contact me?"

Ojin looks at Daisuke in shock. "Yeah, she told me everything. Don't forget I was the one who forged the documents so 'he' wouldn't find out about you participating in the exams however, the destruction of the leaf is too important to ignore especially if they plan to use Menma."

"We still don't know it he's really the target for this plan."

"Doesn't matter, you and I both know how important Menma is. If things take a turn for the worse, you may have to kill him."

Ojin's team looks at Daisuke in shock. "We can't do something like that" said Saneru. "He's our friend."

"Former friend, he as all but forgotten about you thanks to the kid. He can't even hear the sword anymore. You and I both know if he dies, the sword has chosen you to be its successor Ojin."

"But to just kill him?" said Ojin.

"We can't let nine tails rampage again."

"Kurama's not like that"

"It doesn't matter if he is, you know the truth of what happened during the nine tails attack. It doesn't matter if he's good now, they will find a way to make him rampage."

Ojin looks down in disappointment. He clenches his fist.

"All right" said Hayate. "Let the match begin."

Yoroi does some hand signs and his right hand starts emitting chakra. He throws shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke block them with a kunai. Sasuke collapses and Yoroi charges attempting to punch Sasuke with the chakra hand. Sasuke dodges and trips him grabbing the chakra hand and pining him to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart" said Yoroi. He grabs Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke starts losing his strength. He ends up letting go of Yoroi's arm and Yoroi back hand him in the chest. He slowly gets up and back away from Sasuke. He charges at Sasuke who attempts to get up and grabs him by the forehead slamming Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke struggles to break free but is unsuccessful.

"What are you doing to me?" said Sasuke.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" said Yoroi

"My…my chakra, you're stealing it."

"You finally caught on." Sasuke keeps struggling. He summons some of his strength and kicks Yoroi off him. He slowly gets up."So, you still have some strength left. Impressive for a Genin. Don't worry; I'll make it short and sweet." He runs to Sasuke trying to with his fist emitting chakra. He tries to grab Sasuke. Sasuke dodges. They continues this back and forth striking and dodging.

"Come on Sasuke" said Naruto. "Quit messing around and beat this guy." Sasuke looks over at Naruto and notices Lee right next to him. He realizes something that moment he saw him. Sasuke disappear from in front of Yoroi and kicks him in the air from underneath. He jumps up behind him and starts the effects of the curse mark. The markings seem to start crawling up Sasuke's skin. The Jonin look at Sasuke in concern. Sairana looks over at Sakura. Sakura smirks as her eyes turn blue. She does a hand sign and forces the curse mark to recede. Everyone looks on shocked.

"Thanks Rosera" said Sasuke.

"Rosera?" said Yoroi. Sasuke flips over and kicks Yoroi in the stomach he then back hands him with his left hand. Then punches him with his right and finally axe kicks him in the ground

" _Lion's Barrage_ " yelled Sasuke. Yoroi was knocked out while Sasuke falls to the ground exhausted. Hayate walks over and examines Yoroi. Sasuke slowly sits up breathing heavily.

"The match is over" said Hayate. "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Way to go" said Naruto

Sairana walks over to Sakura standing right next to her. "Cutting it a little close aren't you Sakura?" she said.

"It's hard for me to take her over Sairana" said Sakura. Her eyes turn back green. Sasuke appear to almost pass out when Kakashi shows up behind him holding him up with his leg.

"Not bad" said Kakashi. "Before the lion's barrage your technique was very reminiscent

of Guy's taijutsu. You must have copied it when you fought lee. Sakura smiles happy Sasuke came out okay. The medical ninja come to take Yoroi away.

"Okay Sasuke" said Kakashi. "You're coming with me. We have to deal with that curse mark of yours."

"But I want to see who get to go onto the finals" said Sasuke.

"Forget it."

"But—"

"Don't even think about arguing. Waiting any longer maybe too late. I already cut you enough slack as it is. Let's go."

Sasuke slowly gets up and the two of them walk out the room.

"Sakura" said Sairana. "Sasuke will be fine. He's strong you know."

"Yeah right" said Sakura.

'It's hard for Rosera to come out with Sakura conscious' thought Sairana. 'In case the fail safe on Aylana doesn't work, I'll have to draw her out.'

"Ok" said Hayate. "Let's begin the second match." The names start appearing on the monitor. It stops on the names Zaku Abumi vs. Menma Uzumaki

Zaku smiles. "This should be a cake walk" he said.

"Great" said Menma. "I fight the powerhouse of their group."

"You might have the advantage though" said Ino. "It looks like his arms are still broken."

"Well let's just hope they are cause if they're not, I'm in trouble."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Menma and Zaku meet in the middle with the proctor standing near them.

"Guess we get to finish our fight" said Zaku

"It won't be so simple" said Menma.

"Now are the two of you ready?" said Hayate

Gaara looks on in anticipation. Mai looks on in curiosity.

"Hebina" said Igmorta. "You think he can defeat him?"

"Hard to say" said Mai. "With the seal on him it might be a problem."

"You think he will lose?"

"He won't, I've already made the necessary plans to ensure he doesn't. If it looks like Zaku will lose, I'll just activate the explosive seal on him. He'll go off like a paper bomb."

Ojin looks and Menma with concern. "He's got to lose" said Ojin. "He loses and the sound ninja lose an important piece.

"We can't just interfere" said Saneru. "We'll end up being disqualified instead of him."

"Just wait it out" said Raku.

"Menma's got this" said Ino. "With his arms broken he can't fight at full strength."

"I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions just yet" said Shikamaru.

"All right" said Naruto. "Beat this guy good bro"

"This should be a simple fight" said Sairana.

"Nothing's simple" said Aylana. "This is a sound ninja we're talking about. Who knows what they'll do."

Hinata looks on nervous at seeing Menma.

"Don't get too worried" said Shino. "Menma's not the same guy as before"

"He still has that vibe to him" said Hinata.

"Yeah but he hasn't killed anyone lately. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Now then" said Hayate backing up. "Begin"

Menma takes out a kunai and prepares for an attack. The sound Jonin next to Dosu's team disappears.

"So you're not going to lower your guard" said Zaku. "Good, cause I got movement in one of my arms." He begins to slowly lift his left arm opening up his hand. "One good arm's more than enough to beat you!" Zaku charges at Menma. He goes to punch him and Menma ducks. He then kicks him in the stomach sending him flying. He throws a shuriken at Zaku. Zaku just smiles as he aims his hand towards Menma. " _Slicing Sound Wave_ " The shuriken starts traveling back at Menma and he dodges it. He then charges at Zaku taking out some wire and tying it to the kunai. He throws it at Zaku and Zaku dodges it. He then pulls on the wire bringing it back to him and throwing a shuriken at Zaku again. Zaku fires toward Menma again and Menma easily dodges it.

"He's not doing so bad" said Sairana.

"Yeah but he's still at a disadvantage" said Aylana.

"All right Menma, Get him" said Naruto.

"He's adjusting" said Mai.

"But how long will it last" said Igmorta. Gaara just stands there staring at Menma. Kankuro, Temari, and their Jonin leader look at Gaara with concern.

Menma manages to grab Zaku's arm and goes in to strike him. At that moment, Zaku smiles as he moves his other hand in front of Menma and blasts him back. Menma goes crashing into a wall and he drops to his knees.

"Nice try, but I won't go down so easily" said Zaku.

"Damn" said Menma as he slowly gets up wiping the blood of his face.

Dosu gives a satisfied sigh. "Looks like Hebina's healing technique worked for him" said Dosu. "She's defiantly more understanding than her father"

"But still this is far from over" said Kin.

"Right but now Zaku's victory is almost guaranteed as long as he doesn't get carried away."

"Now then" said Zaku. "Let's finish this quickly." He rushes Menma. Menma throws down a smoke bomb. "Don't think that will save you. _Slicing Sound Wave_. The smoke is blown away and Menma is blown back. He lands face first on the ground. As he slowly gets up, Zaku kicks him in the face. He grabs him and punches him in the face multiple times.

"No" said Ino. "He's too weak to fight back."

"I don't think he can take much more of this" said Igmorta. "You need to intervene"

"Not yet" said Mai. "We need it to look legit. Besides, Zaku needs some kind of happiness before his death." Mai puts on a devious smile.

"Menma come on, You're stronger than that" said Naruto. Zaku then places his hand on his face and Menma is blown upward to the ceiling blood leaking from his nose and mouth as he lands on the ground.

"You were clearly outmatched" said Zaku.

'Dammit' thought Menma. 'For him to be completely fine is problematic for me. What can I do? If only Nine tails was here. If only I could hear his voice. No, no time to be thinking that. Now time to focus. What would Nine tails say in a situation like this?'

"You have to deal with those arms" said a deep voice in Menma's head.

'Yeah, the arms. They're a problem, but how do I deal with them?'

"Let's see, his jutsu relies on releasing large quantities of chakra."

'The source being the holes in his hand. I wonder, maybe I can block it somehow'

"Something to keep the chakra for escaping. It will cause his jutsu to backfire."

'But I have nothing I can use to do such a thing.'

"Yes you do, you have your chakra. If you can focus all your chakra into that single point, you can block the chakra."

'No, I could end up blowing my own hands off.'

Zaku charges at Menma. Menma dodges him. He fires a blast at Menma and Menma tries to block the attack. He is again blown back. As he is flying, Menma throws some shuriken at Zaku and they hit him. Menma crashes into the ground. He slowly starts to get up. Zaku screams in pain and glares at him. Zaku then rushes Menma placing his hand on his chest as he stands up.

"It's over, I'll finish you off with one attack" said Zaku. " _Super Sonic Slicing Wave_ " a large amount of Chakra shoots out his palms and blasts through Menma. Menma loses the color in his eyes as he collapses onto the ground. Everyone looks on in concern. Zaku back away smiling. "Well now, I guess it's over."

Ino grips the railing. "No Menma" said Ino.

"Come on get up!" yelled Sairana.

"You can't just lose like this!" yelled Aylana.

"Come on Menma, you're stronger than that!" yelled Naruto. Sakura stares in silence. She slowly closes her eyes taking a deep breath. She opens up her eyes which are now bright blue.

"What the hell is that Vulpes? All that training and you can't beat this one trick pony?" yelled Sakura. "You don't need that power to win every fight so get off your ass and beat this guy into the ground! Stop holding back. This man is not an ally of any kind he's an enemy. You know just what to do with enemies. Make sure he doesn't leave this place alive. MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Sairana looks over at Sakura in suspicion.

Zaku looks over at Sakura. "Annoying little bitch" said Zaku.

"Ok, you need to intervene now" said Igmorta.

"Right" said Mai. She makes a hand sign.

"The winner of this match is…" said Hayate. He then stops and looks over at Menma.

"Rosera…Naruto…Savvier. Right Savvier. I can't let him go unpunished." said Menma. He slowly starts to get up. Zaku turns around in shock.

"No way" said Zaku. "How?"

"Yes! Way to go Menma" said Naruto.

"Yeah!" yelled Ino as she smiles.

Menma stumbles to his feet and glares at Zaku with eyes looking like they were lifeless with blood dripping from the eye sockets. Naruto, Ino, Sairana, Shino, and Hinata look on in shock and horror.

"Oh no" said Ino as she starts to shake. "Not again."

"No Menma don't" whispered Sairana. Aylana looks at Sairana in confusion.

"Now that he's awake, Zaku's dead" said Shino.

"Menma, you don't have to take it that far" said Naruto "Control yourself."

"It's coming" said Hinata.

Menma picks up a kunai as chakra starts flowing into it.

"Hebina?" said Igmorta. "What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything yet" said Mai.

"I know that look" said Ojin. "Menma's back to his original self."

"Those eyes" said Gaara. "There even darker than mine!"

"So he wasn't bluffing that time" said Temari. "He's just as dark as Gaara."

The chakra in the kunai extends outward from the tip. He slowly starts walking to Zaku swaying back and forth as he walks.

"Don't think you can beat me?" said Zaku. "You don't know when to quit." He aims at Menma. Menma suddenly disappears. Just then he finds the chakra from the kunai piercing his body with Menma just under him. Zaku lets out a lot of blood. Menma smiles as blood drops down his face. Dosu looks on in shock.

"Him too?" said Dosu.

"How does that feel Savvier? Painful?" said Menma. "I'm just getting started."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Menma removes the kunai from Zaku's chest. Zaku backs up holding on to his wound on his chest.

"Don't think you've got the upper hand" said Zaku. He sends out another blast from his hand. Menma takes the full force of the attack but remains standing. His smile widens.

"The more you fight back the more I'll enjoy this Savvier" said Menma. Charka starts emitting from his body.

"What's going on?" said Mai. "His chakra is raising! Why isn't the seal absorbing it?"

"Just as I thought" said Sakura as she smiled. "He's producing too much chakra for the seal to absorb it all." She chuckles as her smile widens. "Just like last time."

Sairana looks over at Sakura. 'What the hell Rosera?' thought Sairana. 'Why would you be happy that Menma's vicious side is back? Do you not remember…' Sairana then notices the look on Sakura's face. The joy and deviousness shown on her face sent a shiver down her spine. 'What are you planning Rosera? What are you scheming?'

Hinata grabs her hand and starts shaking. "Not again" she said. Shino glances at Hinata then looks over at Menma.

"Try to remain calm Hinata. We're going to need your help since Sasuke's not here" said Shino. Hinata takes a deep breath and nods.

Ino starts to breath heavily. 'Now's not the time to freak out' she thinks to herself. 'Menma's going to need help. I have to keep calm. Now slow your breathing take deep breaths. Relax. Can't work if you're panicking.'

"Great Sasuke had to be absent for this" said Naruto. "Guess I have to pick up the slack"

Sairana activates her Sharingan. Menma lands a cut on Zaku across the chest. He goes flying back. He drops to a knee breathing heavily. Menma slowly walks to Zaku still smiling.

"I'm not going to lose to you" said Zaku. "I'm not GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!" He aims his hands at Menma. " _Super Sonic Slicing Wave_ " Menma jumps high in the air avoiding the attack. Lightning starts emitting from the kunai. He lands just behind Zaku and stabs him in the spine. Zaku collapses on to the ground paralyzed. He raises his kunai.

"He's going to kill him" said Shino.

"Menma don't" said Naruto.

"Not good" said Sairana.

"Menma…" said Ino in a worrying voice.

"Don't worry" said Menma. "Your death will be very slow and painful." Zaku looks on with eyes filled with fear.

"No don't" said Zaku. Menma stabs him in the back. Zaku screams. He then proceeds to cut him constantly with the kunai never once slowing down. Everyone looks on in shock. Sakura looks on still smiling. Mai and the sound sisters are surprised to see this. Gaara starts shaking. Kankuro and Temari have fear in their faces. Sairana exchanges glances with Naruto, Shino, Hinata and Ino. Hayate grabs Menma's hand.

"That's enough Menma" said Hayate. "You've won the match is over." Menma turns to Hayate glaring at him. He reaches for another kunai while the Jonin get ready to attack him.

"Now" yelled Sairana and suddenly, she is in front of Menma Sharingan active looking into his eyes. Shino appears just next to Menma with bugs crawling up Menma's legs. They start immobilizing him and absorbing his chakra. . Clones of Naruto hold Menma back as well. Hinata appears right next to Menma with Byakugan active and strikes at some pressure points on Menma. Ino appears from behind and aims her hands towards Menma. " _Mind Transfer Jutsu_ " Ino's body drops to the ground.

The Jonin all look on in shock. "What the hell?" said Adonn. "Those kids managed to subdue him in that state? They are aware of his condition?"

"You guys think that was enough?" said Shino.

"Hard to say, if it wasn't we can't really do anything else. If Sasuke were only here…." said Sairana.

"Interesting" said Sakura. "I had no idea they were the ones keeping Menma in check this whole time."

Menma slowly loses consciousness and drops to the floor. Shino looks over at Hinata.

"Are we in the clear Hinata" said Shino.

Hinata examines Menma's chakra level. It appears to be calm now. She deactivates her Byakugan and gently nods. Menma slowly gets up with Ino in full control of his body. Sairana turns to Hayate.

"Sorry for interrupting the match. Is Menma okay as far as moving on?" she asked. Hayate looks over at Menma and the other ninja. He coughs the looks over at the third. The third nods at him and he turns to the kids.

"Well, he won the match so I guess he's fine. He moves on to the finals" said Hayate.

Naruto sighs. "Good" he said.

Sairana picks up Ino's body and Ino moves Menma back to the balcony. Everyone returns to their positions. " _Release_ " Ino returns back to her body and starts breathing heavily.

"He'll be out for a while" said Ino.

"I think that's for the best" said Shino. "Don't want him to start losing control again."

"Still" said Sairana. "This is the first time in nine months that he's lost it." She looks over at Sakura whose eyes turn back green. She then looks over at Zaku's unconscious body. "We should meet up later after this is over."

"Yeah" said all of them.

"Guys" said Aylana. "What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah" said Shikamaru. "What was all that with Menma?"

"Don't ask" said Ino. "It's not the right time."

Mai looks over at Menma. "What could have happened to trigger such a reaction?" she said. She then looks at Sakura. "Rosera, she must have did something to him. Must have turned him in some way." Mai clenches her fist. "She's already messing with my toy! I can't have her foiling my plans."

Gaara gets a dark look in his eye. Kankuro and Temari start shaking in fear. "He's one I have a keen interest in now." said Gaara. "I want to fight him!"

"That's unsettling" said Kankuro. A sand Jonin stands over the sand ninja.

"So it's still present" said Ojin.

"So that's a good thing" said Saneru. "If the old Menma is still in there, then we can use him to counteract the sound ninja."

"Don't think it will be that easy" said Raku. "You saw how those guys subdued him. Clearly it's not the first time he went out of control. If anything, he's more dangerous now."

"I agree" said Daisuke. "Be on high alert now."

"All right then" said Hayate. "Let's begin the next match." The panel starts shuffling the names around and finally stops reading, Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro. Kankuro smiles.

"Finally, my turn."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Kankuro and the man with glasses on Kabuto's team meet in the middle of the room.

"I'm not like Yoroi" said Misumi. "I don't get careless. A piece of advice, when I use my jutsu, give up. If you do, I'll make it short and painless."

"Funny" said Kankuro "I was about to say the same thing." He takes off the wrapped up object he carries on his back. "Though I can't promise it will be painless."

"Alright" said Hayate. "If you're ready, begin"

Misumi rushes Kankuro going it to punch him. Kankuro blocks it. Misumi's hand starts to stretch around Kankuro as his body starts wrapping all over Kankuro's body.

"Woah what's with that guy's body?"said Naruto.

"I dislocate all of my joints" said Misumi. "And with my chakra I control how it moves." Kankuro tries to break free but Misumi tightens his grip. "Struggle all you want, I'll just squeeze more tightly. Give up or I'll break your neck."

Kankuro smiles. "No way will I give up. You're the one who's going to die here."

"I guess Kankuro's got the upper hand" said Aylana.

"So you've noticed too" said Sairana.

"Wait, what do you mean?" said Naruto

"Just watch idiot"

There's was a snap and Kankuro's head goes limp.

"What a fool" said Misumi. Suddenly, part of Kankuro's face comes off. He turns his head 180 degrees facing Misumi.

"Now it's your turn" said Kankuro. Suddenly a wooden puppet bursts tough Kankuro's body and grabs Misumi. The object Kankuro was carrying unwraps reveling it to be Kankuro himself. The puppet squeezes tightly. Misumi grunts in pain.

"Enough" said Misumi. "I give"

"Winner, Kankuro" said Hayate.

"Well that was quick" said Ojin.

"That was pathetic" said Mai "I'll have to deal with him after."

Kakashi finally shows up just behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei" said Naruto

"Sorry about that" said Kakashi. "What did I miss?"

"They're on the fourth matchup" said Sakura. "But nevermind that, how's Sasuke?"

"Nothing to worry about, he's fine sleeping in the infirmary." Kakashi notices Menma passed out. "What happened to Menma?" Naruto averts his eyes. Sairana turns away. "Did he lose?"

"No" said Sairana. "He didn't, It's just…."

Adonn pulls Kakashi to the side. "Menma kind of lost it" he said. "He went all crazy and started to attack Zaku like a vicious animal. It was like he was a completely different person. The kids managed to subdue him and now he's sleeping it off."

"Really?" said Kakashi. "What caused it?"

"Sakura yelled out to him when he collapsed. That's what triggered it."

Kakashi glances over at Menma. 'I thought Menma's darker side was completely gone. Guess I was wrong. This could be problematic' thought Kakashi.

"Alright" said Hayate. "Now for the next match." Then names start scrambling on the board. They stop on the names Ojin vs. Glamori.

"Damn" said Glamori. "I was hoping for the girl with the curse mark."

"Keep your guard up" said Igmorta. "He's strong."

"I know"

"And avoid using any summons. This arena is no place for it."

"Of course"

"Oh and no curse mark. That will blow our cover for sure."

"…fine"

Glamori jumps down and so does Ojin. They walk up to the center.

"Don't think for a second you will walk out of here alive" said Glamori.

"You should worry about walking out of here in one piece" said Ojin.

"Alright" said Aylana. "Time to see what this guy's made of."

"He looks strong" said Naruto.

"You have no idea" said Sakura with blue eyes.

"You think Ojin can take her?" said Sanaru

"She's stronger than you" said Raku. "She'll be fine."

"Now if you're ready" said Hayate. "Begin"

Ojin suddenly disappears in front of them. He appears just behind Glamori and goes to kick her. The kick is blocked by an ice barrier. Glamori turns around and smiles.

"Try harder than that" said Glamori.

"Whoa" said Naruto "She's like Haku."

"Another ice user" said Kakashi. "Interesting."

Glamori punches Ojin sending him back. Ojin catches himself and holds his ground. Glamori then rushes Ojin and does some hand sighs. " _Ice Style: Frozen Water Drill_ " Water starts wrapping around Glamori's right arm and spins rapidly. The water then starts to gain small ice pellets inside it. She strikes at Ojin who dodges it. She end up hitting the ground which sprouts ice crystals.

"Damn" said Ojin. "Got to avoid that." Glamori then uses her left hand to form a hand sign. " _Ice Clone Jutsu_ " Water forms in front of them taking the shape of Glamori then freezes up and takes Glamori's form. The clone forms two frozen water drills on its arms.

"Crap" said Ojin. The clone goes on the offense trying to strike Ojin. Ojin constantly dodges the clone's assault. Ojin then forms some hand signs. " _Fire Style: Burning Flare_ " a bunch of small fire balls emerge from his body surrounding him. The clone goes strike Ojin and Ojin blocks it without freezing. Glamori smiles.

"That won't be enough" she said. The clone does a hand sign and ice flakes start surrounding it. Ice then starts covering the clone's body like a second skin. When it stretched to its arms, the water drills started freezing over. Ojin quickly backed up from the clone but part of his hand was caught and got frozen. "Now for part two." Web shoots out of Glamori's hand and catches Ojin. Glamori pulls him towards the clone and he starts to freeze over. Glamori smiles as Ojin is frozen in place.

"Looks like it's over" said Kiba.

"Don't think so" said Shino.

"Wow they're strong" said Naruto. Suddenly small blue fireballs start floating around Ojin. The ice slowly begins to melt around him. Glamori looks on in shock. Ojin emerges out the ice and slowly brushes himself off. The balls then float around him giving him a glowing sensation.

Ojin smiles at Glamori saying, "I guess it's time to start fighting seriously."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Ojin sends the fireballs towards Glamori. Glamori dodges them. They keep trying to hit Glamori with her keep trying to dodge them. The fireballs strike the clone melting it into nothing but a puddle. Glamori then does some more hand signs. " _Ice Style: Frost Flare_ " tiny snowflakes surround Glamori freezing the area around her.

"This fight's intense" said Sairana.

"How is he going to counter that?" asked Aylana. The fireball changes to an orange white color and hits Glamori in the face. Blood starts dripping from her mouth.

"Should have known" said Saneru. "She's no match of Ojin's Kitsunebi jutsu."

"Now it's only a matter of time before Glamori is beaten." Glamori then puts her hands together. She notices Mai looking at her. Mai shakes her head. Glamori lets out a huge sigh. She lifts her hands up.

"I quit" said Glamori. The whole room looks at her in shock.

"What?" said Sairana.

"That's unexpected" said Aylana. "She didn't even use the curse mark."

"What's going on?" said Raku. "There's no way they would give up like that especially Glamori."

"It must be something else" said Saneru. "They might be trying to hide their true power. If that's the case…." Saneru looks over at Menma.

"Since the opponent has forfeited the match, the winner is Ojin" said Hayate.

"Well that was anticlimactic" said Shino

Glamori returns to the balcony with the others.

"Why did you stop me?" said Glamori to Mai.

"We can't afford to show our skills this early" said Mai. "Even if it means forfeiting the match. Only one of us needs to make it to the finals not all of us." Mai turns to the exit noticing a figure walk by. "There's no need for you to stay here. Go rendezvous with Kabuto and Dad."

"Yes milady" said Glamori she walks towards the exit and leaves.

"Lady Hebina" said Igmorta. "Should we just quit now since only one of us needs to pass?"

"You of all people need to quit" said Mai. "Your abilities must remain a secret." Mai looks at Harenata. "I want you to throw the match with whoever you're up against. Make it appears like you lost giving your all. Stick to your basic wind style."

"Got it" said Harneata.

"I'll make sure I'm the one who makes it to the finals. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some undercover work." Mai slowly starts walking towards where Sairana and the other were. Ojin makes his way back to his team. Raku notices a concerned look on Ojin's face.

"So what are you thinking?" said Raku

"She gave up to easily."

"My thoughts exactly."

"We're going to have to rearrange our plans. Adjust for this new development."

Mai starts getting closer to Sairana and the others. Sairana gets a strange gut feeling.

"Hey Sairana" said Mai. "Sorry I didn't come to you earlier."

Sairana looks at Mai with a concerned look. "Do you know those sound ninja girls?" asked Sairana.

"In a way, they helped me and my team pass the second exam." Sairana gets a shocked look in her face. She then starts glaring at her.

"Back in the academy, do you know the Jonin teacher that I hated?"

"Which one? The one with the attitude problem or the one that picked on you and Rosera."

Sairana lets out a satisfied sigh. "Only you would know about that. Sorry, I had to check" she said.

"What you thought I was someone else?"

"Yeah"

"That's ok, we've changed a lot over the years."

"Yeah that's true."

Mai shifts her gaze to Menma. "So is he going to be okay when he wakes up?"

"Don't worry, I've dealt with him before. I know what I'm doing."

"So this isn't the first time?"

"No it's the sixth."

"Sixth?! Wow that's tough."

"We manage."

Sakura and Mai briefly glance at each other.

"Alright" said Hayate. "Time for the next match." The names starts spinning rapidly on the board until they stop at Sairana vs. Ino.

"Damn" said Ino. "Why did it have to be her."

"Hey now" said Asuma. "Don't get all worked up. I'm sure if you do it right, you'd win."

"Wow, looks like you get to fight the Yamanaka girl" said Mai.

"Are you going to go easy on her?" asked Aylana.

"I'll pace myself" said Sairana.

The two girls meet in the middle of the room.

"I won't go easy on you" said Sairana.

"Neither will I" said Ino.

"Alright then" said Hayate. "If you're ready, begin"

Ino backs up making the mind transfer hand sign. Sairana smiles.

"Trying to end it fast right?" said Sairana. "Won't work on me."

Sairana rushes Ino. Ino smiles as she places her hand on the ground. Sairana then jumps back and leaps to the ceiling. Ino's smile goes away.

"Crap" said Ino "She saw it coming."

"I doubt Ino will win this one" said Shikamaru. "Sairana is leagues above her in skill."

"Yeah but, all Ino has to do is hit her with her jutsu and its over" said Choji.

"Yeah Choji's right" said Asuma. "She just needs to plan around that and she will win."

"Yeah and Sairana's smart enough to know that's what she's planning" said Shikamaru. "Why do you think she's on the ceiling?"

Ino throws a kunai at Sairana. Sairana catches it and throws it back. Ino dodges it and Sairana appears just behind her. Ino goes to punch her and Sairana activates her Sharingan blocking it with ease. Ino throws a series of punches and kicks and ends ups missing all of them.

"She's holding back" said Naruto.

"Obviously" said Sakura with blue eyes.

"Stop trying to hold back" said Ino. "Hurry up and fight me seriously."

"I am fighting seriously" said Sairana.

"No you're not. You aren't even hitting me." Sairana lower's her guard and Ino stops her punch mid way. She lowers her hand as strands of her hair drop from it to Sairana's feet. "Don't underestimate me Sairana. Menma wouldn't have done anything like that why are you?"

"Menma doesn't care about holding back. You know that."

Ino lifts up her left hand making a hand sign. "If you won't take me seriously you're going to lose. She then makes the mind transfer hand sign and Sairana punches Ino in the stomach and sends her flying. As she's flying, Ino does her mind transfer jutsu hand sign and Sairana notices this. She tries to move but finds her feet are stuck. She looks down and sees that the strands of hair Ino dropped on her feet were binding her to the ground. Ino smiles and Sairana gets a worried look in her eye. Ino lands on her feet and gets ready to activate her jutsu. Sairana then activates her Pentagram Sharingan. " _Mind transfer jutsu_ " " _Deorum: Hermes_ " Ino activates her jutsu and just before it hits, Sairana disappears from right in front of Ino and appears just behind her. Ino looks on in shock that Sairana was able to escape. Sairana then lifts her leg high in the air and brings it down straight on Ino's head knocking her out cold. Hayate walks over to Ino and examines her.

"Winner, Sairana Uchiha" said Hayate.

"Well she lasted longer than I thought" said Aylana.

"Wow, she's not that strong" said Ojin.

"Well, she was fighting an Uchiha" said Raku. "She get's point for creativity with that binding jutsu.

"She was going easy on her" said Nejd. "If Sairana was trying, she could have ended it much sooner."

"So you noticed it too" said Tenten.

Sairana walks over to Ino and picks her up she carries her back up to the balcony laying her next to Menma.

"Sorry about that Ino" said Sairana. "Didn't mean to use that jutsu on you. Got to admit, I didn't expect you to trick me like that." Ino's head slowly leans to the side as it rests on Menma's shoulder. Ino gives a small smile quietly saying Sasuke's name. Sairana get's an uneasy feeling in her stomach then cracks a smile.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

"You seem uneasy" said Mai.

"No, it's nothing" said Sairana.

"That look you gave when she leaned on Menma. I know that look all too well. It was the same look Ino gave me when I kissed Menma."

Sakura, Sairana and Aylana look at Mai in shock. Naruto gets an annoyed look on his face.

"You kissed him?" said Sairana.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose. We just happened to get into a fight and he fell on top of me and….."

"That's even worse!" said Aylana.

"So he got kissed again" said Naruto in an annoyed voice.

"Again?" said Mai. "So then that hot spring incident is true." Aylana, Sairana, and Sakura faces all turned red.

"So you heard about that too huh?" said Naruto.

Aylana quickly covers Naruto's mouth. "Don't you dare say anything else about that." she said. Sairana glares at Naruto.

"Did you tell her Naruto? You do remember what we said we'll do to you if you told anyone right?" said Sairana.

"Relax" said Mai. "Naruto didn't tell me anything. I was there when the whole thing happened. I just didn't say anything about it." The girls turn their attention to Mai. "It's funny seeing all your expressions over something so trivial. Don't worry. I've kept the secret this long. I'll have no trouble keeping it longer." The girls start to relax.

"Alright" said Hayate. "Onto the next match. The words on the panel go through random names until it stopped on Igmorta vs. Saneru.

"Well now, I get to fight her" said Saneru.

"This won't be an easy fight" said Raku.

"I know"

"I withdraw" yelled Igmorta. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"You wish not to fight?" said Hayate.

"Yes, I quit." Sairana looks at her with suspicion.

"Very well, by default, the winner is Saneru."

"Now that's suspicious" said Ojin.

"Weird" said Mai. "I didn't expect them to quit."

"Guess you don't know them that well" said Aylana.

"How boring" said Naruto.

"Seems a bit odd for her to quit" said Kakashi. "You think she's scared of her opponent's jutsu or something?"

"Hard to say" said Adonn. "We don't know what the two of them are capable of."

"True enough."

"Now on to the next match" said Hayate. The names appear randomly until it stops on Shino Aburame vs. Harenata. Harenata looks at Mai who lightly shakes her head. Harenata then raises her hand.

"I withdraw" said Harenata.

"Her too?" said Sairana.

"What the hell's going on" said Daisuke.

The third looks at the girls with suspicion.

"I guess she was scared to fight you" said Kiba.

"No, that's not it" said Shino. "They're up to something."

"Well by default the winner is Shino Aburame" said Hayate. He coughs a little. "On to the next match." The names appear randomly on the monitor.

"Well this is disappointing" said Sairana. "I was hoping to see the other girl's abilities."

"That can't be a coincidence" said Adonn.

"It's not. There's defiantly something going on" said Kakashi.

"Could it be related to Orochimaru?"

"Doubt it, but let's just wait and see. Can't act to hastily right?"

Ino starts to grunt as she slowly wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She then notices that she has her head resting on Menma's shoulder. She quickly jumps back. Aylana turns to her.

"Glad you're awake" said Aylana. "You didn't miss anything."

Ino slowly stands up. She walks and stands next to Sairana.

"So…" said Ino

"Don't worry about it" said Sairana. "You fought well."

"Yeah" said Sakura with her eyes green again. "Even thought you lost you tried your best."

"Well you still have to go as well and there are plenty of strong people left."

"Don't worry I can handle it." Kakashi taps Sakura's shoulder.

"You might want to check the screen" said Kakashi. The names stopped and showed the next fight was Sakura Haruno vs. Mai.

"Well this is going to be a boring fight" said Ojin.

"Don't say that" said Saneru. "Rosera might sit this fight out."

"Even if she does, neither Sakura nor Mai are skilled in any secret jutsu. I mean Ino's clan are mind manipulators, the Nara clan have shadow possession, Kiba's clan have animal characteristics. Shino has his bugs, the list goes on for skilled people in this room. Both Sakura and Mai are just normal with no unique jutsu from their clans what so ever." Ojin looks over at Rock Lee. "Had I not seen Rock Lee fight myself I would say the same thing about him."

"Well you never know, Maybe they're more skilled than you think."

Mai turns to Sakura giving a soft smile. "I guess it's you and me Sakura" said Mai. She starts heading down the stairs.

"Try and relax" said Kakashi.

"I know" said Sakura. she heads down as well. They meet in the center of the arena staring at each other."

"Alright, are you ready?" said Hayate. Both girls nod. "Then, begin."

Mai rushes Sakura punching her in the stomach then kicking her away. Sakura slowly gets up and Mai strikes her again.

"Well this will be easy" said Igmorta. "Looks like that pink haired girl won't last against Lady Hebina.

"Sakura's not doing so well" said Aylana.

"Yeah" said Sairana.

'I wonder if Rosera will even surface in this fight?' thought Sairana. 'I guess she would want Sakura to win with her own power. If that's the case Sakura stands no chance. Mai was great at taijutsu especially in the academy.'

Mai lands another good punch on Sakura as Sakura almost passes out from that. She leans forward on Mai's fist and Mai keeps her up with it.

"That it?" said Mai "Come on, you're stronger than that."

Sakura slowly plants her feet on the ground and stands up stumbling.

"Told you" said Ojin. "Boring"

"Is Sakura even trying?" said Ino.

"She is" said Sairana. "Mai is just stronger. Knowing her she'll probably end this fight quickly.

Mai gets up in Sakura's face. "I know about your run in with Orochimaru. Compared to your teammates, you are quite weak. You had to be saved by Menma and Ino and Rock Lee. What do you hope to accomplish by continuing through this exam. Quit now while you have the chance. You stand no chance against me."

Sakura stays silent for a minute. "I can't quit" she said. "I won't quit."

Mai's eyes turn yellow and her pupils become slit. "Then you'll die" she said. She lands a punch on Sakura's face sending her flying back crashing into a wall. Water starts swirling around her hand as she charges at Sakura. The water forms a small drill.

"What?" said Sairana Sakura manages to quickly dodge her attack as she hits the wall forming a large drill hole in it. "That would have killed her if she got hit by that."

"Killed?" said Ino and Naruto. "She's trying to kill Sakura?"

"Or scare her. Sakura's pretty stubborn maybe if she thinks her life is threatened, she'll quit." Sairana's hand starts to shake. 'Hell I don't even believe that myself' she thought. 'What the hell's going on?'

Mai slowly walks towards Sakura. "Nice dodge" she said. "That won't save you for long." She rushes Sakura and cuts her across the chest. Sakura starts to bleed out. She goes for another strike and Sakura ducks under the attack. Mai then kicks her in the chest and sends her flying in the air. Mai jumps just over Sakura and cocks back her arm getting ready to strike her. Mai smiles as she gets ready to strike Sakura. Sakura throws a paper bomb in front of Mai as it explodes throwing the girls back. Sakura's bleeding from the forehead as it pours down around her right eye. She glares at Mai who just stands up barely injured by the attack.

"Who are you?"

Mai laughs. "It doesn't matter who I am. Just know that you had the opportunity to leave but chose not to." Mai appears right next to Sakura. "Now die Rosera!" Sakura gets a shocked expression on her face and Mai strikes. The strike cause blood to splatter.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Sakura managed to stop the blow with her arm. she had lots of blood dripping down her left arm.

"Not bad Rosera" said Mai.

"What are you talking about" said Sakura. "Rosera's dead"

Mai gets a shocked expression. "So you don't know, how unfortunate." Mai kicks Sakura back. Naruto gives a curious look.

"Did she just call Sakura Rosera?" said Naruto.

"I'm sure you're just hearing things" said Sairana. Her hand starts shaking more.

"Rosera?" said Igmorta. "Can't be"

"Yeah I don't think so either" said Glamori. "That would be a huge problem for us.

"She knows?" said Raku. "How the hell did she find out?"

"Doesn't matter" said Ojin. "It's obvious she's trying to kill her. We can't let that happen."

"So what are you proposing we do? We can't just expose ourselves like this in front of everyone."

"Not much we can do right now. We'll have to wait."

'Rosera' thought the third. 'I wonder…'

Sakura is knocked back down on her knees bleeding out and breathing heavily. Mai just looks at her calmly.

"This doesn't look good for Sakura." said Aylana.

"SAKURA" yelled Sairana. "FORFEIT THE MATCH NOW. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE."

Sakura slowly stands up. "No" she said. "I won't quit. Not ever."

"Dumbass girl" said Mai. "Clearly don't know who you're up against."

Sakura's left eye starts to turn pink. Her wounds start to heal without her realizing it. Sairana looks on in shock.

"What the hell?" said Sairana. "Her eye is pink now?" Sakura rushes to Mai to try and hit her. Mai blocks it with ease and kicks her into the air. She then forms a whip made of water that catches Sakura and slams her to the ground. Sakura gets up again and the process repeats a few times.

"This is getting sad now" said Mai. Sakura slowly stand back up again. She starts to smile. Her left pupil slowly becomes slit. Sakura's hair get a thin red highlight down the middle. "Well, it looks like you're finally starting to surface."

Sakura rushes Mai again and does some hand signs. Illusionary clones appear right next to Sakura. She then focuses chakra at the soles of her feet to boost her agility. The clones disappear and Sakura manages to land a punch in Mai's face. Mai doesn't even flinch and grabs Sakura by the face slamming her into the ground. Kakashi looks over at Adonn who appears to be watching the fight silently. Mai slowly presses Sakura's head into the floor. Sakura starts screaming in pain. The Jonin get an uncomfortable feeling about the situation. Naruto's hands start shaking and he turns to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei" said Naruto. "You need to stop the match. Sakura can't take much more of this."

Suddenly, a snake appears just behind Mai and bites her. Mai screams in agony as Sakura slowly gets up and lands and hit in Mai's face. This time she goes flying to the other side of the room. the snake the crawls up Sakura going under her shirt. Sakura's right eyes goes through the same transformation as the left.

"What the hell?" said Kakashi. "What's happening to Sakura?"

"Now I get it" said Ojin.

"Get what?" said Raku.

"Rosera can't emerge fully if Sakura is not unconscious. So she's filtering her abilities into Sakura instead."

"But Sakura's still conscious how does she not realize this?"

"She must be doing it in small pieces in order to keep Sakura in the dark about her. The more emerges, the less conscious Sakura is about the situation. The point is to let herself take over a little bit at a time and then eventually take over completely. Doing it this way prevents Sakura from realizing something's going on…still, even if she emerges, she'll be exposing herself to the others and the leaf ninja." Ojin looks at the Jonin. "Looks like they are all on edge now."

"We could really use Fuu Yamanaka right about now" said Raku.

"Leave it to me" said Daisuke. He takes his sword out and jabs it into the ground. Suddenly and dark aura emerges from it surrounding the entire room. This aura appears to be invisible to everyone since they don't even notice it. The aura then fades away. All the Jonin, Candidates, and even the Hokage's eyes turn black with the exception of Ino, Aylana, Sairana, Naruto, Ojin's team, the sound sisters, and Menma. Mai and Sakura are also immune to the effects as well. Daisuke looks over and sees them he notices that Aylana, Sairana, Naruto, and Ino are all within a foot from Menma's unconscious body. "So Menma's still immune to the effects."

"The sound girls are too" said Ojin

"Well, they are related to Rosera it makes sense since I spared Rosera that they would be spared too."

"If only those four weren't so close to Menma. They would have gotten hit as well."

"Well handle that later."

"Right"

Sakura looks back at Daisuke and smiles as her eyes turn yellow. She then turns to Mai again.

"Finally" said Sakura. "Now I don't have to hold back." Suddenly a large amount of chakra starts to emerge from Sakura. this chakra flashes in between blue and purple. Sakura's skin turns completely white as her hair turns blood red and purple markings appear around her eyes. The chakra dissipates and Mai looks on in shock. Sakura opens her eyes as she lets out a sadistic laugh. Naruto clenches the railing bending it as he looks on in anger. Sairana looks on shocked by what she's seeing Aylana and Ino are both speechless.

"She's back to normal" said Sairana silently.

"Well now I finally get to fight you huh Rosera" said Mai.

"Don't get to confident" said Rosera. "I'm just getting started."

Menma slowly starts to open his eyes.


	89. Chapter 89 (Flashback)

**Chapter 89**

A young Menma is being escorted outside the leaf village with a bunch of Jonin surrounding him. He is all chained up with a binding tag on his forehead. The villagers and kids look on in fear, anger, and hate. The Third Hokage looks on from the Hokage tower holding Naruto back.

"Let me go old man" said Naruto. "You can't just send Menma away like that."

"I have no choice" said the third. "He killed a fellow student in cold blood. He's too dangerous to be left in the village."

"You're wrong he was protecting me. He saved me. You can't punish him for that."

"I must. Otherwise, the people will wish far worse for him."

"Old man please!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. The best I can do is try to lower his sentence. I could have him out in two years if at best. He will have to endure until then." Sairana looks at Menma as he walks away Sharingan active. She glares at Menma angered at the whole situation. Shino walks up to her.

"Seems kind of harsh" said Shino.

"He deserves far worse" said Sairana. "For him to kill Savvier like that, he was enjoying it." Sairana then turns around and sees Shino. She gets a surprised look on her face. "Who are you?"

"Shino Aburame"

"Why are you bothering me?"

"I figured you of all people would be taking this the hardest. You and Savvier were close right?"

Sairana turns back around. "Close yes, but nothing like that. I kept telling him to not bother Menma but he wouldn't listen. I guess the news of his brother's death was what took it too far."

"Naruto's going to have a hard time with his brother gone now."

"Like I care, Naruto's just as guilty as he is. To trick Menma into thinking he was under a genjutsu just to get back at Savvier. Having him kill not only Savvier but Rosera as well, he should be in jail with Menma as far as I'm concern. "

Shino looks over at the Hokage tower. "That seems out of character for Naruto." Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba look at Menma leave as well.

"I knew the guy was unstable but even this is surprising" said Shikamaru.

"I guess he was darker than we thought" said Choji

"I'm glad I didn't get on his bad side" said Kiba.

"Naruto will be taking this kind of hard now don't you think?" said Choji

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll go down the same path?" said Shikamaru. Sasuke looks on hands shaking. Hinata stands right next to him.

"They seem to be only talking about Savvier" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess we did a good job hiding her body" said Sasuke. "Things would have been worse if they found out about Rosera.

"We should have hid Savvier's body"

"If we had more time we could have." Sasuke looks down at the ground. "Maybe I shouldn't have broken up our friendship. He wouldn't have ended up like this if I hadn't."

Hinata looks over at the Hokage building. "Naruto…"

"Now he truly is alone" said Sasuke. "Just like me"

Ino was on the ground next to Aylana and Sakura. Her hands were shaking violently. She was breathing heavily. Aylana turns to Ino.

"Why are you freaking out about this Ino" said Aylana. "You found Menma. The criminal deserves what's coming to him for killing Savvier."

"I tried to kill him" said Ino. "He didn't even flinch when I stabbed him."

"Monsters are tough Ino. That's why he's going away to where he belongs."

"But he smiled when he got stabbed almost as if he wanted to die. It was a gentle smile, one with content."

Aylana bends down and grabs Ino's hand. "Look, he deserves this, you did nothing wrong. Don't act like you're at fault here cause you're not. Let him rot in his prison. It's not your concern."

Ino takes a deep breath with her hand slowly becoming stable. "Ok, you're right. He deserves this." Sakura looks on as Menma walks away. Her eyes turn blue.

"Sorry about this Menma" said Sakura. "If I had done things differently, it wouldn't have turned out this way. Ojoni, it's up to you to watch over Menma now. I can no longer do so. Besides, I'm the one who turned him into this monster. I have no right to be with him anymore."

Menma and the Jonin leave the village. They make their way down a long path. The village disappears beyond the horizon. The Jonin stay silent as they walk down the path. Suddenly shuriken come out of nowhere and strike down two of the ninja. The others prepare to attack as two ninja stay next to Menma to ensure that he doesn't escape. A couple ninja dressed in black with ANBU masks on slaughter the ninja with short blades. The two guarding Menma readies their guard but are then struck in the back by swords. Their heads were then cut off. The two ANBU ninjas walk up to Menma removing the seal on his face. They then look at Menma whose eyes were lifeless. One ninja takes off his mask reveling to be an orange haired ninja with short straight orange hair. He places his hand on Menma and does a hand sign. "Release" he says as Menma's pupils dilate and his expression changes.

"Do you know who I am?" said the man in orange.

"You're Fuu Yamanaka, assistant to Rosera during my training in the foundation."

"What's your purpose?"

"I am the foundation's greatest weapon. Sent to the enemies of the leaf to eradicate them."

"Excellent" Fuu turns to the woods. "He's ready sir"

A man then walks out of the woods clad in black with bandages covering his right eye and his right arm tucked in his robe. He also walked with a cane which he held in his left and. His dark eyes met Menma's eyes.

"Lord Danzo" said Menma. "I'm sorry about Rosera"

"That is of no importance now" said Danzo. "What you need is to go through a refresher course to get your skills back up to par. One month should be sufficient enough. Then we'll meet with your team." Danzo gestures and a large burly man with Sharingan eyes all over his body walks out the bushes.

"Shin Uchiha" said Menma in a aggressive tone.

"You and I will be working together Kyuubi. Don't expect any mercy from me" said Shin. Menma looks away from him and Shin grabs him by the collar. "Let's be clear, you're a tool for Lord Danzo murderer. As of right now, you will do everything I tell you no questions asked. I don't want to hear you complain or tear up over the bitch you killed." Menma starts glaring at Shin. "Don't think you stand a chance against me. I'll break you kid." He throws Menma onto the ground and kicks him in the stomach.

"That's enough Shin, he gets the picture." Shin backs away from Menma who's coughing up blood. "You would do well to remember your place nine tails. In the foundation, we show no mercy."


	90. Chapter 90 (Flashback)

**Chapter 90**

One month passes and Menma and Shin are fighting in a large grass field. Shin knees Menma in the stomach and he goes flying back.

"Going to have to try harder than that" said Shin. "And just when you were starting to make progress." Menma slowly gets up and charges at Shin. Shin knees him in the stomach and flips him over causing Menma to land hard on his back. "How do you hope to evolve as a ninja if you can't even fight without the nine tails chakra? Pathetic"

"I'm not done yet" said Menma stumbling to his feet. Blood was dripping down the side of his face. Shin takes out a kunai.

"Let's kick it up a notch." He swings at Menma with the kunai. Menma dodges the attacks. Menma finds himself backed against a tree and Shin takes a swing at him. Menma ducks under the strike but Shin catches his left arm and jabs the kunai into it. Menma screams in pain and Shin knocks him away. The flower necklace Menma's been holding on to flies out and lands just in front of him.

"That's the problem with you leaf ninjas today. You're so fixated on the fact that we're at peace that you don't let your skills evolve. You only ever grow in skill when your life is in constant danger." Shin walks towards Menma then notices the necklace on the ground. He picks the necklace up with his right arm. "What's this now?"

"Give that back" said Menma glaring at Shin.

"A keep sake? There's no need for such things in the foundation."

"That belongs to Rosera. Give it back."

"What did I say about mentioning the bitch?" Menma's glare intensifies.

"Give it back or else"

"And now you think that threatening me will do you any good? Nothing you do will faze me."

Menma pulls the kunai out his arm and chakra starts flowing through it. It extends outside the kunai forming a small chakra blade. With one quick swipe of the kunai, he cuts Shin's arm clean off. Shin screams in pain and he collapses onto the ground holding the stub of his right arm. Menma takes the necklace from Shin's hand and puts it on.

"Well done" said Danzo as he slowly walks out from behind some bushes. "That went better than expected."

"Lord Danzo?" said Shin

"Your services are no longer required for the foundation Shin." A bunch of foundation ninja show up behind Danzo. "Get rid of him"

Shin starts to flee while the others follow. Danzo walks over to Shin's severed right arm seeing the many Sharingan on it. He picks up the arm and looks over to Menma.

"Follow me" said Danzo. Menma starts walking with Danzo. They enter their Underground strong hold and make their way down some stairs. "That anger and rage can be used as a valuable weapon even greater than your nine tails chakra. That will ensure the destruction of our enemies safeguarding the leaf." Danzo comes to a door and opens it. "You will be working with the ninja inside this room from now on." Menma walks into the dark room and Danzo closes the door behind him the lights suddenly turn on and there stood four individuals three of whom were Ojoni, Saneru, and Raku who all looked much younger. One appeared to be a Hyuuga he glanced over at Menma before turning away. Ojoni had purple eyes this time and her hair was shorter and wilder. Ojoni walks over to Menma.

"So you're the infamous Menma" said Ojoni.

"Lord Danzo said that I would be working with you guys" said Menma.

"I don't like him at all" said Nine tails. "You should make him the next one you kill"

"Sorry Nine tails" said Ojoni. "But Danzo is not someone you want as your enemy."

"Wait, you can hear me?" said Nine tails.

Menma tilts his head to the side. "Funny" said Menma. "No one until now could even hear him."

"I guess I'm special" Ojoni's eyes then turn red and become slit.

"What?" said Menma and Nine tails.

"I have some of the nine tails chakra inside me" said Ojoni. "My blood has been the catalyst for making other like me such as these guys." She points to the others. "The girl is Saneru, the other is Raku, and the one in the corner looking away from you is Nensho Hyuuga. He's had a really rough time here so don't take his cold hard attitude personally."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Saneru rushes to the door and knocks back in a weird pattern. The person on the other side knocks the same way.

"It's him" said Saneru.

"Well go have fun" said Ojoni. Saneru cracks open the door and slips out closing it back.

"What was that about?" said Menma

"We're the most dangerous of all of Danzo's foundation so he keeps us locked in here to avoid causing tension with the others. Saneru managed to make a friend before she underwent the Chaotis treatment so occasionally she sneaks out to hang out with him."

"Chaotis, I heard that name before" said Menma

"Yeah" said Nine tails. "That scientist who was doing your physical last year mentioned it."

"Don't remind me of that Nine tails. I still can't believe Rosera did that to me."

"Don't blame her for that she was under orders" said Ojoni.

"Yeah, I know" said Menma in a dissatisfied tone. "That's why Fuu was with her, to seal away my memories of the Foundation. Make me have a normal life in the village."

"Still" said Ojoni. "I was kind of shocked when I heard the news about her falling for you." Menma looks down depressed. "So you knew?"

"Of course I did. I…I fell for her too. If only I didn't lose control, if only I didn't succumb to my anger. If only I…."

"Don't blame yourself; my sister doesn't hold anything like that against you."

"Sister?"

"Well not blood sister but we see each other as such. I mean, after getting adopted by Danzo we practically were sisters. She even dyed her hair red to solidify it."

"Dyed her hair red, it was dyed this whole time?"

"Yeah, it was shortly after she underwent the Chaotis treatment.

"You keep mentioning this Chaotis treatment what is it?"

"Chaotis is the name of the project developed by Lord Danzo and some guy named Orochimaru. The goal was to successfully implant the chakra of tailed beasts into people without any side effects. More than a hundred of us were exposed to such an ordeal. I was the first successes as my body was able to withstand the chakra of the nine tails and adapt it successfully."

"So that's why you can hear me. You have my chakra inside you" said Nine tails.

"Yeah, anyway the second successful subject was Rosera since she was Orochimaru's daughter; her body could withstand such feats. She has the chakra of the eight tails. From there, they used our blood as a catalyst to stabilize the others. Only three were successful, Saneru, Raku and Nensho over there. All the others were killed by the treatment."

"So what chakra do the others have?"

"Saneru has the two tails insider her, Raku has the four tails, and Nensho has the six tails. Out of all of them, I'm the only one that didn't receive some alteration because of the treatment."

"Alteration?" said Menma.

"You noticed Saneru's eyes and white hair right? That was her alteration. Both of them use to be black and her hair use to be blue. Raku over there use to be much smaller and skinnier and now he's very bulky. Nensho has it worse as his hands are constantly emitting a poisonous substance and has to wear gloves to keep it in check. It also doesn't help that he's from the main family of the Hyuuga."

"He is? Hinata's never mentions him before."

"She doesn't know. There was an incident that happened in the Hyuuga household. I don't know the details, but I know it involves the cloud village. As far as anyone else knows, he's dead. Anyway, I'm getting off topic."

"No, it's fine." Menma thinks for a minute. "Wait, you said you're the only one that didn't suffer side effects, what was Rosera?"

"Her eyes, they became bright blue like the clear open sea were octopus live. Eight tails is part octopus so it makes since."

"Oh so what was her original eye color?"

"Brown and her hair is pale blue before you ask."

"Huh, kind of wish she told me about that before she died."

"Yeah well, she probably didn't have time to tell you. But if anything, you'll have something to talk to her about when you meet her again."

"Yeah, I'm sure when I die we can have plenty of time to talk."

"Die? What are you talking about; you'll have a chance to talk to Rosera if and when you return to the leaf village."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? ….Rosersa…is …."

* * *

"Alive" said Menma back in the present. He slowly opens his eyes. He looks around noticing he's in the balcony he slowly gets up and sees Mai staring down what appeared to be Rosera in front of him. His eyes widen in shock.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Mai does some hand signs. " _Water Style: Ripping Water Wave_ " Water comes out Mai's mouth as it forms a giant wave of water traveling towards Rosera. Rosera does some hand signs herself. " _Earth Style: Mud Wall_ " Rosera spits mud from her mouth which form a giant wall that blocks the water. She jumps on top of the wall and does more hand signs. " _Fire Style: Inferno Fireball Jutsu_ " she releases a powerful fireball jutsu from her mouth which travels towards Mai. Mai takes the attack and comes out slightly burned. The two then jump towards each other and clash.

"What happened to Sakura?" said Aylana. "Why does she look so different?" The others stay silent. "Come on guys you know something don't you?"

"It's complicated" said Sairana.

"Complicated?" said Ino, "Sakura just turned into Rosera. How complicated is that? What I want to know is how? I mean we buried her."

"I know Ino. It's just not that simple. I mean when me and Sasuke found out—"

"Sasuke knows?"

"He was the first to find out. I found out later this morning. And judging from his reaction, he's known about it for quite some time."

"So she's been alive the whole time" said Menma. Everyone except Naruto turn and sees him standing behind them in a moment of shock as he watches Rosera fight Mai. "She was in Sakura the whole time." A tear runs down his face.

"Menma?" said Sairana. "I'm sure there's and explanation for why she—"

Menma starts chuckling as his smile widens and tears flow down his face. "She's alive."

"Why" said Naruto as he bends the railing "Why the hell is she still alive?!" Everyone looks at Naruto in shock.

* * *

"So Sakura was Rosera the entire time" said Igmorta.

"This is a problem now" said Harenata.

"We'll have to do something about that" said Glamori. "I say we kill her right here and right now."

"We can't do that" said Igmorta. "There are too many witnesses to…" Igmorta then noticed how everyone seems to be frozen in place. "What the hell?"

"I noticed it too" said Harenata. She then points to Daisuke. "It's coming from him." They all look at Daisuke.

"Great" said Glamori. "Now we can kill her."

"No, he's a leaf ninja" said Igmorta. "He's not on our side.

* * *

Rosera and Mai are pushed back landing on their feet and sliding back. Rosera drops to her knees as her hair starts turning back pink.

"Looks like you've reached your limit" said Mai her face on the left starts to peel off exposing Hebina's face. "Just give it up Princess. You can't beat me. I'm not even using all my power. How do you hope to stop me like this?"

Rosera raises her head and smiles. "I wasn't planning on stopping you." She makes a small gesture to Daisuke and he sheaths his sword. Rosera then turns back into Sakura and passes out. Hebina looked on in confusion until she noticed the dark aura around the people fading away.

"Sneaky little bitch" said Hebina. She does some hand signs and places her hand on the ground. Earth springs up from the ground and surrounds her. Everyone else in the arena looks around in confusion as they don't seem to recall the last five minutes. The earth dome cracks and Hebina is face down on the ground. Hayate looks at the two of them who appear unconscious.

"It seems like both individuals have lost consciousness. Therefore no one from this match advances" said Hayate. Igmorta jumps down and grabs the body. She proceeds out the door with Glamori and Harenata following close behind. Ojin looks at Daisuke who nods. Sairana notices this. Ojin then leaves the room to follow them. Kakashi picks up Sakura and takes her up to the balcony. He gently leans her on the wall allowing her to sleep. Menma gets close to her and stares at Sakura.

"Guys" said Sairana. "I'm going to go to the restroom real quick." Menma doesn't even notice Sairana. Ino is watching Menma in concern and watching Sakura with curiosity. Naruto is turned away not even facing the direction of Sakura. Sairana ends up backing up slowly and leaving the room. Aylana watches her leave.

"Menma?" said Ino. "You okay?"

"I think so" said Menma. "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I"

"Onto the next match" said Hayate. The names of the candidates flash until they stop on Aylana vs. Raku.

"I withdraw" yelled Aylana. Everyone looks on in shock.

"Well then, by withdrawal the winner is Raku."

"Aylana, what are you doing?" said Adonn

"There's no way I can beat him. He's too strong for me" said Aylana.

"You're not going to even try?"

"If I was at 100% I would but as I am now, I know I can't beat him. At least the other ninja look tired enough to exploit but not him."

Adonn looks at Raku and sighs in disappointment. "I guess it was a good call"

"Anyway I'm heading to the restroom. Let me know what I miss." Aylana quickly leaves the room. Saneru and Raku notice this and quickly follow behind. Sakura starts to wake up with her eyes back green.

"What happened?" said Sakura.

"Sakura?" said Menma and Ino.

"Yeah it's me" said Sakura. She notices the way they looked at her as well as the tears in Menma's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's really you right?" said Ino

"Yeah, who else would I be?" Sakura turns to Menma. "Are you okay Menma?"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Menma wiping the tears from his eyes. He then notices Sairana and Aylana gone.

"They went to the restroom" said Adonn. "They'll be back soon." Menma looks at the exit then looks at his hand which was shaking a little.

"I probably get in the way" said Menma. Sakura stands up and sees Naruto shaking a little and facing away from her.

"Naruto?" said Sakura. "You okay?" Naruto takes a deep breath and stops shaking he turns around with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine" said Naruto.

"That's good" said Sakura. She goes to the right of Naruto and stands a few inches away from him. Naruto gives a glaring look to Sakura before turning back to the arena. Ino notices this getting an uneasy feeling.

'Never thought I'd see Naruto with that evil look on his face' thought Ino. 'It's like he's gained some of Menma's darkness.'

"On to the next round" said Hayate. The names flash stopping at the names Temari vs. Tenten.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Igmorta and the other sisters leave the tower. They are still holding Hebina's body in their hands. Hebina suddenly emerges from the ground while the body in their hands turns to wood and crumbles away.

"That was too close" said Hebina.

"Yeah" said Igmorta. "Any closer and we would have had to explain who you were."

"Lord Orochimaru won't be happy about this" said Harenata. "None of us went to the finals.

"Let me worry about Dad" said Hebina. Suddenly Glamori coughs up some blood.

"Glamori?" said Igmorta. "You okay?"

"I think so" said Glamori. "Ojin must have gotten to me." Hebina gets a worried look on her face. Suddenly, Ojin bursts out the tower.

"Idiot" said Hebina. Sairana and Aylana come out the tower just behind her followed by Saneru and Raku.

"Five on four" said Glamori. "I like these odds "

"I think you mean seven" said a female voice behind them. The sisters turn and see three girls looking like them jump from the trees. One had purple hair, another had dark brown hair, and the last had grey hair.

"Veina" said Igmorta to the purple haired girl. "You didn't have to come"

"Yes I did" she said. "You guys would have been in serious trouble had I not showed up."

"Don't think so high and mighty of yourself" said Hebina. "It will lead to your downfall."

* * *

"You guys shouldn't have came" said Ojin. "You'll only get in the way."

"You think after what they did to Menma we will just sit back and do nothing?" said Sairana.

"Besides, I've fought the ice girl before and was holding my own" said Aylana.

"That was because of the curse mark" said Saneru.

"Still, we can be of help in this situation."

Ojin looks at his team and they all sigh in agreement. "I suppose I won't turn down help" said Ojin. Ojin suddenly drops to one knee breathing heavily.

"You've been in that state for too long Ojin" said Saneru. "When's the last time you changed back?"

"I haven't changed since the beginning of the second exam."

"Not good" said Raku. "You know what happens to you if you stay in that state for too long."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sairana.

"Nothing" said Saneru.

"Hey guys" said Hebina to Ojin and the others. "I'd love to stay and entertain you guys, but I must be off. I'll let my sisters take care of the rest."

Hebina then leaves leaving the six sound sisters vs. Ojin and the others. Raku charges in first going straight for Igmorta. The girl with dark brown hair stops his punch. She then kicks him and her kick explodes sending Raku back. The grey haired girl then takes out a large Shuriken and the shuriken starts levitating in the air. It then spins rapidly and the grey haired girl launches it towards them. Ojin and the others barely manage to dodge the attack.

"You guys know who these girls are?" asked Aylana.

"Yes" said Saneru. "These are six of the twelve sisters of sound. There's red head Igmorta the Lava beast, blue haired Glamori the web freezer, blonde Harenata the storm surge, the purple haired Veina the poison master, the dark brown haired Xola the exploding rodent, and the grey haired Metala the magnet witch."

"They're some of Orochimaru's best" said Raku getting up. "We've fought them in the past."

"Any advice on how to beat them?" asked Sairana

"Not really, we never faced no more than two of them at a time. This is the first time that we're facing six of them."

"What's worse" said Ojin "Is that the twelve of them together, could possibly destroy an entire village by themselves."

"What!?"

" _Ninja art: Laser barrage"_ a bunch of small lights travel out of Harenata's hand and charge straight at Ojin and the others piercing through the. Luckily no vital spots were hit. Glamori jumps down towards Aylana doing a hand sign.

" _Ninja art: Frozen web gloves"_ Suddenly, Glamori spits out some web from her mouth covering her hands. The webs freeze over and ice spikes form from the gloves. Glamori goes to punch Aylana and Aylana dodges. She ends up hitting the ground and that part of the ground freezes over. Aylana looks on in shock.

"That's right" said Glamori. "I've developed my own jutsu similar to yours. Now you can't beat me." she lands a blow on Aylana's left hand freezing it. She then shatters Aylana's hand and she screams out in pain. Seeing this, Sairana rushes over to try and help. She is knocked back by Xola who causes her punch to explode and sends Sairana back through a tree. Raku is trading blows with Harenata who as blocking all his attacks. Harenata then jabs Raku in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and then kicks him in the side slightly piercing through him. Ojin is being knocked back by Igmorta who has turned her entire body into lava armor. This armor then grows a tail and the tail grabs Ojin squeezing him tightly and burning him at the same time. Saneru sprouts blue flame ears and two blue tails charging after Metala. Metala places her hand on the ground and suddenly, the ground it's self forms a hand and grabs Saneru. It then pulls her into the ground. Veina looks on and laughs as it seems that Ojin and the other are no match for them. She slowly walks over to Ojin.

"It's a shame" said Veina. "All that work in trying to find out what we have plan just to meet your end here."

"I guess Danzo will have to look for more obedient subjects next time" said Igmorta. "And don't worry, Once you're all dead, we'll make good use of Rosera and Menma. We might even find use for Naruto as well."

"Well let's finish this" Veina cocks her hand back getting ready to strike Ojin down when suddenly a figure in a hood comes down and breaks them apart. Ojin is dropped to the ground and the figure stands in between him and the other two.

Ojin smiles. "It's about time you got here, Nensho"


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

"Nensho huh?" said Veina. "The six tailed one"

"He's supposed to be very strong right?" said Igmorta. Nensho puts his right foot back taking a fighting stance with his left are extended and palm open. Igmorta rushes in to attack and Nensho strikes at her chest causing her to leave the lava armor state and go flying right past Viena.

"Gentle fist huh?" said Veina. "Igmorta, leave this to me. You get Ojin. Your fighting style is not suitable for a Hyuuga." Viena takes a stance with her left are completely extended from in front of her body and her right arm tucked close to her body linked to the side. She also turned slightly so her left side was facing Nensho. "Mine is perfect for them though."

"You got this Nensho" said Ojin. "They clearly underestimate you." Nensho rushes Viena and strikes her in the chest. Viena smiles as Nensho is suddenly blown back.

"What just happened?" said Ojin

"Chakra repulsion" said Viena. "I can expend chakra from any point in my body and repel things that come close to me. Mixing this technique in with my poison makes for some interesting results."

Nensho suddenly drops down on the ground and blood drips from his hidden mouth. Viena rushes to Nensho and punches him in the face causing him to fly. In the air Viena chases after him and Igmorta rushes Ojin. She lands a lava punch directly in his face causing him to get a massive burn on his face and sending him through a couple trees. The assault on Ojin and the others continue. Soon everyone was on the ground injured sitting next to each other. They were surrounded by the sisters with nowhere to go. Only Ojin and Sairana were conscious.

"I didn't think they would be this strong" said Sairana.

"We should have brought more people with us" said Ojin.

"Well you won't get the chance to correct that mistake" said Igmorta.

"Cause you're going to die here. All of you" said Veina.

"Don't worry, the entire leaf village will join you soon" said Glamori. The sisters smile as they prepare to attack and finish them off. Suddenly all of them grew weak and started to leak blood from their mouths, nose, and eyes. Ojin looks on in shock.

"What's happening to them?" said Sairana. "Did we actually damage them?"

"Dammit" said Igmorta. "Our original must be dying."

"Original?" said Sairana.

Suddenly a figure appears just behind Igmorta. The figure appeared to be a tall male dressed in an all black outfit with his hood up. Under the hood he wore a mask with two eye holes and a flower pattern coming from the left eyehole. He turns to the sisters and waves his hand. A bright light flashes and the sisters disappear into the light. Ojin and the others are left injured and torn in the middle of the forest.

"Who was that?" asked Sairana

"I don't know" said Ojin. Ojin suddenly passes out and Sairana is left as the only conscious person there. She then hears footsteps coming towards them. With everyone else unconscious, Sairana activates her pentagram sharingan. Blood starts leaking from her eye as she looks around.

"Relax, I won't hurt you" said a deep male voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sairana

"Someone who's here to help" said the voice. Suddenly, a figure comes out of the trees dressed in all black with green shoulder pads and a scarf on. It had short black hair and an orange spiral mask with the spiral patterns coming from the right eyehole. "I'm here to heal your injuries. You can't go saving the village if you're injured like this." He lifts his hand up and gently places it on Sairana's head. Sairana looks at him in shock as her sharingan deactivates.

"For you to possess a Mangekyou Sharingan as well is quite the impressive work" said the masked man.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" said Sairana

"The Sharingan you had when you did that technique with the speed. It's a rare thing for an Uchiha to do and extremely hard to obtain. That's a testimate of how strong you are. Your brother had the same potential."

"You knew my brother?"

"Yes, and he asked me to take care of you should you ever encounter a situation where you have a chance of being killed. Even gave me his eyes for safe keeping so no one could use them." Sairana gives a confused expression.

"I don't remember my brother ever telling me about you. Who are you?"

The figure chuckles and he brings his face closer to Sairana. It was then that she saw his eye through the eye hole. He had a sharingan as well.

"My name is Madara Uchiha."


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

"And that's the match" said Hayate. "Winner is Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru had just won his match against Kin. Menma and the others congratulate him as he comes back up.

"Great job Shikamaru" said Ino.

"Clever" said Menma. "Glad you took care of her. Which leaves only one."

"We still have to worry about the sand shinobi" said Shikamaru. "I mean for that girl to beat Tenten that badly…"

"Yeah I know" Menma turns to the panel. "How many are left now?"

"Well, there's that sound ninja, Lee, that Gaara guy, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and…" Shikamaru turns to Choji who's looking on with anticipation.

"A lot of strong guys left" said Menma. You think Choji can beat any of the remaining fighters here?"

"Probably Naruto, He's one that Choji can beat."

Menma chuckles. "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

"On to the next match" said Hayate. The names appear on the panel and then stop on Naruto vs. Kiba

"All right, finally it's my turn" said Naruto.

"Look at that it's us against the kid" said Kiba. "Looks like we hit the jackpot"

Kiba and Naruto meet in the middle of the room.

"Don't take it personally if I beat you Kiba" said Naruto.

Kiba gets an irritated look. "That's my line" said Kiba. Kiba then puts Akamaru down next to him.

"Hey what's the puppy doing here he's just going to get in the way" said Naruto

"Deal with it" said Kiba. "I never go into battle without Akamaru."

"This will be interesting" said Menma. "I'm confident Naruto can beat him just wonder how he'll beat him."

"I doubt it" said Shikamaru. "Kiba has him beat physically and his clan is very effective in close combat. Naruto doesn't really have any range jutsu does he?"

"He does…sort of"

"Alright if you're ready, begin" said Hayate.

Kiba kneels down and does a hand sign. _Ninja art: Beast Mimicry_. Kiba gets on all fours and his nails grow. He rushes Naruto and elbows him in the stomach. Naruto is knocked on his back and seemingly knocked out.

"He'll be out for a while" said Kiba.

"I knew he'd be too much for Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"I thought as much but that was fast" said Ino. Menma stares at Naruto and lets out a small chuckle.

Shikamaru looks at Menma confused. "I told you" said Menma. "Don't underestimate Naruto."

Naruto then suddenly stands up to everyone's shock. "Don't ever underestimate me" said Naruto.

"You're all talk" said Kiba "Look at you, you're a mess."

"Yeah well I wanted to see you strong you are and quite frankly I'm not impressed. You have a better chance if you sent the puppy in to fight for you."

Kiba gets irritated. "You're going to regret that. Come on Akamaru." Akamaru barks and the two charge Naruto. Kiba throws smoke bombs down towards Naruto. Naruto suddenly starts getting pummeled as he stands in the smoke. He runs to get out the smoke and is attacked by Akamaru sending him back into the smoke. The smoke clears and Naruto is on the ground with Akamaru sitting next to him. Akamaru runs to Kiba who opens his arms to hug him. Suddenly Akamaru bites Kiba on the arm.

"Hey Akamaru, what are you doing?" said Kiba.

"Very clever Naruto" said Menma.

"Cleaver?" said Ino.

Menma smiles. "Just watch"

"Surprise, got'cha" said Akamaru who then turns into Naruto.

"What?" said Kiba as he pushes Naruto off of him. Naruto then spits off to the side.

"You smell even worse than the dog" said Naruto.

"Where's Akamaru?" said Kiba.

"Right here" said one of Naruto's clones as he holds Akamaru by his front legs.

"Told you" said Menma

"Well he's better than I thought" said Ino

Kiba calms down and takes a deep breath he then reaches into his pouch and pulls out what appears to be a pill. "Naruto" said Kiba. "If I were you, I'd let Akamaru go." He flicks the pill towards Akamaru who eats it. Akamaru's fur turns red. Akamaru then kicks Naruto's clone dispelling it.

"What's going on?" said Naruto. "What did you feed him? How come his fur's all red?"

"You really want to find out?" said Kiba as he eats a pill. Akamaru then stands on Kiba's back. _"Beast Mimicry"_ Akamaru transforms into Kiba. _"Man Beast Clone"_

"What just happened?" said Menma. "What did Kiba just give Akamaru?"

"Food pills" said Choji. "It's something the military developed. An energy booster so powerful that troops can fight for three days and nights without a break; but after extended battles, it can result in anxiety and total exhaustion."

"Damn" said Menma getting a worried look on his face.

"Right now, Kiba and Akamaru's chakra is doubled in strength."

"Let's finish this" said Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru charge at Naruto. Naruto jumps back. They rush Naruto as he barely dodges their attacks. Kiba manages to get Naruto in the air and then charges at him along with Akamaru. _"Man Beast Taijutsu: Fang over Fang"_ The two of them start spinning rapidly and charge towards Naruto. Naruto takes a direct hit from them.

"Naruto!" yelled Menma as he hits the ground hard with blood dripping down his forehead from behind the headband.

"He's really got this time" said Shikamaru.

Naruto slowly starts moving his arm. "I…can't fall here. I… will be…Hokage" said Naruto.

"And how are you going to do that when you're flat on your face?" said Kiba as he chuckles. "I got news for you kid. I'm going to be Hokage." Kiba starts laughing and Menma clenches the railing tightly bending it in. Naruto struggles to his feet. "Do you really think a weakling like you will be Hokage? You must be weak in the head."

"Kiba…" said Menma.

"Don't Menma" said Naruto. "Don't go getting involved again." Menma's grip on the rail loosens. "You can't be there for me every time I fall. You can't be there for me every time I get into a little trouble. We may be brothers but I can't live in your shadow forever. I have to stand out on my own, overcome obstacles on my own. I can't just rely on you to do that for me." Naruto is back on his feet breathing heavily. "You've always looked out for me even when we were little. Always making sure that I was ok before you. I admit that I enjoyed those things and actually feeling like I was loved because we are family. Now things are different I got my team and you got yours. Our best ways of getting stronger is taking care of them and not worrying about each other." Naruto wipes the blood from his mouth. "So watch, whether I win or lose, know that I did it with my own strength and that I accomplished this on my own. And I hope that no matter what you'll be proud." Naruto smiles. "Besides, Kiba can forget about being Hokage." Naruto looks at Kiba. "Cause I'm the top dog around here."


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

"Fine then" said Kiba "I'll make sure you don't get up again." Kiba charges at Naruto along with Akamaru. " _Fang Over Fang"_ Kiba and Akamaru start spinning rapidly towards Naruto. Naruto jumps up dodging the attack. Kiba then throws smoke bombs at Naruto filling the area with smoke. He along with Akamaru charge into the smoke surrounding Naruto.

"Doesn't look like Naruto can do much" said Shikamaru.

"No, Naruto is confident he can beat him" said Menma. "He'll pull through."

"I don't know about that" said Sakura as her eyes turn blue. Menma looks over at Sakura noticing the change. "As it stands now, Naruto will have to really pull something in order to come out of this on top."

Suddenly movement stopped in the smoke. The smoke slowly clears and there are three Kibas standing in the middle of the room staring at each other. Menma smiles.

"I guess that counts right Rose?" said Menma.

"That was pretty smart of him" said Ino.

"I see you've gotten better at the transformation jutsu" said Kiba. "But it won't help you. I admit you look just like me which through me off for a second, but I still know which one is you; wanna know why?" Kiba then punches one of his clones. "I can smell you, there's no getting past my nose."

"Like I said, Naruto will have to really pull something to come out on top." Menma grunts.

The Kiba that got punches transforms into Akamaru. Everyone looks on in shock.

"He got them mixed up?" said Shino. "How?"

Kiba looks behind him at his other clone. "So it's you!" said Kiba. He punches the clone behind him which also turns into Akamaru. Menma starts chuckling.

"Like I said that counts" said Menma. The first Akamaru gets up and turns into Naruto. Naruto charges at Kiba kicking him back and he lands right next to Akamaru. Kiba looks at Akamaru while he's shaking from the kick.

"A smart shinobi is careful how he uses his jutsu" said Naruto. "Otherwise it's liable to come back and bite them on the butt, idiot." Kiba glares at Naruto. He then bites his hand and blood starts dripping from the bite. He slowly lowers his hands and takes out shuriken.

"Now Naruto will have to pull something out his ass to win" said Menma.

"He might pull something off" said Ino. Menma smiles.

"So you're getting serious" said Naruto. "Good, then it's time to reveal something I've been saving." Naruto does a hand sign. "My super secret killer move."

"Super secret killer move?" said Kiba. "It's a bluff!"

"Oh yeah, try me and find out." Naruto puts his hand out front. "Ready?" Kiba rushes Naruto and throws the shuriken. Naruto dodges them then Kiba drops on all four charging at Naruto. He elbows Naruto and Naruto slides back. He rushes to Naruto's side and punches him in the face. Naruto get up from the ground. Kiba rush him again and knocks Naruto down.

"This is bad" said Menma. "He can't pull off a jutsu if he can't build his chakra."

Kiba jumps up and pounces on Naruto. Naruto grab's Kiba by the arm and throws him away with blood dripping from his arm. He stands there breathing heavily.

"He's not going to last much longer" said Sakura. "I say one more hit and he's done."

Naruto's legs start to shake. "Come on Naruto" yelled Menma. "You better pull something out your ass now or you're going to lose."

"It's over" said Kiba he charges at Naruto who does a hand sign. Kiba then disappears and charges at Naruto from behind. He's just about to attack and then Naruto farts. Kiba backs up covering his nose. Everyone looks on in disbelief and disappointment. Menma places his hand on his face.

"Naruto, I didn't mean that literally" said Menma.

"Nasty" said Kiba covering his nose.

"Well at least you slowed him down."

"Wish I could say I planned it but I'll take it" said Naruto. Naruto makes the shadow clone jutsu hand sign making four clones. The clones all circle around Kiba. Kiba looks on waiting for them to strike. A clone then punches Kiba in the face. The real Naruto jumps onto the clones back and jumps up high in the air. The other clones come from under Kiba and kick him in the air. As Kiba flies up in the air, the real Naruto comes down with his foot extended. He kicks Kiba in the face and Kiba slams his face into the ground. " _Uzumaki Barrage"_ everyone is shocked by the attack and Kiba in knocked out cold. Hayate goes to check on Kiba. He then get up and faces Naruto.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate.

"All right Naruto!" said Menma.

"Impressive" said Sakura.

"Who'd of thought Naruto could beat Kiba" said Shikamaru

Naruto makes his way up the stairs and medical ninja bring out a stretcher for Kiba. Hinata is shaking with ointment in her hand. Naruto walks past Hinata.

"N-Naruto" said Hinata. Naruto turns around.

"You say something Hinata?" said Naruto. Hinata twiddles her fingers nervously.

"I…thought…maybe…y-you could…." Hinata then shows Naruto the medicine. Menma sees this and cracks a smile. He slowly walks over to a confused looking Naruto.

"Um what is this?" said Naruto.

"It's a gift from Hinata" said Menma. "Go on, take it, she really worked hard on it." Naruto looks on in confusion before taking the medicine from Hinata. Hinata smiles.

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto "That's real nice of you"

Menma smiles before looking behind him. He sees Neji glaring at Hinata. Hinata notices Menma glaring at Neji. Naruto walks over to where Sakura and Ino are and starts putting the ointment on. His wounds heal almost instantly. Hinata gets out another ointment and walks over to Kiba.

"Kiba" said Hinata. Kiba sits up in the stretcher. "I got some healing ointment for you and Akamaru." Kiba smiles.

"Forget about us" said Kiba. "Worry about yourself."

"What do you mean?" said Hinata

"There's only six left; you and Choji, Neji, Lee and those two guys from the sound and sand village." Kiba gets a serious look on his face. "Listen to me, be smart. If you get put against the guy from the sand village, you have to forfeit the match. Same goes for Neji. Trust me, they'll be merciless."

"Wonder who's going to be next?" said Menma. "Maybe Lee and that sound ninja. That would be a good fight."

"What about Choji?" said Ino. Menma looks over at Choji.

"Right, I forgot you still haven't gone but who could Choji fight that will be a sure victor?"

"Don't know" said Ino.

"Well, I hope that I am next" said Lee firing himself up. "I can't wait to defeat my opponent. It would be even better if I get to fight Neji right here and now."

"That would be something" said Menma.

"All right" said Hayate. "We'll now pick the names for the next match."

The names appear randomly on the panel. Everyone looks on with anticipation. The names stop on Neji vs. Hinata. Menma's face goes completely white as he feels his heart drop. Hinata looks on with fear.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

"No no no no no no" said Menma. "I can't let this fight go on" Menma gets ready to walk to Hinata when Sakura with blue eyes grabs his arm.

"Menma don't" said Sakura.

"Rose listen, Hinata can't fight Neji. He—"

"I know the situation. Just because we haven't talked in a couple years doesn't mean I blind to what's going on. Like it or not, this is Hinata's decision. Don't interfere with what she chooses."

"But—"

"It's not for you to decide if she should fight or not. Let it go ok?" Menma clenches his fist before releasing it and letting out a huge sigh. Neji slowly walks towards the stairs. He walks right past Menma then stops.

"Don't worry" said Neji. "She won't last five minutes." Menma begins to raise his arm and Sakura stops him. Neji then proceeds down the stairs to the center of the room with Hinata standing there already. "I didn't think we'd have to face each other like this Hinata."

"Nor I brother" said Hinata.

"Brother?" said Naruto. "Those two are brother and sister?"

"Not quite" said Menma.

"They both hail from the Hyuuga clan" said Kakashi. "It's one of the most ancient and honorable families in the hidden leaf village. They're not actually brother and sister. Their more like cousins."

"Yeah" said Menma. "Hinata belongs to the main branch of the family who are direct decendants of the original Hyuuga clan leader. He first born of the clan continues the main branch line. The second born and all others born after the fact start what we call the branch family with severed ties to the clan. That's what Neji's family comes from making him and Hinata cousins."

Sakura's eyes turn back green. "It must be hard to fight against family though" said Sakura.

"Not as hard as you might think" said Rock Lee. "I've heard that for many generations now there's been some bad blood between the two branches of the family."

"Why's that?" said Naruto

"I've never known the specifics" said Lee. "But I think it has something to do with the blood line trait."

"It deals with the rules that the Hyuuga clan came up with that ends up favoring the main branch" said Menma. "The branch family doesn't agree with these rules and because of this there's friction between them." Menma grits his teeth. "Dammit" Naruto looks at Menma's face seeing the anger in it. He then looks back at Neji and Hinata.

"Alright" said Hayate. "You may begin."

"Before we do this a word of advice" said Neji. "Forfeit the match; you know you're never meant to be a ninja." Hinata gets a horrified look on her face. "You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it, you have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a genin. But to register for the Chunin exams you need a team of three. You never wanted to take part in these exams but Shino and Kiba did and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down could you?"

"No that's not it" said Hinata. " I wanted…I had to find out…I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

"What does she mean by that?" said Ino

"She means her father's a prick" said Menma. Sakura elbows Menma in the arm. "Oww"

"Be nice" said Sakura whose eyes turn blue before turning back green. Neji glances over at Menma before turning back to Hinata.

"Hinata" said Neji. "You are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch. People can't change no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure." Naruto glares at Neji. "Just like your so called friend Menma. You saw what happened to him today. The criminal and murderer; had you and the others not stepped in, he would have surely killed that sound ninja. He only ever thinks of himself and doesn't deserve to walk free like the rest of us." Menma starts bending the railing of the balcony as his glare intensifies. "People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why we have and elite and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance and improve our skills with training and study, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change."

'Keep talking Neji' thought Menma. 'I'll rip your damn heart out'

"What can't be changed must be endured. We are what we are Hinata and we must live with it." Hinata is shaking with a look of horror on her face. "Just like I have to live with the fact that you're from the elite of our clan while I'm from the lesser branch; I understand this cause I see the world clearly with my Byakugan. Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you'd like to run, run as far away from here as you can."

"No you're wrong" said Hinata. Neji then puts a hand sign up and closes his eyes. He opens then activating his Byakugan. Hinata trembles putting her hand near her mouth and averting her eyes away from Neji. Menma ends up breaking the railing from squeezing it too hard. Blood drops down from his hand. His eyes were filled with anger as he stares at Neji.

"The Hyuuga's Byakugan" said Sakura as her eyes turn blue. "I'm not impressed" Menma suddenly snapped out his rage when Sakura said that. He looks over at Sakura who's just staring at the two of them fixated on Neji.

"Why did you say that Rose?" said Menma.

"I thought that Neji's would be different or something since he's from the branch family but no it's the same."

"Of course it's the same there's only one Byakugan."

"You sure about that? You don't know everything about Hyuugas do you? Still, with Hinata's skill set, I don't think she can be him." Menma glares at Sakura.

"You're acting kind of heartless right now."

"It's not being heartless, it's being truthful."

"Come on, even if Neji is stronger saying stuff like that is just cruel. Shouldn't you be getting angry at what Neji's saying?"

"Well one of us has to stay calm in this situation." Sakura then looks at Menma. "Would you rather have me get angry like you and jump down to fight him like you were going to do a second ago?" Menma grew silent at that statement turning away from Sakura and looking at Neji and Hinata. Naruto gives Sakura a angry look before turning back to Neji and Hinata.

"My eyes cannot be deceived" said Neji. "Just one moment ago, in the slightest movement your gaze drifted to the upper left corner of the room. I saw at that moment, you were thinking of your past, your bitter past. Almost immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right; it was a mere flicker of the eyes but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself loosing." Naruto grips the ointment Hinata gave him in his hand. "And the way you're holding your arm in front of your body like that, it tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind and why? Because everything I said is true, shall I go on? That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips, I know it's your desperate attempt to suppress your raising panic made all the more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile Hinata you are what you are whether you admit it or not you already know."

"Damn" said Sakura. "He's just as good at reading people as you Menma. No way she stands a chance against—"

"Shut up both of you!" said Naruto to Rosera and Neji. Neji turns around to look at Naruto. "Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be. Go on Hinata show this guy he's wrong. Hinata don't stand there and take that from him do something about it." Hinata closes her eyes and lowers her head.

Menma looks at Naruto and smiles. "Finally" he said. Hinata looks up and Neji with a determined look in her eyes.

"Interesting" said Sakura. "She's motivated now" Neji notices the look in her eye.

"If you don't forfeit the match you'll know what will happen" said Neji. Hinata puts her hands up and activates her Byakugan. She takes a stand with her left hand extended out and her right hand close to her body.

"Defend yourself my brother" said Hinata. Neji takes a similar stance.

"Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

Ojin suddenly wakes up. He slowly sits up rubbing his face. He stands up and suddenly coughs and out comes some blood.

"Glad you're awake" said Saneru. Ojin turns around and sees Raku and Saneru next to each other. Nensho was at the top of a tree on look out. Ojin then looks around and sees that Sairana and Aylana were gone.

"Where's the others?" said Ojin

"Don't know, they were gone when we woke up."

"Did those girls take them?" asked Raku.

"No, they retreated before I lost consciousness" said Ojin. "They probably went back to the tower."

"We should probably head back there as well" said Raku "There's no telling where—"

Ojin starts coughing violently. Out comes more blood.

"You've been in that form for too long" said Saneru. "It's time to turn back."

"I can't turn back. Not yet" said Ojin.

"You know what happens when you stay in that form for too long. It's a miracle you were able to last a week in this form but you're pushing your limits now. I doubt the hospitals will have the necessary tools for your treatment if you don't."

Ojin looks at them then takes a deep breath. "I suppose you're right." Ojin does a hand sign and chakra starts admitting from him. He shrunk a couple centimeters with his hair growing longer. His figure became more curvy and slender. His chest grew forming breast with his ass slightly extending. His face became more rounded and feminine with his eyes turning a dark purple. Ojin has just turned into a woman. She opens her eyes and lets out a large sigh.

"Doesn't that feel better Ojoni" said Raku.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm useless now."

"Useless?" said Saneru. "You're stronger in your normal form than your male form.

"I mean now I can't go back to the tower. It takes a minimum of an hour before I can use chakra again. I can't even use a basic transformation jutsu. I'll be lucky if I can mold enough chakra to even climb a tree." Ojoni crosses her arms. "How the hell does Menma do this with no problem?"

"Well he's the one that invented it" said Raku. "The creator knows his own jutsu inside and out."

"Sort of invented it" said Saneru. "Technically, he got the inspiration from Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto's sexy jutsu" said Ojoni. "Menma came up with a way to fully cross over to the other gender without the transformation technique. What's surprising is that Menma's method allows him to stay in his female form for as long as he wants. I believe his record was a month but who knows, he can stay like that for even longer since he didn't even suffer from any of the side effects. Since it doesn't use chakra once the transformation is complete, it's very useful. I on the other hand, have my body react poorly to the transformation. My chakra use is cut in half and my jutsu's are only at around half the strength than normal."

"This is why we recommended you stay as your normal self when entering."

"Too risky, it's a miracle no one found you out." Ojoni grits her teeth. "Damn, why can't I be on the same level as Menma?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself" said Saneru. "Menma did leave before he told you how he perfected the jutsu."

"How is Menma doing?" said Nensho in a raspy voice as he jumps down with his hood still up.

"Still kind of out of it" said Ojoni. "He doesn't remember anything about the foundation. Not even us."

"Damn" said Nensho. "…how's sis?"

"Don't know. Haven't talked to her. She is in the Chunin exams though."

"Really? I guess I could stop by and pay a visit."

"Wait Nensho" said Raku. "That's very risky especially since you're supposed to be dead.

"I won't go as myself." Nensho does a hand sign and transforms into Ojin. "Ojoni isn't going to be able return to the tower. It would make since if I took her place."

Saneru looks at Nensho with curiosity. "I suppose that's true" said Saneru. "Ojin did qualify for the finals so we'll need him there."

"But that's a standard transformation jutsu. Will that even work?" said Raku

"As long as he can maintain it it's fine."

Raku sighs. "I suppose, we'll have to explain the situation to Daisuke just in case."

Nensho smiles, "I wonder how strong Hinata's gotten?" he said

"Hinata?" said Raku

"Yeah, Nensho's little sister" said Saneru

"You mean the head of the Hyuuga family Hinata?"

"…yes? Why are you acting all surprised?"

"Sorry, I just didn't know she was the one you're talking about. I thought Nensho was from the branch family."

"If he was, then he would have that curse mark on him like Neji."

"Oh yeah, Neji's in the exams also" said Ojoni. "Interested in seeing your cousin also?"

Nensho got a disappointed look on his face as he turns away from them. "Neji takes after his father. I never liked Uncle. He was a prick."

Ojoni chuckles "Funny, Menma said the same thing about Hinata's father. I guess twins do have some similarities."

"If that was the case, we would see Menma and Naruto have similar traits" said Saneru.

"They do" said Ojoni. "It's just hard to see them." Ojoni looks down on the ground deep in thought.

Nensho turns to the tower. "We should get going" he said.

Saneru and Raku turn to him. "Right" said the two of them.

Ojoni just leans on a tree. "Good luck in there." She said. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Nensho and the other leave with Ojoni being left alone. Ojoni lets out a large sigh then senses Sairana's Chakra nearby. She hurries to the area and jumps to the branch of a tree just over the spot. The space just below begins to warp. Sairana walks through the space carrying Aylana in her arms. Aylana was still unconscious but her previously shattered arm was fixed now. Just then the man in the orange mask walks out the distorted space and hands a bottle to Sairana.

"You sure this will work" said Sairana.

"Positive" said the masked man. "Once he has his memories back you'll know the truth for yourself."

Sairana looks down in disappointment. The masked man then hand a folder with papers in it to Sairana. Sairana puts Aylana down gently and takes the folder.

"Remember what I told you" said the masked man. "This is the truth behind the lies." The man then disappears in the distortion. Sairana puts the file in her shirt and picks up Aylana. They head towards the tower.

"Weird" said Ojoni. "Who was that masked man, and what did he tell Sairana?"


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

Hinata and Neji managed to land a hit on each other. The whole room looks on in silence waiting in anticipation. Suddenly Hinata coughs up blood. Menma and the other look on in shock.

"So that it huh" said Neji. "That's all there is to the main branch's power?"

"Wait what happened?" said Naruto. "We saw that attack hit dead on."

Menma grunts. "Now I see. That's what happened."

"What?" said Naruto. Hinata moves Neji's hand away and goes in for an attack. Neji grabs her arm and jams his fingers in them.

"He got Hinata in the chakra points." Neji lifts up Hinata's sleeve and there were red dots all over her arm.

"This whole time?" said Hinata.

"That's right, I could see your chakra points the whole time" said Neji.

"What are you talking about Menma?" said Naruto.

"On the chakra network there are about 316 energy centers or Chakra points" said Kakashi. "Each one is about the size of a pin. Hitting one directly can affect chakra flow either halting it or increasing it. Depending on how the attacker strikes."

"This allows them to control an opponent's chakra and thus halt it so they can't use chakra which is exactly what Neji just did" said Menma. Neji then strikes Hinata and she falls to the ground.

"Look Hinata, I'm completely out of your league. This is what separates the elite from the failures" said Neji. "You may not like it but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. You were destined for failure, and now you're consumed with hopelessness." Hinata gets to her knees. "Now this is your last warning, forfeit this match." Hinata slowly crawls to her feet.

"I…won't…go back…on my…word" said Hinata. "Because that is my ninja way."

Menma looks at Hinata and sighs. "She's becoming more and more like you" said Menma to Naruto. "Got to admire her determination."

"Yeah come to think of it, she's always looking at you" said Sakura.

Hinata then suddenly coughs up more blood. Neji takes a battle stance. Hinata charges at Neji. Neji effortlessly blocks all of Hinata's attacks. Hinata goes to strike Neji in the face but Neji counters knocks her back. Hinata staggers and forces herself to charge at Neji again. Neji goes and strikes Hinata and Hinata collapse onto the ground.

Rosera sighs. "It's over, she's done."

"Dammit" said Menma. "I should have…." Menma turns away. Ino glances at Menma before turning back to Neji and Hinata.

Kakashi looks at Sakura and turns back to Neji and Hinata with his left eye flashing to a sharingan for a brief second.

Hayate looks over at Hinata. "Since Hinata can no longer compete" said Hayate. "The match—"

"NOOOO!" said Naruto "DON'T STOP THIS MATCH"

Sakura's eyes turn back green. "Naruto what are you doing?" she said. "Hinata's had it. There's no way—" Before Sakura could finish, Hinata starts getting up. She stumbles to her feet. She starts panting heavily.

"What do you think you're doing" said Neji. "Letting that fool talk you into continuing this match. If you continue to fight, you're going to die."

Hinata looks up at Neji. There was a dark look in her eyes full of anger and hate. Neji takes a step back. Menma notices the look in her eyes as well. Hinata then closes here eyes taking a deep breath and reopening them. The anger and hate were gone and she looked normal again.

"I'm far from finished" said Hinata. Neji regains his composure.

"Give up the tough guy act" said Neji. "I can tell you're barely standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and you're cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. But look people can't change the way they are. Not you, not that Menma guy or anyone else. That's just the way it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore."

"No" said Hinata. "You're wrong brother. You've got it backwards. You see I can tell that you're the one. You're suffering much more than I."

"I'm what?"

"You're the one who's all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan." Neji glares at Hinata.

"I know that look" said Menma. He jumps down and rushes to Hinata. Neji runs towards Hinata in rage. Hinata closes her eyes taking a deep breath. The Jonin take action as Menma jumps in between Neji and Hinata. The Jonin pin down Neji before his strike could hit Menma. Hinata opens her eyes in shock seeing Menma in front of her.

"Neji" said Guy. "Get a hold of yourself. You promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up."

"Why are you and the other Jonin butting in?" said Neji. "The head family gets special treatment huh?"

"Menma" said Hinata.

"You okay Hinata?" Hinata then starts to drop to her knees. Menma catches her and lays her on the ground gently. "Don't worry Hinata. Everything's going to be fine." Kurenai rushes to Hinata's side. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee jump down and rush to her side.

"Hinata you okay?" said Naruto. Hinata looks at Naruto's face and smiles before passing out.

"Hey you loser" said Neji. Naruto and Menma turn to Neji. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure." Both Naruto and Menma stand up glaring at Neji.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for Hinata to lose another family member" said Menma.

"For once I'm on the same page as you" said Naruto. Menma raises his hand and Kakashi grabs it. Naruto charges at Neji and Rock Lee stops him.

"Now's not the time for this Menma" said Kakashi. "You of all people can't afford to do such reckless things." Menma continues to glare at Neji. "Acting out in anger like that is no way to handle this situation. You need to calm down." Menma begins to relax his hand and loosens up. He closes his eyes and lets out a large sigh.

"Sorry" said Menma.

"It's okay; this is an emotional thing for you. I understand."

Hinata then coughs up more blood. Menma and Naruto turn towards her. Kurenai opens her jacket and checks her heart beat. She then turns to Neji and glares at him.

"I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me" said Neji. "You should be concentrating on her."

"Get a medic" said Kurenai. Three medical ninja rush to Hinata. They bring a stretcher and check Hinata's vitals.

"She has no pulse" said one medic.

"This is serious she has 10 minutes at best" said another medic. They put Hinata on the stretcher and gently lift her up. Naruto and Menma watch as she's carried out the room. A tear falls down Menma's face. Sakura sees this. She walks over to Menma.

"Menma?" said Sakura.

"Not now Sakura" said Menma. "Not now" Menma slowly walks back up to the balcony. As he makes his way up he reminisces in his memories of Hinata.


	99. Chapter 99 (flashback)

**Chapter 99**

Rosera and Menma are training with weapons in the forest. Rosera jumps up and tries to pounce on Menma. Menma dodges it and counters with a kick. The two exchange blows before Menma manages to scratch Rosera in the face with the kunai.

"Oh sorry Rose I didn't mean to—" said Menma. In that moment, Rosera grabs Menma and pins him to the ground with a kunai to his throat.

"You let your guard down" said Rosera. The cut on her face heals up completely before Menma's eyes.

"I keep forgetting about your regeneration."

"Yeah, and it's costing you each fight." Rosera gets up and helps Menma up. They put their kunai away.

"I miss this Rose" said Menma. "We don't really have fun like this anymore. You're always leaving in such a short notice."

"…yeah" said Rosera. "Well, we could hang out Tuesday."

"Yeah, about that, what's going on on Tuesday? I barely remember them once I get out of class."

"Yeah, I…um know. Which is a shame…" said Rosera nervously. She looks down at the ground. Just then, they hear what sounds like Naruto training. "I guess your brother is training hard."

"Yeah"

"Speaking of which, I got a new trick to show you." Rosera bites her thumb and does some hand signs. _"Summoning Jutsu"_ she places her hand down and summons a large snake the size of them.

"Wow, when did you learn that?" said Menma.

"I've been practicing. It's not as easy as you might think. It's really hard to get a handle on."

"I would think so."

"Who's the boy princess" said the snake.

"Princess?" said Menma in confusion.

"My dad, he's like the king of snakes which makes me the snake princess."

"Oh so you're royalty."

Rosera looks away from him. "Not even close."Menma suddenly hears Naruto again only much closer.

"Naruto must be nearby" said Menma. "Let's pay a visit real quick."

The three of them head to the sounds of Naruto. The come into view of him and see him punching a tree. Menma then notices a young Hinata staring at him from behind a tree. He glares at her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rosera.

"That girl" said Menma. "She's been spying on Naruto for a long time now." Rosera looks over at Hinata.

"Oh yeah, I remember—" Before she could finish, Menma rushes over to Hinata. He comes face to face with her. Hinata looks on terrified.

"What do you think you're doing over here?" said Menma. "You're spying on my brother for something?" Hinata remains silent shaking in fear. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?" Menma slowly reaches for his pouch. "ANSWER ME?"

"MENMA" said Rosera grabbing him by the shoulder. She pulls him away from Hinata. "Excuse me for a second" she said to Hinata.

The two of them take a few steps away and Rosera pulls Menma close to avoid Hinata hearing them.

"Why'd you stop me?" asked Menma. "This girl is obviously planning something devious."

"You're jumping to conclusions" said Rosera. "We don't even know if that's the truth."

"Really, then what other reason would she have to be watching Naruto from a distance?"

Rosera looks over at Hinata before turning back. "Well, she could like Naruto"

Menma shoots Rosera a disinterested look. "Really, she likes Naruto."

"Well, the way she's looking at Naruto is the same way Sakura looks at Sasuke."

Menma gives her an annoyed look. "Please, since when has anyone ever shown interest in me or Naruto? There's no way anyone would like us."

"Um I like you" said Rosera slightly blushing.

"You don't count. You actually became friends with me. I've never once seen this girl even talk to Naruto."

Rosera takes a deep breath. "Fine, that how about a wager."

"…I'm listening."

"Let's try talking to her and really finding out if she has an ulterior motive. If I win, you will have to do me one favor. No taking it back or anything."

"Fine but if I win, you'll have to teach me that." Menma point to the snake.

Rosera pauses for a moment as she looks at the snake then turns back to Menma. "Fine, but let me do the talking. I think you scared her." the two then walk back over to Hinata. Rosera approaches her.

"Sorry about my friend" said Rosera. "He's a little overprotective. What's your name?" Rosera holds out her hand. "I'm Rosera" Hinata backs away slowly until her back is against the tree. She was shaking out of fear. "Don't be afraid, I keep him in line. So you can talk to me."

"H-Hinata" said Hinata softly.

"I see. You're a Hyuuga right? I can tell from your eyes." Hinata slowly nods. "So you're interested in Naruto huh?"

Hinata lowers her eyes. "I…"

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. Why don't you go over and talk to him."

Hinata's face goes completely red. "No, I…"

"If you're nervous, I'll help you. Come on." Rosera grabs Hinata's and Hinata then looks at her hand and passes out.

"What did you do?" said Menma.

"Nothing, she just fainted." She pause for a second then turns to Menma. "So would a spy faint so easily? What kind of spy faints when trying to approach their target?"

Menma lets out a huge sigh. "Fine, fine, you win. What's your request?"

Rosera looks at Hinata before turning back to Menma. "Become friends with Hinata. That's my request."

Menma gives a highly confused look. "What?"

"It's obvious that she likes Naruto. It would be easier for her to talk to Naruto through you."

"Wa-Wait a minute, I said I believe you about her not being a spy. But to use me to get her to date my brother? That's real devious on your part."

"You forget who my father is."

"Beside, I'm not convinced she's right for Naruto. I mean I already have to deal with the fact that Naruto likes Sakura."

"That's not fair comparing Hinata to Sakura. Be more reasonable."

"Then a test." Rosera got a nervous look on her face. "I'll test her to see if she is worthy of being friends with me and if she's someone worthy of Naruto.

"Menma, don't go overboard." Menma just gives a devious smile.


	100. Chapter 100(Flashback)

**Chapter 100**

Rosera and Ino sit in a tea shop drinking with each other. Ino quickly finishes her cup.

"So that's what happened" said Ino.

"Yeah" said Rosera. "I'm not too sure what kinds of test he'll give her but I don't think it will be pleasant. Knowing Menma he's got something up his sleve."

"Well I'd be more worried about someone he hates like Savvier."

Rosera chuckles. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's staying as far away from him as possible." Rosera finishes her cup of tea. "Come to think of it, how are things with your rival going." Ino gives her a dissatisfied look.

"Why must you ask questions about Sakura? You talk to her more than me."

"I asked Sakura the same question. She didn't tell me anything."

"Humph, well it's not like I care."

Rosera glares at Ino. "Really? You're going to be like that?"

"Well you're her sister."

"Not by blood, we just pretend to be. It's not like its real."

"It real enough that you decided to change your name."

Rosera glares at Ino. "Did you read my mind?"

"I heard you and Menma talking about your real name the other day."

Rosera looks down at the ground. "Well, I had to change my name. My previous name is taboo in the village and seeing as we grew close, I had her pick my new name. It's as simple as that."

"Still…"

"Well it's not like I was attached to my previous name. I mean Menma didn't think it was all that."

Ino gives Rosera a curious look. "You actually told Menma?"

"You obviously weren't there for that. He pestered me about it after I told him. I eventually gave in."

"Why didn't you tell me about it. I mean does Sakura even know?

"She doesn't"

"Then why, we've been friends with you longer and yet you won't tell me or Sakura about it."

"Well…." Rosera grew silent. "I really don't want to deal with the backlash if too many people found out."

"And you think we can't keep a secret?"

Rosera turns to Ino. "If you two were still friends I would have no problem with telling you. But since you broke off your friendship—"

"She broke off our friendship."

"And did you even make an attempt to fix it?"

Ino grew silent. "You see, you and Sakura were close friend. The three of us we inseparable. But like any friendship, once a foreign element is introduced, it falls apart." Rosera places her hand on the table and does a hand sign when she moves her hand, an apple appears.

"Let's use this as an example" said Rosera. "The relationship we had was a lot like this apple. It was pure, rich, and perfect." Rosera dents the apple. "When the love for Sasuke came into the picture, it was bruised and it only got worse. Overtime, the bruises became more and more apparent. The final one being when Sakura confirmed you liked Sasuke also." Rosera chuckles. "Personally, you missed a good opportunity with Menma but that's beside the point." Rosera touches the apple. "Now that you're separated, the relationship can't be tended to and the it starts to affect the everything similar to leaving a ripe piece of food out in the open." The apple begins to rot. As more and more time passes, the more and more rotten the relationship becomes. You make no effort to fix it or form a new one and it just rots and rots until eventually," The apple rots up completely with flies buzzing around it. "It becomes unrecognizable." She throws the apple away. "This is how you'll end up should you continue down this ridiculous slope of fantasizing over Sasuke. You and Sakura need to get that through your head. Don't let a boy get in between the strong friendship you had."

Ino stares at the rotten apple just outside then turns to Rosera. "You misunderstand Rosera. I—"

"Ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away." Ino grew silent. Rosera sighs. "Listen, eventually, you'll have to deal with this Sakura situation whether it's tomorrow, a couple years for now, or when we graduate." Ino gets a depressed look on her face.

Suddenly Menma come in the tea shop and sits at an empty table. "Think about it" said Rosera as she gets up and heads towards Menma. She sits down across from him.

"So, how did it go?" said Rosera

Menma slams his head on the table."I just don't get it?" said Menma

"She failed?"

"No she passed with flying colors. I mean it's ridiculous how successful she was. She has no obsession with Sasuke, she never gets angry, and she's always very timid and shy no matter the situation. I swear, I felt like I was with someone who has no flaws."

Rosera chuckles silently to herself. "Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah," Menma raises his head. "But today, I realized something. Something dark."

"Dark?"

"She said she had to go home after I gave her the last test. While she was walking away, Hinata bumps into Savvier. Savvier snaps at Hinata and I stepped in. Savvier then leaves. I turn towards Hinata and she had a look in her eye. The kind of look that says I've seen before. It was the same look Naruto had when I was still friends with Sasuke. It was a look of loneliness. That's when I thought back to all the other tests I gave her and was shocked when I finally noticed."

"Noticed what?

"She has no confidence in herself what so ever. She's completely given up on herself."

Rosera gives Menma a curious look. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I can't figure out why. It must have something to do with her home life." Rosera got a nervous look on her face. "What's with that look? You know something?"

"Well, sort of, Hinata's uncle was killed a couple years ago. Around the same time Nensho…." Rosera stops herself.

"Nensho?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, this caused the family to become more direct with their methods and may of the branch family members pay the price for it. I think that this puts pressure on Hinata seeing that she's the next in line to become head of the family."

"Pressure I get, but completely devoid of motivation? There's got to be more to it."

Rosera thinks for a second. "Well, let's stop by and see for ourselves."

Menma gets shocked. "Really? You sure?"

"Positive. I'm sure we'll find out the truth."

The two of them leave the shop and head to the Hyuuga household.


	101. Chapter 101(Flashback)

**Chapter 101**

They arrived in front of the household. Menma scans the large wall looking over it. He doesn't see a way in. Rosera does a hand sign and closes her eyes for a second.

"Great, I don't really see a way in" said Menma.

"What about that tree?" said Rosera pointing at a tree overlooking the manor.

"Was that tree there a second ago?"

"Doesn't matter, that's our way in." The two of them walk over to the tree. Rosera starts walking up the tree with nothing but her feet. Menma just stares at her. "What's wrong?" said Rosera.

"I can't do that trick."

"What?" Rosera looked shocked. "You can't climb trees?"

"No"

"Wow, no wonder you can't use ninjutsu."

"Shut up" Rosera walks back down and picks up Menma. They walk up the tree and enter the manor. The stay on the rooftops to avoid detection. Just then, they get to a large courtyard where Hinata is facing off against a girl that looks similar to her but with longer hair. There also stood a man in a long white robe and a wooden sword in his hand placed on the ground like it's his walking cane. A bunch of elders were sitting around the edges of the courtyard with their eyes fixed on Hinata and the girl.

"Alright" said the man. "Begin"

Hinata and the girl charge at each other exchanging blows against each other.

"What's going on?" said Menma.

"Looks like a duel" said Rosera. "Must be a family feud."

"Family feud?"

Rosera takes a good look at the girl fighting Hinata. "That girl that's fighting Hinata, it looks like she could be her sister."

"But she doesn't look any older than 3 maybe 4 years. Hinata's 8, doesn't this seem unfair?"

"Not sure, things could be quite difficult in the family. I mean they did lose their uncle."

The girl strikes at Hinata and misses leaving herself wide open. Hinata hesitates and doesn't take advantage of the strike. Menma notices this. The girl then strikes Hinata and Hinata falls to the ground. The man looks at Hinata with a disappointed look. The girl has a shocked look on her face. The man walks over to Hinata.

"Father I—" said Hinata.

"Falling to your sister who's five years younger. Disgraceful" said the man. "Leave" Hinata start tearing up and runs away.

Menma glares at the father. "Pitting your own daughters against each other. That's disgraceful" said Menma. He leaves and goes to chase after Hinata. Rosera stays and observes the situation. Menma jumps from roof to roof. He manages to find Hinata crying behind a small bush near the house. Menma look on from above.

"Pathetic" said nine tails. "She's too soft"

"Not now" said Menma. "Not in the mood." He jumps down landing in front of Hinata. Hinata is startled. "Hi" said Menma. Hinata is balling in tears. Menma sits right next to her. "I'm not going to pretend I understand how you feel. I don't have parents. But I do have a brother. I understand holding back because you don't want to hurt them." Hinata looks at Menma shocked. "You had the opportunity to be her but didn't take it. That doesn't make you weak. It's proof that you care."

"Dad doesn't see it like that." said Hinata. "I'm supposed to be next in line to take over. He expected my training to pay off. I just couldn't…."

"Don't listen to what he says. This is why you don't have any confidence in yourself. You keep putting yourself down thinking you're useless."

"But it's true. Even when we were training, I wasn't meeting his requirements. That's why the dual with Hanabi took place. She's was able to master more techniques than I did at her age. She's better than me." Hinata wipes her face. "I wish I could be like you and Naruto. Despite your constant failures you still get up and give it your all. I'm amazed at how determined you are. How strong you become."

"So that's it. That's why you watch him train. You wish to have his confidence." Menma sits up straight. "Well, I can tell you from experience. Naruto isn't that good at any of his jutsu. At best he's mediocre. His confidence and determination come from trying to prove to people that he matters. Even if he fails, he always picks himself back up. That's something I love about my brother. He never gives up and you shouldn't either."

"But I'm no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga family."

"Than do all you can outside of being the next in line for the family."

Hinata turns away from him. "How? What can I do as I am now?"

Menma holds his hand towards her. "You can start by becoming friends with me." Hinata turns and looks at Menma's hand. Menma gives off a confident smile and Hinata shakes his hand. Above them Rosera is looking on smiling. She then jumps down interrupting the two of them.

"Hate to interrupt but the other clan members are looking for Hinata as we speak" said Rosera.

"Right." Menma gets up and Rosera grabs him before they go, Menma turns to Hinata again. "Don't let your father discourage you, he's a prick." Rosera and Menma then leave with Hinata deep in thought.

* * *

Back in the present, Menma wipes the tears from his eyes as he makes his way up the stairs. He gets to the top and takes some deep breaths as he watches Hinata exit the room. He looks back at Naruto who puts his hand in Hinata's blood. He turns to Neji and raises his fist to him. Menma smiles as Naruto stares down Neji.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

Nensho disguised as Ojin and the others enter the tower making their way to the arena room.

"Hard to believe things are this bad" said Saneru. "We'll have to come up with a strategy in order to get those girls."

"What strategy can we do however?" said Raku. "It's not like we can just call some allies from other villages to help us. Most of them only ally with us because of a treaty. It's not like they like us or anything especially the sand."

"Doesn't really matter?" said Nensho. "The leaf isn't some pushovers after all."

"Doesn't mean we can't be caught off guard. We'll have to find a way to prepare for the incoming attack."

"How?" said Saneru.

"Could Daisuke warn them?" said Raku

"No, not without proof. We can't hope to warn anyone unless we have the proof to back up our claim. Besides, we're technically from the rain village. Telling the leaf there's a possible attack coming won't work coming from us.

"Then we'll just have to—" said Nensho. He suddenly stops as he sees Hinata being rushed right past them. His eyes were filled with fear from the sight of her motionless body. "Hinata?"

"Whoa" said Saneru. "I wonder what happened."

Nensho rushes to the arena with Saneru and Raku close behind him.

* * *

Back in the arena, everyone waits patiently as the blood on the floor gets cleaned up. Naruto and Menma just stare at the arena floor as they're doing that.

"You'll have to train extra hard Naruto" said Menma. "You can't just go in and rush a man like Neji."

"I know" said Naruto. "But I have a promise to keep."

Menma chuckles. "That's assuming you will end up fighting Neji. There's still a chance I will end up fighting him and when that happens, he'll never walk again. I'll make sure of it." Naruto looks over at Menma whose eyes have become slit but remained blue.

"Careful Menma, you don't want to kill him. They'll never forgive you."

"The way I'm feeling, I don't even care." Suddenly, Menma catches a familiar scent. "What's that smell?"

"Smell?" said Naruto in confusion.

"I know it from somewhere. But where?" Menma looks around the room.

Just then Nensho enters the room with Saneru and Raku. Nensho examines the room and sees the men cleaning the blood from the floor. He sees Menma and Naruto alone near the top of the stairs and makes his way up. He walks up to Menma. Menma turns to him realizing the familiar scent was coming from him.

"Ojin?" said Menma. He looks behind him seeing Saneru and Raku but not Sairana or Aylana. "Where's Sairana and Aylana?"

"There not here?" said Saneru in confusion.

"No" said Menma.

Nensho noticed Menma's eyes. He looks back at the blood on the floor being cleaned up. "What happened to Hinata?" he said. "We ran into her on our way in." Menma turns away from him. "Was it Neji?"

Saneru and Raku turn to each other in concern. "It was brutal" said Menma. "They don't even know if she'll survive."

Rage filled Nensho's face. "Neji"

Raku places his hand on Nensho's shoulder. "Don't, the last thing you want to do is cause conflict between the rain village and leaf village."

Saneru places her hand on his other shoulder. "He's right, now's not the time" she said.

Nensho takes a deep breath trying to relax.

Sairana walks into the room with Aylana right behind her. Sairana takes a look at Menma. Menma sees them. Sairana turns away and goes to the other balcony instead. Menma gives a confused look.

"Excuse me for a minute" said Menma. He starts walking to where Sairana and Aylana are. As he walks towards them, Kankuro walks towards where Naruto is. As the two cross paths, Kankuro gets a chill down his spine at seeing Menma's now demonic eyes. He turns to him as Menma slowly walks away. He continues on to where Naruto and Nensho are.

"Hey you guys" said Kankuro. "How come you guys are all by yourselves?"

"What's it to you?" said Naruto.

"If you're trying to get information out of us you'll have to try harder than that" said Nensho.

"It's nothing like that" said Kankuro. "I'm just a little curious that's all." He turns back to Naruto. "So tell me about this guy Neji?"

Nensho punches a hole in the wall. This causes everyone to jump back slightly. "Choose your next words carefully purple faced freak." Raku places his hand on Nensho's shoulder.

"Calm down" said Raku. "He's not the enemy here."

"Clearly Neji's a hot button for you" said Kankuro. "What's he to you? What's his story?"

"It doesn't matter" said Naruto. He places his fist in the air striking a triumphant pose. "I'm gonna pulverize him. That's his story." Everyone looks at Naruto in confusion.

"You're so out of your league" said Saneru and Kankuro.

Menma walks up to Sairana and Aylana. Sairana won't even look in his face.

"Sorry we're late" said Aylana. "The bathroom took longer to find." Menma gives them a dissatisfied look.

"What were you thinking going after those girls like that?" said Menma.

"Come on, they were up to something"

"But you know you don't stand a chance against-"

"We're fine" said Sairana. Menma gets a confused look on his face.

"You okay Sairana?" Sairana stays silent. She doesn't even turn towards him. He sighs. "Well, I'm not one to talk about being too reckless."

Aylana turns to Sairana for a minute before turning back to Menma. "So what did we miss?" asked Aylana.

"A lot" said Menma. "Temari beat Tenten, Shikamaru, beat that sound ninja girl Kin, Naruto beat Kiba—"

"Wait, Naruto won a fight?" said Aylana. Menma gave Aylana a dirty look. "Sorry, continue."

"And Neji beat Hinata."

"Neji and Hinata huh?"

Menma points to the blood being cleaned on the floor. "That blood their cleaning up on the floor all came from Hinata. She didn't even land a good clean hit on him."

"And Hinata?"

Menma turns away and grips the rail tightly. "Critical condition, they don't know if she'll survive."

Aylana places he hand on Menma's shoulder." I'm sorry." She turns to Sairana. "Sairana, you've been more quiet that usual not to mention being cold to Menma. You won't even look at him. Did something happen when I was knocked out?"

"Nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Sairana said. She takes out the bottle. She remembers the words Madara said to her. 'Once he has his memories back, you'll know the truth for yourself.'

"Menma" said Sairana as she turns to him. "There's something I-"

Hayate suddenly clears his throat alerting everyone. "Now then" he said. "We'll continue the competition."


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

"Alright" said Guy. "This time you'll be picked. I just know it. You ready Lee?"

"No" said Lee pouting as he turns away. "I've been waiting so long I do not care. I might as well go last."

The names get shuffled on the monitor. Everyone watches in anticipation. Gaara does a hand sign and sand envelopes him. He then appears at the bottom of the arena. The names stop on Lee vs. Gaara. Lee gets all excited.

"It worked like a charm" said Lee. "I knew if I said I wanted to be last that I would be next. I simply applied the principle which states that sometimes the surest way to hit something is simply stop trying to hit it. It is a form of reverse psychology."

"That's my student" said Guy.

Menma gives them an annoyed look. "I'll never get use to that" said Menma.

"What's up with him?" said Nensho.

"No idea" said Raku. "He's been like this throughout the entire exam.

"That's kind of annoying"

Lee jumps down and takes a stance. "I knew that sooner or later we would have to fight. I'm glad that its sooner." Gaara just stares at him.

"Think he'll stand a chance?" said Sairana

"He might" said Menma. "We've seen him beat Sasuke and I fought with him during the forest of death."

"True" said Aylana.

"Alright then" said Hayate. "If you're both ready, Begin."

Lee rushes toward Gaara and tries to kick him. Sand comes and blocks Lee's kick. The sand then comes to try and attack Lee. Lee back flips away. The sand then returns to Gaara's gourd. Lee charges again trying to hit Gaara. Gaara's sand blocks all of Lee's attacks. Gaara isn't even moving.

"Now that's weird, the sand is moving on its own" said Menma.

Sairana activates her sharingan. She tries to track the sand's movements but is having a hard time following it. "I can't even follow the sand's movements. This is very difficult" she said.

"This guy's in a whole different league" said Nensho

"Come to think of it, he I don't recall him ever getting injured during the entire exam" said Raku. "I guess this is why."

Lee ends up tripping over some sand and a huge wave of sand comes at him. It appears to have gotten him until everyone sees him jump onto the giant ninja hand statue. Guy smiles and gives Lee a thumbs up.

"Alright Lee take them off" said Guy. Lee looks at guy in confusion.

"But Guy sensei, you said that was only as a last resort when the lives of very important people were at stake."

"That's right I did but this is an exception."

Lee gets all teary eyed. "Really?" He then sits down and takes his leg warmers off. Underneath were weights tied to his feet.

Menma gets a shocked look on his face. "He had weights on this whole time?" said Menma. "This whole time he was still holding back?"

"Wow, Sasuke never stood a chance" said Aylana.

Lee takes the weight off and holds them up. "That is better" said Lee. "Now I can move freely."

He casually drops the weights.

"Even if he's wearing weights" said Nensho. "How much difference can a couple pounds of weight make?" The weights hit the floor and everyone is shocked by the mere impact of them hitting the ground.

"That is torture" said Menma.

"Guy you are too much" said Kakashi

"Alright now go" said Guy.

"Yes sir" said Lee. Lee disappears from everyone's sight and appears just behind Gaara. He tries to hit Gaara from behind and the sand blocks much to Gaara's shock. Lee disappears again and tries to hit Gaara with the sand blocking it again. This continues for few more hits.

"Incredible?" said Nensho. "Not even Menma's that fast."

Lee appears just above Gaara and kicks him in the head. Gaara is shaken up about the hit and gives an annoyed look. Lee charges at Gaara again and Gaara uses his hands to cause the sand to moves faster. Lee keeps disappearing continuing his assault and then manages to land a punch on Gaara sending him flying towards the ground.

"Now that's impressive" said Sairana.

"He's still slower than you" said Aylana. "That Hermes technique is pretty fast."

"Hermes?" said Menma

"It's nothing" said Sairana.

Gaara slowly gets up. He glares at Lee. Part of his face appeared to be cracking up and falling off.

"Is he wearing sand as armor?" said Menma in shock.

"That's freaky" said Aylana.

The sand on the ground travels to Gaara's face and covers the holes.

"Is that all" said Gaara. Lee stares at Gaara. Lee then undoes his bandages.

"He's resorting to that?" said Menma. "That's a one shot."

"Resorting to what?" said Sairana in confusion.

"The Lotus"

Lee glares at Gaara. "Get ready" said Lee. He charges at Gaara and runs around him creating a sort of cyclone. He then kicks Gaara up. Gaara doesn't go flying and instead is pushed just a couple feet in the air. Lee then does a series of kicks making both of them fly high in the air. Lee closes his eyes for a moment then wraps his bandages around Gaara. They then spin at an incredible speed. " _Primary Lotus"_ Lee and Gaara crash into the ground. Gaara is left impaled into the ground. His face then begins to crack again. This time, it breaks apart completely and there's nothing inside.

"An empty shell?" said Aylana.

"I didn't even see him do it" said Raku.

Gaara then appears just behind Lee with a demonic look in his eye. "Now it's my turn" he said.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

Sand comes and attacks Lee. All Lee can do is block the attacks with his arms. He's knocked back. Lee struggles to even stand up as his legs are giving out on him. More sand comes and strikes at Lee.

"Lee's feeling the effects" said Menma. "This is just what happened when he fought the sound ninja in the forest of death."

"Really?" said Aylana. "He was that broken?"

"To put it bluntly yes. They even managed to knock him out."

"Damn, kind of feel bad for him now."

Lee gets slammed into the wall by the sand and screams in pain. This continues for some time with everyone watching.

"Poor kid should just give up" said Kankuro. "Gaara'll just torture him until he begs for mercy." Menma turns to Kankuro as he says this.

"Well, Gaara's in for a long match" said Guy. "That'll never happen."

'Can I hear them?' thought Menma. 'From all the way over here?'

"Lee doesn't know how to give up" said Guy. The assault from Gaara continues. Lee is barely holding on. He starts tearing up as he looks at Guy.

"He must be reaching his limit" said Menma.

"He can't go on like this" said Sakura. "He's got to quit before he gets himself killed."

Guy sensei smiles. Lee sees this and smiles himself.

"What's he up to?" said Menma with curiosity. The next sand wave comes at Lee. Lee disappears and appears just a couple feet from the impact.

"What?" said Menma. "He can still move like that?"

"Amazing" said Aylana. She starts to smile.

"Lee's smiling" said Sakura. "He's running for his life but is still smiling"

"Yeah, and now it's Gaara's turn to run" said Guy. "The leaf village lotus blooms twice."

"I've heard that somewhere before" said Sakura. "Yeah, Lee said it."

Kakashi turns to Guy. "No guy you didn't"

"Yeah Kakashi I did."

"So that Genin, that boy, is able to open the eight inner gates and use the hidden lotus?"

"Hidden Lotus?"said Menma as he turns to Guy and Kakashi.

"That's correct" said Guy.

"Guy" said Kakashi. "If that isn't the most…so how many of the inner gates can he open now?"

"Five Gates"

"Ok what exactly are these eight inner gates you keep talking about? And the hidden lotus?" said Sakura.

"The eight gates are like valves or chakra limiters that must be opened if one's to release the hidden lotus" said Guy.

"I'm still not following"

"There are gates along the chakra network" said Kakashi. "They're located at points in the body where chakra is the most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head they are the gate of opening, rest, life, pain, closing, joy, shock, and death. These are what are called the eight inner gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra through the body. The lotus exerts tremendous stress on theses limiters. This eventually forces the gates open. This releases the restraints on the chakra resulting that a person's strength can be increased 10 fold or more."

"The primary lotus opens only the first gate" said Guy. "The gate of opening releases the brain's restraints muscles. This allows a person to bring forth their body to its fullest extent. You've seen the results."

"And the hidden lotus" said Sakura.

"The second gate, the gate of rest increases a person's strength further. And the third gate, the gate of life, one enters the hidden lotus."

"Wait a minute, just the primary lotus almost destroyed him he could barely move. What happens if he takes it further?"

"Exactly" said Kakashi. "Opening up all eight gates allows one to obtain power beyond that of even the Hokage. The only drawback is you die."

"Die?" said Menma in shock.

"Menma what's going on?" said Sairana.

"Lee's going to use a technique that may end up killing him."

"What?" said Aylana "We have to stop him or something."

"They won't allow us to" said Menma. "And Lee isn't going to stop either."

"But still…"

Lee suddenly takes a stance. The pressure around him increases. "It's starting" said Kakashi.

"I don't know what you're planning but this match is over for you" said Gaara.

"You're right" said Lee. "It is over one way or another." Lee's hair flows up from the pressure. His skin turns bright red and his pupils disappear. The charka around Lee increases more and more.

"This power" said Sairana. "It's beyond anything I've seen."

Lee rushes Gaara going so fast no one could even see him. He manages to kick Gaara high in the air. The shockwave was enough to blow everyone back. Gaara's shell begins to crack rapidly. His sand is slowly trying to catch up to him. Suddenly Lee starts hitting Gaara with a barrage of attacks. He's moving so fast that it's impossible for anyone to see him. Sairana is even having trouble tracking him with her sharingan. Lee charges for a final punch and lands it. Gaara is sent back but is stopped by Lee who grabs him by the white sash. He pulls him back up and delivers a punch and kick to Gaara sending him towards the ground at an incredible speed. Before Gaara could hit the ground, his gourd turns to sand and cushions his fall. Lee collapse on the ground and turns back to normal. Gaara is left breathing heavily in the sand made from his gourd. Gaara slowly moves his hand towards Lee. Sand slowly travels towards him.

"No way!" said Menma. "He not only survived that but he's also still able to attack!?"

"This guy has some amazing durability" said Sairana.

"No way, No one could survive something like that" said Nensho. "Not without suffering severe injuries."

"There's more to this guy than just sand" said Raku. "It's quite obvious."

Lee tries to get away from the sand but he's too worn out from his jutsu. The sand wraps around his left arm and leg. " _Sand Coffin"_ the sand crushes Lee's left arm and leg. He is knocked unconscious.

"Lee" said Menma.

"No" said Aylana.

Sairana turns away. More sand travels towards Lee getting ready to strike. Guy jumps in and knocks it away. Gaara looks on in shock.

"Why" said Gaara. "He failed, why save him?"

"It's because" said Guy "He's my student and also because he's precious to me."

Menma smirks. The sand on the ground combines forming Gaara's gourd. He starts walking away.

"I quit" said Gaara. Suddenly Lee stands up taking a fighting stance left arm limp and his left leg shaking.

"I thought he lost consciousness" said Sairana.

"He did" said Menma.

Guy walks over to Lee. "It's alright Lee. It's over. Besides you're in no condition to…" Guy get a horrified look on his face and tears start falling from his face. "Lee, oh Lee, what have I done. Look at you, not even conscious and still willing to show the world what you can do."

"He's not even conscious?" said Aylana. "Damn Lee, just damn. For him to have that strong of a will. I'm kind of envious of him now."

"Envious?" said Menma.

Aylana turns away. "It's nothing." She has a disappointed look on her face as if she's regretting something."

Guy hugs Lee. "You've already proven it Lee. You're a splendid ninja."

"The winner is Gaara" said Hayate. Gaara just glares at Lee as Guy gently lies him on the ground. Naruto jumps down and runs towards Lee passing by Gaara. They exchange a look as they cross paths. Menma jumps down as well and walks towards them. Gaara glares at Menma who gives him a side glance. Gaara notices Menma's now demonic eyes.

"Your eyes" said Gaara. "There more demonic now." Menma turns away and continues walking towards Naruto. The medical ninja walk over towards Lee and do and examination on him. Guy, Naruto and Menma just watch them. One of the medical ninja gets a horrified look on his face. He turns to Guy.

"You're his teacher right?"said the medical ninja.

"I am" said Guy. "What is it?"

"Will you step over here for a second?" The medical ninja leads guy to the side. The others place Lee on the stretcher. "The boy's breathing is faint but steady. There are bone fractures and muscle tears throughout his body. He's facing a long and difficult rehabilitation. But I'm afraid that's not the worst of it." The ninja takes a deep breath. His left arm and leg in particular have suffered massive damage. I'm sorry I know how much it means to you both but…but he'll never fight again. His days as a shinobi are over." Menma, Guy, and Naruto got a shocked look on their faces. The medical ninja returns to the others and they lift Lee up.

"No, he's wrong" said Naruto. "He's wrong it can't be true." Guy stares at Lee with tears rolling down his face. They take Lee away. "Easy for you to say it's over. What about bushy brow? What's he suppose to do now? Failure, I thought you said we could win. I thought you were going to show how a failure could…It was all a lie wasn't it?" Menma places his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What now Menma? What are we suppose to do now?"

"I wish I knew" said Menma. "It's not something where the answer is right there. You got to find it on your own."

"It isn't fair. It just isn't fair."

"Nothing is fair. That's what makes things difficult." Kakashi appears next to Naruto. He pats Naruto on the head. Guy turns away. Menma makes his way back up. Gaara moves back to his space.

"What happened?" said Aylana. "Will he be alright?"

"Lee…" said Menma. "…maybe it's best if I told you later. It's not something I will say now."

"That bad huh" said Sairana. "If I had to guess, he's forever crippled right?"

Aylana gets a shocked look on her face. "Menma, is that true?" she asked.

Menma turned his head and quietly nodded.

Aylana grows quiet. "So the medical ninja can't do anything to help him." She said. "Maybe there's a way my clan can help." Aylana rushes out the room leaving Sairana and Menma alone.

Everyone returns to the balcony while Choji and Dosu make their way down being the last candidates left.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

"Alright" said Hayate. "Let the final match begin." Choji does a hand sign. " _Human Boulder"_ Choji grows in size and condenses into a large ball that starts rolling towards Dosu. Dosu dodges Choji and he ends up running into a wall. Dosu punches Choji then taps the device on his arm delivering a large blow to Choji. Choji is immediately knocked out.

"Wow" said Sairana. "That was quick"

"The winner is Dosu" said Hayate. "And with that match the third exam preliminaries are over. Will all finalist come forward." The winners of each of the rounds line up in front of Hayate. "I commend all those who have advance to the finals of the Chunin exam."

The third Hokage steps up. "Now I will begin the explanation of the final rounds. In the final rounds, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control you've achieved in your respective disciplines. The final battles will commense one month from now."

"Wait we're not going to do it here and now?" said Naruto.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation. In addition to announcing the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each countries leaders, we must also have time to prepare and distriubute the summons for the final selection not to mention you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something that is this important."

"What are you trying to say?" said Kankuro.

"I mean to know your advisories and prepare yourselves you need time. Even though up to this point all your battles have been real battles, they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy. That's no longer the case now that you battled each other. So in order to make the finals fair and just, were giving you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks; because by now everyone knows your techniques so using your old tired tricks is a sure way to lose in the finals and remember to get some rest as well. Now with all of that said, I'd like to begin winding things up. But before we can bring this to an end there's one more there's one more important matter to take care of for the final match. In a calm orderly fashion each of you will take one slip of paper from the box Anko is holding."

"Everyone stay where you are. I'll come to you" said Anko. One by one, Everyone takes a slip of paper from the box.

"Okay" now everyone has one" said Ibiki. "Going from left to right tell me the number written on your slip of paper."

"11" said Dosu

"Number 1 of course" said Naruto.

"9" said Menma

"12" said Sairana

"14" said Temari

"5" said Kankuro

"3" said Gaara

"13" said Shikamaru

"10" said Nensho

"7" said Saneru

"8" said Raku

"2" said Neji

"6" said Shino

"And that means Sasuke will be number 4" said Ibiki

"Very good" said the third. "Now I'll tell you how the finals will work. Ibiki you may reveal which ninja have been paired up." Ibiki shows them a tournament bracket with the 14 candidates name in the 14 brackets. Menma, Ojin, Saneru, Kankuro, Shino, and Sairana all have four rounds to fight. Raku, Dosu, Temari, and Shikamaru have five rounds. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji only have three rounds to fight.

"Lucky you" said Menma to Naruto.

"This is perfect" said Naruto. "I get to fight Neji first."

"May I ask a question" says Shikamaru

"You may" said the third.

"If this is a tournament does that mean only one person can become a chunin?"

"Actually it's quite the contrary. There are going to be several judges for the finals including myself, the shinobi leaders and the Kazekage as well as lords from various contries that will be assigning your missions to you. Through this tournament, the judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide whether any or all of you possess the qualities required to become Chunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they can still become a Chunin."

"So there's a chance that all of us can become a Chunin" said Temari.

"Yes but there's a chance that none of you will become a Chunin. The advantage of fighting more rounds in the tournament is in getting more chances to display your talents in front of the judges who will decide your fate. I thank you all for your patients. Now let us all adjure until next month.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

Ojoni is sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. She stares up into the blue sky.

"This village, is too vulnerable" she said.

"Ojoni?" yelled Nensho. She looks down and sees that he's back to normal and with the others. Ojoni jumps down to greet them.

"So what happened?" asked Ojoni.

"You're going against Menma in the finals."

"Really?" said Ojoni in an interested tone. "Interesting"

"That's not all" said Saneru. "One of the sound ninja, Dosu, made it to the finals as well."

Ojoni's expression changes. "That could be a problem."

"Sasuke is going to fight Gaara" said Raku. "And Naruto is fighting Neji."

"Ohh, there's no way Naruto stands a chance in that fight." Ojoni thinks to herself for a minute. "Who's going against the sound ninja?"

"Me" said Raku.

"Perfect. We can plan around that."

"Also we have one month before the finals start."

"So what will we do about Menma?" said Saneru.

Ojoni thinks for a second."Well, if their plan is the destruction of the leaf village, it would make since to do it when the leaf village will least expect it."

"Least expect it?"

"Yes, you see, officials from all over the world will be coming to the leaf village for the exam finals. Thant means it will be easy to sneak in spies and place them in key places throughout the village. Launching an attack at the chunin exam finals would be perfect since everyone's guard will be lowered. It's safe to assume that they won't dare launch an attack before the finals. That leaves us one month of preparation. Hopefully by then, we'll solve the problem with Menma."

"There's one other thing" said Raku. "Hinata's in the hospital"

"…what?" said Ojoni.

"Neji injured her badly."

She turns to Nensho. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live" said Nensho in an angry tone.

"You know you can't visit her."

"I know."

"We should get back to the foundation and come up with a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Menma is walking around the perimeter of the forest of death deep in thought.

'What to do, what to do' thought Menma. 'I first need to find a way to break this seal or at the very least weaken it. Can't do much without Nine tails's help and I'm going to need his help if I'm going to become a Chunin.' Menma takes a deep breath.

"Nine tails or not, I need to increase the number of jutsus I know" he said. Suddenly he sees a crow flying around him. It suddenly lands on his shoulder. Menma and the crow just stare at each other for a minute. The crow then leaves and Menma gets a small headache. He then sees a red haired girl being pulled away by this large man. She is constantly fighting him trying to get free and calling for help. Menma walks up to them.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" said Menma.

"Know your place leaf ninja. This is official grass village business" said the man.

"Well, she was screaming for help. Can't very well let that slide." The ninja lets go of the girl and gets into Menma's face.

"Watch it kid, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

Menma chuckles. "I survived a fight with a seven swordsman of the mist. You really think you can intimidate me?" The two glare at each other. The man backs away and starts to leave.

"You better be back before the sun sets" said the man. "Or you'll face severe consequences." The man leaves.

Menma lets out a sigh. "That was too close. Good thing I know how to bluff."

"Um, thanks" said the girl in red. She bends down on the ground and picks up her glasses. She puts them on and looks at Menma. "You're kind of scary looking especially with the demon eyes."

"I get that a lot" said Menma. He then realized what the girl said. "Wait what do you mean Demon eyes?" The girl pulls out a small mirror and gives it to Menma he looks in a sees that his eyes are still blue but his pupils are slit. He then notices that his teeth have grown and formed into what looks like fangs. He didn't even realized it. "That's new?" He turns back to the girl giving her mirror back."Anyway, why was he treating you like that?"

The girl looks down. "It's because I'm the reason our team didn't beat the second exam."

Menma gets a shocked look on his face. "Second Exam? You were in the Chunin Exam?"

"I…was…."

"Well, you always have next year to…." Menma then notices the bite marks on her arms. He grabs her arms and examines it. "What happened to you?"

The girl pulls away. "It's how I heal. A person bites me and I send my chakra into their body to heal them from the inside out."

"The inside out? Does that mean you have natural regeneration abilities?"

"No, I can't heal myself only others."

Menma gives a puzzled look. "That doesn't sound right. You can heal others but can't heal yourself? Maybe you haven't fully matured your ability or something."

"Maybe, I doubt I'll get the chance to mature it." She turns to leave. "I better go before I get into more trouble."

Menma gives a concerned look. "You hate it there don't you?"

The girl stops. "I have no choice but to stay there. I wouldn't survive on my own. Besides I owe it to them to take the place of my mother." She starts walking. Menma grabs her by the shoulder.

"Before you go, tell me your name."

The girl lets out a sigh. "Karin"

"I'm Menma. Menma Uzumaki. If you ever need anything if you decide to leave the village come find me here in the leaf village. I'll make sure you're taken care of." She nods and starts walking away.

"Uzumaki?" said Karin to herself. "I've heard that name before."

Menma lets out a huge sigh. "Now back to my main problem. How do I learn a large number of high ranking jutsu before—"Menma stops and remembers the notebook he had back when Naruto stole the scroll. He remembers that he jotted down a bunch of jutsu from the scroll before it was taken back to the third. "Of course, I can't believe I forgot about that. I need to hurry home fast." With that, Menma rushes back to the leaf village heading to his house.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

Sairana returns home. She goes to her bed and sits on it. She pulls out the folder from earlier and stares at it. She thinks on her interaction with Madara.

* * *

Sairana carries an injured Aylana with her hand missing. They find themselves in a small cave. Madara leads them to a small table and Aylana is placed gently onto the table. Madara examines her arm.

"So what did you mean by secrets of the leaf" said Sairana.

Madara turns to her. "The leaf village has been lying to you from day one about the Uchiha massacre, about everything."

Sairana gives a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi didn't kill off the entire clan because of selfish reasons….He was ordered to."

Sairana's eyes widen. "You're lying."

"I assure you I'm not. Didn't you find it kind of strange that someone like Itachi who was…who is one of the most highly skilled ninja of the leaf, decided to suddenly turn on his clan?"

"Well…Itachi's crazy. I mean I saw him kill my brother in cold blood. I saw him slaughter him without even flinching."

"What you saw was a man carrying out orders. Nothing more. If he was really all that heartless, why did he make sure that you lived?" Sairana grew silent. "The assassination of the Uchiha clan was set up by the elders of the village. This includes the third Hokage himself."

Sairana clenches her fist. "That's a lie!" yelled Sairana.

Madara reaches down and pulls some white goo placing it on the stub of Aylana. This goo forms a new hand for her. "I have proof" he said. "The third Hokage met up with Itachi discussing the many things that the Uchiha were doing. In other words, he was a spy for the third Hokage releasing critical information about the Uchiha." Madara pulls out a small notebook. "These are the notes written by Itachi himself and delivered to the third." He gives the notebook to Sairana. She flips through the book seeing the many different notes Itachi's made about the clan. It mentions how strong they've gotten. It mentions the Mangekyou Sharingan. It even list dangerous people in the Uchiha clan. Sairana recognizes one of the names as being her brother's name.

"Impossible" she said.

"No, it's very possible."

Sairana slowly looks up at Madara glaring at him. "What's your game? Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious? The leaf village is responsible for the death of our clan. I want justice for it. I can only do it if I have someone on the inside."

Sairana starts backing up. "You want me to betray the leaf village? Become your spy?"

"At the moment, you're more reasonable to talk to over Sasuke." Madara starts pacing the room. "Sasuke is obsessed with killing Itachi. Not much I can say to change his mind at least not until Itachi is killed by him."

Sairana looks at him in confusion. "It sounds like you want Sasuke to kill Itachi."

Madara stops in his tracks. "He's too loyal to those traitorous leaf ninja even as a rogue ninja. He refused my offer without even hearing me out. If I were to enact my plan to avenge my people our people, he would try to stop me." Madara chuckles. "Besides, he seems to want this. He wants Sasuke to kill him as penance for his murdering of our people. Who am I to get in the way."Madara turns back to Sairana. "That's why I want you. The Uchiha that managed to unlock a Mangekyou Sharingan and built herself up in the village. The position you are at right now is perfect."

Sairana thinks for a second. "I can't I can't just betray the leaf. I have friends here. People I fight with."

"And what do you think will happen to you once you gain a high ranking in the leaf village. Itachi thought the same thing. Despite being forced to kill the entire clan, he's still loyal to the leaf. Do you really want to be apart of the leaf village if it means becoming a slave to it?" Sairana grew silent. Madara lets out a sarcastic grunt. "They've already done it to one of their own. Your so called friend Menma is the perfect example."

Sairana turns to Madara in shock. "Menma? What are you talking about?"

Madara slowly walks over to a book shelf. "It's sad really, he's a slave to the leaf village and he doesn't even remember it. He doesn't know what they turned him into." Madara takes out a folder. He takes a photo out of the folder and shows it to Sairana. It depicts Menma standing in a pile of corpses containing men, women, and even children.

"What is this?" said Sairana.

"Your friend Menma during the events of his 2 year prison sentence."

"What, what do you mean?"

" The leaf village lied about that. After killing Savvier, he was recruited to a special force in the ANBU known as the Foundation. He is responsible for killing many people. Men, women, children not yet old enough to know right from wrong. These are civilians not even ninja and he slaughtered them. This village in particular housed a really powerful rogue ninja. The villagers refused to reveal any secrets about this ninja. The leaf then decides that they'll destroy the village to capture this ninja. They killed everyone in the village and not one of them talked about this rogue ninja. No one was spared as you can see. And what's worse, the information they received was misleading. The rogue ninja was never in that village." He hands her another photo. This depicts Danzo in the photo. Danzo is standing before Menma while Menma is bowing to him.

"This is one of the elders of the leaf, Danzo" said Madara. "His influence is vast. He is infamous throughout the world. Not even the Kage of the other nations trust him. What's worse, he's the third Hokage's right hand man."

Sairana felt her heart skip a beat. Her hands start shaking. "I…I can't believe you…I can't"

Madara stares at Sairana. "It's getting late. I'll take you back." He holds out his hand. "Pick up the girl and we'll leave immediately."

Sairana then shakes her head. "I'll need more proof. Some solid concrete proof, something I can see with my own eyes."

"That is really dangerous given the current situation. If you even attempt to go searching for the answers Danzo's mean will snuff you out."

"Then, I'll question Menma about it. He'll tell me—"

"You really think Danzo hasn't planned for that? He wouldn't have sent Menma back if he knew his secrets would be easily discovered. As far as Menma knows, He's been in prison. No other memories exist."

"Then…I'll just get his memories back"

"The only way to do that is if you are a member of the Yamanaka clan. And even then, you have to be highly skilled to get past the barriers in his mind. I doubt someone like you who's new to her Sharingan abilities can handle such a feat." Sairana shifts her gaze to the right. "Unless you have something in mind that could help you."

"My Mangekyou Sharingan as you like to call it, has a wide arrange of skills that fall under its primary ability Deorum."

"Deorum?"

"It's a mythic book that I read back when the Uchihas were around. It talked about the way the world was created, about these gods who shaped the world to be what it is now. I mean it's obviously fake but I didn't care. The stories fascinated me. One of the gods, Hermes, was someone who can travel long distances. There's one who controls lightning, Zeus, and then there's fire, Prometheus."

"What's your point?"

"There's this one god, Morpheus. He can enter people's minds past any barriers and see into their subconscious. He then can use that to give them dreams or nightmares."

"And this power is something you can use?"

"I did it once, on a small squirrel. Though I couldn't maintain it. I lacked the chakra to sustain it."

"Chakra huh?" said Madara intrigued. Madara reaches into his robe and pulls out a bottle. "This might help, it gives the users an huge boost in chakra enough to surpass even the effects of the food pills. If you're serious about finding out the truth, you can use this." He hands her the bottle. "But be warned, there's a risk with this as well. You could wind up unconscious and in a coma for weeks. You could end up not waking up until months later. I know you have the Chunin Exams so it's up to you if you want to risk it."

Sairana stares at the bottle intensely gripping it tightly.

* * *

Back in the present, Sairana stares at the bottle Madara gave her. She wonders what she's going to do. Suddenly, She hears a knock on the door.

"Sairana" said a voice. "It's me" Sairana looks up in shock as if she recognizes that voice.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

Sairana quickly hides the folder, bottle and its content under her bed. She fixes her hair and slowly walks towards the door. She opens it and a tall man with red eyes stood there. He had on a standard Jonin outfit with the vest being red instead of green. His hair was pure white and spiky. He had a ring on his left hand that portrayed a snake on it. He wore a black leaf headband with bandages underneath it. She slowly walks into the apartment.

"It's been a while Sairana" said the man.

"Of course, Sir Ura" said Sairana.

"I heard you made it to the finals of the Chunin Exam. I came here to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing very well….very well." Ura notices the look on Sairana's face.

"Maybe you've been away from my therapy sessions for too long" he said. He walks into the bedroom pulling up a chair next to the bed. He then sits down and gestures Sairana to lie on the bed. "I can tell you're troubled by something. As your psychiatrist I need to make sure you have good mental health."

Sairana slowly walks over to the bed and lies down. Ura takes out a small notebook and a pencil.

"Tell me what's on your mind" he said.

"A lot" said Sairana. "Things have been happening lately that are really bothering me. My best friend has been keeping secrets from me, I have to prepare for the finals, it's just kind of overwhelming."

"I see, and you feel that you need some kind of outlet to handle the situation right"

Sairana closes her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay"

"What was it like being on a team with Adonn and Anko?"

Ura gives a puzzled look. "What the hell did they do this time? Last time you mentioned them was when you caught them… well you know"

"Having sex? I'm not a child you know"

"Right, sorry"

"No its just…you had arguments with them right? These arguments caused a rift between you guys right?"

"Oh you're referring to me working with Orochimaru." He lets out a sigh. "It's true, Odoromaru and I had fights with each other. He always felt that Orochimaru was out to get him. That he hated him. Strangely enough, Orochimaru always showed me respect. The Girimono clan that I'm from doesn't have a long history. We are to some the weakest clan in the leaf paling in comparison to clans like the Hyuuga or even the late Uchiha clan. No offense. It was nice to be recognized by someone like a Sanin and Odoro was always saying that his father was the worst. It eventually lead to him breaking away while me and Anko followed him as he left the village. Man do I regret that decision."

"Yeah I know all that but I mean…." Sairana grew silent.

"Listen, the mistake I made was not trusting my teammates. You trust Menma and Aylana right?"

"Of course…It's just that with what I found out, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What did you find out?"

Sairana stayed silent for a moment deep in thought. "Menma is…well he was close to an individual. This…individual…was a bad influence on him…made him do things that he would normally wouldn't do. Things that would hurt me if I found out. They lied to Menma having him think that their friends when in reality he was just using Menma to accomplish a goal. This all happened back in the academy and the incident was small enough that none of the Jonin found out. I just found out about this today and I feel…betrayed."

"So you feel Menma's betrayed you?"

"No…maybe…I don't know" Sairana takes a deep breath. "I feel like I want to know the truth."

"Hmm" Ura stands up. "Things like this are difficult to judge. On one hand you don't want to be lied to. On the other, the truth could end up making things worse. I thing the best thing is to ask yourself one thing, if I found out the truth, will things change between us? Will you be willing to accept Menma despite the truth about him?"

"I…uh…." Sairana grows silent.

Ura reaches into his vest and pulls out a small orb. "By the way, I found something the other day you might like." Sairana turns and sees the orb.

"Is that?" said Sairana.

"It is, Gankyu Uchiha's Observation orb. I know it was a favorite of your brother's techniques."

"Yeah" Sairana grabs the orb. "He use to show me different worlds with this orb. Some that are just like ours and others that were completely different. He talked about how we are just one world that exists within this collection of other world; one big universe of chaos."

"Makes for great stories for kids doesn't it? Helps him stay close even if he's gone."

"…yeah, thank you"

"Your mental health is my greatest concern. Use it well." Ura puts the chair back and leaves the apartment before going, he gives Sairana a satisfied smile and closes the door behind him. Sairana stares at the orb, examining it.

"How did he turn it on again?" she said. She activates her Sharingan, nothing happens. "Maybe if I take it a step further," She activates her Mangekyou Sharingan and the orb begins to glow. Images of the leaf village project just above the orb each one slightly different than the other. Sairana smiles as she observes them. One in particular stands out to her. she focuses her Sharingan on that image and the other images disappear with that image becoming more focused. In that image she saw Menma. He was sitting alone on a tree branch throwing a kunai at a tree. The kunai was on a wire and everytime he hit the tree, he would pull on the wire to bring it back to him without having to get up. Suddenly Menma stops. He then looks up in the direction of the orb and lets out a smile. At that moment, Menma appeared to activate a Sharingan. Startled, Sairana drops the orb and backs away. The orb turns off and just lays there on the floor. She gets up slowly and picks the orb up from the ground.

"That was weird. It's almost like he could see me."

Just outside Sairana's window, a dark figure with two sharingan eyes looks on. He gives a light chuckle then disappears into the night.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

Gaara is sitting on top of a tower looking at the moon. The chimes hanging from the fish statues blow in the wind. Gaara looks down on the top of the roof and sees Dosu walking up.

"Well, well, look at this" said Dosu. "Don't you ever sleep at all?"

"Why are you here" said Gaara. "What do you want?"

"I was planning on attacking you while you slept. If I fight and defeat you now, then in the next round I can battle the one I really want to face, Sasuke. I already know all about you sand attacks. I wonder which is faster, your sand, or my sound." The wind starts to pick up.

"When the moon is full, its blood boils." Dosu see something come out of Gaara. It horrifies him, paralyzing him as he watches."

"What, what in the world are you?" said Dosu. The figure attack Dosu killing him instantly.

* * *

A few miles away, Gaara's sensei, Baki, Kabuto, and Hebina all watched Gaara kill Dosu.

"Amazing" said Kabuto. "So that's Gaara's true form then?"

Baki turns to them. "Listen, is this okay? He was a sound ninja" he said.

"He was suppose to die earlier" said Hebina. "This way, things are back on track."

"But I thought he was a guinea pig intended to test the power of that kid Sasuke."

"That's true, or it was" said Kabuto. "It isn't necessary anymore. You see the thing is, I was ordered to seize Sasuke while he was in the hospital."

"And you failed" said Hebina.

"Well, Kakashi was very sharp."

"Huh," said Hebina. "If I were you, I'd count myself lucky that it was Kakashi. Had my brother Adonn shown up, "

"Yes, yes, I know. That would have been very unfortunate. But the bottom line is that they discovered I'm an agent of the sound village."

"Wait a minute" said Baki. "If they know who you are and they find out you're having a secret meeting here with me, than the plan to destroy the leaf village will be completely ruined. I thought you were Orochimaru's right hand man; but after being revealed to them you just nonchalantly come here and meet with me?"

"Well, to be exact, they didn't really discover what my true identity was on their own. I let them find out." said Kabuto. "Yes, I wanted to see just how far the hidden leaf village would go when they discovered the truth. And even after they did, I knew it wouldn't be too late to seize Sasuke."

"You keep telling yourself that" said Hebina. "You just got sloppy."

"Really, and you losing your cool when it came to the whole Rosera incident wasn't getting sloppy? The other Sound Sisters had to come to cover your escape." Hebina turns away from Kabuto.

"Well, this plan was originally posed by the sound village" said Baki. "If you guys are going to fail, then we'll have to back off immediately. The sand won't make a move until the last moment. This is the will of the Kazekage."

"The Kazekage huh?" said Hebina. "Hard to believe he's so eager to do such a thing. To easily turn on another Kage so easily, you guys must be deperate."

"Well, they have just as much of a grudge against the leaf as we do" said Kabuto. He takes out a scroll. "This is the plan that you're to carry out." He hands the scroll to Baki.

"Okay" said Baki.

"And remember, make sure you tell them about this plan as soon as possible."

"Yes, I know."

Kabuto gets ready to leave. "Alright, then we'll be going" said Kabuto.

"You'll go on without me. I have to meet with Zodis. The sisters had an episode again. I have to make sure it's nothing serious" said Hebina.

"Sure no problem" said Kabuto. "One more thing, I'll deal with our little spy"

"No wait, I'll handle this" said Baki. "As a gesture of faith in our allegiance, the least we sand ninja can do is lend a helping hand. Besides, it's just one little spy. It'll be easy." Baki disappears.

"The fools" said Hebina. "Dad's already taken care of the Kazekage."

"Yes, it will make for some interesting reactions when they find out" said Kabuto.

"Well, I'll take my leave" said Hebina as she starts to leave.

"By the way, Lord Orochimaru knows about Rosera." Hebina stops in her tracks. "He told me something interesting about who she really is and who you really are." Hebina slowly turns glaring at Kabuto. "Now I know why you favor the nine tails kid. It's quite the elaborate plan you put together. I wonder how your mother would feel knowing that you're about to destroy her home and yours as well."

Hebina turns around and chuckles a little. "This place is no longer home for me. It can burn to the ground as far as I'm concerned." Hebina disappears.

Kabuto chuckles. "Well Hebina, you certainly became quite the interesting person now."


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Naruto wakes up early heading to the hospital. He walks in and runs up to the front desk.

"Hey where's Sasuke's room" said Naruto.

"Sorry no visitors allowed" said the nurse.

"What?! no visitors are you kidding me?"

"Those are the rules."

"Come on lady"

"Naruto" said Kakashi as he comes around the corner. "This is a hospital keep it down"

"Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. "Boy am I glad to see you. I got to ask you a favor."

"Stop right there, I already know what you're going to ask so I've been looking for someone who can oversee your training for the final rounds."

"Hold on, why can't you train me sensei?"

"I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you Naruto."

Naruto grunts. "Hey" said Naruto in a surprised voice. "Ah hah you're going to train Sasuke aren't you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Now now, don't complain. Listen, I found you an even better teacher than me."

"Well, who is it?"

"It is I" said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto slowly turns around getting a shocked look on his face.

"YOU?! YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" said Naruto. It turns out the voice behind him was Ebisu.

"Such insolence" said Ebisu.

"He's a what?" said Kakashi in confusion. "What did you call him?"

"You're kidding me" said Naruto. "Of all the guys you could have picked you picked this guy to train me? What a joke, he's weaker than I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm serious. He saw my harem jutsu once and he fell to pieces." Ebisu gets a nervous look on his face. He rushes over to Naruto covering his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Harem jutsu?" said Kakashi

"Oh it's nothing" said Ebisu. "Just a little joke we shared. He gets close to Naruto's ear. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. Keep quiet about that and I'll buy you anything you want to eat."

"Anything I want" said Naruto.

"Well, I didn't know you guys were well acquainted" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we go way back" said Ebisu as he pats Naruto on the head. Naruto just glares at him annoyed at the whole situation.

"I still don't get why it has to be him" said Naruto. "I mean anybody else."

"Look you" said Ebisu. "If it hadn't been for Kakashi who asked me this favor I wouldn't even consider training you."

"Yeah well then don't"

"Hey hey" said Kakashi. "Come on you two lets calm down. Listen Naruto you're wrong about Ebisu. He's a special Jonin, a private tutor who only trains the elite. Frankly he's a better teacher than I am." Naruto lets out a dissatisfied grunt. "Anyway Naruto, I've got to say out of the three of you you're the one who's basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around. No matter how many skills you master you need to focus on your fundementals in order to get stronger; so if you really want that, then just be quiet and pay attention." Kakashi turns to Ebisu. "Alright Ebisu-sensei I leave him in your capable hands." Kakashi turns and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Menma starts waking up. He wipes his face and goes to get dress. He doesn't bother looking in the mirror as he gets dress and hurries out the door. He looks through the small not book scanning all the jutsu he wrote down. His eyes focusing on the jutsu called the "Flying Thunder God" which peaks his interest.

"That could be useful" said Menma. He notices people staring at him differently. It wasn't out of spite like usual but out of shock as they seemed more surprised than usual.

"Menma?" said a voice behind him. He looks and sees that it's Ino.

"Ino?" said Menma

"Are you alright?"

"Alright?" Menma gives a confused look. "You make it sound like I'm sick or something."

"No, it's just you look different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, you're eyes are back to normal and your hair is…different."

"Different?"

Ino takes out a small mirror and give it to Menma. Menma looks in the mirror and sees that his hair is now looking grey instead of black. This shocks Menma as he didn't even notice it this morning.

"What the—" said Menma.

"You didn't notice?"

"It's a first. My hair's always been black. For it to be grey now seems weird." He then notices a strand of hair that seemed weird he pulls it out and sees that it's blonde just like Naruto's hair. "Could it be a side effect?"

"Menma?"

"Sorry Ino, I've got to go." Menma starts running away.

"Wait Menma" yelled Ino but Menma disappears from her sight. Menma makes his way outside the village and to the forest area. There he comes to a small stream and starts splashing water on his face. He takes a deep breath and looks at his reflection. His grey hair seems to be getting lighter.

"You seem to be having some trouble" said a female voice behind him. He turns and looks. But no one was there. "It's been a while since we last met"

"That voice, why does it sound familiar?" said Menma. A small raven comes from the trees and lands on his right shoulder. He then sees a female figure under the shade of the trees. "Who are you?"

"The fact that you don't know me means that the jutsu is still in effect. It's a shame that we need you to regain your memories now especially with the looming danger around you and Naruto." Another figure this time male, comes from behind the tree he turns to Menma. A crow comes and lands on Menma's other shoulder.

"Raven…Crow…wait…why did I just say that?"

"There is a dangerous group coming for you and Naruto" said the man. "A group that wants your power. In all honesty, I thought we would have more time. Now I can't take any chances. It's time for you to wake up." The crow turns to Menma. Menma then sees that there's a Sharingan in its eye. The Sharingan transforms into the shape of a shuriken. Menma slowly enters a trance. He slowly looks at the two figures and the male one opens his eyes revealing himself to have a Sharingan. His turns into a three pronged pinwheel. Menma slowly feels the environment slowly warp behind him he finds himself in a void. Darkness fills the air.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

Naruto and Ebisu end up walking to the hot springs. Naruto is annoyed he even has to train with him. They come to the entrance to the boys and girls part of the springs.

"Okay" said Naruto. "You mind explaining to me why you dragged me up here to these hot springs? Is a bath part of my training? Not that I mind soaking my feet after that hot—"

"Naruto!" said Ebisu. "Where do you think you're going? That's the women's bath. I will not allow any disreputable behavior." Naruto turns around looking at Ebisu with a disinterested face. "What is it? What's that look?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, what in the world are we doing here? Are you going to train me on how to wash behind my ears?"

Ebisu smiles as he fixes his glasses. "Well something like that." He leads Naruto a few feet away from the entrance to a small hot spring river. "Right here this is the place" said Ebisu.

"A bath? What's going on?"

"Don't take that tone with me. This is part of your training."

Naruto gets annoyed. "Ok, maybe you should explain this from the top. What am I training for again?"

Ebisu chuckles. "I'm going to teach you how to walk on water." Naruto glares at Ebisu. "What is it now?"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you can walk on water?"

"Of course I can!" said Ebisu. "According to what Kakashi told me, you've already went through the tree climbing exercise right? This is a variation of that."

"Ok? So how does this allow me to walk on water?"

"Well you see, in tree climbing the goal is to build up chakra at the points of contact and to maintain it at a steady rate of discharge. Of course, trees are stationary objects so the discharge remains constant. All the same, it's an excellent exercise for developing basic chakra control. Now to walk on water you not only have to build up chakra at the points of contact, but you must constantly adjust the rate of discharge in order to maintain your balance on the water's shifting surface." Naruto gives a confused look. "This is obviously more difficult than just maintaining a fixed flow of chakra, but that's what chakra control is all about; being able to discharge it at a steady or at a varying rate. You understand don't you?" Naruto appears lost.

"I wish I did"

"Well, perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you." Ebisu makes a hand sign. "First, build up chakra in the soles of your feet. Then carefully calibrating the amount you discharge in order to maintain your balance." Ebisu goes to the water and starts walking on it. He reaches the center of the hot spring river and turns around to face Naruto. "There you see?"

Naruto gets an excited look on his face. "COOL" he said. He makes a hand sign. "Okay let me give it a try."

Naruto does a hand sign focusing chakra in his feet. He takes his first step onto the water and fall directly in. He jumps out screaming because of the scorching hot waters.

"Not quite" said Ebisu. "By the way, don't forget it's a hot spring. You don't want to keep falling in like that. You'll be boiled like a lobster."

"Very funny" said Naruto. He gets out the water. He tries to do it over and over again each time he falls into the water. After a few tries Naruto starts to walk on the water though the water is coming up to his ankles. "Whoa, I'm actually starting to get the hang of this."

Ebisu looks on at Naruto amazed at how fast he's getting it. Naruto struggles to keep his balance and Ebisu gives a soft smile. Naruto starts to lose his balance and as he falls he catchs a glimpse of something near the entrance. He falls into the water and Ebisu takes a look. He sees what appears to be an old man and a black haired kid around the same age as Naruto near the entrance of the women's hot springs. The old man had a long red vest on with spiky white hair, green pants and green shirt on. The kid next to him wore a black short shirt kimono with a mesh armor underneath similar to the old man. He had on red pants with black open toed shoes.

"Come on old man" said the kid. "You know that you'll get caught if you're this obvious. Why not try it my way, it's much more simple and less risky."

"Kid" said the old man. "You got to learn how to treasure the old school method of peeping. There's an art to it." Ebisu cracks a smile.

"Are you two peeking in the women's bath?" said Ebisu. He starts charging at them. "I will not allow any disreputable behavior!" Jiraiya and the kid turn around to see Ebisu running at them.

"See I told you" said the kid.

"Oh please" said the old man. He makes a hand sign summoning a toad underneath him.

"What on earth?" said Ebisu. The told sticks out his tongue and grabs Ebisu. It lifts him high in the air and slams him hard into the ground. The impact completely knocks him out. The toad puts his tongue back in his mouth.

"What's wrong with you" said the old man. "Do you want to get us busted you idiot?" Naruto stares in awe at the sight of him. The kid then sees Naruto.

"Hey old man," said the kid "He wasn't alone."

The old man looks at Naruto. "I see" he says.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

Naruto walks up to Ebisu. "Hey, perv, you awake?" Ebisu doesn't respond. He gets close to Ebisu's ass. "One way to find out." He does a hand sign. "Hidden finger jutsu, thousand years of death." He shoves his fingers in Ebisu's ass. Ebisu doesn't respond. "Man, he's totally out of it. Some trainer he turned out to be." Naruto turns to the old man. "Ok frog man what was that all about? Who do you think you are anyway?"

The kid next to the old man lets out a sigh. "Here it comes" he said.

"I'm glad you asked" said the old man. He waves his head back and forth causing his hair to flow in the air. "I'm the hermit of Mount Myoboku. The wise and immortal spirit." He strikes a pose on top of the toad. "That's right it is I the toad mountain sage."

The kid places his hand on his face. "Every…single…time"

"What?" said Naruto. "Toad sage?"

"Exactly" said the old man as he dispels the toad he was sitting on.

"Well listen you pervy sage, what are you going to do about this? This guy is suppose to be training me and you laid him out flatter than a bathmat."

"He does have a point old man" said the kid turning to him.

"It's not my fault, he shouldn't have intervened with our research" said the old man.

The kid sighs. "If we had done it my way we wouldn't have been caught."

"Please, there's an art to doing this research. Your way is just too easy."

"Ugh it's not about being easy it's about being smart."

"Are you saying my way isn't smart?"

The kid glares at him. "Let me propose one question to you, why don't you use your transparency jutsu anymore? It's like you want to get caught."

"Um" said Naruto. "What are you guys talking about? What do you mean your research?" The two of them turn to Naruto.

The old man reaches into his kimono. "You see, I'm a novelist" said the old man. "I am a writer of great books." He pulls out Make Out Paradise. "Like this"

Naruto remembers the book from when he was training with Kakashi. "What?" said Naruto. "You wrote that?"

"Yes" said the old man. "I see you know it"

"You call that pervy trash a novel? Research yeah right, just an excuse for you to peak at girls in the bath house." The girls in the bath house all start running away. The old man and the kid look on horrified.

"Dammit kid now look what you did?" said the kid.

"Kid? You look to be the same age as me" said Naruto.

"You ruined our peaking…I mean research" said the old man.

"Dirty old man" said Naruto.

The old man raises his fist towards Naruto. "Little, there's nothing dirty about it. I just so happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty that all."

"Yeah right like anyone believes that" said Naruto. "Who cares anyway, what about my training?"

"Training?" said the old man. He puts his hand down. "You mean that walking on water technique you were having so much trouble with?"

Naruto gets a surprised look on his face. "You can do it?" he said.

"It's not that hard" said the kid. He jumps over the small bridge to the hot water and stands on the surface of the water. "See, easy."

Naruto gives the old man a determined look. "Okay then it's up to you to teach it to me. You at least owe me that."

The kid looks at the old man. "This kid seems like trouble" said the kid.

"I agree Vinic" said the old man. "Don't bother us kid, we're busy" Vinic jumps out the water and the two of them start walking away. Naruto grunts.

"Hey wait, come back here you perverts. Where's' your sense of responsibility? You've got to train me" said Naruto.

"Not on your life" said the old man as he turns around. "I can't work with someone who has no respect for a true artist." Naruto gets slightly disgusted. "Besides, I don't like kids."

Vinic glares at the old man. "Wait…Are you saying you don't like me?" he said.

"Well, you're not a kid" said The old man.

"I'm 12"

"And you're very mature for your age. You understand the art of pure research."

"Um" said Naruto. "Actually, I thought your book Make Out Paradise was uh really well written and interesting, and informative."

"Please, the purchase of that book is strictly prohibited for those under the age of 18" said the old man.

"Oh, but the reviews I read were great."

Vinic starts laughing. "How much of a suck up can you be?"

"Yeah" said the old man. "Do you think that's really going to work on me? What do you take me for, an idiot?" The old man jumps onto a bridge post. "Save your breath kid, you can't butter me up." A strong wind gathers around the old man and he goes flying off in the distance. Vinic looks at him annoyed.

"He always leaves me behind" said Vinic. Vinic is suddenly enveloped in fire and disappears.

Naruto gets all excited. "That was cool, I don't care if he is a dirty old man that guy's the real deal. He goes running to try and catch up to them."


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto's voice echoes throughout the street. He looks around trying to find that old man and Vinic. Suddenly he hears a scream from a female.

"No no wait" said the old man's voice. Then a slap is heard throughout the entire street. Naruto turns to where the sound came from.

"What do you think you're doing you disgusting old man?" said a woman walking out of a tea shop. The old man comes out from the tea shop as well.

"I'm sorry" said the old man. "But you have a beautiful pair of soft and lovely…uh hands you really do have beautiful hands how do you keep them so soft?"

"Filthy beast" said the woman as she slaps him again. Naruto looks at him with a disapproving look.

"Pathetic" said Naruto.

"You don't know the half of it" said Vinic as he comes from behind Naruto. "The guy doesn't seem to understand the idea of subtlety. He's far too open." Naruto gives Vinic a side glance. "Don't look at me like that. I'll have you know I'm quite the ladies man. Women just flock to me."

"Right" said Naruto sarcasticly. Naruto walks over to the old man.

"Looks like the women of this town are no friendlier than before" said the old man. "Still, I like them feisty."

"So, you've been here before huh" said Naruto. "I'm surprised they don't make you wear a leash you old pervert."

The old man looks around nervously. "You know" said the old man. "I really wish you wouldn't use the word pervert."

Naruto gets annoyed at the old man. "Oh yeah, well tell me how you like the word joke cause that's what you are mister, a joke. First I get stuck with a closet perv and now," Naruto screams in frustration. The old man picks Naruto up.

"Oh put a lid on it" said the old man. He puts him in a vase then puts a rock over the vase lid. "There you go kid you can train in there." The old man laughs as he walks away. Vinic walks over to the vase.

"Why do I even put up with him" said Vinic. Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees it's a beautiful girl around his and Naruto's age behind him. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail with piercing red eyes. Her breast stood out quite a bit as he couldn't stop staring at them. She was wearing a small red shirt showing her mid drift and red pants with a black line on the sides. She had a red jacket on with a fox head design that looked very similar to the nine tails on the back of the jacket. Her ass was pretty plump as well as many of the villagers couldn't help but stare.

"Leave this to me" said the girl. She removes the rock and pulls Naruto out by his ankle. As he is pulled out the vase Naruto sees her. He gets a shocked look.

"Mina!?" said Naruto

"Oh so you remember" said the girl. She gently places Naruto down and brushes him off. "Seems that old man is giving you trouble." Mina smiles. Naruto gives a serious look to her.

"Where is he?"

Mina's smile turned into a sadistic smile as she knew exactly what Naruto meant. "He's fine, just resting; had a run in with an old friend. Ended up waking me up."

"I want him back now!"

Mina chuckles. "What and miss out on the two years I missed? Please, I want to enjoy this rare moment of freedom"

Vinic brushes back his hair and clears his throat. "If you want, you can enjoy your freedom with me. I'd be happy to show you around." Naruto turns to Vinic shaking his head.

"Really?" said Mina. She starts walking around Vinic. "Well you aren't a bad looker and you seem well fit for your age. I could maybe have fun with you."

"Of course" said Vinic. "I'm a pretty fun guy." Mina cocks her head to the side as she looks at Vinic.

"Well," said Mina giving a sadistic smile. "I could also probably help you with your perverted problem as well."

Vinic turns to her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Oh shit" said Naruto.

She pulls out a kunai. "Are you familiar with the term neuter?"

Naruto immediately grabs Vinic and they race away from Mina. Mina gets a disappointed look as she puts her kunai away.

"Dammit Naruto, you and Menma never let me have any fun."

Naruto gets quite a bit of distance away before he stops. The two of them collapse on the ground breathing heavily.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Vinic.

"The last girl you will ever want to be around. She is nothing but trouble. Manipulating men and women in ways to get them to do what she wants, or to have fun. She's quite unsettling."

"So how do you deal with her?"

"My brother is the one that deals with her. At least he suppose to. Last time she was out, she reeked havoc on everyone in our class at the academy. She also got me beaten up by all the girls there. Especially Sakura and Ino."

"Sakura and Ino?"

"Long story, just know that if she's out, Things will be bad until my brother comes back." Just then Naruto notices the old man quietly sitting against a log smoking as he's staring at the sky. "There he is" said Naruto.

"Man" said the old man. "What I'd give for just a few minutes with a young pretty girl." He stares at the sky and watches as the clouds take the form of females. He gives a perverted smile as he watches. Suddenly Naruto throws shuriken at him and he ducks behind the log.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" said Naruto. He goes to the other side of the log and sees that it's a Tanuki figure instead. "Well what do you know, a substitution jutsu, not bad old man." Naruto runs off. The old man turns turns back from a tanuki to his normal self.

"That was close" said the old man. "Little squirt, He'll have to be a lot smarter than that to outsmart the toad mountain sage." At that moment, Naruto peaks up from behind the log.

"Oh yeah, how am I doing now?" said Naruto. The three of them sit down together on the ground.

"Okay" said the old man. "I'll admit you're not without talent."

"So does that mean you'll help me with my training?" said Naruto.

"Not so fast" said the old man. "I'll give you what you want but in return you'll have to give me what I want."

"So what do you want?"

The old man gets up. "You should know by now" said the old man. "I like them ripe and luscious with nice curves and big but not to big if you know what I mean."

"So if I bring one you'll train me?" said Naruto.

"Of course, the toad mountain sage always keeps his word" said the old man.

"You got it, wait here" said Naruto. He runs off deep in the forest.

"I wonder who he's going to bring?" said Vinic. "I hope it's one with a nice pretty face with slender legs nice rear, oh yeah, I'd love that." Suddenly two girls walk right past them. The old man gets excited.

"Too bad kid" said the old man. "It's not like we had a contract." The old man starts running to catch up to the girls. "Oh ladies, can you show me the way to town?" Vinic sighs.

"Why am I always stuck with this guy?"


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

"And then I said, not with my rice bowl you don't" said the old man as he's sitting with the girls just outside a dumpling restaurant. Vinic is just leaning on the wall observing.

"That's a pretty funny story" said one of the girls.

"It's funny yes" said the old man. "But not just funny, every word of it is true"

"Really?" said the other girl. "What happened next?"

"Hey, pervy sage I'm back" Naruto's voice is heard in the distance.

"Pervy sage?" said one of the girls.

"Little runt" said the old man. Naruto comes holding a large watermelon with curves.

"Look, I got you one just the way you like em. A ripe and luscious one with curves" said Naruto.

Vinic covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"That's not what I meant you fool!" said the old man. Vinic pulls up a table and the old man takes the watermelon and cuts it into small chunks to eat. Naruto sits down excited to eat.

"Oh yeah, talk about ripe and juicy" said Naruto.

"Well, we might as well not let it all go to waste"

Everyone starts eating and the old man looks over at were the girls were. They seem to have left and the old man gets depressed. Ebisu observes them from behind a corner. Everyone finishes their watermelon and the old man gets up.

"Now I must be off" said the old man. "I wasted too much time already."

Naruto jumps in front of him and tries to stop him. "Hey wait" he said "What are you talking about? What about my training? We had a deal"

"I don't care about your training I have my research to conduct."

"Humph, research my ass, it's not like I have better things to do then to hang out with a pervy old coot like you. I've got to train until I'm stronger than anyone. Cause I'm going to pass the chunin exams and then some day, I'm going to be Hokage."

'Hokage' thought Vinic. 'Wait, is this kid Naruto Uzumaki. Then that brother he mentioned earlier must be—'

"Ha that's a good one" said the old man. "Tell me, did you fall on your head when you were a baby, is that what makes you this way? Now I know you're wasting my time." He lets out a sigh. "That's enough, I need to get on with my research. And for that I need a lovely lady, no fruits no vegetables but a lady."

Naruto gives a blank look. "A lady? Oh if that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so. No problem." Naruto cracks his hands and does a hand sign activating his sexy jutsu. The old man and Vinic get shocked looks on their faces.

"DAMN" said Vinic "She's hotter than my ex." The old man is losing his mind right now observing Naruto's naked female body. Naruto opens his eyes staring at the old man.

"If you keep staring like that, I'm going to blush" said Naruto

"So lovely" said the old man. "We've got a winner, a perfect 10."

"I see you improved it" said Mina's voice. Naruto gets a cold chill in his spine. He glances behind him to see Mina standing there. Vinic backs away slowly. Mina grabs Naruto's breasts. This caused Ebisu to pass out from a nosebleed. "Definantly improved with the breasts. Got the hourglass figure, but you still lack the ass. Mina sticks her ass out to Vinic. "The ass is just as important as the breast in some cases more important." Naruto starts blushing while Vinic and the old man start drooling.

"Damn, she's hotter than he is" said Vinic.

"There you are" said a voice above them. Everyone looks up and sees a shadowy figure on top of one of the buildings. There was a raven sitting on this figures shoulder. The figure jumps down landing in front of them. It turns out to be a young girl about 13 years old. She had shoulder length brown hair with dark black eyes. She had a small mole under her left eye. She had a black shirt with no sleves with the color being very loose. She had black baggy pants with black open toe shoes. She wore fingerless gloves that went all the way up her arm a few inches from her shoulders. She had a shuriken holster on her right leg as well. She wore a black cloak that stopped at her ankles.

"What are you doing here Raven?" said Mina giving her a disappointed look.

"You know damn well why I'm here. It's time to head back" said Raven.

Mina turns away from her pouting. "No, I don't feel like it."

"You don't have a choice" she pulls out a kunai. "I'm taking you back by force."

Mina laughs giving raven a sadistic look. "You should know better than to threaten me." Mina lets go of Naruto and faces Raven. "You and I both know you can't go all out here and most importantly, Menma won't be waking up anytime soon thanks to Crow.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Menma?" said Vinic.

"So why don't you save yourself the trouble and just leave" said Mina. She pulls out two kunai. Raven pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

"That's not happening" said Raven. Mina smirks and bites her finger. Raven rushes Mina trying to punch her in the face. Mina dodges the punch placing her hand on Raven's shoulder. " _Summoning Jutsu"_ a small puff of smoke comes and a snake appears on Raven and wraps around her tightly.

"Well now, had enough?" said Mina. Naruto turns back to normal then punches Mina in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Mina" said Naruto angered. "What did you do to Menma?"

"Touchy" said Mina. Raven breaks free and grabs Mina by the throat taking off her glasses and planting a kiss on her while staring into her eyes. Vinic looks on in confusion, the old man is confused as to what just happened. Mina suddenly looses consciousness and collapses into Raven's arms. Raven then bows her head to the old man.

"I'm sorry for any trouble she may have caused Master Jiraiya. I'll take my leave." A bunch of ravens surround Mina and Raven and they vanish.

"So, what the hell was that about?" said Vinic. "More importantly, old man, do you know that girl? She called you by name."

"Never met her in my life, trust me, I'm excellent at remembering pretty girl's faces. Vinic gives a disapproving look on his face.

"You just had to make it creepy."

"Um" said Naruto. "So will you help me with my training now?"

Vinic and Jiraiya stare at each other.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

Sakura sits in her room just staring at the wall. Her mind is all over the place. She thinks back at her fight in the Chunin Exams as well as Sasuke with the curse mark. She starts to shake and gets nervous. She takes some deep breaths.

"Sakura" called a woman's voice. "Are you still sleep?"

"No mom," said Sakura.

"Well get up and come help me."

"In a minute, I need to take a bath first."

"Well hurry up."

Sakura gets up out the bed and goes to her mirror. She stares at herself in the mirror. Sakura lets out a sigh.

"I'm starting to lose control. Maybe I should stop" said Sakura. Sakura then shakes her head. "No, I can't stop not when I've come this far. I have to endure this." A shadowy figure appears on Sakura's balcony staring at her through the glass door. Sakura takes her shirt off as she faces away from the glass door. The figure sees Sakura's back. On her back was a seal with a black circle and four arrows pointing away from it in a diagonal. The middle of the circle had an arrow pointing down. The figure glares at the seal.

"I knew it" said the figure. Just then, Ojoni comes and sneaks behind the figure grabbing them and restraining them. They both disappear as Sakura turns to the glass door. She walks up to it and pulls the curtain back.

"Can't have perverts looking at me." she said.

The figure and Ojoni appear in a forest clearing. It's then revealed that the figure is Mai. Mai breaks out of Ojoni's hold and backs away from her. They face each other and stare each other down.

"It's been a while, Hebina" said Ojoni.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Vinic, and Naruto sit calmly in front of a small river. They have their eyes closed in a tranquil state.

"Ok let's just forget about everything that happened and start your training" said Jiraiya.

"You mean it this time?" asked Naruto.

"A sage always keeps his word. Now show me that walking on water technique."

"Okay" Naruto stands up and calmly walks over to the river. He does a hand sign and focus chakra on the bottom of his feet. He starts walking on the water. He goes a few steps and starts to lose his balance. He trips and fall straight into the water.

"He's having trouble maintaining his chakra control" said Vinic.

"I've noticed" said Jiraiya.

Naruto pops out the water.

"Wow your really do need help" said Jiraiya.

Naruto grunts angrily and takes off his clothes.

"I should have known to take my clothes off before I start" said Naruto.

"Alright calm down" said Jiraiya. "I want you to try and build up chakra."

"But can't I try to dry my clothes off first?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Naruto does a hand sign building up his chakra. The nine tails seal appears on Naruto's stomach. Vinic looks at the seal.

"That's a pretty strong one huh sensei?" said Vinic

"Indeed" said Jiraiya

Suddenly, an additional marking appears on top of the seal. Both of them get a shocked expression on their face.

"That's not supposed to be there" said Vinic.

"Indeed" said Jiraiya. "It explains the chakra control.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, just some standard talk between a master and student" said Vinic.

Jiraiya cracks his knuckles and puts his hand behind his back. Chakra starts flowing from his fingers.

"Alright Naruto raise your hands in the air" said Jiraiya.

"Huh?" said Naruto

"It's a trust exercise. Come on raise them high."

Naruto raises his hand in the air giving a confused look. Jiraiya then jams his fingers into Naruto's stomach burning off the seal on top of the nine tails seal. Naruto starts coughing.

"What'd you do that for?" yelled Naruto.

"I hit a pressure point to loosen you up. Now you try walking on the water again."

Naruto slowly stands up making his way to the water. He slowly walks on and finds that it's much easier.

"That's weird" said Naruto. He then starts jumping around on the water and laughing. "Don't ask me how because I have no idea how I'm doing it."

"Well he's easily impressed" said Vinic.

"I guess it's time for him to learn how to control the nine tails power" said Jiraiya.

"Probably, though I wonder where Menma is and what's the deal with that crazy girl."

"If you want you can go check for yourself. I don't deal with kids."

"Right...I think I will stay. Naruto's peaked my interest as well."


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

"Dammit" said Aylana. She's walking down the street holding a brightly colored flower. "After all that, there's nothing I can do. Why is my blood jutsu useless in this situation?" She stops and stares at the flower. "It's hard to see someone as strong as Lee broken like that." She sighs. "If only I...no, I can't think negatively of this situation. Stay positive." Aylana takes a deep breath and starts walking again. She arrives in front of the hospital. Sairana is standing in front just staring at the building.

"Sairana?" said Aylana.

"Oh you're back" said Sairana. She sees the weird flower in Aylana's hand. "Is that what's going to heal Lee?"

"No, mother said injuries like Lee's are impossible to heal even with our clan's jutsu. She told me the best I can do for my friend is bring him this rainbow colored good luck flower. It's better than nothing I guess, but still."

Sairana looks at Aylana with curiosity. "Weird, you seem quite passionate about helping Lee. You barely know him and yet seem to be infatuated by him."

"Infatuated? No, it's nothing like that. It's just..." Aylana grew silent. "I...uh...I...can kind of relate to him."

"Relate?"

Aylana turns away. "It's not important. Anyway, I think we should go deliver this to Lee. Come on." Aylana walks into the building. Sairana stares at Aylana thinking to herself that something's off. She runs to catch up to her. The two girls make their way down the hall. As they walk down, Sairana sees Hinata in a room sitting up in the bed. She turns to Aylana.

"Why don't you go on without me? I need to visit a friend first" said Sairana.

"Ok, meet you outside" said Aylana. Aylana continues on and Sairana walks into Hinata's room. Aylana looks back as Sairana walks into Hinata's room.

"Weird, I don't remember Sairana ever talking to Hinata."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Mina are deep in the forest staring at each other. Mina is tied to a large tree with her hands and feet bounded.

"You certainly are a handful" said Raven.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Mina. She smirks at Raven. Raven gives an irritated look.

"Quit the games Mina. I want Menma back now."

"Hmmm," Mina looks at the sky with a curious look. "Um...no."

"That wasn't a request."

"And what cha going to do? Put me in another genjutsu? They only last for so long and we both know your genjutsu skills are weaken if Crow isn't around."

Raven grits her teeth. "Don't think for a second that you're invincible."

Mina chuckles. Mina's hair suddenly starts turning blond at the ends. "Huh, it's affecting me too" said Mina. "That's not good."

"Stop changing the subject. I need Menma now!"

"You heard my answer. I'll bring him back once I am satisfied. No sooner."

"I don't have time for this. You have to understand the gravity of the situation. There's a new threat to the five great villages."

"New threat?" said Mina with curiosity.

"A group that calls themselves Bloodhare has surfaced."

Mina's eye twitch. "Bloodhare huh? What do you know about them?"

Raven averts her eyes. "Just the name."

Mina gives a disappointed look. "Then it's not my problem. Go whine back to your obsessed older brother Crow, because I don't want anything to do with this."

Raven grabs Mina by the collar. "Give me back Menma now! Or I'll force you to give him back."

Mina head-butts Raven in the face. She then breaks free of her bindings and takes a fighting position. Raven wipes the blood dripping from her nose off and glares at Mina. Her eyes change into sharingan eyes.

"You think that's going to give you an advantage against me?" said Mina. She charges at Raven. Raven dodges her punch and goes for a gut punch. Mina blocks the punch with her foot and spins using her other foot to kick Raven in the face. Raven is knocked back but regains her footing. Mina then starts standing on her hands and does a series of kicks to Raven. Raven blocks the kicks and then Mina pushes up with her hand and lands a punch in Raven's stomach. Raven staggers back. She continues to glare at Mina.

"How?" said Raven. "How is it you fight just like Menma?"

"I don't answer stupid questions" said Mina. Mina then goes to kick Raven and Raven ducks. Mina's other foot comes in landing a kick on Raven's right cheek. She goes flying into a tree coughing up blood.

"Too bad" said Mina. "You lose." Mina charges at Raven and lands a kick directly in Raven's face causing her to be blown through the tree into another tree. Raven is out cold after that attack. Mina fixes her clothes. "Well now, I guess I'm free to go."

Mina starts walking away but stops and turns back to Raven. She sighs. "Can't just leave her" she said. "Crow would kill me if I did." She walks over to Mina throwing her over her shoulder and making her way back to the village. She enters Naruto's apartment and places Mina on Naruto's bed. She then pulls the cover over her and wipes the blood off her face.

"You certainly are a handful Zunia." said Mina. "You really should learn how to slow down and have fun. You barely have time for it anymore." She lets out a sigh and leaves the apartment locking the door behind her. As she walks down the street of the market place she looks at the people around her. They don't seem to look in her direction or have curious eyes. "Bloodhare huh?" She decides to go to the flower shop. She walks in and sees the beautiful flowers in there. A brown haired lady wearing an apron was sitting at the counter. She was dressed in a dark teal dress with a gem on the collar and her hair tied back elegantly. Mina goes to the dragon lilies and picks one of them.

"That's interesting" said the woman. She stands up and walks over to Mina. "Not many people go for that kind of flower."

"It's one of the flowers that seem underappreciated" said Mina. "The rose and daisy are very popular and loved by all, but I prefer much more...exotic flowers."

"Exotic huh? That seems appropriate. So you're getting it for a friend?"

"Sort of. The funny thing is that this flower fits my friend Ino well."

"Ino?" said the woman in a confused voice. "So you're a friend of Ino's?"

"Yeah, though she probably doesn't remember me all that well after graduating. She found me to be quite the handful especially since we both went after Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh? That's not really surprising."

"Yeah,"

The two of them smile at each other.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

Sakura and Ino enter the hospital. Ino had a rose in her hand and Sakura had two Narcissus in her hand. They walk up to the front desk.

"Excuse me" said Sakura. "We'd like to see Sasuke and Lee.

"Ok" said the nurse. "But make your visit short. He's still in an unstable condition. The nurse leads them down the hall. They go up a couple flights of stairs and get to Sasuke's room. The nurse opens the door.

"Sasuke, these beautiful women are here to see you" said the nurse. The nurse then drops her clipboard as Sasuke is not in the room. The window was open also. The nurse rushes to the wardrobe and opens it. Sasuke's clothes are gone. "No, he shouldn't be out in his condition." The nurse rushes out the room. "Doctor, we need you here now."

Sakura and Ino look on in concern. Sairana suddenly enter the room.

"Sairana?" said Ino.

Sairana looks around the room. "I take it Sasuke left the hospital?"

Ino nods with a disappointed look. "I'm shocked you're not with Menma right now."

Sairana's hand twitched. She averts her eyes. "I'm having some issues with Menma right now.

"Issues?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

A few moments pass and the nurse comes back. "We'll keep searching for Sasuke on our end" said the nurse. "If you run into him please contact us."

"Sure" said the girls.

"You also wanted to see Lee right?"

Sairana turns to Sakura. "You're here to see Lee?"

"I wanted to give him this flower and thought it would help" said Sakura.

"You and Aylana think alike."

"Try to keep your visit brief" said the nurse. She leads them to Lee's room. She slowly opens the door. "Lee you have visitors." She drops her clipboard as Lee is not in the room either. She looks around the room wondering where he was. Sakura then notices Lee outside doing pushups and Aylana standing next to him. The nurse and the girls rush out side.

"Lee, stop it" said the nurse.

"That's pointless" said Aylana. "I've been trying to stop him ever since he got outside. He won't listen and shuns everyone away."

"191, 192" said Lee. He struggles with each push up. His entire body shakes under the stress.

"Lee stop you're going to kill yourself" said Sakura. Lee continues.

"Don't...interfere...with my...training." said Lee. "I'm...not...done...yet."

Aylana's hand starts shaking and a tear rolls down her face.

"One...ninety...nine." said Lee struggling to push himself up after that last one. "Just one more...I...just...need...one...more."

"Lee, it's pointless." said Aylana. "The doctor said—"

"You didn't let that stop you before Malina" said Lee. Aylana gets a shocked look on her face.

"You knew?"

Sairana glances over at Aylana. 'Malina?' thought Sairana. 'Why does that sound familiar?' Lee pushes through the last push up; hands shaking and sweat dripping from all over his body. He makes it and collapses onto the ground. The doctors finally come and put him on a cot. They take him away and the all follow except for Aylana.

"Lee, you knew this whole time."

They put Lee back in the bed and cover him up. Sakura looks at Lee with concern.

"Ino" said Sakura. "Why do boys push themselves so much?"

"How should I know?" said Ino. "I'm not a boy."

"It's more personal I think" said Sairana. "They have a goal, one that causes them to push themselves to great lengths. It's kind of sad really."

"We should go" said Ino.

"Wait" said Sakura. "She takes one of the flowers and puts it in a small vase on the desk next to Lee.

"I want to drop mine off also" said Aylana as she comes in the room with her flower. She puts it in the same vase.

"That flower?" said Ino. "Where did you get that?"

"I promised a friend I wouldn't tell." said Aylana. Aylana then walks out the room not even looking up to the other girls once.

"Aylana seems to care a lot about Lee" said Sakura.

"I suppose so" said Sairana. Sairana gets ready to leave.

"Wait" said Ino. She gives the rose to Sairana. "Could you give this to Menma for me?"

Sairana pauses for a minute staring at the rose. She takes it and nods. She then leaves the room.

"You're giving it to Menma?" said Sakura.

"There's no point in letting that rose go to waste right?" said Ino.

Just then, Ojoni walks in the room glaring at Sakura.

"Who are you?" asked Ino.

"Ojoni?" said Sakura.

Ino turns to Sakura. "You know her?" said Ino.

Sakura's eyes turn blue. "We've met."

"Sakura" said Ojoni. "We need to talk."

"Can't this wait? I have to—"

"Now Sakura. Unless you want Ino to find out your little secret."

Sakura's eyes go back green.

"Let's go" said Ojoni. The two of them leave while Ino looks on confused as to what just happened.

Sairana gets outside. She stares at the rose for a solid minute. She gets an angered look on her face dropping the rose on the ground and steps on it, driving it deep in the dirt.

"Menma," said Sairana angrily. "You tell Hinata but decide to keep a secret like that from me? How dare you?"

Back with the nurse, she's at the door to Hinata's room. She knocks on the door.

"Hinata, are you awake?" She opens the door to see Hinata collapsed on the ground.

"Hinata!" the nurse rushes to Hinata. She gently lifts Hinata's head up. She then sees a light handprint on Hinata's neck. "Doctor, Doctor Come quick." She turns back to Hinata. "Hinata, what happened?" Hinata wakes up.

"Menma" said Hinata in a weak voice. "I'm sorry, Menma."

"Menma?" said the nurse. "Menma did this to you?" Hinata passes out again. The doctors come in the room.

"What happened?" said the doctor.

"Was Menma here earlier today?"

"I haven't seen him."

"He did this to Hinata."

"He did?"

"We have to make sure we find him."

"Right."


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

The sun starts setting. Ino's making her way back to the flower shop. She gets to the shop and sighs as she looks at the sunset.

"Mom, I'm back" said Ino as she enters the shop.

"Glad to see you're back honey" said her mom. She was putting the flowers back in their cases. She sees the disappointed look on Ino's face. "Something wrong?"

"No" said Ino. "It's just that Sasuke's disappeared."

"Sasuke huh?" Ino's mom has a disapproving look on her face. "You know, you should really try to choose better boys to like."

Ino sighs as she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah"

"Don't' get smart with me."

"...Ok"

Ino then notices someone tending to the flowers in the back. She couldn't make out who it was.

"Um mom?" said Ino. "Who's that?"

Ino's mom looks in the direction Ino's pointing. "Oh, a friend of yours from the academy. She wanted to say hi since it's been a while since you've seen each other."

"A friend?" said Ino in confusion. "I didn't really have that many friends in the academy."

"Go say hi, she's waited all this time for you."

Ino looks at her mom. "Really? When did she get here?"

"About a minute after you left for the hospital."

Ino gets shocked. "That long?" Ino turns in the direction of the girl. "Yeah, I'll go say hi." Ino walks over to the girl who had her back to Ino.

"Um, hi" said Ino "Good seeing you again."

The girl chuckles. "Well, it's been a while hasn't it Ino." said the girl. Ino thought she recognized the voice. The girl turns around revealing herself to be Mina. Ino's eyes widen as she becomes shocked by this revelation.

"MINA?" said Ino.

"Funny how you never mentioned her before" said Ino's mom. "She's quite nice."

Ino's mom turns back around and tends to the other flowers. Ino's about to say something when Mina quickly covers Ino's mouth gesturing her to keep quiet. Mina gives Ino a dark look. Ino looks back at her mom for a second before looking at Mina and nodding slightly. Mina slowly removes her hand from Ino's face.

"Um, mom" said Ino. "Could you give us a minute to talk?"

"Sure" said Ino's mom. "I need to talk with a friend of mine from the hospital anyway." She leaves the room heading upstairs. Ino turns to Mina glaring at her.

"What...the...hell?" said Ino.

"Nice to see you too, Ino" said Mina smiling at Ino.

"Why did Menma bring you out again?" said Ino angrily.

Mina chuckles. "Actually for once, Menma had nothing to do with this. I was able to come out all on my own."

Ino gets a shocked look before glaring at Mina. "What did you do!?" she said in a demanding voice. "Did you hurt Menma?"

"Menma's fine. Once he's stable, he'll come back."

"Stable?" Ino gives a confused look to Mina.

"Yeah, Menma's in a sort of coma right now. He'll be like this until his old memories return. So I'm driving this ship until then."

"A coma?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Well...it is but it's nothing for you to worry about...Well, no it's going to affect you as well but it's not serious...Well, it kind is but—"

Ino places her hand on Mina's face. "Mina, just get to the point. How will Menma gaining his old memories affect us?"

"Well...I could tell you, buuuuut that would ruin the surprise."

"MINA!"

"Relax, Ino, nothing's going to happen to you. As long as you do exactly as I say, we'll be fine."

Ino glares intensely at Mina. "You can't order me around Mina!"

Mina snickers. "Yeah I know, but remember this; I have all of Menma's memories, including a certain situation that involves you and him during the forest of death."

Ino's face turns red. "Don't...even,"

"He said that he'd promise to help you with Sasuke. Would be a shame if someone was to sabotage this before he had the chance."

Ino clenches her fist and lets out a big sigh. "Why did you come here?"

Mina looks off to the side. "I need your help, and I need it ask this favor now before Menma wakes up."

"My help?"

She stares intensely at Ino. "Things between Menma and Sairana are starting to get strained. Menma may be in denial about it but it's clear as day for me. Something's changed in Sairana and I have a feeling it's going to be something that will hurt their friendship. That's why I need you to-"

Suddenly, Ino's mom comes in. She has a concerned look on her face. The two of them turn to Ino's mother.

"Mom?" said Ino. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh uhh yeah" said her mom. "I'm fine." She looks at the store then back at Ino and Mina. She smiles.

"Ino?" said her mom. "Why don't you tend the shop until closing time?"

"Mom?" said Ino.

"Don't worry; I just need to take a break. Besides, I need to prepare dinner for the four of us so this gives me time to do that."

"Oh...Okay."

Ino's mom heads up stairs while Ino puts on an apron. She then realizes what her mom just said.

"Wait, why did my mom say she was preparing dinner for four?" said Ino. Mina starts chuckling. Ino turns and glares at her.

"MINA!" said Ino angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Well, your mom offered and I said yes."

"NO!" screamed Ino. "No way are you coming to dine with us."

"What's the big deal? I mean it's not like I'm Sasuke."

"That's not the point. I don't need another hot spring incident in my house."

"Hot Spring incident?" Mina laughs out loud. "You think too little of me. I know how to behave in front of adults." Ino's glare intensifies. "Be mad all you want, but I am staying for dinner and nothing you say will change your mother's mind." Mina winks at her with a sadistic smile.

Ino starts to relax and stares at Mina. "I could tell her who you really are. There's no way that mom will let you stay after that."

"So you want to pull that card. Well, then I'll just have to tell her that embarrassing thing about you that you don't want anyone to know."

"Embarrassing thing?" said Ino in confusion. "What embarrassing thing?"

"You know, that time two years ago when you were trying to go after Sasuke and you decided to use the transformation justu to-"

Ino's face goes red as she immediately covers Mina's mouth. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Menma was there and saw the whole thing." Ino's eyes widen. "Despite your opinions on him, he's too much of a gentleman to blackmail you or anyone." Mina puts on a sadistic smile. "But I'm not."

Ino grunts loudly as she removes her hand. "Just for tonight then."

"Great, don't worry, it's going to be fun."

Mina leaves to tend the flowers.

"Uh, I really wish Menma would hurry and wake up. I can't deal with this bitch" said Ino.

"I heard that!" said Mina.

"Good!"


	119. Naruto Update

A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I ended up writing myself in a corner and have been spending the time trying to adjust the story. After much thought I've decided to revamp my story. I've finished the outline and because of how different it is from my previous story, I decided to start from scratch. So from now on I will have my new story get up dated and it will be updated weekly I will keep the original story up in case anyone still want to read it, at least until I've caught up with the new story. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy reading the revised version of this story and thanks for the support.


End file.
